Puissance - Sequel to Powerless
by MusicChiller32
Summary: Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose/OC and countless others - A storm was brewing and something catastrophic was about to send their relationship into a chaotic frenzy. Things between them had been too quiet and peaceful – surely something or someone would try to disrupt their happy relationship and pop the bubble they were in. Jecina had no idea how right she was in all of her assumptions.
1. Chapter 1

**_**Well, here we go on another adventure with Jon Moxley, Dean Ambrose and_ Jecina _Shaw! I couldn't leave these characters unsettled any longer. I have reread Powerless countless times and my brain won't let me forget the characters. Damn it to hell, LOL! Oh well, here's the first chapter to the sequel and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did Powerless, my fellow readers and lurkers! As far as_ Asservation _goes, I have deleted it for the time being and hope to return to it in the future, but right now it's just not working for me. Now, on with the story!**_**

 **Puissance  
** ~Sequel to Powerless~

Chapter 1

A change was coming.

Jecina had no idea how she knew, but a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away. She couldn't figure out where it stemmed from, especially since it came on suddenly and without warning. Everything was in order as far as her life went. Her bills were paid on time, she had a dream job with WWE and her love life was electric. It was hard to believe it'd been almost 2 years since she met Jon Moxley. He turned her world upside down, broke her heart and mended it all in the span of mere months. Currently, the WWE was overseas for their European tour, which took place after WrestleMania every year. She always had those 2 weeks off due to Vince hiring caterers overseas to take care of the Superstars and backstage crew.

Every overseas tour the WWE had was her mini vacations and Jecina took full advantage of them since she only got 3-4 a year. Other than that, she was on the road with the company, only getting 2 days off a week and all that traveling wore on the mind and body. Jon had invited her to come with overseas and Jecina declined, already making plans with her sister and family while he was gone. It was the only time she could really spend time with them due to the hectic traveling schedule WWE had. She missed him so much it physically hurt to be away from him, especially for 2 long weeks. Jon wasn't doing too well without her either since he didn't have a lot of friends in the company. He was a natural recluse, only talking to a handful of people and the rest could go to hell as far as he was concerned. At least, that's what he told Jecina and she accepted it without complaint.

His handful of friends included Bryan Danielson, who was married to the lovely Brianna Danielson formally known in WWE as Brie Bella, Antonio Cesaro formally known as Claudio Castagnoli in the Independents and the veteran AJ Styles. All Independent circuit guys Jon had crossed paths with over the years and wrestled against a time or two were now his friends and some of the only people he trusted in WWE. The only other person he trusted and managed to tolerate, who wasn't from the Indies, was Baron Corbin. WWE recently brought him up to the main roster from WWE's developmental show NXT and let him make his debut at WrestleMania by winning the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal. Due to injuries Bryan couldn't heal from completely, he was forced into early retirement and worked backstage at WWE, helping the new blood rise to the top and anything else the company needed.

However, Jecina still dragged him out on double dates with Lilianna and Roman whenever the opportunity came up. Jon always fought tooth and nail to go because he didn't particularly care for the large Samoan. The feeling was mutual with Roman. The realism was Roman was Dean's best friend and Jon didn't want any part of his twin brother's personal life, friendships included. Multiple times Jon had commented about getting a weird vibe from Roman whenever he was around the big man, but he couldn't put his finger on why. Jecina brushed it off to his paranoia and didn't bother talking to him about it because she respected her best friend's relationship with Roman far too much. For the sake of his relationship not crumbling, Jon kept his thoughts about Roman Reigns to himself, not wanting to cause friction between Jecina and Lilianna.

Smiling at the thought of her best friend, Jecina was ecstatic for her upcoming wedding to Roman and had helped as much as she could. Being the maid of honor, she had obligations and responsibilities to ensure Lilianna had the wedding of her dreams. The woman hadn't gone all out, learning her lesson the last time she tried planning an extravagant wedding with Randy Orton. This time, she went with a smaller scale and only invited close family and friends, refusing to have a guest list of 500 people. It shocked nobody that Dean Ambrose was Roman's choice to be his Best Man at the wedding. Lilianna was still very good friends with him, thinking of him as a brother despite what happened between him and Jecina. She wasn't fond of Jon Moxley, but respected Jecina's choice between the brothers and extended the same supportive courtesy. They had vowed not to let the men they were with destroy their friendship, no matter the circumstances.

Truthfully, all Lilianna wanted to do was marry Roman, become his wife and start a family with him. He wanted the same thing, already trying to knock her up, but Lilianna was steadfast in wanting to retire from wrestling before trying to get pregnant. They agreed to start trying after the wedding, which would be in September and Lilianna had already put in her notice with WWE since her contract expired a week after her wedding. It was time to start the next chapter of her life, which included being the best wife and mother she could, both wanting a huge family. Jecina claimed the godmother slot with their first child and Lilianna simply said she wouldn't have it any other way.

Children wasn't a topic Jecina and Jon had discussed yet, even after being together for almost 2 years. He seemed alright around kids at the WWE events and signings, but that didn't mean Jon wanted a rug rat of his own. Jecina wouldn't mention or bring up the subject either because she had no idea how she felt about having kids. Her biological clock wasn't going haywire unlike Lilianna's, who couldn't stop talking about being a mother. She was happy for her best friend, wanting all of her dreams to come true and supported anything Lilianna wanted to do. It would be sad once she retired from wrestling to pursue a new dream of motherhood, but Jecina would never stop being her friend and keep contact as much as she could. Lilianna planned on traveling with Roman on the road until she became pregnant, but grappling in the ring was out of the question since it would put a lot of stress and strain on her body.

Her thoughts shifted back to Dean, a frown marring Jecina's face. Everything had seemed to go to hell in his life, starting with losing Liliya. She'd been diagnosed with schizophrenia after nearly killing Nikki Bella in the ring during a live event. Luckily, it hadn't been on live television or else the network would've had a field day. The WWE fired her the very next day and Liliya went to be evaluated before checking herself into a mental institution. Granted, the medication they put her on helped balance her out as far as all of her personalities went, but she wasn't deemed mentally stable to be in the ring anymore. Shortly after the incident, Dean had paid her a visit at the institution and they called it quits, neither thinking the relationship would last due to him always traveling while she was stuck in a room with 4 padded walls. Jecina did what she could to comfort him, but Dean pushed her away and asked her to leave him alone. They hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other and it was only when Jon had to talk to Dean about their matches.

That was 6 months ago.

Despite the resigned reconciliation and working together as a tag team, the twin brothers kept to themselves and stayed out of each other's personal lives. It was strictly professional between them and Jon made it a point not to mention anything regarding Jecina. Rubbing the fact in he'd stolen his twin brother's dream girl wasn't the best way to establish a business relationship between them. Though he was sorely tempted to do it anyway. Jecina was the reason Jon held back and bit his tongue; she changed him in every way possible and he no longer was a man with a heart full of ice and steel. She chose him over Dean, which was something Jon still didn't understand to this very day and he stopped questioning it long ago. When they first started dating, he was sure she would get tired of his attitude and crude ways and eventually go back to Dean. It never happened and she stuck with him through everything, even when he tried walking away from the relationship countless times. All Jecina told him was they were in this for the long haul and, no matter what he did or said, he wasn't getting rid of her easily, not without a fight.

Jon Moxley was possibly the most challenging relationship Jecina ever had in her life and there were times where she thought about calling it quits. He had a volatile temper, harsh mood swings and pushed her buttons more than any other man ever had. Jon was very reserved and it took a lot to get him to open up to her, especially when it came to his past. Countless times she had asked him about his childhood and Jon always brushed it off, finally telling her one night it was none of her business and to drop it. Jecina already had trust issues with him, even though they were together and in love, wanting to know everything she could about her man. Finally, she gave up and received the message loud and clear, vowing never to bring up the obvious sore subject again. And she hadn't.

Other fights consisted of petty situations that were soon forgotten. The biggest fight they ever had was 3 months into their relationship and Jecina wanted Jon to come back to Chicago with her for their days off to meet her family. He was steadfast against it, telling her it made him uncomfortable to meet the parents and Jecina didn't let it go until he blew up at her. For their 2 days off, Jon went to Cincinnati while Jecina cried her heart out in Chicago and didn't bother seeing her family. It was a crossroads moment in their relationship where Jon had to either step up or walk away, choosing not to give up on what they had. Jecina had planned on breaking things off with him since he didn't want to put the effort into their relationship, but all that changed when he showed up at her front door with a pizza and six pack of beer, his way of apologizing to her for being a dick. At the end of the day, even with their horrible fights, Jecina couldn't deny how much she truly loved Jon. She chose him for a reason and decided she wouldn't push her family on him, wanting him to make the decision on when he wanted to progress their relationship to the next level.

Luckily, the second year into their relationship was a lot better and smoother than the first. Jecina couldn't recall the last time they actually fought; it'd been months and their 2-year anniversary was on the horizon. Maybe they were past the worst of it and could finally be happy without any problems getting in the way. She highly doubted it, however. The nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach had heightened considerably over the past almost 2 weeks being away from Jon, growing more intense. A storm was brewing and something catastrophic was about to send their relationship into a chaotic frenzy. Things between them had been too quiet and peaceful – surely something or someone would try to disrupt their happy relationship and pop the bubble they were in.

Jecina had no idea how right she was in all of her assumptions.

Her cell phone going off jolted Jecina out of her deep thoughts while she sat outside on the veranda of her penthouse, looking out at the Chicago skyline and city. It was her alarm clock. The sun had just started rising over the horizon to start the day and bustle of the city could be heard even all the way up where she currently stood. All her belongings were packed up; Jecina had been up for the better part of 2 hours unable to sleep much without being in Jon's arms. By tonight, she would be back with him and everything right with the world again. Jecina couldn't wait for her flight to take off from Chicago to Raw's location that night, done with her 2 week break from WWE. 9 AM couldn't come fast enough and it had barely turned 6 – she still had 3 hours and an hour to kill before she could leave to go to the airport.

Looking up at the sky, Jecina knew Jon was currently in the sky flying over the Atlantic Ocean and smiled, saying a silent prayer the plane landed safely. Normally, he would've texted her by now letting her know what he was doing for the day, calling if he had a chance, but not today. There was no way to contact her while he was up in the air. His flight had left around 10 hours ago and he still had several more to go before the plane would land in the United States. Finishing her coffee, Jecina walked back inside her penthouse to make sure everything was locked up and jumped in the shower, getting ready for what the day brought.

Once showered and dressed in a black and white plaid skort and short sleeved white matching top, Jecina busied herself with her longer black hair. It was nearly down to her waist since she hadn't really chopped it in 2 years. Trimming was a lot different and it just made her hair grow faster. Jon seemed to enjoy wrapping it around his hand to grip it tightly whenever they had sex and Jecina loved his animalistic side, so she kept it. Granted, it was hell to take care of, but if it made her man happy she was willing to deal with it…for now. Eventually, she would get tired of the upkeep and chop it to shoulder length again, but not now. Looking in the full length mirror, Jecina smoothed the skort over her thighs since it rested an inch above her knees and decided to braid her hair back. She had to have it pulled back due to working with food; nobody would want her hair in their food at work. Once that was done, Jecina glanced at the clock and saw it was time to leave, praising whatever gods were up above. She grabbed her rolling suitcase and bag of toiletries along with her purse before hightailing it out of the penthouse, locking it up behind her.

Boarding the plane nearly 2 hours later, Jecina pulled out her kindle to read a story on it she'd started a few days ago and put her earbuds in to listen to music. It helped drown out the noises and any turbulence the plane may have on the way to her destination. She glanced out the window as they took off into the sky and shut her eyes, hoping Jon was as eager to see her as she was him.

The nagging feeling of change rumbling in her stomach still intense as ever, not ceasing for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't wait to land, do Raw and go back to the hotel…" Lilianna trailed off, shaking her head while sitting beside her equally tired fiancé. "No, scratch that. I can't wait for Raw and Smackdown! to end so Wednesday can get here and we can go home to get some rest." They would have 5 straight days off with no signings or live events to attend.

Roman snorted, lacing his fingers through hers. "Doubt that, baby girl. Not with my mother helping with the wedding. She's gonna run our asses ragged while we're home for those 5 days." They got the 5 day stretch off twice a year, if they were lucky.

Groaning, this was one of those rare moments Lilianna wished Roman wasn't as close to his family as he was. "Not if we lock ourselves in the house and refuse to come out."

"Nice try, she has a key to the house, remember?" Roman's mother, Lisa, took care of the house while they were on the road since they were gone 300+ days out of the year.

"Damn it!" Lilianna whimpered, leaning her head back against the seat and shot a glare at the chuckling Best Man. "Something amusing to you, Ambrose? Don't forget, you're flying out to Pensacola to try on tuxes with the yutz here."

The laughter instantly died and it was Dean's turn to groan. "Man, can't you convince your mother to give you guys a break?" He was looking forward to going back to Tampa, getting piss-poor drunk and gaming until his eyeballs bled for the next 5 days.

Roman shook his head, chuckling at his two favorite people in the world. "No can do, bro. You know how Mom is." Lisa thought of Dean like a second son and as far as the rest of his family was concerned, he was part of the Samoan clan. "By the way, did you talk to Jecina about flying out too for trying on dresses?"

Clearing her throat, Lilianna nodded with an apologetic smile sent Dean's way. He was still sore over losing Jecina to his evil twin brother, who sat a few rows back from them. "Yeah, she'll be there…and I think she's bringing Moxley with her." She watched Dean's head lower and frowned, reaching over to take his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "You okay?"

Dean smiled softly back at her, though he was anything but. "I'll live, don't worry about me, Lili. You just focus on planning your wedding and whatever you need done, I'll be there for you. I know she will too." He hadn't really spoken to Jecina ever since his breakup with Liliya and Dean figured he would have to in the coming days since he was the Best Man and she was the Maid of Honor.

Not knowing what to say or how to respond, Lilianna merely nodded and pulled her hand away from Dean to once again hold Roman's, looking out the window in thought. This was her wedding and the two most important people within it weren't speaking to each other. Lovely. Lilianna hoped Dean and Jecina worked out their issues with each other before her big day because nobody, not even them, would ruin it. It was a huge mess that Jecina was with Jon and not Dean, especially with the double dates because Roman couldn't stand Moxley. Not that Lilianna blamed him, she couldn't stand the man either and would never comprehend why Jecina chose him over Dean. Even after 2 years, she still didn't understand and stopped trying to decipher Jecina's logic. Everyone thought she would tire of Moxley and fall into Dean's arms, but it'd been 2 years and it hadn't happened.

"I'm only going to say this once and it's only because this is my second and LAST wedding I'll ever plan." Lilianna had to state her piece and then she could move on, unable to bite her tongue with the wedding so close.

"Okay…" Dean braced himself for whatever was about to come out of Lilianna's mouth.

"I know you're hurt over what Jeci did to you, as well as your relationship ending with Liliya. I get it. I've been there, Dean. I know what it's like to have your heart ripped out of your chest and stomped on. And I know what it's like for someone you love to choose someone else." Lilianna kept her voice low so only Dean and Roman could hear her, not wanting a certain evil twin to eavesdrop on their discussion. "Be that as it may, and even with me understanding what you're going through, I will NOT tolerate or put up with any bullshit at my wedding. You have a huge responsibility and so does Jecina and I expect BOTH of you to be adults about this situation and figure it out. Make it work. I have too much shit going on to be the mediator between you two. That means you're going to have to be the bigger person and start talking to her again since you cut off contact with her after you and Liliya called it quits."

All Dean could do was look up at Roman, seeing the man was in complete compliance with what his bride-to-be said. "We'll make it work and figure it out. I'll…talk to her." Reluctantly, and because he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Lilianna sincerely hoped he did because, if there was a single argument or problem at her wedding, she would kill both of them without a second thought. She loved Jecina like a sister, but this was her wedding day and NOBODY would destroy it because of their own selfish reasons and problems. They needed to check everything they felt at the door and get along for her sanity. Planning a wedding was one headache after another and the last thing Lilianna wanted to do was mediate between the twin brothers and Jecina.

"That goes for your brother too."

Now she was asking too much of him. "Lili…" He swallowed hard at the stern look she shot him and held his hands up, nodding. "Yes ma'am."

Roman chuckled, kissing the top of his fiancée's head and wrapped an arm around her tense shoulders. "Better listen to her, bro or else you'll find your balls dangling from our Christmas tree." Lilianna still had anger problems, though he managed to help her through the majority of them. "Enough about that, let's just enjoy what's left of this flight and try to get a few hours of shuteye."

Smirking up at Roman, Lilianna snuggled further against him and closed her eyes, feeling better now that she had the long awaited talk with Dean. "Always the voice of reasoning." She murmured, lulling her head back enough to where he could properly kiss her lips. "Thank you for being on my side."

"No place I'd rather be."

Why couldn't Dean find an epic love like them? Roman and Lilianna were perfect for each other in every way, complimenting one another in every way. Roman was the reasonable sensible one while Lilianna flew off the handle when things didn't go her way. Roman calmed her down and when they were both angry, Dean tended to steer clear of both, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of their tempers. He truly believed in his mind and heart Jecina was the one for him – that epic love he'd searched high and low for. The one woman he wanted to marry and have a family with. Sure, he had fun with Liliya while it lasted, but Jecina had always been in the back recesses of his mind and it killed Dean to see her with his twin brother. He had tried moving on with Liliya to be happy and look where that got him. Absolutely nowhere and now he was alone while Jon had the life he wanted with Jecina, the love of his life. Jon Moxley had his hooks in her so deep, Dean didn't know where to start to begin trying to pry her away from his brother or destroy the bond.

Meanwhile, across the plane sat Jon Moxley with a pair of cards in hand, not believing Antonio, AJ and Baron had convinced him to play war. So far, nobody had gone out because they all seemed to have a fair number of good cards to play. Jon normally didn't do this kind of thing, especially on long flights like this. He hated flying, preferring to drive any chance presented, but that wasn't an option going across the Atlantic Ocean. He supposed it was a way to pass the time, rolling his eyes when Baron slapped down another Joker, which they deemed wild before the game began.

"Fuck dude, how many goddamn Jokers do you have?" Jon grunted, flipping his card to show a 2 and shook his head, thankful it wasn't a high card like a king or queen. "I think you're fuckin' cheating, Corbin."

"Up yours, Moxley." Baron grunted with a smirk, no malice in either of their voice and looked over at AJ since it was his turn. "Come on Georgia, your turn."

"Whatever ya say, Kansas." AJ shot back with a chuckle, tossing down a 10 and groaned at Antonio's jack he dropped on top of the 10. "Damn it! Not again!'

"Since when do you call each other by the states you live in?" Antonio was mildly curious when this began, his thick French accent seeping through his tone. The man could actually speak 5 languages, English included, but the more tired he became, the thicker his accent became and right now, almost everyone was running on pure adrenaline.

AJ and Baron looked at each other, shrugged and said at the same time. "Just do."

"Great, now they're talking in unison. Fucking grand." Jon snorted, flipping his card on top of Antonio's and let out a loud laugh at the king. "Beat that, Corbin!"

Baron promptly flipped his card and it was an ace.

"FUCK!"

"You were saying, Moxley?"

"Man, fuck you and your cheating ass ways." Jon chortled, leaning back against the seat and looked out the window, dying for a nicotine fix in the worst way. "How much longer until this damn thing lands?" He also couldn't wait to be reunited with his beautiful raven haired woman.

Antonio looked at his Rolex, clicking his tongue a few times on the roof of his mouth. "I'd say…another 5 hours – maybe a little less." He could tell Jon was getting fidgety from the long trip. It wasn't the first time they had traveled together over the span of 2 years. "Why so anxious to get back?"

Everyone in the company knew the answer to that loaded question, especially the 3 men sitting in a circle with Jon. "To kiss my woman and then fuck her brains out." Jon hadn't changed his blunt ways and never would, though his attitude had gotten a lot better ever since being with Jecina. "Need to get my dick wet after 2 long weeks away from her."

"Christ…" Baron didn't know if he'd ever get used to Jon's crudeness, shaking his head. "Nobody needs to know that much detail, man."

"He asked, so I answered. What's the problem?" Jon retorted with a smirk of his own, waiting for Antonio to flip his card before taking his turn. "YEAH! Bout fuckin' time I won a hand!"

AJ scoffed, rolling his eyes and tossed his card down. "That'll be your last, so enjoy it."

It was hard to believe these 4 men got along so well, especially since Baron had left the NFL to become a professional wrestler. Usually, that was frowned upon in the world of pro-wrestling, but he pulled it off with his superior strength, speed and athletic ability. Even Jon had to admit the man was talented and he'd no doubt hold the world title one of these days. They all had different personalities and ways they looked at life, but somehow they all gelled well together. Antonio and AJ were from the Independent circuit just like Jon, so they often discussed the old days prior to coming to WWE. There were certain aspects they each missed about the Indies, but for the most part the WWE was where they ultimately wanted to be.

"So how are you likin' the main roster, Kansas?" AJ didn't know why he started calling Corbin that, but it fit him and, in turn, his nickname from Baron was Georgia. Also fitting. "I can't believe they let you win the Andre the Giant Memorial, that had to be insane to experience."

"Considerin' it was my first WrestleMania, yeah. It was pretty insane." Baron conceded, glad he had found a group of people to fit in with, though his best friend had also been called up to the main roster the same time as him. "This was your first too, right?"

AJ nodded with a grin, blue eyes sparkling at the memory. "Insane isn't the word either. Can't really describe it. Even though I lost, just bein' on that huge stage in front of over 100,000 people was mind-blowin' and I'll never be able to duplicate that experience even after I leave the company."

"I think insane is the perfect word to use." Came a feminine voice from behind all of them, arms wrapping around Baron from behind and a pair of soft lips kissed the top of his head. "They treating you right over here, sweetie?"

Baron smiled up at his best friend, who happened to be a woman and nodded, chuckling at how protective she was of him. "They're cool, I promise. I'll be over there in a few minutes to pick up where we left off." They had a game of scrabble going on her tablet currently and he'd left her high and dry to play with the boys for a bit.

"Don't take too long."

Gabriella smiled at the circle of men and walked away to take her seat again, just wanting to check on Baron to make sure he was alright. From the moment she stepped foot in WWE, he'd been the first to greet her besides the trainers and they hit it off instantly. He was easy to get along with, a great listener and she'd even helped him come up with his Lone Wolf persona. Now they were both on the main roster in WWE and Gabriella promised to look out for him the same way he did for her. They were each other's rock in NXT and it wouldn't change now that they were on the main roster.

"That's a hot piece of ass." Jon commented once she was out of earshot and ignored Baron's deadly glare, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Hey, I can look, I just can't touch. And why the fuck haven't you hit that, man?" He was curious if Baron had tried making a move on the fiery redhead only to be shot down.

"She's my friend and that's where it stays." Baron didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with Gabriella and he knew it…for a very good reason. Not to mention who was currently occupying her between the sheets.

That was something the guys didn't need to know though.

"Suit yourself." If Jon wasn't happy with Jecina, he would've definitely made a move toward Gabriella. She had a great body, piercing sky blue eyes and seemed like a wild woman. "I gotta say this because we're friends, man. You're fucking stupid. Now let's get back to playing the game."

Antonio and AJ couldn't help agreeing with that, also noticing the newest member of the women wrestling roster from NXT and both had a feeling she would be a force to be reckoned with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unfortunately, Jecina was unable to meet Jon at the airport because she had to get to the arena to start prepping and preparing food for the night. Raw and Smackdown! were the company's biggest shows since they were on live television. And since they were returning from a grueling 2-week tour overseas, Jecina knew everyone would be starving. Plane food wasn't the greatest, especially on long excursions over the Atlantic Ocean. There weren't a lot of choices; the service had to choose food that would last a long period of time without spoiling. So Jecina busied herself with her job, playing soft country music in the background from the radio station. She had a white apron on tied around her waist and around her neck, not wanting her outfit ruined, gloves on her hands to prevent any contamination with the food. Even though people completely trusted her, Jecina took no chances when it came to food safety and it also covered her backside, protecting her job in the process.

The menu for tonight was lasagna, fried chicken, sandwiches, mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, salad and a few other sides with some desserts. Jecina always made sure there was a variety since some people on the roster didn't eat anything unhealthy. For the most part, however, the variety was good with everyone and that's all that mattered to Jecina. She took great pride in her cooking, paying attention to every little detail and made sure everything was flawless that came out of her kitchen. Once the first batch of lasagna finished, Jecina slipped on a pair of pot holder gloves and took it out of the oven carefully, setting it on a nearby rolling tray. She added a plate full of sandwiches and a pan of fried chicken before heading out of the kitchen to set everything up on the table.

It wasn't a huge surprise to see Superstars were already waiting for her to bring food out, smiling at them all. Even the ones she didn't care for. Men and women, there was no difference to her. Ever since WrestleMania, the women in WWE were called wrestlers just like the men instead of Divas. No longer was there a difference just because one sex had tits and a vagina. They were all treated as equals, which was a huge accomplishment in the women's division. Hell, lately the women had put on better matches than the men – yet ANOTHER achievement. The Divas championship had been retired at WrestleMania and the company revealed a brand new Women's championship that looked identical to the World Heavyweight title. It was an amazing moment to witness and Jecina couldn't be prouder when Lilianna had been the one to capture the Women's title at WrestleMania, beating Charlotte Flair -Ric Flair's daughter-, Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks – three women who had come up from NXT recently.

"Yay food!" Xavier Woods cheered, grinning from ear-to-ear, holding his patent trombone alongside his teammates Big E Langston and Kofi Kingston. Collectively, they were known as The New Day and the current WWE Tag Team champions. "By our favorite cook on the entire planet too, boys!"

"Yeah, you're not kidding!" Kofi draped an arm around Jecina's shoulders with a huge smile. "As fun as being overseas was, there's nothing like Jecina's cooking!"

Jecina rolled her eyes, shrugging Kofi's arm off of her. "You better leave some for the others or I'll kick your asses. And don't think I won't either." She playfully threatened, picking up the lasagna to set it on the table.

"Yes ma'am." All three of them said simultaneously, bowing their heads. NOBODY crossed Jecina; it would be stupid to mess with someone who prepared what they ate after all.

"And with that said, welcome back." Jecina winked, patting Big E on the shoulder and started to head back inside the cafeteria when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Cina."

Only one person on the roster called her that and Jecina shut her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath. "Dean." They hadn't spoken in months, but she remembered how their last conversation went and still felt the sting of his words.

 _Leave me alone, Jecina. You only hurt me every time I see you with my brother. All women just wanna break my heart and I'm sick of it. First you and now Liliya – just stay away from me._

They had to remain professional towards each other, even though all Jecina wanted to do was tell him to go away and leave her alone just as he did to her months ago. No, she was the bigger person. Obviously, he had something to talk to her about or else he wouldn't approach her like this. Jecina plastered a smile on her face and turned around to face him, noticing the slight scruff on his face from lack of shaving, his hair slicked back.

"What can I do for you?" She asked softly, lifting the fried chicken to slide it on the table. Jecina still had a job to do, so whatever Dean had to say to her, he could do it while she continued with her task. "Come on, out with it."

This was a lot more awkward than Dean originally thought and suddenly he was tongue-tied on what to say to her. She looked beautiful as ever, her hair longer hair doing wonders for the body he knew was under those clothes. From the top of her raven head to the tips of her toes, she was absolutely stunning. Dean had hoped her looks would've somewhat deteriorated overtime being with his brother, but they hadn't. Anything to make her less attractive and magnetic to him. Maybe that was a dick thing to wish for, but Dean didn't want to feel pain and rejection anymore. It killed him seeing her so happy and content with his evil twin brother, as Lilianna liked to call Jon Moxley whenever they weren't around Jecina.

"Can you take a small break and come outside with me to talk? It's about the wedding…" Dean requested, not wanting to have this conversation in front of their coworkers since the cafeteria was filling up quickly.

Jecina wished she could, but not everything was set out on the table yet and she still had a lot of work to do. "If you…want to follow me to the back, we can talk while I cook." She offered, keeping her voice quiet and tried not to sound hesitant, failing miserably.

Remembering the times he would sneak into the cafeteria to steal desserts from her, Dean couldn't help feeling nostalgic and wondered where everything went wrong. All he ever wanted was a chance to be with Jecina, but couldn't find the right time or place to tell her how he felt. Then his brother came into the picture and everything turned complicated. So complex, Dean actually agreed to have a threesome with Jon and Jecina all so he could try to show her with actions how he felt…and to protect her from his brother. He thought when it was all said and done, Jecina would choose him, but instead it was Moxley she wanted and her choice nearly destroyed Dean. His relationship with Liliya was merely a distraction from who he truly wanted to be with.

"Lead the way…"

Jecina finished emptying the rolling tray and turned to say something else to Dean, forest green eyes widening at who stood in the doorway of the cafeteria. "Jon." Her heart leapt with joy as Jecina brushed past Dean and ran across the room, jumping into her boyfriend's arms, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Someone missed me, eh?" Jon murmured in her ear, holding her tightly against him and buried his face in the side of her pulled back hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. It felt amazing having her back in his arms again – 2 weeks without Jecina was too long being apart from each other. "Jina…"

All she could do was nod, trying to reign her emotions in and tightened her arms around his neck even more. "Like I wouldn't? You're deluded if you think I wouldn't miss my boyfriend, Moxley." She mumbled, finally pulling back enough to stare into his electric blues and slid her fingers down the side of his face. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Makes two of us, precious." It was one of the only terms of endearment he used with Jecina. That wouldn't change. "I should probably put you down so you're not flashing ass to everybody…"

Jecina chuckled, shaking her head and captured his mouth in a searing kiss, not caring who saw or watched. More power to them. She hadn't seen Jon in 2 very long weeks; there was no way she wouldn't kiss the love of her life. "It's a skort." She mumbled against his lips once they had to break the kiss for air, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"What the fuck is that?" Jon rose a brow, not familiar with female clothing and could swear she currently had a skirt on.

"There's shorts attached beneath the skirt, so I'm not showing anything and even if I was, I'd still be in this position." Jecina informed him, swiping some gloss from his lips with the pad of her thumb and kept her legs wrapped around his waist. "Do you have a match tonight?"

Jon nodded, finally looking past her and spotted Dean standing there, looking either sad or angry. He couldn't tell; maybe it was a mixture of the emotions. "Unfortunately, but I think we're one of the first matches on the card tonight." A smirk curved his lips, unable to resist asking her the next question. "So what color panties are you wearing?"

"Jon…" She groaned, remembering the first time he asked her that shortly after they met and smacked his chest when he started laughing at her. "Not funny, Moxley."

"Sure it is. Anyway, do you have to stay for the duration of the show or can you duck out early?" All Jon wanted to do was take her back to the hotel and show his woman how much he missed her.

"I have to make sure everyone is fed and stop at a shelter on the way to the hotel tonight to drop off leftovers." Jecina rested her forehead against his, heaving a sigh. "Duty calls, you better go and get ready for your match. Dean wanted to talk to me about something, so he'll catch up after we talk."

"Oh really?" Unless he'd taken too many shots to the head, Jon recalled Jecina and Dean having a falling out around 6 months ago, neither talking to the other since. "What about?" He was nosey and didn't bother hiding it, reluctantly setting her back on her feet, keeping his arms around her.

Jecina didn't hear a hint of jealousy in his voice, feeling relieved since Jon was unpredictable when it came to his moods. "He said the wedding. Something tells me Lilianna gave him a tongue lashing while you guys were overseas for the tour. She did the same thing to me before you guys left and said we had to work shit out or else there would be hell to pay. Not that I blame her; it is her wedding after all and she doesn't want any problems or drama. So I'll talk to him, see what he has to say and hopefully we can make amends." One thing she never did was lie or keep anything hidden from Jon. He could read her like a book, so there was no point doing it. "Does that bother you? And be honest with me."

If this is what Jecina wanted to do, Jon wouldn't stand in her way. "No." Granted, he would never be friends and close with his brother, but he trusted his woman and she would remain his unless she kicked him to the curb. If Jon had it his way, that would never happen. "Do what you gotta do, precious. I'll see you later on." He dropped another lingering kiss on her mouth and walked out, grabbing a piece of fried chicken on the way.

There was an overwhelming urge to follow Jon, but Jecina had responsibilities she couldn't ignore or walk away from. "Okay Ambrose, follow me and let's talk." She felt more upbeat now that she reunited with Jon, walking past Dean with the rolling tray and could feel him follow.

Watching her jump into Moxley's arms and their disgusting reunion turned Dean's stomach to the point where he no longer had an appetite. He was tempted to disobey Lilianna's orders to make things right with Jecina and face her wrath. Just because they were the Best Man and Maid of Honor at their wedding didn't mean they had to be friends or converse with each other. It killed Dean not to be friends with Jecina and to be away from her, however. Going 6 months barely speaking hadn't done him any favors and only made Dean feel worse about everything in his life.

"So, what about the wedding did you want to talk about?" Jecina broke through his deep thoughts, glancing up at him while frying more chicken up. "Lili have a talk with you, I'm guessing?"

How did she know? Did Lilianna demand the same thing from her as him? It made sense considering their roles in the upcoming prenuptials. "Yeah…" There was no point denying or trying to hide it as Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I suppose I owe you an apology…"

"You suppose?" It was Jecina's turn to raise a brow and she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Don't bother. I know you won't mean it anyway." Why was he here if he planned on spewing ridiculous half-ass words? "I did nothing wrong. That's why I don't understand why you just blew me off and told me to leave you alone when you and Liliya split up. You were mean and cruel to me when you said you couldn't handle seeing me with Jon. I thought we were past all of that nonsense and could get back to being friends. Because that's what we were prior to…what happened." She referred to the threesome, unable to say that word aloud without bursting into flames of embarrassment.

Friendship was never on the agenda when it came to Jecina, but she didn't need to know that. It was Dean's problem, not hers and he'd figure it out somehow. "I know…" He didn't realize how badly his words hurt her until now, feeling like a complete dick for pushing her away the way he had. Maybe if he'd stuck around… "I'm sorry, Cina. I never meant to hurt you." He stepped up to her, closing the distance between them and took her hand in his since she took the gloves off temporarily. "I just…"

"I love your brother and I won't apologize for it. I chose him because I can't live without him. Did it hurt not talking to you for the past 6 months? Yes, but I can live without you in my life, Dean. I can't live without Jon. Just so you know where I stand." Jecina was blunt, knowing what she said hurt Dean, but he had to hear it. "If you want to be friends again, I'm willing to give you another chance. Just know, if you hurt me again, I'll cut you completely out of my life. And for the sake of Lili and Roman's wedding, we need to get along. I'm bringing Jon though." It took some convincing, but in the end Lilianna and Roman agreed Jon could come so long as he minded his attitude and tongue.

That was news to Dean. Why hadn't Roman told him his brother was invited to the wedding? "Okay, I understand and thank you, Cina." He didn't expect her to reprimand him for his actions, but at the same time it shouldn't have surprised him. Jecina was never one to hold her tongue when someone betrayed or hurt her. "I really am sorry for what I did and I'll prove it to you."

"Stop apologizing. We're friends again, just don't screw it up. Now get out of here, I have work to do and you have a match to get ready for with your brother." Jecina ordered, walking past him to start the next batch of lasagna. "Oh and, if I were you, I'd make amends with your brother before the wedding. You guys are working together, might as well give it a shot and see if you can at least be friends."

Dean highly doubted that would happen, but nodded anyway to satisfy Jecina and snagged one of the small cakes off of a nearby tray to pop in his mouth. "I'll leave you to it. Just make sure you tell Lili that we're cool with each other, okay?"

"Will do."

Jecina watched him walk out and shook her head, wondering if they would be able to develop a friendship after everything that happened between them.

Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lilianna was two seconds away from calling off the wedding and eloping to Vegas with Roman. She loved his mother, god help her, but Lisa had moments where Lilianna wanted to slap the hell out of her. After landing from a grueling 2-week tour throughout Europe with little to no sleep and relaxation, Lilianna was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. She had to defend the Women's championship every single night and wrestling for 2 weeks straight took a toll on the mind and body. All Lilianna wanted to do was go home and sleep for the next 5 days she had off with her fiancé instead of dealing with wedding idiocy. Lisa had blown the wedding up far more than Lilianna originally wanted and wasn't it supposed to be whatever the bride wanted, the bride received?

Apparently not when it came to the mother of the groom.

Refusing to deny his mother anything regarding the wedding, it was up to Lilianna to talk to Lisa about how she felt. So while Roman left to go take care of business, Lilianna decided to make a quick call to his mother to try dissuading her from doing any wedding planning during their days off. Lisa was steadfast, stubborn as a bull and told her flat out there was no way to reschedule all the appointments they had for trying on dresses and tuxes, cake testing, picking out invitations and anything else she'd set up while they were gone. It was either do it during their 5 day stretch or the wedding would have to be pushed back. Lilianna was tempted to do it just so she could get some decent rest, also worried about Roman breaking down as well physically and mentally.

"It won't take that long, dear. Just bite the bullet and be done with it."

Lilianna had to bite her tongue, not wanting to bite Lisa's head off, but her temper was on the verge of erupting. The phone call went absolutely nowhere and Lisa was oblivious to how her future daughter-in-law currently felt. She was so angry with Lisa, Lilianna ended up tossing her phone as hard as she could and watching it smash against the cinderblock wall in a million pieces. Just bite the bullet and be done with it, huh? She wanted to take that bullet and shove it down the woman's throat! Letting out a screech in frustration, Lilianna sunk down on the bench and grabbed her freshly blue dyed hair.

Becky Lynch had fiery orange like she used to, so Lilianna figured a change was needed and decided on blue for her hair. It was a vibrant blue, not dark and brought out the golden specks in her brown eyes. Nobody had seen it yet, not even Jecina because she'd had it done while they were overseas. Roman hadn't given an opinion and Lilianna had a feeling his mother wouldn't approve of the hair color she chose. Oh well, it was her hair, her body and her damn choice! She could dye her hair whatever color she wanted, having contemplated doing green before settling on blue. Roman didn't seem to mind it and, if he was smart, he would keep his opinion to himself if he didn't like it or else she would cut off all sex with him.

Her stomach growled viciously, demanding Lilianna to eat since she hadn't touched a speck of food in nearly 16 hours. Plane food sucked and it gave her the perfect opportunity to go down to catering to bug her Maid of Honor. If she had to suffer through Lisa's tumultuous wedding planning, she would not do it alone. Lilianna was dressed in black dress pants and a dark blue tube top that showed off her bare shoulders and a small portion of her midsection. All she had to do tonight was do commentary with the Raw announcers and watch Becky Lynch, Charlotte and Sasha Banks battle in the ring in a triple threat match to determine who would face her at the next pay-per-view event. She left her hair down, the ends of it naturally curled and did her own makeup since every other woman on the roster crowded the hair stylist and makeup artists the company had.

Grabbing the Women's title, Lilianna thrust it over her shoulder and walked out of the dressing room she shared with Roman, heading down to catering. Mouthwatering scents filled her nostrils from her best friend's cooking and Lilianna felt her stomach rumble harder. Definitely time for food, she thought, walking inside and smiled at the sight of Jecina rolling out a tray of fresh hot sustenance.

"You have NO idea how much I've missed your cooking, woman."

Jecina laughed, smiling back at her best friend and felt her eyes widen at Lilianna's brash change. "Holy cow, when did you change your hair?!" They embraced tightly. "I love it! And you didn't even miss me, just my cooking eh? I see how it is, I feel so unloved, champ." She playfully shoved Lilianna away as both girls giggled, handing over a plate. "Somebody hungry?"

"Needed a change. And I'm stressed and starving." Lilianna admitted, already spooning some lasagna on her plate since it was one of her favorite dishes from Jecina. All of her food was delicious, but Italian held a special place in her New York heart. "Mind if I come to the back and keep you company?" That was her way of saying she needed to talk.

"You're always welcome in my kitchen, Lili. You know that." Jecina could feel the tension exuding from her best friend and wanted to know what was going on.

Once they were back in the kitchen alone, Jecina faced Lilianna and planted her hands on her hips, giving her a knowing look. "Out with it, what's going on?" She demanded much the same way she did to Dean earlier.

"Roman's mother is a bitch. A bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself and this stupid wedding." Lilianna didn't bother hiding her true feelings about Roman's mother, especially to Jecina. "I figured she MIGHT – I don't know – understand we want to RELAX and recuperate from the tour we just endured for the past 2 weeks on our days off. Nope, she's being stubborn and I just wanna strangle her. And of course Roman is completely on her side. He's forcing me to deal with his mother because he doesn't want to do anything to disappoint or sadden her. It's bullshit. I can't fight her and it's my damn wedding!"

If there was one thing Jecina couldn't stand, it was a momma's boy and that's exactly what Roman reminded her of when it came to his mother. Lilianna was about to become his wife and he had to stand by her, which meant going against his mother. If Jecina was in Lilianna's shoes, she would've given Roman an ultimatum long ago and forced him to choose her or his family. He couldn't have both and marriage was about partnership and being a team. At least, that's what she assumed since she'd never been married herself. Maybe one day Jon would pop the question, though she highly doubted it since he didn't seem to be the husband type.

"This is probably a dumb question, but have you talked to Roman about this? About how you feel? Didn't you want a small wedding to begin with?" Jecina could've sworn she remembered Lilianna saying she would not go all out with this wedding because of what happened the last time with Randy. Perfectly understandable. "And when did Roman's Mom start deciding what you and Roman want for your wedding?"

"Since she called him crying saying she wanted her baby boy to have the perfect wedding." Lilianna rolled her eyes, pouring a cup of coffee because she would need a caffeine jolt to get through the rest of the night. "He gave her full control and don't think I didn't put up a fight because I did. All he keeps saying is she just wants it to be special for both of us. He just doesn't get the fact I don't want to make a big deal out of this. Hell, I wanted to elope to Vegas or somewhere and he shot that idea down because of her."

There was a lot of things Jecina could've said about Roman at that moment, but none of them would've been kind. It would only make matters worse and that was the last thing Jecina wanted to do to Lilianna. "I wish there was something I could do or say to make you feel better, sweetie. I really do." Roman needed to get his head out of his mother's backside and start thinking about what his future wife wanted for a change.

"What would you do if were you in my shoes? I know Moxley doesn't speak to his family, but…hypothetically speaking, what if this was you instead of me?" Lilianna took a bite of lasagna to quell her rumbling stomach, staring down at her plate while Jecina contemplated her answer.

For several minutes, Jecina remained quiet because she didn't know how to answer that. Even hypothetically, she had no idea what she would do if Jon's mother tried controlling any aspect of their lives. Again, she didn't want to hurt Lilianna's feelings, but their friendship had been built on trust and honesty – brutal or not. Perhaps saying what she truly thought wouldn't hurt their friendship as much as Jecina originally feared. Speaking her mind may very well help the situation the more she thought about it, finally deciding to stop tiptoeing around Lilianna.

"I'd drag his ass to the nearest chapel and tell his family, more specifically his mother, to fuck off." Jecina affirmed, shutting the oven door so the lasagna could bake and began ripping open bags of lettuce to start her salad. "I don't know if Jon wants to get married since we haven't talked about it, but I would never – NEVER – let someone dictate how my wedding goes. You are the bride, it's your big day as well as Roman's and he needs to stand up to his mother on your behalf. He's being a chicken shit momma's boy and you need to point that out to him. Maybe it'll open his eyes and make him realize what he's doing to you."

Lilianna breathed a sigh of relief and slid from her stool to pull Jecina in her arms, hugging her firmly. "Thank you. I was wondering when you'd finally break and tell me how you really feel. I'm glad you did." She remarked softly before pulling back, nodding to show she heard and understood Jecina's words. "Don't worry, I know you're not trying to be cruel and you're trying to help."

It was Jecina's turn to sigh with respite. "I know you love Roman and I didn't want to say something that would offend you. But honestly, he needs to get his head out of his mother's ass or else he will lose you. And I only know that because I know how you are and you're only going to put up with it for so long before telling him and his entirely family to go to hell. You're already on the verge of doing it, I can see it in your eyes."

As much as Lilianna wanted to deny that accusation, she couldn't and sometimes hated how well Jecina could read her. "It's that obvious, eh?" She plopped back down in the stool, putting her head in her hands. "I love Roman so much. It hurts to think what my life would be like without him in it. I do want to be his wife more than anything. We're talking about having kids right after the wedding. He wants a family and so do I, but his mother is just…she's frustrating to deal with, to put it mildly. I almost wish we weren't getting married just so we didn't have to go through all the bullshit. I'd rather be happy with him as his girlfriend than deal with the stress of having a wedding."

It made Jecina wonder in the back of her mind if Roman really was the one Lilianna was destined to be with. She would NEVER say that aloud, but how they came together still bothered her every time she thought about it. Roman had accused Lilianna of having feelings for Randy, AFTER being sexually assaulted by him, and broke up with her over it. All because Lilianna didn't turn Randy in for what he did to her. What if that happened again? Roman was very insecure and he'd shown it several times, letting his jealousy get the better of him. She recalled a year ago when Lilianna was in the hallway talking to Sheamus, laughing at his hair because he spiked it up in a huge Mohawk. She was talking to him about how much gel he used and if it'd seeped into his brain to make him form a tag team with Wade Barrett. Lilianna did not care for the Englishman and, truthfully, neither did a lot of people in the WWE, including Jecina.

Sheamus had kissed the top of her head to say goodbye, much like he had whenever they parted ways and Roman saw it for the first time. He flew into a Samoan jealous rage, slamming Sheamus against the wall and growled at him to stay away from Lilianna. Jecina would never forget the amount of rage pulsating through Roman's stormy greys or the look of pure horror on her best friend's face at her fiancé's actions. Lilianna pushed Roman away from Sheamus and ordered him to go outside and cool off. Dean had been the one to drag him away when he didn't listen to Lilianna and tried attacking Sheamus again. It was one of those moments Jecina questioned Roman's mental stability as well as Lilianna's choice being with him. What if he flew into a rage and hurt Lilianna like that? To this day, even a year later, that was an answered question and worry when it came to Lilianna being with Roman Reigns.

"Anyway, why haven't you brought up marriage to Moxley? I would think he'd want to claim you in every way possible." To drive the knife deeper into Dean's back, if anything. Maybe that wasn't fair to think, but Lilianna didn't care for Jon Moxley and never would. "Or are you happy with the way things are? Do you want marriage and babies?"

Jecina shrugged, not knowing the answers to those questions because she hadn't thought much about them. "I'm happy with him and things between us have finally settled." The first year was hell on earth because of their conflicting personalities; Lilianna was there for her every step of the way and never faltered, listening to every bitch, moan and gripe Jecina had about Jon. "We're in a good place and I don't wanna ruin it by bringing those subjects up."

"But you have to also be honest with yourself on what you want out of life too, Jeci." Lilianna pressed softly, placing a hand over her friend's to force their eyes to meet. "Don't put your dreams and aspirations on the backburner for a man. I did that with Randy and look where it got me. Granted, I have Roman now, but I'll never put him before my happiness because that's what really matters at the end of the day. And it should be that way for everyone."

"Jon is my dream. I already have the dream job and dream friends." Jecina smiled, squeezing Lilianna's hand to let her know she was perfectly fine with the way things were in her life. "He's everything I've ever wanted in a man. That's why I chose him. He has my heart and I know I have his. That's what matters to me. Marriage is just a piece of paper and expensive jewelry to me. And as for kids, I've never really wanted to be a Mom, not the way you do. So the real question is: Are YOU being honest with yourself about what you truly want out of life when it comes to being with Roman?"

That was a hell of a question, one Lilianna would have to ponder over because she didn't know the answer…yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Come to me as soon as you get to the arena. I'll be waiting.**

Gabriella had read the text message repeatedly since receiving it before boarding the plane to come back to the states. She couldn't be happier as soon as they landed and didn't bother going to the hotel, heading straight to the arena. All she wanted to do was see him after 2 long weeks being apart and feel his lips against hers. She rode to the arena with Baron and he could tell something was up with her due to her constant fidgeting.

"You got ants in your drawers or what, Gabi?" He demanded, trying to inject humor in his tone while glancing over at her and stopped at a red light.

"No…" Gabriella chewed her bottom lip, looking away from him to stare out the window and clasped her hands tightly together in her lap. "Just excited for Raw tonight." She felt terrible lying to him, but there was no choice in the matter.

Nobody could find out about this, not until Gabriella figured out what they were. Baron had no idea who she was currently screwing; he wouldn't approve of her choice either. They'd known each other for several years now, ever since debuting in NXT together after suffering and surviving through developmental hell. Whenever Gabriella felt like giving up, Baron would pick her up and do what he could to make sure she didn't cave. She did the same thing for him. They were each other's rock to lean on and now they were on the main roster together, fulfilling their dream. She hated lying to him; they never kept secrets from each other, but this one had to be done, no matter how much it tore her up to keep it from him.

Baron didn't believe her for a second, but decided to push her on the issue for now. Eventually, she would come clean about what was going on. He didn't know why, but it made him feel uneasy to know she was hiding something from him. Gabriella hadn't been the same ever since she came to the main roster with him, but Baron couldn't figure out why. He even tried following her one night through the hallways during Raw and ended up losing her somehow. It was if she disappeared out of thin air right in front of him. Confronting her about it wasn't an option either because then Gabriella would know he was following her and that couldn't happen. All he wanted was to make sure she was alright and nobody was messing with her backstage. He would destroy anyone who tried hurting the woman he'd been in love with since the moment they met.

"So, what was your favorite part of the tour?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject to a lighter note once the car began to move again.

This was their first overseas tour, so to say it was mind-blowing was an understatement. "I'd have to say the fans." Baron had never met such ecstatic, heartfelt and loyal people in his life, each one of them respectful and mindful unlike fans in the states. "England was my favorite place we wrestled in."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you. I met this little girl who's been following me ever since I came to NXT. She was my age and cried the moment she walked up to the table asking me to sign her picture. She said 'you're my hero and I want to be just like you. You're living your dream and I want to do the same thing once I'm better'." Gabriella didn't realize how blessed she truly was until she met that woman. "I nearly cried when she told me she has stage 3 cervical cancer, but I managed to hold it together."

WWE was a very charitable organization, especially when it came to raising money for cancer. They had the Susan G. Komen event that took place throughout the entire month of October to support the fight against breast cancer. The company made special t-shirts and merchandise just for the event and all profits went straight to the Susan G. Komen organization. There was also Connor's Cure, which was a dedication to a beautiful 8-year old boy named Connor Michalek. He died a few years prior to a rare tumor called medulloblastoma that affected the brain and spinal cord. Connor was a huge fan of Daniel Bryan and wrestling in general, even coming up with a wrestling persona called Connor the Crusher.

There were other charities WWE was involved in such as fighting back against bullying with their 'Be A Star' program and others Baron couldn't think of at the moment. They also did programs to thank the men and women in the armed forces for serving and protecting the United States. It was difficult keeping up with everything WWE did, but Baron enjoyed being part of it all and giving back as much as he could to all the devoted wrestling fans. He also had been a fan of pro-wrestling as a kid, but his dream at the time was to become a professional football player. After attending the NCAA Division II college Northwest Missouri State University, where he played offensive guard, Baron became a starter in his junior year. If that wasn't impressive enough, he was part of teams that went to four consecutive Division II National Championships.

In 2009, Baron signed with the Indianapolis Colts after going undrafted in the NFL Draft. The team just didn't vibe with him the way he wanted; there was no connection or real team effort. They went back and forth signing and releasing him until finally Baron had enough, walking away after they released him a second time in the span of only 2 months. Shortly after that in 2010, he signed with the Arizona Cardinals in their training camp, but that also didn't work out since they released him a year later in 2011. After those two blows, Baron came to the conclusion football wasn't what he truly wanted to do. Being a two-time Amateur Kansas-Missouri Gloves regional boxing champion -he'd participated in the 2008 Golden Gloves National Tournament of Champions-, Baron decided a career change was definitely in order. In August 2012, he finally found his calling with WWE when he signed a developmental contract and never looked back. Now he was on the main roster, having debuted on the grandest stage of them all at WrestleMania and won a battle royal dedicated to the legendary Andre the Giant.

Everything happened in life for a reason, even with all the downs Baron suffered, it all lead him to WWE…and meeting the fiery redheaded beauty seated to his right. She truly was stunning in every way and knew how to wrestle on top of it, landing moves perfectly. It was no wonder she had made it to the main roster; Baron never once doubted her ability and talent, helping her out the best he could with the little knowledge he had about the business. All the trainers had complimented him on how fast he picked up the sport and kept saying he was one to watch out for as far as making it big in WWE one day. They said the same thing about Gabriella too.

He remembered the day they met; she'd been late for one of the classes due to her car breaking down and sat next to him. Dusty Rhodes had reprimanded her, forcing her to do pushups in front of the entire class and Baron assumed she would've cried about it. Instead, she took the punishment with grace and did what she was told before joining the class. Baron asked why she was late since they were sparring partners that day and offered to look at her vehicle, immediately igniting their friendship. In all actuality, he wanted to ask her out, but Gabriella seemed like the type that would shoot him down, so he didn't bother. In his mind, she was out of his league and he'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all.

"I met a few of those myself. It's hard, but we'll get used to it." Baron hoped since it was hard talking to someone who was literally fighting for their life and claiming wrestling was their savior. "Do you know what you're doing tonight?"

"Not a clue. Guess I'll find out when we get to the arena. How about you?" Gabriella knew he would be on Raw with the huge Andre the Giant trophy to gloat about it since he was currently a heel. "They really need to give you a decent feud instead of making you brag about winning at Mania."

Baron chuckled, agreeing with her. "Everythin' in time, I guess." He couldn't force the issue with the higher-ups and would do whatever he was told, knowing he would have his moment to shine eventually. "I'm just happy to be out of NXT."

"Me too."

Pulling into the parking lot of the arena, Baron cut the ignition and watched Gabriella hop out to retrieve her bag from the backseat. He barely had time to say he'd see her later before she hightailed it into the arena like her backside suddenly caught fire. What the hell had her so amped up? Or more like who? Baron wasn't stupid by any means, hoping whoever had her wrapped around their finger treated her right or else they would have their head put through a cinderblock wall. Shaking his head, Baron grabbed his own bag and headed inside to start the night.

Gabriella texted during the ride from the airport to the arena, so by the time she arrived she had specific instructions on where to go. The moment she entered, she took the first right and went all the way down, walking as fast as she could since running would result in injury. She finally stopped outside of a door that had a very small black star on the doorknob and took a deep breath, knowing what resided beyond the door. Him. Chewing her bottom lip, Gabriella felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she timidly reached out to turn the handle and pushed the door open, stepping inside the pitch black room. 3 steps later, the door slammed shut behind her and strong arms wrapped around her waist, a hungry mouth sealing to her neck. 2 weeks without being touched by him made Gabriella's body extra sensitive and she did a full body shiver, reaching up to bury her fingers in his short hair.

A low growl vibrated her ear as Gabriella melted against him, lulling her head back to give him full access to her tender flesh. Any part of her body his lips wanted to touch, she would accept without complaint. His lips and tongue felt incredible against her, a gasp escaping her as his hand traveled down to start stroking her through the dress pants she had on. Damn it, why hadn't she worn a skirt? It would've been easier access for him! Nevertheless, her moans turned into panting, begging him to end both of their torment and all he did was chuckle teasingly in her ear.

"Patience, we have time." He reassured in a low voice and continued working his skilled fingers, wanting to bring her close to the razor edge before claiming her once again. "These have to go."

Unfastening the belt around her dress pants, his fingers slid the zipper down and pushed the material off of her legs, helping her step out of them with her back still pressed against his chest. Then he resumed stroking her through the thin fabric of her cotton panties and groaned against her neck at the amount of moisture he felt. The fiery redhead beauty was more than ready for him to take her to heights only they could reach together. Growling in need, he pulled his fingers away and whipped her around, his mouth devouring hers in a hard kiss backing her up until she met the door. He wasted little time balling her panties in a fist and one quick fluid yank later, they were nothing more than shredded material on the floor. Gabriella's head whirled in ecstasy, not minding her panties being destroyed because it wasn't the first pair and definitely wouldn't be the last.

"Fuck me, baby, please…" She wasn't above begging at this point, whimpering against his mouth as his fingers slid in her wet hot depths and involuntarily bucked her hips. "I-I need you…"

Her pleading didn't fall on deaf ears, but he had to make sure she was ready for him. He wasn't a small man by any stretch of the imagination and he'd given her plenty to fantasize about while they were apart for 2 weeks. Quickly unfastening his belt and dress pants, he shoved them down to rest around his knees before lifting her by the waist, planting her against the door with his erection pressed against her dripping sex. It didn't matter how many times they sexed it up with each other, he always took a moment to savor sliding between her slick wet folds and enjoyed how her walls sealed around him in a tight vise.

"You want it fast or slow?" It was a question he always asked her because depending on their mood, the pace varied. "Jesus you're so tight…"

"W-What kind of time do we have?" Gabriella never wanted this to end and could live the rest of her life with his cock buried inside of her, if possible. "Do what you want, just start moving and fuck me…"

An evil smirk curved his lips at her demand, his mouth capturing hers before pulling back, turning her around to plant her hands on the door. "Don't move those hands." He ordered, knowing both of them would get a lot more out of this bout in this position.

"Oh god!" Gabriella cried out, hoping nobody could hear them and figured he'd chosen a secluded hallway of the arena for this specific reason. "Just like that…yes!"

He loved how vocal she was and didn't bother slowing the pace, slamming in and out of her as hard, fast and deep as he could all at once. Christ, she felt just as wonderful as the first time they came together. His hands slid up her arms to lace their fingers together against the door as he continued rocking in and out of her body briefly. Soon, they had ventured lower to her breasts and his fingers plucked them through the two layers of material of her top and bra. Next time, he would make sure she was completely naked before taking her just so he could feel her nipples turn to little pebbles beneath his touch. Gabriella whipped her head back, meeting him for every thrust he produced inside of her body and could already feel the hot coil within her abdomen threatening to spring free. This wouldn't last long; it wasn't a surprise considering it'd been 2 weeks since she last had sex.

"I-I'm there…" She panted, informing him she was close to climaxing and could feel his cock harden, knowing he was also near the end.

"Fuck, me too!" He growled, sealing his mouth to her neck and slapped a hand over her mouth as they came together intensely, his seed exploding right against her back wall.

Good thing Gabriella was on birth control or else she would more than likely be knocked up by him by now. She screamed against his hand, thankful he'd done that just in case someone from the company ventured down this particular hallway. Their bodies cooled down as his cock slowly sagged until he had no choice except to leave her addictive pussy. Gabriella tilted her head back enough to accept a soft kiss from him before completely turning around, deepening it a little more. He pulled away from her after a few moments, needing oxygen or else he would pass out and they had a show to put on.

"I missed you so much." She declared breathlessly, keeping her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I can definitely go a few more rounds with you tonight."

"You know where to find me then." He pecked her mouth and unwound her arms from his neck so they could both get dressed, feeling satisfied for the time being. "I gotta run, see you later."

Gabriella frowned, watching him leave the room and felt her heart sink in the pit of her stomach, trying not to let the fact they just shagged and him leaving her abruptly bother her.

Or him not saying he missed her as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The night seemed to drag on for Jecina.

She was anxious to leave the arena, drop the leftovers off at the local shelter and go back to the hotel to be with Jon. Throughout the 2 weeks being away from him, Jecina barely slept because she was used to being in his arms at night. It happened every time he went overseas for a tour with WWE. She even tried having a few drinks to relax her, but it didn't slow her racing mind down any, just subdued her anxiety. More than likely, her lack of sleep stemmed from worry since a lot of bad situations happened overseas in this day and age. All Jecina wanted was for him to come home to her in one piece, which he had. The moment he walked into the cafeteria and she laid eyes on him, Jecina couldn't stop launching herself in his arms, not wanting to let him go. Glancing up at the clock, she smiled as the clock struck 10 PM and knew they would be wrapping Raw up in the next 10 minutes. There would be a dark match afterwards, but Jon wasn't part of it since he was in the tag team scene and they weren't required to stay at the arena for it. Only until Raw finished, then it was fair game to leave to go back to the hotel.

Electric blues watched her from the doorway as Jon leaned against the frame with his arms folded in front of his chest, not making a sound. Maybe it was creepy of him, but he enjoyed watching her work and move around gathering everything. How she moved and breathed – everything about Jecina Shaw captivated him in ways no other woman had. 2 years…had it really been that long since Jecina took him back to Chicago and nursed him back to health? Since he finally let his guard down and admitted how he felt for her? It wasn't all wine and roses, but what relationship was? Everyone had their problems and their personalities were strong, clashing together several times especially during the first year. Jon was sure they wouldn't make it past a year or he would get bored of her, like every other woman he'd been with, and drop her like a bad habit. No, if anything he fell more in love with Jecina as each day passed by and it helped their sex life was better than ever.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jon noticed she was struggling lifting a salver of half-eaten lasagna from the table and decided to make his presence known. "Need help with that?" He offered, catching the tray when she jumped and chuckled, setting it on the rolling tray.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jecina was lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed Jon until he spoke, feeling foolish. "Thanks…"

"Anytime." He kissed the top of her head, noticing how tired she was and placed a hand on the small of her back. "Let me help you so we can get outta here." Jon was running on fumes, though he wouldn't let either of them sleep until properly reuniting with his woman.

"You don't have to…" Jecina smiled against his finger pressing against her lips to stop her from protesting. "Fine, grab the rest and put them on the tray while I wipe down the kitchen." She'd already covered all the food and put it in containers for transport, so all they had to do was load it in the car.

Jon did as he was told, willing to do whatever it took to help Jecina finish up as quickly as possible. While she finished up in the kitchen cleaning up, he rolled the tray out to the rental to load everything in it and remembered how their first date started. She'd explained to him what she did with the leftovers every night and Jon couldn't generate a single smartass comeback. Her heart of gold was one of the many reasons he fell in love with her, even after 2 years. Opening the hatch, Jon loaded one platter after another and started thinking about their upcoming 2-year anniversary.

What the hell was he supposed to do for her? He thought about asking her to move in with him in Cincinnati, but didn't know if that's what Jecina wanted. All of this was new to Jon and he wished there was some kind of manual on how to ask a woman to move in with him. Hell, a guidebook on relationships would be even better. Jon was clueless, flying by the seat of his pants and doing everything with Jecina on pure instinct. All they did was sex it up for their one-year anniversary and, as glorious as it was, Jon wanted to do something more for her for their 2 years together.

It was a huge accomplishment for him personally.

The more he thought about asking her to move in with him, the more he convinced himself it was a good idea. On their days off, they spent them together either in Cincinnati or Chicago, taking turns so they each could be home at least a couple times a month. So in a way, they already lived together; it was just a matter of moving her things into his place and making her a permanent resident of Cincinnati. If she didn't want to leave Chicago, Jon wouldn't have a problem making the move to the windy city as long as they shared a home together. Wow, now he sounded like a needy chick! Jon shook himself mentally, finishing loading everything in the car and slammed the hatch down just as Jecina walked out of the arena, taking her hand to pull her against him to give her a kiss full of promise, longing and need.

"Goddamn I fucking missed you, Jina." He rumbled in a low gritty voice, feeling her nose rub against his and tightened his arms around her, squeezing her firm backside. "Ready to get the hell out of here?"

"Absolutely."

Even with how tired she was, Jecina would not go to sleep until they were both naked and sexually satisfied. It was their way of reacquainting with each other every time he did a long overseas tour and had to leave her behind. Jecina reluctantly pulled away from him after another soft kiss and slid in the passenger seat, knowing Jon preferred to drive. She smiled as he immediately took her hand to lace their fingers together once he was behind the wheel and kept her eyes on him while he drove to the nearest shelter.

Neither saw the pair of sad pale blue orbs watching them leave from the shadows.

Once the food was dropped off at the shelter and they pulled into the hotel parking lot, the couple headed inside to check into their room. No sooner did they step on the elevator, Jon immediately pushed Jecina against the wall and captured her mouth, massaging her breasts through the thin material of her top. Jecina purred, letting Jon do whatever he wanted and didn't care where they were as long as he kept touching her. Jon lifted her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist and kept her pinned while the elevator rode up to their floor. The ding signaled they arrived and he walked off with her, his mouth devouring every inch of her neck he could reach.

"S-Set me down so I can unlock the door." Jecina stammered out, unable to keep her voice steady and couldn't believe how intense her body burned for this man.

Jon ignored her request, plucking the keycard out of her hand and slid it in the slot, opening the door to push it open. He turned and pressed her against the door, effectively closing it and continued his administrations, starving for her. She was his oasis and he was dying of thirst, his body also ignited in conflagrations. His hand slid down from her breast to her side, reaching beneath the skort to stroke her through the layers of material she had on. Soon, they would be gone, but for now all Jon wanted to do was making her as scorched as he was.

She was already there. "J-Jon…" Jecina was on shaky ground, melting against the door and could only bury her fingers in his dry unruly curls. "Bed…Take me to the bed now."

Smirking at her demand, Jon pulled her from the door and carted her to the bed, guiding her down on it once again suckling her soft flesh. She was just as eager and needy as he was. A woman that had the same insatiable sexual appetite as him was a major turn-on. Jecina seemed like the type that wasn't a wildcat in bed, but looks were VERY deceiving because she'd surprised Jon a time or two with what she did. Pulling away from her addictive neck, Jon leaned back on his haunches while she sat up to remove her top. His electric blues darkened at the site of the white cotton bra she had on beneath the matching top. Indeed, she was an angel – his evil angel. Surely she knew what wearing white did to him! Jon growled from low in his throat, hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her skort and pulled it down to expose the matching white cotton panties. Jecina was breathtaking in all colors, but there was something about white that completely obliterated Jon's senses and his hunger for her intensified.

"Nuh-uh, if I have to lose my clothes, so do you, Moxley." Jecina shook her finger while playfully chastising him and pushed him back enough to sit on her knees, tugging at the black A&M t-shirt he had on. "This has to go."

Jon obliged, reaching behind to pull his t-shirt off over his head and tossed it to the side, his eyes drifting shut at the first touch of her lips against his skin. She loved exploring his chest, having dreamt about it whenever she could fall asleep while he was away. However, her favorite part of Jon's anatomy was his muscular back. There was something about it that completely turned her on and Jecina would often give him back massages for that very reason. Of course, 9 times out of 10 they ended up naked and had sex, but there were moments where Jon would completely melt against her hands and endure the sweet torture of the massage. After placing sporadic kisses across the expanse of his smooth chest, Jecina finally reached up to bring Jon's mouth down on hers, falling back on the bed again with him hovering over her.

"Jeans off." She mumbled against his mouth, reaching down between them to slid a fingernail up the length of his hardened jean covered cock until her fingers clasped around the button, unsnapping them. "No more waiting, I need you…"

Bypassing the foreplay almost never happened, but tonight they were both burning with too much need to prolong reuniting. All Jon wanted was to be balls deep inside of her, to feel her warmth wrap around him and Jecina wanted the same thing. So for tonight, he would do what she wanted and there was always the fun of waking her up with foreplay once they both got some sleep. Shoving his jeans down and off, Jon hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties to slide them down her soft smooth legs. Jecina unfastened her bra quickly, their bodies sliding against each other moments later and it was the most exquisite feeling in the world. That was until Jon slipped between her silky wet folds and Jecina's head spun, deciding THIS was the most exquisite feeling in the world. There was nothing better than Jon filling her body completely and connecting with him on such an intimate level.

"Goddamn, haven't I stretched you out even a little?" Jon gritted out through his teeth, not believing even after 2 years and countless sexual encounters, she remained tighter than a latex glove. "Fuck Jina…"

"J-Jon…you feel so good, baby…" She moaned in pure ecstasy, arching her body against his and gasped as he began rocking in and out of her slowly. "I missed you so much…"

He wrapped his arms around her, settling on his knees and used the power in his legs to thrust in and out of her, pulling her up by cupping the back of her neck. First, Jon kissed her and then lowered his head to capture her already hardened nipple in his mouth, not stopping his thrusts. Jecina's legs rested on his thighs draped around his waist and had a tight hold on his strong arms, lulling her head back enjoying every second – every thrust bringing her closer to her inevitable climax. After giving her nipple the same treatment as the other, Jon slid his tongue down the valley of her breasts to her belly button, dipping inside of it once before traveling back up until his mouth met hers again in another explosive kiss.

Although it was in a threesome, Jon would never forget the first time he claimed this woman for his own. In front of his twin brother, no less. It was a moment in time Jon wished he could freeze and not because of Dean either or his plan. From the second he pushed inside of her receptive body, Jon felt as though he was having an out of body experience – it was almost celestial – the greatest experience of his life. As rough as he was, the fact Jecina never once complained and enjoyed the vigor as much as he did made Jon realize that night she wasn't just an ordinary woman. Up until that point, he thought of Jecina as just a plot to execute his plan to hurt Dean, a means to an end, but that all changed the moment they came together for the first time. After that, even with his confession of screwing Layla, Jon couldn't get the raven haired beauty off his mind, which made him pursue her and obliterating his plan of simply using her.

2 years didn't change anything – it always felt the same otherworldly way every time they became intimate.

"Jon…" She moaned uncontrollably, feeling the raw power he exuded in every thrust and the tightening of his hand in her black tresses only fueled her desire for him more. "Oh fuck HARDER!"

If the bed wasn't squeaking or the headboard wasn't pasting repeatedly against the wall, neither were satisfied with the pace. Making love wasn't in their repertoire and Jon had no problem giving her a proper pounding. Every time Jon would attempt to 'make love' to her, Jecina would always demand and encourage him to go crazy; he couldn't deny anything his evil angel wanted. He increased the pace, slamming as hard, fast and deep as he could inside of her, bringing them both closer to their end. Sounds of their flesh colliding against each other resonated around the room. Mixed with his groans and her moans, it was pure music to his ears.

"T-That's it…right there…" Jecina never had a problem voicing what she liked and disliked, though there wasn't much Jon did she didn't approve of. "Yes…YES!"

Hitting her sweet spot repeatedly, it didn't take long before Jecina was sent over the edge as her climax rocketed powerfully through her body. She cried out his name, trembling and gripped his arms to the point where her nails dug into his flesh as he rode through her first orgasm. Jecina knew he would force another one out of her before being subdued and tried catching her breath, but it was impossible to do with him hammering in and out of her. His hand left her neck and hair to wrap his arm around her waist, increasing the power the faster he went. Jon gritted his teeth, barely making it through her first climax and could already feel her walls clamp around him again, ready for the second wave.

"Fuck JINA!" He roared out, unable to hold back any longer and sunk his cock as deep inside of her with one final robust thrust, his seed erupting inside of her.

"JON!" Her hoarse cry clashed with his roar, both of them stiffening and then collapsing in a sweaty heap on the bed with his head on her chest.

They barely managed to utter they loved each other before darkness took over their exhausted bodies, neither moving an inch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ever since leaving the arena, Lilianna was silent and Roman didn't know how to approach her. He entered the locker room after being involved in Raw's dark match and saw his fiancée sitting in the dark. She had the Women's championship strewn across her lap staring down at it, deep in thought. Normally, Lilianna was usually very perceptive of her surroundings and would surely notice the door to their locker room opening. All she did was sit there though, not moving an inch or looking up at him, not even when he flipped the switch to turn the light on. Whatever was wrong with her, Roman decided to leave her be while he showered, not wanting to do it at the hotel. Preferably, he wanted to make love to her and sleep.

However, Lilianna had other plans.

Roman wrapped his arms around her waist once they stepped inside their room and frowned when she pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" Something was definitely going on with her. Was she mad at him?

Of course he was clueless and that just angered her further as Lilianna rolled her luggage to lean it against the wall. "I'm not in the mood tonight." Turning down sex from Roman rarely happened, but Lilianna couldn't get the conversation with his mother out of her head.

Frowning, Roman watched her pull out some clothes for the night and tried wracking his brain to figure out what he did to anger her. "Baby girl, I'm not a mind reader." He pointed out, stepping in front of her when she turned to head toward the bathroom. "Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it."

Those grey eyes usually made her melt into a puddle at his feet. Lilianna's annoyance level was at an all-time high though and anything this man did or said would only heighten it further. "It's not you." That was honest enough. "I just wanna take a shower and go to bed."

Maybe sex wasn't completely out of the question as a lightbulb went off in Roman's head. "Are you sure? If I did something to piss you off, I need you to tell me. I can't think of anything…" He slid his hands up and down her arms, feeling all the tension exuding from her body wanting to help her relieve it.

"Yes Roman."

Lilianna side-stepped him, not in the mood to argue with him about his mother. She learned a while back Roman would always side with his mother instead of her, so there was no sense in bringing it up. Walking into the bathroom, Lilianna closed the door behind her and shed her clothes, starting the shower sprays. A hot shower and bed is just what she would need to make the annoyance over his mother go away, at least temporarily. She gave it some thought and decided she would be having a talk with Lisa once they were back in Pensacola. This wedding wasn't what she envisioned or wanted; Lisa had gone overboard, making appointments and planning things to do on their days off. She remembered discussing the wedding with Roman and point blank asked him if he wanted to elope. He smiled at her with those stormy grey orbs and said whatever she wanted to do, he would.

Anything to make her happy.

Suddenly it all changed when he told his mother they planned on eloping. She cried and sobbed saying he was her last son and he deserved better than a half-ass cheap chapel wedding, claiming it would cheapen the marriage. Roman had completely changed his tune about eloping and convinced Lilianna having a wedding wouldn't be so bad, promising to let her do all the planning. Once again, Lisa turned on the waterworks and Roman handed over everything to her to do and plan, just wanting to make his mother happy without consulting Lilianna first. It angered her and still did a year and a half later when they should've and could've been married by now had they just eloped like she wanted.

Halfway through her shower, Lilianna just finished rinsing her hair when she felt a cool draft and a pair of arms wrap around her waist, heaving a sigh. Didn't she make it clear she wasn't interested in sex tonight? His lips attached to the side of her neck and Lilianna tensed, trying not to respond to him. The Samoan knew exactly what to do to get her engine revving though and sometimes she despised him for it.

"Roman…" She said his name in a warning, shaking her head to detached his lips. "Not tonight…"

"Why not, gorgeous?" Roman wasn't backing down and slid his hands down her sides to rest on her hips, pulling her back against him as his erection brushed against her backside. "I wanna make love to my beautiful fiancée who is obviously pissed at me for something and won't talk to me about it. How am I supposed to make it up to you if you won't tell me what I did wrong? You know the best sex is when we make up…" He went back to kissing her neck and ear, sliding his cock up and down to get her aroused.

Begrudgingly, it was working. "I-I'm not pissed at you." Lilianna breathed out shakily, unable to resist this man and finally let him turn her around to look up in his dark smoky greys. "I promise, it's not you." It's just your asinine pushy mother, she added in thought, caressing his muscular chest.

"Then what is it? Who are you pissed at? And why are you taking it out on me?" He slid a finger down her cheek, jaw, neck and could see all the stress on her face. It was time to relieve some of it and Roman had the perfect solution. "Talk to me, baby girl…"

Lilianna watched him lower himself in front of her in the small shower the hotel provided and swallowed hard, his hand lifting her leg to drape over his muscular tattooed shoulder. "It's just…" The words left her mouth and brain the second his mouth enclosed around her smooth clean shaven mound, gliding his hot skilled tongue up and down her wet slit. "Never mind, don't stop…" She ordered breathlessly, burying her fingers in his dark tresses and let her head fall back, eyes drifting closed. "Roman…"

The wedding, his mother, their job, the company and every other thought and worry Lilianna had flew out the window. All she could focus on was this man's tongue pleasuring her as the hot sprays poured over both of them. His growls vibrated throughout her entire body, making her shiver involuntarily. Roman worked his tongue in and out of her, increasing the pace after 10 strokes and wouldn't stop until she climaxed in his mouth. Using pure strength, Roman managed to grip her hips and balanced the blue haired beauty on his shoulders, his mouth continuing the task at hand. Lilianna leaned back against the shower wall with Roman on his knees, but she sat in the air on his shoulders with his head buried between her thighs, crying out at how incredible his tongue felt. Once he had his fill of her sweet ambrosia, Roman carefully lifted her from his shoulders on shaky legs and turned her around to press against the shower wall, guiding his cock into her already sensitive sex.

"Ohh Roman!"

Lilianna had planned on returning the favor for the masterful foreplay he gave her, but apparently her fiancé had other ideas in mind. He would hear zero complaints from her as she met him thrust for thrust, her backside crashing against his pelvis as his cock drove in and out of her rapidly. Smirking against the shell of her ear, Roman knew whatever he did to anger his fiancée was forgiven and groaned out, his hands reaching up to roll her nipples with his nimble strong fingers.

"Cum all over me, baby girl…"

Multiple times that night, she gave him exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Warm lips softly caressed her bare shoulder as emerald eyes slowly fluttered open sometime the following morning. Jecina smiled, slowly rolling on her back and looked up into hypnotic electric blues, accepting a soft kiss. It didn't surprise her Jon was already up and dressed, his hair wet from a fresh shower. More than likely, he'd gone down to the hotel gym after sleeping for a few hours and worked out while she slept peacefully. Jon didn't sleep much; it was one of the things Jecina noticed about him the longer they were together. At first it bothered her, but she had to accept him and all of his weird quirks that didn't bother her anymore.

"So beautiful…" He whispered, enjoying the sight of her naked body covered by a thin white sheet. Again with the white…Jon cleared his throat, pulling his head out of the gutter. "Time to get up, we have to get on the road soon for the show, precious."

Standing up to walk away, Jecina stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulled him back to sit on the bed, rising to a sitting position as well. "We have time." She glanced at the clock, seeing it was only a little after 10. They didn't have to be at the arena for Smackdown! until 5, which gave them 7 hours to get there from their current destination. "I need to talk to you about something."

Jon rose a brow, not sure how to feel about her request and felt her lace their fingers together to rest on the bed between them. "Everything okay?" It was never a good sign when a woman started a conversation the way she had.

"Yeah, it's nothing bad." Jecina smiled in reassurance, scooting closer to him and brushed a strand of dishwater blonde hair from his forehead. Dean had more of an auburn blonde color going these days, which was one of the ways people could tell the twins apart. "It has to do with our days off starting tomorrow…"

Now he was really confused. "Stop beating around the bush and spit it out, Jina. What's going on?" His patience was still something Jon had to work on and he could tell Jecina was struggling to tell him whatever was on her mind. "What about our days off?"

Sometimes, she needed the exact push he gave her as Jecina lowered her eyes from his, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "I should've told you about this sooner, but we haven't spoken much while you were overseas. I have to go to Pensacola, Florida on Thursday." She planned on going home to Chicago on Wednesday to swap out a few things in her luggage before catching a flight to Pensacola. "It's for Lilianna and Roman's wedding; I have to help her since I am the Maid of Honor. And I know you've gotta be exhausted from the tour and WrestleMania, so I'm not gonna ask you to come with me." In other words, they would have to be apart for another 4 or 5 days due to her obligations to Lilianna.

Jon wasn't taking that line down or liking the sound of being away from his woman for another stretch of time, not so soon. "No." He stood up from the bed and began to pace, pulling the cigarette he had tucked on top of his ear lighting it up. Non-smoking room or not, he needed a nicotine fix. "I just got back. No."

"I have no choice, Moxley…" Jecina wasn't put off by his sudden mood change and slipped from the bed to grab her clothes from the floor. "I should've told you last night, but I just wanted to be with you after not seeing you for 2 weeks…"

"Why the fuck are your friends planning this shit on these particular days off? I know they're getting hitched, but come the fuck on. This is bullshit. Don't they want to relax after the tour?" Jon saw all of his plans with Jecina he wanted to do over the next 5 days go up in smoke, his eyes icing over. "No, we're going home and-"

"You are, not me." She cut him off, snapping a fresh bra on and pulled a new pair of panties up her legs, pulling a shirt over her head next. "You're not hearing me, Jon. I have to go. I'm the Maid of Honor and Lilianna needs me right now. I'm not going to abandon her just because we haven't seen each other lately. No offense, but she's my family and I won't disappoint her. I love you both, but right now she's more important."

There was no use in starting a fight with Jecina, not when her mind was made up. He couldn't do anything to change it, not even sex would work. "Then I'm going with you." Jon finally announced, taking a long drag of his cigarette and watched her freeze, stopping from pulling her jeans on.

All Jecina could do was look up at him with wide eyes, wondering if she heard him right. "What?" Her eyes followed his every move as he walked over and squatted in front of her, keeping the cigarette away from her so she didn't get burned. "Jon…"

"I just got you back, Jina. I know I never lost you, but these past 2 weeks have been hell on both of us. You've slept like shit since I left and you can't deny it. I can see the dark circles around your eyes, babe. And I know you can see mine clear as day because I didn't sleep worth a damn being away from you." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, heaving a sigh. "I can't be away from you for another 5 days. So fuck it, we'll just spend it together in Pensacola. And before you say anything, I'll get along with Reigns. I don't like him, but for you, I'll be on my best behavior."

Roman wasn't who Jecina was worried about when it came to Jon. His heartfelt words sent her own heart racing; how could she leave him behind when all he wanted to do was be with her? Any woman would be lucky to hear that from their man and be missed this much. Jecina was the luckiest of them all and leaned forward to press her forehead against his, draping her arms around his neck.

"No wonder I love you so much." She murmured, knowing she chose the right twin to be with and softly kissed him. "Roman isn't the only one you'll have to get along with though, if you still want to come with me."

Jon caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, nodding in understanding. "My brother, I know." It was still hard referring Dean Ambrose as his twin, but slowly Jon was getting used to it. "Don't worry, I'll handle myself around Dean." If it meant spending the next 5 days with his woman, even if she was helping plan a wedding, he'd go through the torture just to hold her in his arms at the end of the night and wake up with her in the morning. "Anything else, precious?"

"Yeah, I'm not going there until Thursday. I need to go home to repack my stuff, so if you wanna go to Cincinnati…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me, woman?" Jon demanded playfully, pecking her lips and rose to his height, pulling her up to lean against him. "Do I need to say it again? I can't be away from you right now. I have shit at your place, I'll just swap it out. Besides, at least we'll get one night alone at home…" He growled that last part against her ear, nipping her lobe gently. "Just you and me…"

Jecina shivered, liking the sound of that and hadn't missed Jon referring to her place as their home. He'd done it a lot lately and she didn't think anything of it, but maybe it was time to acknowledge it. One thing at a time, she thought, caressing his t-shirt covered chest as he continued teasing her neck and ear with his sinful mouth. Sooner or later, they would have to talk about it, but now wasn't the time or place.

"Enough, I have to get ready or we're never gonna make it to Smackdown! on time. You need to get ready too."

Jon chuckled, glancing over at both of their packed bags and looked back at her before planting her on the bed, flicking his cigarette into the ashtray. He captured both wrists in his hands above her head, leaving her at his complete mercy. This would have to be quick, but there was nothing more delicious than the thought of morning sex with his woman to kick start their day.

"We've got time for a little playtime, precious…I'll be quick."

All Jecina could do was melt into the bed and held onto him for dear life, not able to get enough of this man.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Let me guess, you got a call demanding to meet here."

"With donuts and chocolate milkshakes."

Jecina waved a bag of her own. "Mini cheesecakes too."

Shaking her head with a smile, Lilianna set down the Dunkin Donuts box and container of coffee on the equipment trunk. "You're always one-upping me." She mumbled good-naturedly, no malice in her tone. "Then again, you are a five-star chef and baker…"

"Yeah, I whipped them up right after getting the emergency call." Jecina admitted, sounding a little sheepish and set the plastic platter down next to the donuts. "But even though I am bomb at making certain things, donuts are not my specialty. So once again, you one-upped me." After making love with Jon for 2 straight hours that morning, they drove to the Smackdown! location and barely checked into their hotel when she received the call.

"Why don't we just call it a truce?" Lilianna gave her best friend a one-armed hug and poured them both a cup of coffee just as Gabriella walked up, emerald and golden brown eyes turning to stare at her.

"So what's this about?"

"And don't try to bullshit us this time since we both know you have a secret lover." Gabriella handed over a cup of coffee to her friend and guided her to sit down, all 3 women pouring creamer and sugar in their hot beverages. "You sounded frazzled on the phone."

Prior to coming to the main roster with Liliya, Lilianna had another good friend in NXT. Gabriella was smart, witty, charming and had the biggest heart, wanting and willing to help anyone in need. She was a great wrestler and they had incredible matches together, pushing each other to the limit. When Lilianna found out Gabriella and Baron Corbin, another good friend of hers, were coming to the main roster, she was ecstatic. She immediately introduced Gabriella to Jecina and they hit it off instantly, almost as fast as when Lilianna first met Jecina. It was an entirely unforeseen when Jon Moxley and Baron became friends, or at least tolerate each other to the point where they began working out together. Gabriella tried warning Baron about Moxley, but all he did was smile and kissed the top of her head, telling her not to worry.

"I know, I'm sorry about that." Gabriella sipped her coffee slowly and took a donut along with the plate of mini cheesecake Jecina extended, sighing. "But I had to talk to both of you. I just…I have no idea where to start…or how the hell I'm supposed to even say what I need to say…" Sometimes Gabriella rambled and had to stop herself, taking another deep breath. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Jecina placed her hand on top of Gabriella's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Take a bite of cheesecake, it'll help you think. I call it brain food." She winked, trying to ease the tension and crossed one leg over the other.

"Have I told you how much I love you and your cooking?" Gabriella did as she was told, groaning at the amazing taste since cheesecake was her favorite dessert. "And do you have any idea how much working out I'll have to do so this doesn't go straight to my ass?"

Lilianna laughed with a roll of her eyes. "Your ass is perfect the way it is, Gabi. Stop being so self-conscious and treat yourself. Now then, what the hell is going on and so important you had to rush us here to our secret spot?"

One thing Gabriella appreciated and respected about Lilianna was her candor. "I don't think…well, I mean I know I deserve to be here, but…I don't think I'm here for the right reason." She'd felt like this ever since getting the call up to the main roster, lowering her eyes from her friends shamefully. "I've been…I don't know if seeing is the right word because we're not dating. We're just…"

"Fucking?" Lilianna finished for her, knowing Gabriella didn't have a dirty sailor mouth like her and, at times, Jecina. "So who is he?"

"I can't tell you and it's not that I don't want to either. I've been sworn to secrecy on who he is. You just need to know the reason I was brought to the main roster, I believe anyway, is because of who I'm having a fuck buddy relationship with." That was the best way Gabriella could generalize what THEY were. "I can tell you I met him down in NXT, but he's not part of that roster. He just came down there for business…"

Lilianna and Jecina shared looks with each other, confusion swirling in their eyes before staring back at their friend. "Wait, so he's not a wrestler? Does he even work for the company?" Jecina knew she probably couldn't answer any questions, but if they were going to help Gabriella through this, they needed SOME kind of information to go off of.

Lowering her eyes, Gabriella set the plate of half-eaten cheesecake on the equipment trunk and clasped her hands in front of her tightly. "No – I mean yes – I mean no as far as him being a wrestler…well, maybe a little…" How the hell was she supposed to answer that question when her lover got into the ring sporadically? "It's complicated, but he does work for the company." In a big way, she added in thought, taking a sip of her coffee. "I know this is vague of me, but I don't break my promises. But I also need advice on what to do."

"Advice on what exactly?"

Gabriella could feel the tears building in her eyes, brushing a few away that managed to escape. "Damn it." She whispered, gripping the equipment trunk and began rocking back and forth. It was a way for her to think clearly. "I want more with him than just sneaking around having sex. At first I thought that's all I wanted, but…seeing you and Roman and Jecina and Jon, I realized I want that. You guys really love each other. And you're out in the open, you can go on dates and be in public without being judged and scrutinized. I know that if this ever got out, who I'm currently with, it would be catastrophic to my career. But maybe that's a risk I'm willing to take. I just don't know how to talk to him. And I don't know if he even wants a relationship with me since all we've really ever done is have sex."

"Maybe it's time for you to stop having sex then." Jecina suggested, hearing the underlying pain in Gabriella's voice and knew exactly what she felt like.

It was the same way she felt being torn between two twin brothers a couple years ago.

Gabriella knew she was right, but every time she met up with him, they always got down and dirty. She couldn't remember a time where they had an actual conversation besides when they first met down in NXT. He'd come up to search for recruits for the main roster, scouting talent that was ready for the big leagues. The moment she met him, the intense attraction couldn't be ignored and it didn't take long before they were naked in bed in his hotel room. He was fresh off a long divorce and it'd just finalized days before they met, so Gabriella didn't feel like she was the 'second' woman since he was single again. Just an ex-husband…maybe it hadn't been the best idea to get involved with someone who had a ton of baggage, but she couldn't resist him. 4 months later, however, Gabriella was tired of being used for sex and wanted something more from him, to have an actual relationship. She had no idea how to approach him with the subject though, which is why she was asking her friends for advice on what to do.

"That's easier said than done, Jeci." Gabriella mumbled, moving her legs back and forth to swing in the air. "If you were in my shoes, how would you approach the man you're having mind-blowing sex with about changing what you have into an actual relationship – into something more than just sex?"

It was Lilianna's turn to answer and she had the perfect response. "Tie him up. The next time you two have sex, make sure it's in a hotel room. Tell him to come to you instead of you going to him. Seduce him in bed and then tie him up nice and tight and then drop the bomb you're going to talk to him before he gets any pussy."

Gabriella turned crimson red at the thought of tying her secret lover up, not sure how to go about doing that. "I've never really…done something like that before. What would I use?" Lilianna had given Jecina great advice on how to choose between the twin brothers Dean and Jon, so she trusted the woman's instruction.

"Scarfs, handcuffs, rope…" Lilianna smirked when her friend just turned REDDER, laughing alongside Jecina. "What? You gotta tie that mother fucker up TIGHT to where he can't move and he's at your complete mercy. Then he'll have NO CHOICE except to listen to what you have to say and you can keep him tied up as long as you want. Of course, you have to be sneaky about it too. Are you capable of doing that?"

"I-I'm not sure…" At this point, Gabriella was desperate and would try anything to get her lover to listen to her. "I'd have to find some place that sells that stuff and…"

Lilianna grinned malevolently, brown eyes gleaming as a lightbulb went off in her head. "It just so happens Pensacola has an amazing sex shop with everything you will need to make your man submit and listen to you. And we're going to make a special shopping trip there in-between wedding nonsense." It would be the perfect reprieve from Roman's pushy mother.

"You know, you should take your own advice and do the same thing to Roman to make him understand just how fed up you are with his mother." Jecina harangued, folding her arms in front of her chest and looked at her best friend calculatedly. "It'll probably be the only way to get him to actually listen to you and understand what he's doing."

Sighing, Lilianna shook her head in disappointment and looked down at her clasped hands in her lap. "I've already tried…and he still won't budge when it comes to his mother." She admitted, having tried everything in her power to get Roman to listen to reason, but he was unwavering. "The man is stubborn and just keeps saying his mother knows what's best and the wedding will be great when all is said and done. That I'll thank his mother for everything once our day arrives. It doesn't even feel like our day anymore though."

Why didn't that surprise Jecina? Of course Lilianna would've tried her own advice and it not work. Didn't mean it wouldn't for Gabriella though. "Then he's an idiot and doesn't deserve you. And that's all I'll say on the subject. Oh by the way, I told Jon about going to Pensacola…and he's coming with me."

"Jecina…" Lilianna did NOT condone that idea, not with Ambrose and her fiancé to deal with. "I have enough on my plate and they don't get along with each other…"

"Jon promised to be on his best behavior. I'll leave him at the hotel if you want, but he said he can't be away from me. We just got back together after being apart for 2 weeks. Honestly, I don't want to be away from him either, Lili. I missed him so much…" Jecina hated dropping this bomb on her best friend with everything else going on, but she wouldn't deny Jon coming with her either. "There won't be any conflict or problems for you to deal with. Let me handle them and if Roman has a problem with it, I'll set him straight. I am the Maid of Honor, after all."

"She's right, Lili." Gabriella had complete faith in Jecina she wouldn't let the boys ruin the wedding planning and would do what she could to help. "Baron lives in Tampa, so I was thinking maybe he could tag along too. Him and Jon could hang out together so Jon isn't alone while we're gone doing wedding stuff. What do you think?"

Now Lilianna didn't have a problem with that and smiled. "That's not a bad idea." She saw Jecina nod in agreement and breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay fine, but if Moxley fucks up…"

"I know – I know; I'll personally send him packing back to Cincinnati if he starts anything." Jecina promised, wrapping an arm around Lilianna's shoulders to give her a one-armed hug. "Everything will be fine, don't worry."

Lilianna could only hope since the wedding planning was stressful enough to contend with.

* * *

"I'm going to Pensacola with Jina."

Baron froze with a fork full of salad near his mouth, staring at his friend raising a slow brow. "Really?" This was news to him; he was under the impression Jon didn't care for the groom. "You sure that's a good idea, man?"

"Yeah, why not?" Jon eyeballed Baron, both men having an understanding about each other when it came to their personal lives. "She's my woman and I wanna be with her, no matter where she has to go and do."

"I get that, but…I didn't think you got along with Reigns…" Maybe Baron had missed something, though he highly doubted it and continued eating his salad.

Jon had an egg salad sandwich in front of him, barely touching it. He wasn't hungry at the moment, even though it was his woman's cooking. "My brother too." He grunted, not wanting anything to do with Dean outside of work, but if it meant being with Jecina, he'd suffer. "I'll probably stay at the hotel and away from them, which I'm cool with. What about you? You tell Gabriella how you feel yet or are you gonna continue being a chicken shit?"

"She's with someone. Can't exactly drop the bomb on her that I've liked her and wanted her since we met. She'd slap me silly and then I'd lose her friendship. Not happening." Baron muttered, stabbing another piece of lettuce like it'd personally done him wrong. Whoever Gabriella was with, she kept it secret from him and that didn't set well with him.

"Now what did that salad ever do to you?" Bryan Danielson chastised, walking up to his friends with a plate of food and sat down. It was good to be back in the company instead of stuck at home going out of his mind in boredom.

Baron smirked and shrugged, pushing his plate away no longer hungry. "What's up man? How's it feel being back on the road?" He shook hands with Bryan and then let Jon do the same thing.

"Great! Matter of fact, I just got out of a meeting with Shane McMahon, Stephanie, Hunter and Vince. Hard to believe Shane is back in the company after all this time. Anyway, they offered me a new position in the company and I accepted." He announced casually, taking a bite of his own salad and raised a brow as both men stared at him slack jawed. "What?"

"A new position in the company is a BIG deal, man." Jon folded his arms in front of his chest, eyeing Bryan suspiciously. "You gonna fill us in or what?"

Bryan wished he could, but it was against the contract he'd signed earlier that night with the McMahon and Levesque family. "I can't. Don't worry though, you'll all be finding out soon enough." His phone suddenly went off and Bryan excused himself to answer it since it was his wife.

"What the fuck was that about?" Jon demanded once Bryan was out of earshot, looking over at Baron questioningly.

"Beats the hell outta me. Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Nobody realized just what the bosses were planning and how vastly the company was about to change in the coming weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"GODDAMN IT!"

Not a lot of things made Roman jump because he didn't scare easily. However, hearing his best friend's growl through their dressing room door was something he didn't expect. Dean tossed open the door, the force making it bounce off the wall before slamming it shut behind him. Roman could only imagine what his problem was because, honestly, it didn't take much these days to set Dean off. Nevertheless, they were best friends and he'd never turn his back on his brother, not for a second.

"Should I even ask?" Roman asked resignedly, going back to taping his hand up while Dean paced in front of him like a caged animal. That's what it reminded of Roman, at least.

Dean was angry at several people and the man sitting in front of him was one of them. "When were you gonna tell me?" He demanded, not stopping his pacing and tore a hand through his slicked back hair.

"Tell you what?" Roman was genuinely confused, looking up at Dean with a quirked brow. "I'm not following you, bro."

"When were you going to tell me JECINA IS BRINGING THAT ASSHOLE WITH HER TO PENSACOLA FOR THE WEDDING PREPARATIONS?!" Dean couldn't keep his voice steady and normal, roaring out in pure fury and frustration. "Since when are you friends with my goddamn brother, Roman?"

Roman's grey eyes grew wide, immediately standing from the bench and held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, calm the hell down! I didn't know she was bringing Moxley with her! Where did you hear that?" And why hadn't Lilianna mentioned this to him or asked if he was alright with it?

"Catering. Overheard the asshole talking to Corbin and Bryan." Dean gritted out, clenching his fists at his sides to the point where his knuckles turned ghostly white. "For the record, I'm NOT okay with him coming and I DON'T want to hang out with him." They may have been blood, but they weren't family and never would be. "Lili didn't say anything to you? Hell, maybe she doesn't even know…"

That was a possibility. He hoped anyway or else Roman's night would consist of arguing with his fiancée over letting Moxley come to Pensacola to plan their wedding. There was no way he would allow that idiot at his wedding, so he sincerely hoped Jecina came to her senses before the big day or she would end up coming without a plus one. Hell, he secretly hoped Jecina asked Dean to take her because he truly believed they belonged together and didn't understand why, to this day, she chose Moxley over his brother.

"I'll talk to Lili and fix it. He won't be coming to Pensacola." Roman kept his word and would stand behind his best friend, no matter what. "I'm sure Lilianna has no idea what's going on…"

"Good! Because if he does show his face, I won't be responsible for what happens during your wedding plans, bro." Dean warned, not caring about anyone or anything else besides making sure his evil twin didn't go near Pensacola.

Also, this was his opportunity to finally have some time alone with Jecina, though he wouldn't reveal his true intentions and motives for not wanting Moxley around during their 5 days in Pensacola.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Just calm down and stop yelling, you're making my head hurt." Roman looked down when his phone went off, seeing a text message from his mother to call him when he had a minute. "Are you gonna be okay? I gotta go outside and make a call…"

Dean just waved him off, slumping down on the bench and put his head in his hands, trying to think of a way to split Jecina and Moxley apart. He had to make her see the error of her ways. She had to realize Moxley wasn't the right man for her – he was. All Dean wanted was to hold her in his arms and treat her like the queen she was, the way he knew Moxley couldn't and wouldn't. Why was it so hard for her to see who the real evil twin was? Sure, Jecina seemed happy with Moxley, which made Dean sick to his stomach, but he was convinced it was all an act. Moxley was forcing her to stay with him; that had to be it. By putting space between them, maybe he would discover the real reasoning behind Jecina being with his twin and get her away from him, to rescue her. No matter how many times she claimed to love Moxley and stood by her choice between them, Dean would never accept it until she was brutally honest with him. Shaking his head, Dean stood up from the bench and grabbed his back, stalking into the bathroom to get ready for his match with his evil twin that night on the show.

His hand ventured low as Dean closed his eyes, pushing everything else out of his mind except Jecina and groaned, wishing the raven haired beauty was with him at that moment to help him relieve his tension and stress.

"Soon Cina, soon…"

* * *

During the drive back to the hotel after the show later that night, Lilianna noticed Roman was unusually quiet. Normally, he would talk her ear off and they would talk about their matches, both the good and bad points. However, that wasn't the case tonight and she could feel the tension in the car while he drove, trying to figure out what was bothering him. It was only when they walked into their hotel room -Roman set their luggage to the side against the wall- he finally decided to speak.

"I'm pissed at Jecina." He confessed, watching her golden brown eyes enlarge and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. "She went behind our back, baby girl…"

"What are you talking about? No she didn't." Lilianna was confused, tossing her purse to the side and planted her hands on her hips. "Care to explain what's going on and what she did?"

It was strange knowing something about Jecina that Lilianna didn't since they were usually inseparable. Probably another influence by Moxley, he thought bitterly, letting out a snort of derision. "She didn't tell you? She's planning on bringing that asshole with her to Pensacola for OUR wedding planning. She – what are you smiling about?" The frown on her face changed drastically and Roman blinked when she began laughing at him. "What the fuck, Lilianna?"

"Good god, you scared me for a minute there and actually made me start believing Jecina was hiding something from me. Cool your jets, Roman, she already told me and I'm fine with it." Lilianna sounded nonchalant, brushing past him to take her shoes off and didn't notice her fiancé was on the verge of blowing his stack.

She KNEW about this and didn't bother telling him?! Roman felt like his head was going to explode and his brain matter would be splattered all over the walls from how irate he was. "You're FINE with it?! What the hell do you mean you're FINE WITH IT?! THERE IS NOTHING FINE ABOUT IT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND?!" His Samoan temper had gone off like a geyser and there was no stopping it. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?!"

This wasn't the first time Lilianna had to deal with his Samoan temper and it wouldn't be the last. It was part of him and she accepted it long ago, knowing getting upset along with him would only make this situation worse. She faced the mirror connected to the long dresser and removed her hoop earrings along with the rest of her jewelry, staring at him through the reflection coolly.

"First of all, Jecina is a grown woman and can be with whoever she wants. Do I like the fact she's with Moxley? No, I don't, but I respect her decision and choice because that's what best friends do for each other. She doesn't care much for you either, just so you know, Roman. Again, she keeps her thoughts and feelings to herself, however, because she doesn't want to hurt me. As for how long I've known about Moxley coming to Pensacola for the wedding planning your idiot mother set up on our days off, well…she told me earlier today at the arena. And I'm going to repeat myself again: I'm fine with it."

Last Roman checked, Lilianna didn't care for Jon Moxley in ANY capacity, feeling the same way he did. She was Dean's friend just as much as he was, or so he thought. "What about Dean? And do you even care how I feel about this? I don't want that asshole anywhere near where we live and I don't care if Jecina likes or not! As a matter of fact, I don't want her in our wedding now!" If he sounded like a big baby, she would have to deal with it because he was defending his brother's honor.

That's exactly what he was acting like and she made it verbally known. "Stop acting like a big fucking baby and get over it, Roman. He already promised Jecina to be on his best behavior while he's there. You probably won't even see him since he doesn't care for you and Dean either." Lilianna turned to face her fiancé, refusing to back down from him. "And as for Dean, haven't you noticed the way he's been acting lately? Ever since Liliya broke up with him and went into an institution, he's been very moody and withdrawn. He hasn't been himself. And I know he still has feelings for Jecina too. He needs to get over her and move on and find someone who does want him because Jecina doesn't. She's in love with Jon and nothing and nobody will change her mind about it. And if you think for a second I'm nixing her out of my life just because you don't like her boyfriend, think again. She's my sister, Roman, and I will never abandon her and I damn sure won't pull her out of the wedding. She is my Maid of Honor and that's how it's staying, whether you like it or not." Why should she care how Roman felt when he didn't give her the same deference?

"This isn't about Dean's feelings for Jecina…"

"Yes, it is." Lilianna cut him off, hearing his pathetic attempt at an argument and knew she had this in the bag. "I know he believes Jecina isn't meant to be with his brother. I bet he figured this little trip to Pensacola would let him have some time with her to try to convince her to be with him too, huh? I'm not stupid by any means, Roman. I know both of you well and that's not the way for him to win her back. That's not the way to get any woman, honestly. So go ahead and keep playing dumb, but make it crystal clear to him that, if he starts anything on our days off while we're trying to plan our wedding, I WILL kick him out of the wedding party. And you won't have a say in it or your mother because I am the bride and what the bride wants, the bride fucking gets. Do I make myself clear?"

Roman did not expect to be lectured by his fiancée and could only nod, his temper simmering drastically. "Stop bringing my mother into this." He tried again, grasping at any kind of straw that would give him an edge, but Lilianna knew exactly what to do say to shut him down. "I was just thinking of Dean and thought you would too…"

"Dean may be my friend, but Jecina is my sister and like family to me. I will always choose her over him, even if I don't agree with her choices in life sometimes." Lilianna was done with this conversation and pulled her top off, throwing it right at Roman smacking him in the face with it. "Now if you're done trying to control me, I'm taking a shower ALONE and if you attempt to join me, I will kick you in the balls."

All he could do was watch the blue haired beauty saunter into the bathroom and slam the door shut behind her, making Roman drop his head discerning he was in the doghouse.

* * *

"JON!"

"JINA!"

Her hips gyrated against his throbbing cock buried inside of her, nails digging into the flesh of his smooth chest as Jecina whipped her head back, feeling her climax wash over her. It clashed powerfully with Jon's, sending a tremulous shockwave through both of their perspired bodies. Jecina collapsed on top of him in a sweaty heap, hardly able to breath and felt his arms tighten around her, his hands squeezing her backside. He grew limp inside of her and both groaned the moment their intimate connection ceased. She smiled against his neck, feeling completely content and nuzzled his skin, not able to get enough of this man. Jecina didn't think she ever would love a man as much as she did Jon Moxley, not knowing where she'd be in life at this moment without him. He challenged and surprised her in ways no other man did, not even Dean. Though Jecina had to admit, her favorite part about being with him was moments like these where it was just them, lying in bed breathing each other in.

"What's on your mind?" Jecina looked up at him once she caught her breath and her heartrate slowed back to normal.

It was amazing how well this woman could read him. Jon chuckled, caressing her back with his long nimble fingers and kissed her lips softly. "What do you wanna do for our 2-year anniversary? I know it's coming up…" He would find out the exact date when the time drew closer.

Now it was Jecina's turn to laugh, her giggle filling the room as she sat up a little more on his chest, rubbing her nose against his. "My silly man…"

"Why are you laughing at me? What did I miss?"

How did Jecina tell him this without upsetting their perfect moment? "Well…" She cleared her throat, deciding brutal honesty was the best way to go when it came to Jon. "I really hate to tell you this, but…our 2-year anniversary already passed, baby."

Jon's eyes shot open as he bolted upright in bed, his hands immediately gripping her upper arms to hold her so she didn't fly off of him to the floor. "WHAT?! What the fuck do you mean it passed? When the hell was it?!" He exclaimed, hoping she was screwing with him and could see the resolve in her beautiful emerald orbs. "Fuck, I missed it?"

"It's okay, Jon, really…" Jecina tried to soothe him and frowned when he lifted her off of him to stand from the bed, pulling a cigarette out of his pack to light up. "I'm not mad…"

How could she not be? Forgetting about their anniversary was a huge blow to their relationship, wasn't it? And yet, Jecina didn't seem to mind or care, which made him extremely uneasy. Surely no woman would be alright with her man forgetting their anniversary, right? Granted, they weren't married, but they'd survived for 2 years and that was a huge accomplishment for him personally. This was the longest relationship he'd ever had and Jon didn't want to screw it up.

"Fuck. Fuck, I can't believe this…" He sat by the window, cracking it open to blow the smoke out and shut his eyes, feeling Jecina's arms wrap around his neck from behind. "I'm sorry, Jina. I'm a fucking idiot…"

"No you're not." Jecina hated when Jon beat himself up about things and situations, shifting to where she stood in front of him, straddling his lap. "Please look at me. I love you and we're together. Do you really think I would get mad at you for forgetting when it happened? With how crazy our lives and jobs are, it's impossible to remember every little thing." She pressed a finger against his lips when he went to protest, shaking her head. "I know our relationship isn't little to you. I just meant celebrating our anniversary is pointless since we celebrate being together all the time anyway. And if you want to do something special, why do we need a specific day to do it? So please don't be upset about missing our anniversary. For future reference, it was March 15th when we got together officially."

That was a day forever burned in Jon's memory and brain. She had brought him to Chicago to nurse him back to health after Dean's brutal attack. "I won't forget next year. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He kissed her softly, tightening his arm around her and groaned when her hand slipped between them to start stroking him back to life. "All ready for another round, eh precious?"

Taking the cigarette from him, Jecina flicked it out the open window and cupped his face in her hands, feeling his hands grip her hips to lift her, both groaning the moment he filled her once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why did you dye your hair? Do you realize your wedding colors don't match your hair at all?"

"Mom…" Roman hoped his mother wouldn't start in on the wedding right off the bat and held his hand up. "It's her hair…"

The moment they stepped off the plane in Pensacola, Roman's mother had called inviting them to a huge dinner she was preparing for the entire family. She didn't mention anything about the wedding, so Lilianna thought it would be a peaceful family meal. She was wrong – dead wrong – in that assumption. Lilianna honestly wanted to go home and relax since this was the only day they didn't have anything going on with the wedding. Of course, Roman didn't bother asking her opinion or what she wanted to do and agreed to meet up at his parents' house for the big family dinner. Anything his mother wanted…Lilianna was annoyed and didn't say a word to Roman throughout the day, keeping herself busy doing odds and ends around the house until it was time to leave to go to the dinner. Halfway through the meal later that evening, Lisa began bringing up wedding planning. Everything was set up for the next 4 days and after hearing everything that had to be done, Lilianna felt like taking a shotgun and blowing her head off.

Lisa glared at her baby boy, planting her hands on her hips. "I just want the wedding to be perfect, sweetheart. And having her hair dyed blue is going to completely clash with the color scheme…"

"Your color scheme." Lilianna muttered, ignoring Roman's harsh glance toward her and plastered on a fake smile.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm not changing my hair." Lilianna's tone held finality while she poked at the food in front of her, no longer hungry. Her appetite had dwindled a lot ever since they set a date for the wedding.

"But…"

Lilianna steeled herself and slammed the fork down on the table, trying her best not to lose her temper with her future mother-in-law. "I am NOT changing my hair color. It will be blue for the wedding." She dared the woman to argue with her about HER hair in front of Roman because he would have no choice except to defend her.

Or so she thought.

"Baby girl, maybe changing it just for the wedding isn't a bad idea…" Roman wanted to make his mother happy and it was clear she wasn't delighted over Lilianna's hair color choice. "It's just for one day…"

Was he really defending his mother in front of everyone over HER hair?! Lilianna felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, loving this man with everything inside of her and felt her hatred for Lisa grow with each passing second. What was she supposed to say? How did she respond to that in front of everyone since Lisa decided to bring this up in front of nearly the entire family? Her hair had been burnt vibrant orange for the longest time, but once Becky Lynch came to the main roster, she had to change it to remain different. Granted, she had the hair color first, but Lilianna felt a change was in order for her character anyway. And now she was receiving grief for her choice because her hair didn't match the wedding color scheme she – the bride – didn't even pick out!

"I need some air. Excuse me." Lilianna was through with this conversation, tossing her napkin down on the table and began walking out. Once again, Lisa stopped her with another bit of news.

"One of the groomsmen backed out on Roman, if you didn't know. We need to talk about that…"

Lilianna kept her back to the family because tears were burning her eyes at the moment and she didn't want to start crying in front of everyone. "I'll take care of it."

Roman had informed her of that fact and she already had a replacement in mind…one that would be solely HER decision and nobody else's. At least SOMETHING she wanted would happen at the wedding and the best part was she knew her husband-to-be wouldn't be thrilled with who she had in mind. Roman frowned, watching his wife-to-be walk out of the house and lowered his head, clasping his hands in front of him on the table. What was Lilianna's problem lately? Everything his mother was doing for them helped out tremendously since they barely had time to wipe their backsides let alone plan a full wedding because of their hectic schedules with WWE. So what if his mother wanted her to change her hair color before the wedding? Honestly, he didn't want her walking down the aisle with blue hair either, preferring her to be all natural when they married. Sighing, Roman continued eating and didn't bother going after Lilianna, knowing when she got like this to just give her space to work her issues out.

* * *

"I miss Chicago already." Jecina grumbled, setting her belongings down on the floor while Jon used the bathroom.

He'd been holding his bladder ever since leaving the extremely busy airport. There was a mile-long line to use the bathroom for both genders, so Jon decided to wait until they got to the hotel. What he wasn't counting on was being stuck in traffic for a straight hour and the worst part was their hotel was only a few minutes away from the airport. Something was going on in Pensacola that weekend – Lisa really had horrible timing when it came to planning this wedding.

"Ah much better!" Jon crowed, walking out of the bathroom and pushed Jecina gently but firmly toward the bathroom. "Your turn."

Smiling, she pecked his lips and went to relieve her own bladder while he ordered them something to eat. After being together for 2 years, he learned a great deal about Jecina, including what she enjoyed eating and drinking – the little things. A chicken sandwich with fries and a juicy greasy cheeseburger for him with fries was on the menu for both. Jon would hit the gym while Jecina was out doing wedding nonsense with Lilianna, not too worried about splurging or questioning what he ate. Hanging up the phone, Jon settled on the bed and looked up when the bathroom door opened, watching Jecina as she surveyed everything in the room. He loved to simply watch her, though it never lasted more than a few minutes because of his insatiable hunger for the raven haired vixen. Yes, she was an enchanting vixen, possibly a witch or a siren, Jon was convinced. She had full control and power over him, though he'd never admit that.

Jecina could feel his eyes on her, finally looking in the huge mirror attached to the long dresser and looked back at him through the reflection, an impish smile on her face. "See something you like, Moxley?" She asked teasingly, lightly biting her bottom lip when he stood up from the bed and moved to stand behind her, his strong hands on her hips.

"Loaded question, precious." He growled against her ear, nuzzling her neck and massaged her hips with his thumbs, feeling her melt against him instantaneously.

"Jon…"

Just as his hand reached around to unsnap the button on her jean shorts, a knock sounded at their hotel room door and Jon growled for an entirely different reason. "Damn it, who the fuck is it?" He demanded, temporarily forgetting they ordered food and stalked away from Jecina to the door, practically ripping it off its hinges.

"Is that any way to greet a visitor, Moxley?" Lilianna chastised, letting herself into the room and embraced Jecina, shaking her head. "You guys can screw later. There's no time for that now since we're already running late to the dress shop."

"Yeah, sorry. We sorta lost track of time…"

"And traffic was a fucking bitch." Jon added, sounding highly irritated and stepped into the bathroom to fix the current bathroom in his jeans, grumbling under his breath.

"So, I need a favor…" Golden brown eyes moved from looking at Jecina to her dislikable boyfriend once he exited the bathroom a few minutes later. "From you."

Jon arched a brow, glancing at his woman briefly before looking back at a determined Lilianna and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Umm…" What the hell could she possibly want from him? They didn't like each other and Lilianna made that clear several times throughout the past 2 years he'd been with Jecina. "Depends what it is…" What else was he supposed to say?

Even Jecina didn't expect this, the curiosity burning in her emerald orbs. "What's going on, Lili?" She was under the impression Lilianna did not care for Jon.

Turning to Jon Moxley, of all people, for help was the last thing Lilianna wanted to do. She was at a standstill with her husband-to-be and his mother, however. Her hatred for Lisa surpassed her disdain for Jon, especially after having dinner with Roman's family the previous night. She could see the suspicion in Jon's electric blues and smiled coolly, walking past him to grab a cup of much needed java. They didn't have a lot of time to chit-chat what with Lisa's demanding wedding planning schedule. Then again, she was the bride, so Lilianna decided she could be as late as she wanted and the old bat would have to get over it.

"Naturally, we just found this out yesterday, but…one of Roman's groomsmen backed out of the wedding and we need a replacement. I told him and his mother I'd handle it, which brings me to my favor…" Lilianna watched Jecina's eyes grow wide with realization and turned to Jon, tilting her head slightly to the side. "I want you to be the replacement groomsman for Roman."

"Uhhh…" Now Jon REALLY didn't know what to say. "Reigns and I don't get along…at all. We're not friends…" He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling extremely awkward and didn't want to get in the middle of a scuffle the soon-to-be married couple was having.

Jecina stepped up next to Jon and grabbed his arm, trying to comfort him the best she could. "I'm afraid I have to agree with him, sweetie. He doesn't get along with Roman and something tells me you didn't ask Roman's permission with this…"

"Damn right I didn't. Wanna know why? Because everything about this stupid wedding has been about his mother. I haven't gotten ONE say-so in any of the designing or color scheme or anything, which by the way she has a problem with my hair since it'll clash with what SHE picked." Lilianna gritted her teeth, once again feeling her temper rising at the memory of the family dinner the previous night. "She basically demanded me to change my hair color for the wedding and Roman AGREED with her. I just…I want something – ANYTHING – at this wedding to be solely MY idea. And Jon, you've been with my best friend for 2 years. It's time that I accept the fact you're sticking around for a while in her life and we need to get along. We both love Jeci and want what's best for her. You want to prove to me you're not a complete dick and get on my good side? Do this for me and stand up in MY wedding."

If someone told him a couple years ago he'd be propositioned to stand up at his girlfriend's best friend's wedding, or even have a girlfriend for that matter, Jon would've laughed them to hell and back. This was his life now. Being with Jecina had changed everything and this situation was a prime example of that. He didn't care about getting along with Lilianna, but she was right – they both did want what was best for the raven haired beauty. Standing up in a wedding for a man he didn't like or respect, all to help the bride get back at her groomsmen and his overbearing mother, didn't sound like a good idea, but…Jon still enjoyed the fundamentals of natural chaos.

Looking down at his woman, Jon could see the apprehension swirling in her eyes and smiled, kissing the top of her head. "What do you think?" He asked quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to his side.

"It's up to you. I-I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to. This has to be your decision and I'm with you whatever you decide." Didn't Lilianna realize what she was asking of her boyfriend? Dean was the Best Man in the wedding and now Jon was going to be one of the groomsmen to stand up with him? "I love you…"

"Ditto, precious." Jon brushed his lips against hers, not caring they had company and turned back to stare at Lilianna, eyeing her. "So this is about revenge, just so we're clear, right?" She nodded and a smirk curved Jon's lips, admitting to himself screwing with Roman Reigns and his brother sounded positively delicious. "How long do I have to think about this?"

"5 minutes." Lilianna didn't bother sounding apologetic and sipped more of her coffee, keeping a cool smile on her face. "And if you're going to do this, you're coming with us to the dress shop because that's also where Roman and his men are getting their tuxes."

Dean would be there along with Roman, which made Jecina even more nervous. "Wow, she really put NO thought into this planning, did she?" She muttered more to herself than anyone, shaking her head.

It wasn't surprising Jon had no time to think this over and he figured why not make Dean and Roman's lives complicated? "I'm in. Let's go." He turned to head toward the door to leave, but Jecina stopped him by grabbing his arm, emerald eyes wide as saucers. "What?"

"Jon…are you sure about this?" The last thing she wanted was to cause further problems and friction between the brothers. "I mean…"

"You're worried about me and Dean being in the same room. Don't worry, I promised I would be on my best behavior and I meant it." Jon slid his fingers down her cheek, dropping a soft kiss on her mouth. "I won't break it…" Unless Dean started in on him and then all bets were off.

Lilianna was shocked Jon agreed to do this and could feel the evilness within her swell up, planting a hand on Jecina's shoulder. "It'll be fine, don't worry." She winked, walking past them out the door and headed toward the elevator, whipping her phone out to text Roman she was on her way to the dress/tux shop now.

 **How long? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. My Mom is really upset.** Roman texted back not even a minute later, making Lilianna roll her eyes.

 **I had to stop at Jecina's hotel room to grab her and we're on our way. Tell your mother to chill her damn panties!** She was sick and tired of Lisa already and they hadn't even started the day from hell yet. **And you better make it clear to her I'm choosing my own wedding dress, not her.**

 **Just get here.** Was his only response.

"Yes master, right away master." Lilianna muttered with a snort, deciding she would go super slow and arrive even later just to spite Roman and his mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

To say Jecina was skeptical of her best friend's declaration to her boyfriend was an understatement. Throughout the entire drive from the hotel to the dress/tux shop, she must've asked Lilianna 20 times if she was sure about making Jon one of Roman's groomsmen in the wedding. This was not going to go over well at all. She knew Dean would blow a gasket alongside Roman once they were informed of the bride's idea. Jecina could already feel a headache developing and they hadn't arrived at the dress/tux shop yet. Jon would only be able to keep his promise IF Dean and Roman didn't provoke him. This was going to be a nightmare. Why did Lilianna have to choose now, of all times, to decide to use Jon to get back at her fiancé and his overbearing mother?

"You do realize she's using you, right?" Jecina asked, unfastening her seatbelt and stepped out of the vehicle, falling behind with Jon while Lilianna hurried inside the building.

"Yeah and? You know I love a little chaos in my life, precious." Jon knew exactly why Lilianna came to him; he wasn't stupid and enjoyed making his brother's life miserable. That was common knowledge. "You worry too much; you're gonna end up with a head full of gray before long. And I'd still fuck you senseless."

Jecina smacked his arm, her cheeks burning a deep crimson. "You did NOT just say that!" She chastised, planting her hands on her hips and Jon yanked her into his arms by the hips, kissing the crown of her head. "And here I thought you didn't fuck grannies."

"You're the only exception to that rule. We're gonna grow old together, so get used to it, Jina." Jon stated, not a single solitary question in his tone only finality. "Come on, let's get in there before your girl starts to think we abandoned her."

"You know she has a name, right?"

Jon smirked, squeezing her backside and gave it a little pat in the direction of the building. "Quit stalling and get moving."

There was a very good reason for her stalling tactic and it involved the eruption that was about to destroy the dress/tux shop. "This is going to be…" No sooner did they step inside the building, all hell broke loose.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!"

"WHAT THE HELL, LILIANNA?!"

"Bad." Jecina finished her statement in a mumble, all eyes turning to stare in their direction – more specifically, at Jon.

Lilianna expected this reaction, feeling better than she had in weeks and stood her ground, planting her hands on her hips. "Time is running short to find another groomsman, Roman. We don't have time to wipe our asses let alone you contacting one of your many idiotic friends from college to try filling in. That's the whole reason we're in this mess to begin with and since I am the bride, I'm calling the shots on this decision. Jon Moxley WILL fill in as your groomsmen for the wedding. You know that old saying 'what the bride wants, the bride gets' right?" She backed up to stand beside Jon and took his arm, pushing him as hard as she could toward Roman and the rest of his groomsmen, including a VERY irate Dean Ambrose. "Play nice or ELSE. Now then, it's time for the ladies to retreat to try our dresses on."

This was unbelievable! Roman wouldn't stand for it, glowering at Jon Moxley while his cousins took to the man instantly, shaking hands with him. What the HELL was going on with his wife-to-be? Since when did she like Jon Moxley or accept his presence?! Did Roman miss something? He took a chance to look at his Best Man and saw the steam billowing out of Dean's ears, feeling the thick tension in the air.

"Hey Uce, you better just do what your woman wants. Trust me, it's sound advice." Jimmy USO advised, not having a problem with Lilianna's choice considering Jon Moxley was a pretty cool guy after knowing him for a few years.

Baron was there as well, bumping knuckles with Jon and couldn't believe Lilianna had actually asked him to fill in as Roman's groomsman. He was one of them due to building a friendship with Lilianna and Jecina ever since he came to the main roster. Gabriella was also a huge factor and Roman didn't have a lot of options as far as groomsmen went. His brother was all the way in Ohio and currently had health issues that prevented him from attending the wedding. They were on a strict short time frame and Roman didn't have a problem with Baron being a groomsman.

"What the hell is going on, man?" He murmured to Jon, curiosity raging inside of him.

"Later."

Roman growled, not wanting to hear about all the ways Naomi made Jimmy's life miserable for their own wedding in Hawaii. "I need to go talk to her. I'm sure she's only doing this to spite me and-"

"Or maybe she's finally sick of your mother running every aspect of your wedding and wants ONE decision that's solely hers in the entire wedding." Jon spoke up, breaking his silence and smirked at the sour expression on his twin brother's face. "What's the matter, Deano? Afraid I might steal your thunder? You are the Best Man, so act like it." He promised to co-exist and behave, but that wouldn't stop Jon from voicing his thoughts.

"What the hell do you know? You shouldn't even be here! Stay out of this, asshole!" Dean growled, not amused by his twin's logic and could see his plan with Jecina unraveling at the seams. This was supposed to be his chance to talk to her privately! "Roman, you need to talk to Lili if you don't want this to happen…"

Jon merely chuckled, enjoying the pure disdain and aggravation oozing from Dean and popped a piece of fruit from the tray the shop offered into his mouth, humming under his breath. If Roman wanted to keep Lilianna in his life and marry the woman, he would leave this alone and deal with it. Of course, Jon didn't think the Samoan had a single brain cell that worked in his skull, so it wasn't surprising to watch him stalk out of the men's part of the shop toward the wedding gowns.

"Idiot…" Jon snorted, shaking his head and plopped down on the nearby couch, calm and happy as a clam.

That just infuriated Dean further. Then he suddenly got an idea in his head, wondering if he could still salvage a fraction of his plan and rubbed his hands together. Baron and Jon were conversing about something, both looking up when Dean cleared his throat to gain their attention. He was never one to be subtle, but also refused to interrupt someone talking and had waited until Baron finished whatever he was saying.

"So, Lili really came to you asking to be a groomsman?" Dean asked, still having a hard time believing Jon had nothing to do with this. He was a con artist and scammed people daily! "Or maybe you just didn't want me alone with Jecina for the weekend."

"Why would that bother me, _brother_?" Jon remarked, bright blues gleaming wickedly. "She comes to my bed at the end of every day and I fuck her until dawn. She can hang with whoever she wants."

Jon knew exactly what to say to get under Dean's skin, but it was time for the tables to be turned. "Be that as it may, it makes me wonder why you guys are living in separate states still. I mean it's been how many years?"

Baiting. Jon wasn't stupid and had a promise to keep to Jecina, letting out a slow breath suddenly needing a nicotine fix. "How about you worry about your own shattered love life and keep your nose out of mine, eh? Baron, cig time. Care to join me to keep me company?"

Anything to get out of this ridiculous shop, Baron was on board and followed Jon out the door, leaving Dean sitting there with the other groomsmen waiting for Roman to return.

Little did Dean know just how much he HAD gotten under his twin brother's skin.

* * *

"I TOLD you Roman wouldn't be happy with this decision." Jecina chastised while pulling on the third Maid of Honor dress Lisa picked out for her to try on.

"And I told YOU I'm sick and tired of being excluded from my own wedding planning. Roman will deal with it, stop worrying so much." Lilianna shot back, looking in the full-length mirror and smoothed the dress down her waist, contemplating if she liked it or not.

Didn't she understand it wasn't Roman Jecina was worried about? "If you say so…" Lilianna was the bride and it was Jecina's sworn duty as Maid of Honor to do whatever the bride wanted. "Fine, I won't bring it up again, but if they kill each other…"

"THEN you can say I told you so."

"Deal."

Stepping out of the dressing room, Lisa eyeballed her future daughter-in-law and tapped her chin in thought, the blue hair still bothering her. "The hair doesn't go with it. Next!"

"Actually, I like this dress." Lilianna argued, smiling coolly at Lisa and twirled around in a circle once. "I think this is the one."

"But your hair…"

"Anything goes with white." Didn't they already have this conversation? "I'm not changing my hair, Lisa. Get it through your head…"

Lisa was astounded by this woman's attitude towards her and scoffed, planting her hands on her hips. "No need to be rude considering you've already upset my Roman today. Honestly, what were you thinking, Lilianna? You know how much Roman detests that man and…"

"I'm curious about something." Lilianna enjoyed cutting her future mother-in-law off several times and this time was no exception. "Since when did you automatically think of this as YOUR wedding? You had your special day how many years ago with Sika, remember? Shouldn't you be doing everything the bride, ME, wants instead of whatever you want? This is not YOUR wedding, it's MINE and Roman didn't have anyone in mind to take over the groomsman slot, so I took care of it. I told you all I would handle it and I did. Not my fault if he doesn't like who I chose. Besides, Jon Moxley IS my Maid of Honor's love. It would be foolish and stupid of me not to include him in our wedding, even if he doesn't get along with Roman."

"This is outrageous! How dare you speak to me like this! I've done everything for you and Roman, thinking of only you two and you could care less!"

Lilianna was done holding her tongue around Lisa and folded her arms in front of her chest. "No you haven't! You're full of shit! You and Roman have made all the decisions in this wedding and didn't even ask for my input on any of it! Last I checked, the BRIDE had a huge hand in the planning, even IF I have a full-time job that keeps me on the road 300+ days out of the year. It's still MY wedding and the fact you can't even accept my hair color, which for the record is attached to MY skull, not yours, just proves how LITTLE you actually took my feelings with this wedding into consideration."

"I don't have to stand for this, I'm leaving!" Lisa crowed, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat and stormed out of the dressing room area near the wedding gowns, mumbling about how ungrateful Lilianna was. She stopped at the sight of Roman stalking towards her and held her hands up, tears in her eyes. "I'm going home. Good luck with THAT. Personally, I think you can do much better than her, my son."

"Mom?" Roman blinked, watching her rush out of the dress/tux shop in tears – TEARS – and felt his Samoan temper rise drastically.

He was about to have it out with his fiancée and make it clear NOBODY made his mother cry, no matter the circumstances.

Jecina couldn't have been prouder of her best friend for finally opening her mouth and standing up for herself against Roman's mother. Just being in the dressing room felt uncomfortable because of how imperious Lisa was. She handed Lilianna a glass of champagne the shop offered and had one of her own, knowing both needed it after that confrontation. Just as things began to settle down in the dressing room, the door flew open and crashed against the wall. Standing in the doorway was a very angry Roman Reigns, his grey eyes stormy with barely contained rage and Jecina immediately backed up, pulling Lilianna with her. Perhaps Lilianna had gone too far with Lisa, but at the same time it was a long time coming.

"You're not supposed to be in here, Roman! What the hell?" Lilianna demanded, annoyed he barged in while she was still in the dress she'd planned on walking down the aisle in.

"My mother just stormed out of here in tears – TEARS, Lilianna!" Roman shouted, unable to speak in a normal voice. "What the hell happened? How could you make her cry like that?!"

Jecina stepped forward to try easing the tension and impending explosion between the soon-to-be wedded couple. "Roman, your mother was being extremely pushy with the dress detail because of Lilianna's hair. Lilianna merely told her what needed to be said – this is her wedding as much as it is yours and she's been planning it to HER liking instead of Lili's. And you've allowed it to happen. You haven't ONCE stood by your soon-to-be wife's side through any of the bullshit your mother has done. Lilianna defended herself and I was here to witness just how arrogant and malicious your mother really is. You can be pissed at me all you want and yell at me, but you will NOT blow up at your fiancée. She's under so much stress with this wedding crap you've tossed at her, she's on the brink of having a nervous breakdown. And if you're pissed off about Jon, blame me. I'm the one who asked if she would put him in the wedding party in some fashion." That was a flat lie, but Jecina wanted to take some of the heat off Lilianna.

"She didn't even like the dress I picked out and criticized my hair AGAIN." Lilianna pointed out, not believing Jecina just lied to Roman's face on her behalf and placed a hand on Jecina's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "That's not true. I'm the one who went to Jon and you had nothing to do with it, Jeci."

"But…"

Lilianna smiled warmly at her best friend and stepped in front of her to confront Roman much like she had Lisa, tears filling her own eyes. "Y-You have NO idea how hard it's been for me watching you give your mother the reins to all the planning of OUR wedding. I don't even feel like it is our wedding, Roman. I feel like you should be marrying your damn mother instead of me! And you've never had a problem with my hair until she said something! You haven't defended me against her ONCE and, honestly, I chose Jon Moxley as your groomsman because he is the most logical choice at this point. We're running out of time and you refused to deal with it, so I did. I know that's why you've come here to yell and scold me for choosing him because of Dean. Honestly, I could care less about Dean and Jon's family squabbles. This isn't about them. It's about us and our wedding. Your mother just frustrated me and I finally had enough today. I didn't yell at her, I simply told her how I felt and she couldn't take it so she ran out of her with crocodile tears. And I know you're going to try yelling at me for it, so you might as well calm that Samoan temper down before I cancel this wedding altogether and not marry you at all."

A gasp filled the room from both Jecina and Gabriella, who had remained silent throughout the confrontation between Lilianna and her future mother-in-law. "Lilianna…" Gabriella stepped up on her other side, sharing a worried look with Jecina and they could see the rage drain from Roman. "We all need to just take a beat and calm down. Roman, go back to the guys and settle down. You both can talk about this once you've calmed down and thought about this rationally. Go."

Roman had no choice as Gabriella guided him gently but firmly away from his fiancée toward the open dressing room door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"That was a complete disaster."

"Agreed. I'm proud of you though."

Gabriella looked up at Baron in confusion, raising a slow brow. "What for? I didn't do anything…"

"Yeah you did. You stopped Roman and Lilianna from sayin' shit to each other they would regret later. You possibly saved their engagement." Baron argued, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and smiled as she leaned into him for comfort. It was moments like these he cherished with the fiery redheaded beauty the most. "You're a gem, Gabi."

She smiled at his special nickname for her. Nobody else called her that, not even her own parents or the man she was currently sleeping with. "Thanks Wolfie." Gabriella winked up at him and snuggled further into his side while they continued walking the streets of downtown Pensacola.

Baron rolled his eyes with a low deep chuckle, kissing the top of her head. If people didn't know them any better, they looked like a happy couple walking down the street together. The dress/tux shop fiasco had everyone on edge, so they all went their separate ways for the rest of the day to let the soon-to-be married couple cool off. Baron had no problem with that; it just meant spending more quality time with Gabriella. He knew Jon and Jecina were on their way back to the hotel for more making up for lost time, not bothering to ask if they wanted to join in on the walk.

"By the way, thanks for telling me you were one of Roman's groomsmen." Gabriella rebuked playfully, nudging Baron with her elbow and smirked at the sheepish expression adorning his handsome face.

He was far too good for her, which is why she never tried making them more than friends. Any woman would be lucky to have him and she was thankful to have him in her life in any way, even if it was only friends. Besides, she had her lover keeping her bed warm at night whenever the opportunity presented itself and was convenient for him. It might've sounded selfish, but he had so much going on in the company lately it was hard finding time for Gabriella and she understood. Hell, Baron thought of and treated her more like a little sister than anything, so she felt incestuous just thinking about the possibility of having a relationship with the Kansas country man.

"Sorry, it was a last-minute thing. Roman called me up and asked if I wanted to be in the wedding since you were. I didn't see a reason to say no, so I accepted. Never had a problem with the big man, we just don't hang out like I do with Moxley, Bryan and Styles." Baron shrugged nonchalantly, not thinking anything of it and knew Lilianna was probably the mastermind behind Roman asking him. "Hey look! There's a park, wanna swing?"

Sometimes Baron was a big kid at heart, which was one of the many things Gabriella loved about him. He knew just what to do and say to make her feel better on her worst days. Swinging at the park was one of her favorite things to do. It was also one of the very first things they did together down in NXT shortly after meeting. Gabriella didn't want to go to the park alone since she wasn't familiar with Tampa that much and asked Baron to come with her. She thought he'd decline, but was surprised when he challenged her in a running contest to see who would get there first. She beat him; they ended up having lunch on him after spending 2 hours swinging at the park talking. Now that they were on the main roster, there was no time to go to a park in the cities they visited and performed in. Therefore, this was a rare opportunity Baron couldn't pass up as he took Gabriella's hand and ran with her to the swings.

"Do you think I did the right thing getting between Roman and Lili?" Gabriella asked after a long stretch of silence between them, closing her eyes every time she swung forward as the warm wind blew through her fiery red locks.

Luckily, it wasn't that hot in Pensacola, though summer was on the horizon and soon it would be too humid to step outside without having a hard time breathing. Tampa was the same way, unfortunately. She really wanted to move out of Florida and to another state where she didn't feel like she was in developmental. Gabriella recalled Dean Ambrose feeling the same way, though he stayed in Tampa due to his family living there and he didn't want to be away from them. Her family was in Missouri; there was no way she'd move back there because it was the most boring state in the entire country.

Baron could tell her actions bothered her and he wished he could do something to ease her mind about it. "You did what you thought best, Gabi. You can't fault yourself for it. Just gotta keep moving forward and hope everythin' works out. If it was me and my fiancée you stepped in front of, I would've been pissed at the time, but then once I cooled off, I would've thanked you for bein' the voice of reason."

"But do you think I did the right thing?" Gabriella reiterated, refusing to let him slide past the question. "Or should I have stayed out of it?"

Why did she insist on hearing his answer? Baron honestly didn't know if it was the right thing to do or not. He just saw the end result being Lilianna and Roman not screaming at each other in the middle of a dress/tux shop. They truly loved each other, that much was obvious, but Baron also noticed how imperious Roman's mother was too. He didn't blame Lilianna for finally speaking her mind; it was her wedding after all and not just Roman's and his mother's. Still, Baron didn't know if he would've gotten involved in the situation, but he knew how big Gabriella's heart was and she didn't want to see her friends suffer.

"It was the right call. Now stop worryin' about it and enjoy the park."

Hearing those words settled Gabriella's mind along with her qualms as she began swinging more enthusiastically, smiling brightly.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR WOMAN, BRO?!"

Roman had asked himself that same question several times over the past 5 hours, stroking his thick black brow while nursing a beer. "I have no idea, man." What could've possessed Lilianna to make JON MOXLEY, of all people, one of his groomsmen? It made no sense! Didn't she despise him as much as they did? "Maybe Jecina is a witch or something…"

His temper was up. Dean didn't lose his cool often, but currently he was irate at Lilianna and wanted to snap her in half for the stunt she pulled earlier in the dress/tux shop. "This is HORSESHIT!" How could he stand up at a wedding with his evil twin brother in the party? "This was supposed to be MY weekend to talk to Cina without that asshole around!"

"I know…I don't know what the fuck is going through her head right now. I wish I did, man." Roman didn't blame Dean for being angry at his fiancée, hell he felt the same way. "My Mom went home crying and told me she's not coming to the wedding now."

Why was everything screwed up? Dean shook his head in disgust, gritting his teeth to the point of gnashing them. "You know whose fault all of this is, right? That mother fucker Cina brought with her here. I swear to god, every time Moxley steps into a room, chaos ensues! Lilianna should've known better than to let that asshole come with and should've told Cina to leave his ass behind!"

If Roman was thinking rationally, he would've pointed out Jon Moxley had no part in what his devious fiancée planned. However, with a slight buzz from the amount of alcohol they consumed over the past 5 hours, his mind was one-tracked and inclined to agree with his best friend. Dean made a good point; Jon Moxley brought anarchy wherever he went and something told him the dick convinced Lilianna to make him a groomsmen. Once again, this was Roman's mind refusing to see the cold hard truth and being agreeable because of his own anger, blinding him.

"We gotta get rid of him, bro. There's gotta be a way…" No amount of alcohol he drank would've given Dean Ambrose a buzz at that moment because he was too angry. His rage fueled his sobriety, which angered him even further. "Cina is blind, she doesn't see how bad he is for her. I gotta get her away from him…"

"Short of sending him packing out of the WWE, I don't see that happening, Ambrose." Roman snorted, shaking his head and finished off another longneck before tossing it in the nearby trashcan the bar offered. He wasn't going home for fear of strangling his beautiful fiancée. "I can't believe she did that to my Mom. I always said I'd marry a woman who got along with my Mom because they'd be the two most important women in my life. I thought Lilianna was the one…maybe I'm wrong…"

"Or maybe she is and her mind's been corrupted by that dickhead Cina is shacked up with." It still didn't register in Dean's mind how she could actually LOVE his evil twin – to choose that sack over him. "You need to get Lilianna alone, once we're back on the road, and make her to tell you the truth about why she made that shithead a groomsman."

Roman scoffed, ordering another beer with a shot of Jack Daniels, needing something more to take the edge off. Straight beer wasn't doing it for him tonight. "Trust me, I plan on getting the truth out of her. I just gotta figure out how to go about it without pissing her off further." Demanding her to apologize to his mother would be something he'd have to ease her into since Lilianna was headstrong and stubborn.

"So, is the rest of the wedding planning gonna happen during these days off or not?" Dean had to get his mind off Jecina and Jon Moxley before his head exploded, taking a shot alongside Roman.

"As far as I know, she hasn't cancelled anything and neither has my Mom." Roman sighed heavily, looking down at the amber liquid filling his glass and downed another shot, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I need to get them on the same page somehow…"

There were two major obstacles Roman had to overcome in order to marry Lilianna and both would be close to impossible to achieve. First, he had to convince Lilianna to nix Moxley out of the wedding party. Then he had to sit both his mother and his fiancée down to talk, believing they could overcome their differences if his mother would get to know Lilianna a little better. Now that he thought about it, Lilianna's hair was also a major issue when it came to his mother and Roman had no idea how to go about trying to change her mind to change it just for the ceremony. Hell, if he was being honest, he didn't want to see his wife have blue hair in their wedding photos. The orange didn't bother him, but for some reason blue didn't set well with him or his mother, understandably so.

"Do you really think Jecina still loves you?" Roman asked out of left field, changing the subject and putting the focus back on Dean with all of his issues. "You really think Moxley has corrupted her and Lili?"

Dean nodded without hesitation, slamming another shot. "She loves me still. She may not want to admit it, but we had a connection and she can't deny what we had. I nearly had her and if it wasn't for Moxley," He practically spat that name out every time it came out of his mouth, growling. "She would be mine right now and we'd be happy probably planning our own wedding."

Not doubting that, Roman remembered all the times he caught Jecina staring at Dean whenever they'd come into catering to eat…before Jon Moxley came into the company. Then she started hanging out with him and suddenly, Dean wasn't the center of her universe anymore. A blind man could see how much Jecina wanted to be with Dean, but the man never made a move on her…until Jon Moxley waltzed into her life and supposedly stole her heart. He didn't think Liliya and Dean had a future together, even though she helped him partially get over the Jecina situation after she made her choice between the brothers. Maybe Dean was right, maybe there was still a spark with Jecina hidden deep inside of her and Roman wanted his friend to get his happily ever after the way he had with Lilianna.

Or so he thought.

"Hell, we'd probably be having a double wedding right now." Roman muttered, wishing that had come to pass and slid a hand through his long ebony tresses, having taken the tight bun out to let it hang free. "You said earlier you wanna get rid of Moxley. Any idea how to do that? If we could get him sent packing back to the Indies, you'd have a chance to get back with Jecina again…"

"Not while we're a tag team." Dean absolutely loathed working with his twin brother, tightening his grip on his longneck and took a deep breath to rein his temper in. "And I've already pitched several ideas to Stephanie and Paul about splitting us up. Not happening, we're too popular apparently."

Roman didn't want to point out the fact that, while Dean was a great talent along with his evil twin, there really wasn't anything for them to do if they weren't a tag team. If they were to split up A & M, there would be nothing for the men to do to further their careers short of being mid-carders. Of course, Roman kept that information to himself, not wanting to upset his best friend further and drained another longneck, setting it on the bar. However, getting Moxley out of the company was the most logical step in order for Dean to have his shot with Jecina. They had to brainstorm and figure out to go about doing it since the company was high on what A & M brought to the table currently in the tag team division.

"What if you started befriending Jecina again and show her you just wanna be friends?" Roman held his hand up before Dean could bite his head off, telling him silently to hear him out first. "Just listen. If you can SHOW Jecina with actions instead of words you want to be just friends, maybe it would make her see the error of her ways."

"How the fuck do you figure?"

"Well, while you're being her friend and being there for her, we can slowly start a dissention between her and Moxley. You DID notice the tense look on the man's face when you mentioned them living in separate states earlier, right?" Roman wasn't surprised when Dean nodded, both of them forming identical smirks on their faces. "We could play off of that and use it to our advantage."

For once, Roman had a splendid idea and Dean clinked his longneck with Roman's fresh one, the gears in his head already turning on how best to increase the rift between Jecina and his evil twin.


	13. Chapter 13

**** Okay, I know it's been quite a while since I last posted on this, but...writer's block sucks and I just needed to take a beat from this to get my thoughts in order. Plus my first born just started Kindergarten and the summer was hectic, to say the least. I'm back now and hopefully will be posting more frequently on this. I hope you guys haven't forgotten and have stuck with me through this! To those who have, thank you from the bottom of my heart! Hopefully, I won't need another hiatus! :) ****

Chapter 13

Silence resonated throughout the vehicle as Jon drove Jecina and Lilianna back to the hotel. She wasn't going home tonight to be with Roman, needing time to herself. Not that he blamed her. Jecina explained to him, in plain terms, about Roman handing full control over their wedding over to his mother. What the hell was he? A momma's boy? Why didn't that surprise him to hear? Personally, Jon thought Lilianna deserved someone a lot better than the Samoan idiot and doubted he could satisfy a woman properly. Hell, it wouldn't be shocking to find out Roman had to call his momma, prior to screwing a woman, just to make sure he had her approval. He glanced over at Jecina, noting the worry on her face and squeezed her hand to gain her attention, jolting her out of whatever deep thoughts she'd been in.

This entire situation was ridiculous and Jecina wanted to slap some sense into Roman, wondering if it would do any good. This was supposed to be Lilianna and Roman's wedding; it had nothing to do with his mother other than her place as the groom's mother. Nothing more. And yet, he didn't grasp that concept and let his mother run the show. Jecina had thought, at first, Lilianna might've been exaggerating every time she complained about Lisa, but after seeing it firsthand, she could honestly say she didn't blame her friend at all. The way Lisa spoke to her was so cold and callous; the woman actually thought this was her wedding instead of her son's. Jecina cracked a small smile over at Jon and squeezed his hand back in return, letting him know silently she was alright.

"So, what happened back there?" Jon asked, breaking the silence and ignored Jecina's warning glare she shot at him. "Did someone get shot and I missed it? Damn it!"

"Don't be absurd, Moxley." Lilianna muttered, not in the mood to smile or laugh because her world was currently falling apart around her. "I wouldn't have minded shooting someone, though."

Arching a brow, curiosity burned in Jon's electric blues as he looked in the rearview mirror directly at Lilianna. "Who?"

"Jon…" Jecina held a warning tone, pursing her lips tightly together.

Once again, he had no filter and didn't care what Jecina thought. Prodding Lilianna would make her talk about what happened instead of keeping it bottled up until she exploded on the wrong person instead of people who could help her. There was always a method to his madness. Didn't Jecina realize this by now?

"Come on, whose head did you wanna pop like a tick, Lili?"

Jecina groaned, releasing his hand to bury her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"Lisa's." Lilianna practically snarled out, tears stinging her eyes and immediately blinked them away. She wouldn't cry until she was alone. "Now isn't the time to screw with me, Moxley…" Now her tone held warning.

Jon kept prodding. "What kinda gun would you use on her?"

"Excuse me?" That question caught Lilianna completely off guard. "What do you mean? Does it matter what kind of gun?"

"Not really, just curious." Jon shrugged, seemingly unfazed by the inappropriate topic and turned the radio up a bit. "I like a nice sawed off shotgun myself. Or something that makes a head explode the second the bullet hits the target…"

Lilianna blinked, her anger diminishing for the moment and tilted her head at the maniac her best friend was in love with. What the hell did Jecina see in him? "Have you ever…?" She trailed off, not sure how to ask him if he'd ever killed someone and suddenly didn't want to know the answer.

What if he had?

Would that change Jecina's mind?

Outright laughing at the slight fear on Lilianna's face, Jon procured a cigarette from the pack inside his pocket and lit it up with the vehicle lighter, taking a long drag after cracking the window. "Have I ever what? Blown a mother fucker's head off? No, but I've thought about doing it more times than I care to think about. And for the record, I DO own one, in case you wanna borrow it sometime for a certain meddlesome soon-to-be cunt-in-law."

That was a tidbit of information Jecina didn't know about and she'd stayed in Cincinnati with Jon a lot. She didn't know how to feel about guns, not against them, but they also scared her too. There was always a gray area whenever it came to Jon. So many mysteries he still held and she wondered if she'd ever truly know everything about Jon Moxley.

"I'll keep that in mind." Lilianna actually smiled and reached over the seat to squeeze his shoulder. "Thank you."

Jon smirked, waved her off dismissively with his hand and took another drag of his cigarette, flicking ash out the window. "Don't mention it. At least you calmed down and now you can think with a clear head. For the record, and I'm only saying this once, you deserve better than Reigns. You can crucify me for it, I don't care. Just an observation from a member of your wedding party."

It was…unnerving to see Lilianna and Jon, of all people, getting along. What the hell happened to Lilianna despising the ground he walked on? Jecina was thankful for it in a way, but it also didn't set right with her either. Maybe Jon was finally breaking her walls down and Lilianna saw him as a good man instead of an arrogant nuisance.

"Why would I crucify you when what you say is the truth?" Lilianna clasped her hands in her lap and lowered her eyes, heaving a sigh. "I love Roman, I really do, but…if this shit continues with his mother, I'm gonna have to call it quits with him. I don't want to do it, so I hope he gets his head out of his ass soon."

Jecina frowned, sharing a quick look with Jon and knew Lilianna meant everything she said. "You two need to talk alone without anyone else involved, especially Lisa. Then you can get to the bottom of things and see if you guys can work everything out."

"And what if we can't?" That question came out in a mere whisper full of pain and heartache. "What if I'm making a mistake by marrying him? Hell, I got left at the alter once and now it's bound to happen again…" Randy had emotionally scarred her with their wedding fiasco and it looked as though the past was coming back to bite her yet again. "That's why I just wanted to elope instead of having a wedding…"

"Wait a fucking minute…" Jon stopped at a red light and moved the rearview mirror to where he could clearly see Lilianna's face. "You told that Samoan mother fucker you wanted to elope and he DENIED you? What kind of shit is that? If it was me, that's exactly how I'd wanna do it and, given your history with failed weddings…"

"Jon…" Jecina's tone held warning, her eyes flashing at him to tread carefully with what he was about to say next.

Once again, Jon wasn't deterred and continued without missing a beat. "That big Samoan bastard should've told his mother to fuck off and eloped with your sexy ass."

Lilianna raised a slow brow that went nearly up to her hairline, meeting Jecina's eyes in the rearview mirror to silently ask if she was angry Jon just called her sexy. "Umm thanks…" This was awkward to say the least and Lilianna felt completely drained in every way possible. "Maybe calling the wedding off, or at least postponing it, is my only option right now."

Why would Jecina be mad at Jon for voicing his honest opinion? Calling her friend sexy was a little…shocking, but then again, Lilianna was a beautiful woman. She knew it as well as every man on the planet. Roman was a lucky man to have her and, if he lost her due to his meddlesome mother, he would have nobody to blame except himself.

"Sexy isn't a strong enough word to describe her, baby, but I'm sure she appreciates the compliment nonetheless." Showing it truly didn't bother her, Jecina slid her fingers up and down his arm in a soothing caress and winked at Lilianna through the rearview mirror. "So, since you're staying with us tonight, how about we order some takeout, rent a couple movies and chill out? Worry about everything else tomorrow."

"No threesomes, I know how you two work." Lilianna smirked, laughing as Jecina's face turned four shades of red while Jon laughed out loud at her joke.

"LILI!"

"Your loss, sweetheart." Jon shrugged once the laughter died down and groaned at Jecina pinching his nipple through the t-shirt he had on. "Hey! No abusing the driver, precious unless you want me to pull over and give your bestie a show she'll never forget."

Lilianna groaned, shaking her head repeatedly. "Please no, I really don't need to see you two go at it." Jon Moxley had zero shame and now it was Lilianna's turn to have flaming cheeks.

The rest of the ride back to the hotel was made in small talk, the radio playing soft classic rock music. Jecina did her best to get Lilianna's mind off Roman, his mother and the wedding, even for a little while. Once back at the hotel, Jon changed their room from a regular to a suite with two separate rooms so Lilianna could have privacy if she chose. Jecina smiled at his thoughtfulness and kissed him, silently thanking him for thinking of her best friend. He merely smirked, shot her a wink and guided the women to the elevator that lead up to their suite after making sure their luggage would be moved. Once inside, Lilianna excused herself to use the bathroom and shut the door behind her, flipping the lock on it. Luckily, there were two bathrooms in the suite along with a jacuzzi tub Jon planned on using during the time they'd be in Pensacola.

Jecina frowned, staring at the bathroom door and wrapped her arms around herself, her heart breaking for Lilianna. "She's going to be okay…right?" She asked quietly, hearing Jon shuffle around behind her until his warm calloused hands gripped her shoulders gently.

"Can't answer that, Jina. Something tells me she'll pull through, though. She's strong."

Jon slowly turned her around until watery emerald met his electric blues, his finger trailing down her cheek just as a single tear fell. He sucked in a sharp breath and pulled her into his strong embrace, stroking the back of her neck lovingly. If there was one thing that drove Jon to his knees and made him feel helpless, it was whenever Jecina cried. He HATED crying women and didn't put up with them usually, but Jecina was different. Yet another change she'd instilled in him over the past 2 years.

"Don't cry, you know it kills me when you do." He muttered in her hair, hearing her soft sniffle and groaned, not bothering to hide it. "You're killing me, precious…" All he wanted to do was take her pain away and make her smile again.

"I-I'm sorry…" Jecina whispered, trying to stop the tears from falling because she knew how much they bothered Jon, but it wasn't possible. Not when her best friend's world was unraveling and she was completely powerless to stop it. "I can't imagine what she's going through and I can't stop what's about to happen to her. I just wanna help her somehow, someway and I can't." Burying her face in his chest, her tears soaked through the fabric of the t-shirt and Jon immediately tightened his arms around her body.

Jon was at a loss for words on what to say to make her feel better and lifted her to where her legs wrapped around his waist, backing up toward the door to their room. Sinking down on the bed, Jon rubbed her back and felt her face bury in the side of his neck, breathing her in. He missed her far more than he'd ever admit over the past 2 weeks being overseas apart. While holding her, Jon started thinking back to what his twin said and felt his blood boil, shutting his eyes somewhat tightly.

 **It makes me wonder why you guys are living in separate states still. I mean it's been how many years?**

As much as Jon didn't want to admit it, Dean had a valid point, which is why he had been planning on asking Jecina to move in with him on their 2-year anniversary. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible since he was a jackass and missed it. Still, he could ask her anyway since missing their anniversary didn't bother her. Why was that? Jon figured a woman was usually angry whenever a boyfriend/husband would miss the day they came together. Not Jecina though. Jon didn't know why that bothered him so much, but it did and he couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach something wasn't right with her…them.

"Jina…"

"I'm okay." She had calmed down while Jon soothed her and slowly pulled back to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know you hate crying…"

"Yeah, especially when you do it. You feel better now?" Jon asked somewhat gruffly, trying not to let Dean's words get to him and could see the questions swirling in her eyes. Sighing, he lifted her off of him and set her on the bed, standing to walk over to the phone on the nightstand. "I'm hungry. I'll order something from this place. Why don't you go check on your friend?"

His sudden chilly demeanor had Jecina worried, the alarm bells ringing in her head. "Jon…" Catching his arm, she felt how tense he was and immediately let go. "What's wrong? You were just fine a couple minutes ago…did my crying really bother you that much?"

"Yes." That was a flat lie, but Jon couldn't let her know what was truly bothering him. "Crying shows weakness, Jina. You know how I feel about it. I don't mind consoling you, but…" Wow, he was sounding like a complete dick to her. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired and hungry. Been a long day. You should go check on Lilianna. Food will be here shortly."

Jecina wasn't born yesterday and pursed her lips tightly together, already knowing Jon was lying to her. She could always tell when he did, which wasn't often. After he finished ordering their food and hung up with room service, Jecina decided she wasn't letting him off the hook easily.

"Fine. When you're ready to tell me the truth, you know where to find me. I'm bunking with Lilianna tonight, she needs me. Go enjoy your food you're so eager to eat instead of being honest with your girlfriend." Storming out of the room, she slammed the door behind her with authority and went to check on Lilianna, hoping her friend wasn't completely drowning in sorrow.

"Fuck." Jon growled, slamming the phone down and pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket, lighting one up instantly. "Goddamn you, Ambrose…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Cake testing is at 11. Not going, my Mom is still upset from yesterday. Enjoy without me.**

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lilianna tossed her phone to the side and shook her head, already feeling tears sting her eyes. Roman didn't care about this wedding at all, not after his mother ducked out of the planning. What was the point in marrying a man who would always side with his mother and not his wife? Lilianna exhaled a shaky breath and knew what she had to do, thinking long and hard about it for the duration of the night. Jecina stayed up with her, both venting about the men in their lives. She didn't understand what had gotten into Moxley, but then again, the man was known for his volatile mood swings. Honestly, she had her own problems and floundering relationship to deal with. Jecina could handle her own with Moxley, there wasn't a doubt in Lilianna's mind about that.

"If he's not going, I'm not going either." Lilianna muttered, refusing to text her fiancé back and shed the towel to get dressed for the day.

A simple white tank top and tan shorts – nothing fancy. She swept her blue hair up in a high ponytail and twisted it to make it a messy bun on top of her head. Slipping her brown sandals on, Lilianna contemplated what to do with her day and wondered if the girls would be interested in going shopping downtown. Pensacola had some amazing shops and they had to set Gabriella's plan into motion with her secret lover. Speaking of that…who was he? He worked for the company and wrestled sporadically; those were the only clues she gave and it puzzled both Lilianna and Jecina. Grabbing her phone, Lilianna deleted Roman's text messages and pressed Gabriella's name in the contacts to call her. Just then, a soft knock came at the door followed by Jecina stepping inside moments later, freshly showered and not looking happy.

"Who are you calling?" Jecina asked, needing to get her mind off what just happened between her and Jon. He was still lying to her and stormed out of the suite to go work out after she confronted him about it.

"Gabi. Hold on." Lilianna held her hand up in a one second gesture just as Gabriella's voice sounded in her ear. "Hey girl, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, how are you feeling?" Gabriella had been worried about her friend ever since the blowup at the dress/tux shop the previous day.

"I'm fine. Jecina and I are going downtown to shop for a while and we were wondering if you'd like to tag along. Maybe we can even visit that shop I told you about…" Lilianna smirked over at Jecina, seeing her nod and knew she could use some time away from Moxley since he wasn't being truthful with her. "We're ready to go, can you be ready in 15?"

Gabriella wasn't sure about this idea of Lilianna's and groaned, hoping she didn't regret doing this. "Sure…" It sounded like Lilianna wasn't taking no for an answer and, after the fiasco the previous day, Gabriella figured this would be a perfect escape for her friend. Just grin and bear it, she thought, hanging up a few minutes later to get ready.

"So, let me guess: Roman called or texted you this morning and it pissed you off." Jecina surmised once Lilianna ended the call, sitting down on the bed.

Lilianna heaved a sigh, nodding. "I can't keep anything from you. Damn it, I hate how well you can read me. That asshole texted me this morning saying he was skipping the cake appointment because his mommy is still upset and she needs him. What kind of bullshit is that? He doesn't even care about this wedding, so I'm not going to care either."

"Are you kidding me? He actually texted you that and didn't have the balls to at least call you?" Jecina could feel her temper rise and took Lilianna's phone to look at the text message herself, gritting her teeth to the point of gnashing. "What the hell is wrong with him?! Has he always been up his mother's ass like this?"

Shrugging, Lilianna sat on the bed beside Jecina and buried her head in her hands. "Honestly, I don't know. Because of how much travel goes with our jobs, we hardly come home. Hell, I barely got a day here when I agreed to move in with him before we had to go back on the road to work. So, I haven't been around his mother this much or seen them interact. Ever since he turned the wedding plans over to her because of our hectic schedule, he's changed and not for the better." She sucked in another shaky breath and shut her eyes, deciding to tell Jecina what she planned on doing once they were back on the road. "I'm…calling it off."

"Lili…"

"I'm serious. I thought long and hard about this all night. Actually, I've been thinking about it ever since Roman started pulling his bullshit with this wedding." The last few months had been pure hell on Lilianna and she was fed up with everything, especially Lisa. "If I can't have a wedding that's to MY standards and what I want, I don't want it at all. He can marry his mother or find another bitch who is willing to put up with his momma boy ways. I love him, but I love myself more and have more self-respect than bowing to every whim his mother wants…to every whim HE wants. I did it for Randy and look how that turned out. I vowed to never again be in a situation where I bowed to whatever the man wanted. Roman knows what I've been through and he doesn't care or he wouldn't be pulling this shit and siding with his mother on everything. So, I'm done. I'm calling off the wedding and we can either stay engaged for a while longer until he agrees to elope or go our separate ways."

Jecina chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, not blaming her best friend one bit for how she felt about this situation. If the roles were reversed, she would've told Roman to go to hell and called off the wedding long ago. All Lilianna wanted to do was marry the Samoan idiot and have his babies, not minding eloping or having a small wedding. But his mother had turned it into a fiasco and drove such a huge wedge between Lilianna and Roman, the bride was now calling everything off. Wrapping an arm around Lilianna's shoulders, Jecina let her friend cry on her shoulder and soothed her the best way she could. This was killing Lilianna and Jecina felt helpless because there was absolutely nothing she could do to take the pain away or make things better.

"Tell me I'm doing the right thing and I'm not being stupid. And don't say it just because I told you to. Tell me truthfully if I'm doing the right thing, Jeci." Lilianna pleaded, sniffling and wiped tears away from her eyes, looking into her best friend's emerald orbs full of sympathy.

Jecina cupped Lilianna's face in her hands and rested her forehead against hers. "You are doing the right thing. I'm just so sorry he won't get his head out of his ass in time to see what he's doing is wrong. But don't ever doubt yourself and go with your gut instincts. You are doing what you feel is best for you and there's nothing wrong with that. If it was me, I'd do the same thing."

Smiling sadly, Lilianna felt a big weight lift from her shoulders and hugged Jecina tightly around the neck. "Thank you, sis. I needed to hear that." She whispered heartfelt, pulling back and stood from the bed to wipe the rest of the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Okay enough of the heavy, let's get going and pick Gabi up. By the way, I heard you and Moxley arguing. Everything okay?"

"Nope, he's not being honest with me. Something is bothering him and he won't talk to me about it. So, I confronted him about it this morning and he snapped at me and stormed out to go do his work out. Until he's ready to come clean to me about what's eating away at him, I have nothing to say to him." Jecina knew better than to push Jon to talk; when he was ready, he'd come to her and until then, she had to give him space and time. "Don't worry about me. You've got enough to worry about with your own personal life. I'll be fine. It's just another bump in the road for us."

"Well if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me." Lilianna placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezed gently. "We both could use a distraction. Sex shop with Gabi is the perfect escape."

Jecina laughed softly. "She's going to kill us before the day is out, you know that, right?"

"It'll be worth it."

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Gabriella eyed the shop suspiciously with the XXX on the front in bold black lettering and looked back at her friends skeptically. "There's gotta be another way to get the answers I want from him."

Rolling her eyes, Lilianna shoved the timid woman toward the front door and winked back at Jecina, who couldn't stop laughing. "There is nothing wrong with having a little kink in your sex life. Trust me, he'll probably enjoy being tied up by you."

"I – I don't know…" Gabriella groaned, knowing she was outnumbered 2 against 1 and reluctantly pulled open the door to step inside the sex shop. "Oh my god…" Her entire face turned the same color as her hair at all the…items hanging on the walls. "Umm…"

"Handcuffs. Need handcuffs…and possibly silk ribbon or rope." Lilianna walked past the mortified woman down an aisle, tapping her chin thoughtfully and stopped, sifting through the racks. "Here we go…come here, Gabi."

Hesitantly, Gabriella obeyed and looked at all the different kinds of handcuffs, rope and other items to subdue a person during intimacy. What the HELL had she gotten herself into? And how did Lilianna discover this side of sex? Lilianna shoved a pair of soft furry black handcuffs in her hands and Gabriella had to admit, it didn't feel too bad. Maybe there was a sex deviant inside of her, a dominatrix, she didn't know about.

"What would you be more comfortable with? Handcuffing him to the bed or tying him up?"

"More important question: Who the hell is this guy? And what does Baron think about this?" Jecina could tell Baron was extremely protective of Gabriella and how close they were. "I'm sorry, but I'm really curious and we're your friends. You can tell us anything. We won't blab it all over the locker room."

Gabriella shook her head, remaining steadfast in keeping her word to her lover. "I can't, I'm sorry Jecina. Believe me, when the time is right, I'll be able to tell you guys, but not right now. I don't break promises and as for Baron…why would he care who I'm with? We're just friends." He'd made that perfectly clear down in NXT and never gave her any indication he wanted more than friendship with her.

The way Baron looked at Gabriella, when she wasn't looking, told a completely different story though. Jecina wasn't blind; the man cared a great deal for the fiery redhead and obviously hadn't come clean about his feelings. Gabriella didn't see it though and Jecina wondered if she ever would before it was too late. Whoever this secret lover was, he had her friend twisted up and eventually it would only lead to heartbreak unless what they had turned into an actual relationship. None of this was for Jecina to say; Gabriella had to figure everything out on her own, including how Baron truly felt.

"Just friends, eh? God, I don't see how the hell you could be just friends with that man and not want to fuck him senseless." Lilianna had her blunt moments and this was one of those times. "The man is gorgeous from head to toe. Those tattoos and black hair…the way he carries himself…if I wasn't in love with another man, I'd jump him so fast it'd make his world spin." She nudged Jecina, trying to get her in on the conversation. "Admit it, Baron is fuckable."

"He's good looking and definitely easy on the eyes." Jecina admitted with a sheepish smile, watching the different displays of emotion cross Gabriella's face. One of them was jealousy. "There's also nothing wrong with a woman and a man being friends either, even if both are attractive."

The one secret Gabriella swore to take to her grave was about to come out full force and she couldn't stop the next confession that came out of her mouth. "I never wanted to be just friends with him." Her sky blues lowered to the carpeted floor, Gabriella suddenly finding her shoes more interesting than the conversation.

Both Jecina and Lilianna looked at each other and then back at Gabriella, their eyes wide in shock. "What do you mean?" They both asked simultaneously, each standing on either side of their friend to give her support.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing. I shouldn't have said anything. Let's just buy these," Gabriella jingled them, turning her back on both women. "And check out." That was her subtle way of telling them she didn't want to talk about what was just confessed…about Baron.

After they checked out with the handcuffs in a black plastic shiny bag, Lilianna and Jecina guided Gabriella to a nearby ice cream shop. It was her weakness and, if Gabriella consumed enough of it, she would spill her guts. Once they were seated and ordered, Jecina finally decided it was time to break the ice again. Keeping her feelings for Baron bottled up the way she had wasn't healthy for Gabriella. She had to come clean and who better to do it with than two good, trustworthy friends?

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Jecina murmured quietly, reaching out to take Gabriella's hand and could feel the woman slightly trembling. "It's okay, sweetie. You can tell us anything and we won't say a word, I promise."

At least they weren't trying to pry who her secret lover was out of her anymore, but talking about Baron opened old wounds she tried desperately to close once they both left NXT. "Yes." She finally admitted, keeping her voice low and quiet, tears building in her eyes. "Damn it…" It'd been so long since these type of thoughts and feelings consumed her.

"How long, Gabi?" Lilianna had her suspicions about Gabriella and Baron having feelings for each other, but never voiced them out loud.

"A while. I'm not sure of the time frame, but…it started in NXT. He was the only one who was nice to me and befriended me instantly. Anyone who screwed with me down there, he stopped them and defended me. I fell in love with him and…I wanted to tell him so many times. I tried. You have no idea how many times I tried to tell him how I feel, but I've always chickened out." Gabriella took a big bite out of her banana split and wiped a few stray tears away. "So, when this fling started with who I'm currently with, I jumped at the chance. At least someone was giving me attention and, like any other woman, I have needs. But I don't love him. I love Baron and I know he doesn't feel the same about me."

Jecina remembered how confused she'd been being stuck in a love triangle between Jon and Dean. How she concluded who she could live without in her life and who she couldn't. Everyone thought it was Dean Ambrose she'd choose, but he wasn't who her heart wanted. Jon Moxley was. Dean never gave her any indication how he felt and, by the time he came clean, it was too late. She didn't want the same thing happening to Gabriella and Baron.

"You should tell him how you feel. Otherwise, you'll always regret it and I'm speaking from experience, Gabi. Even if he doesn't feel the same way as you do, at least you'll have closure and no regrets." Jecina suggested softly, not wanting to upset Gabriella more than she already was. "The decision is up to you though. And just between us girls, you may be surprised what you discover if you take the leap with Baron and tell him how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella raised a brow, not sure what Jecina meant by that.

"That's something you'll have to discover for yourself. I agree with Jeci, I think you need to confess how you feel to Baron and find out if he feels the same way about you. You won't know unless you try." Lilianna took a long swig of her double chocolate milkshake. "Even with the problems Roman and I are currently having, I don't regret being with him and falling in love with him."

"Same with me and Jon. He's rough around the edges, but I don't want to be with anyone else. He's my other half and Baron may very well be yours."

"And if he laughs me to hell and back?" Gabriella shot back quietly, looking from Jecina to Lilianna and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Then at least you know and you can move on with this secret guy who has you all twisted up."

Gabriella had to admit they made valid points, but she wasn't sure if it was worth telling Baron how she felt, not when she was with someone else.

Relationship or not.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After browsing more stores in downtown Pensacola, the sun set on the horizon and night fell. The girls had a great time with each other; laughing, crying, bitching about the men in their lives and anything else that came to mind. It was around 10 PM when Jecina finally decided to part ways to go back to the hotel to face Jon. Lilianna went to face the music with Roman at their home, ready to hash out all their problems and tell him the wedding was off. Gabriella took a redeye flight to Tampa to spend the last few days at home to contemplate what to do about Baron and her secret lover. Each woman had their own agenda and issues to take care of, but throughout the day each gave the other strength to do what needed to be done.

Taking a deep breath, Jecina slid her keycard into the slot of the hotel suite she shared with Jon and pushed it open, not surprised to find the room pitch black. Somehow, she knew Jon was here and felt her heart break a little more, wishing he would talk to her about what was bothering him. She dropped the keys on the small table near the table and kicked her sandals off, padding further into the room. The small silhouette of smoke and orange dot was the only light in the room, the window curtains drawn. Sinking down on the edge of the bed, Jecina kept her back to his prone body lying in bed and shut her eyes, lowering her head.

"Didn't think you'd come back tonight." His rough raspy voice broke the silence between them, the tension thickening with each passing second neither spoke.

"Why wouldn't I?" She retorted softly, rubbing the back of her neck to try easing some of the stiffness. "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'll run away. I'm not that type of person, Jon."

Ouch, that stung a bit. Jon supposed he deserved it after what he'd put her through 2 years ago. Jecina could read him like a book and he hated it sometimes because he wasn't ready to talk to her about what was on his mind. Not yet. However, he had a feeling if he didn't come clean, the rest of their time off in Pensacola would be ruined. Taking another long drag from his cigarette, Jon set the rest of it in the ashtray and sat upright in the bed, seeing her shadowy silhouette through the darkness. Even in darkness, she was beautiful as ever and there was no mistaking those curves or the way she massaged her neck. Taking a chance, Jon moved up toward the bed slowly, giving Jecina plenty of time to stand and stopped right behind her. His hand replaced hers on her neck and a smile curved his lips as she melted back against him, her head lulling forward to give him further access.

"Mmm, that feels good…" She breathed, voice barely above a whisper and felt Jon's free arm wrap around her waist to pull her against him tighter, the massage never ceasing. "I'm still mad at you…"

He smirked, not expecting anything less and buried his nose in her hair to breathe in her scent. "I know."

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on with you? I thought…we didn't keep secrets from each other anymore." Jecina tried not to let her voice crack, but this man stirred intense emotions inside of her and it'd been that way since day one. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you…"

Groaning at her sweet words, Jon could feel his resolve shattering and gritted his teeth, stroking her stomach with his fingers. "Jina…" He practically growled, moving his face to bury in the side of her neck. "I trust you…"

"Then tell me what's going on." Her head turned along with her body until pleading emerald green met intense electric blues. Through the darkness, they could see each other clearly. "Did Dean say something to you? Because you didn't start acting like this until after we left the dress shop yesterday…" Jecina cupped his face and shifted completely around to straddle his lap, keeping him pinned in place.

It would be tedious to blame Dean for his attitude. She didn't need to know what that cocksucker said or the fact it bothered him a lot more than Jon ever cared to admit. "There's a reason I asked you about our anniversary. I wanted to…fuck." He was never good with words or real life, not like his ruthless character in WWE. "I wanted to ask you something on that specific day because being with the same broad for 2 years is a milestone for me."

"Go on."

"It's fucking pointless to live in two separate states. We're usually in Chicago, but…it's so damn loud, even as high up as we are in the penthouse. I just…" Jon had to blurt it out before he lost his nerve and scrubbed a hand down his face. "We should move in together. Having our shit in two separate places makes no sense because we travel so damn much. And I hate being away from you. We always spend our days off together either in Chicago or Cincinnati. It doesn't make sense to pay for two places when we can pay for one living together. So, move in with me."

Emerald eyes shot open at the words coming out of Jon's mouth. He wanted to move in together? How long had he thought about this? It had to be a while because he'd planned on asking her to move in with him during their 2-year anniversary. Jecina felt her heartrate pick up drastically and swallowed hard, not sure how to feel about this sudden turn of events. Was she ready for this next step with him? Granted, they'd been together for 2 years and it was great, for the most part. What if they did this and everything fell apart? And why couldn't they stay in Chicago where she was comfortable? It was better than Cincinnati, in her opinion.

"Wow okay…" Jecina extracted herself from his arms, needing a little space and stood up from the bed to take her hair down from the clip it'd been in all day. "Sorry, I didn't…I mean…I didn't expect you to say something like that. I just need a minute…"

Or several days, months, years…This was a huge step for both and Jon was ready to take it, so why wasn't she? Any other normal woman would've jumped for joy at hearing the love of their life wanted to move in with them and take that next step. Jecina had a lot of reservations though, most of which she couldn't share with Jon for fear of losing him. They had a strong relationship, but it was also nice to have breaks from each other whenever they needed time to themselves to decompress. Then there was the whole trust issue between them, at least on Jecina's side. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fully trust Jon after what he did to her 2 years ago. How he only had sex with her in the threesome to get back at Dean for having a better childhood than him. It was all about jealousy and she STILL chose him in the end, not Dean. Her heart wanted Jon even as her mind screamed to give herself completely to Dean and Jecina followed her heart. She meant what she said to Dean about being able to live without him, but not Jon. It was obvious he had trust issues with her as well since he kept things bottled up inside until she had to pry it out of him.

"You don't want to." Jon didn't bother hiding the hurt and disdain in his voice or questioning what was going through Jecina's mind. "I get it…"

"Would you just PLEASE give me a minute or two to think about this?! My god, you're so impatient! This is a lot for me to digest and I just need a MINUTE TO THINK!" Jecina snapped, something she rarely did and tossed her hands up in the air, whipping around to face him with acidic eyes. "Stop putting words into my damn mouth! I never said I didn't want to!"

Jon couldn't remember the last time Jecina lost her temper like this and slowly stood from the bed, procuring a cigarette from his pack to light it up. "Then what's holding you back? Why the hesitation?" He demanded irritably, walking over to pull the curtain back to stare out the window at the falling rain outside. "Be honest, Jina, go ahead. I'm a big boy, I can take it."

This was what it would be like to live together. If this is what their future looked like, Jecina wasn't sure she wanted to be part of it. She wasn't sure it was worth fighting for anymore. Love wasn't enough sometimes. Look what was happening between Lilianna and Roman. Sometimes it was better to cut ties and end a relationship instead of trying to make something work that simply couldn't. But Jecina didn't give up what she held most dear easily and her love for Jon never wavered. Her trust did, though and without complete trust, could a relationship actually survive? Now she was contradicting herself! Either she wanted to be with Jon completely or it was time to let him go, so he could find someone who WOULD give him what she knew he needed – something she couldn't right now.

"I love you, Jon." Jecina could feel the tension turn to chilling ice in the air between them and felt the tears build in her eyes. "But moving in together…I don't think it's a good idea. You're right, we've been together 2 years and any normal couple wouldn't think twice about taking this step. But that's not us." She turned around to face him, seeing his forearm pressed against the window while he continued smoking. "You even said you hate Chicago and wouldn't live there permanently. And I don't want to move to Cincinnati. I don't like it there; Chicago fits me better and I love my penthouse. So, we can either keep things the way they are or…"

"Call it quits." Jon finished for her, his voice a raspy monotone. "This isn't my first rodeo with a woman, Jina. I'm a rough man to deal with, brash and arrogant. I'm volatile and sometimes even violent. I admit all of my flaws openly because I know they're there and there's no changing them. What you see is what you fucking get with me. So, if you wanna call it off right here and now, you better tell me. I won't be with a woman who doesn't want me."

Tears slid down her cheeks freely as Jecina took a few steps toward him, shaking her head. "No! That's not what I'm saying! Damn it, I don't know what I want! All I know is I love you and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to let you go. Our relationship isn't perfect and we both have issues to work on, but we can do that. I just really think moving in together isn't in the cards for us right now. Let's just hold off on it and…"

"How long?" Jon turned his head to stare hardening at her, hating to see the tears streaming down her face. "Postponing the inevitable isn't smart either. I told you before I'm not good for you. You didn't fucking listen to me and now look where we're at."

"Just give me a little more time." Jecina reached out to touch his arm and kept moving forward even at his slight flinch. "Why fix something that's not broken? We're happy with the way things are, right? So, what if we both have our own separate places?"

Jon couldn't believe he was about to bring this subject up, but since they were hashing everything out, he figured it might as well be addressed. "What if I wanna marry your precious ass one day? What about kids and shit like that? Married couples don't live apart, Jina. Eventually, we'll have to move in together if we wanna continue this. So, like I said, postponing the inevitable isn't smart." He stepped back, finishing his cigarette and opened the sliding glass door to flick it out into the rainy night.

Marriage…kids…Jecina suddenly couldn't breathe and felt her chest tighten, needing to sit down before she collapsed. "I – I don't know…I didn't think…I mean…" She was having a panic attack and began breathing erratically, suddenly feeling like she was on fire. Not in a good way either.

"Jecina…JECINA!" Jon shouted after her as she fled out of the room, the door banging against the wall the last sound he heard followed by it clicking shut. "FUCK!"

Barefoot, Jecina raced as fast as she could down the hallway of their floor and didn't bother taking the elevator, tossing open the door to the back stairs. She had to get out of here. Jon had thrown too much at her too fast and she couldn't handle it. Keeping the truth from him was hard enough, but now he was talking about marriage and kids. Since when was Jon Moxley a 'marriage and kids' kind of guy? Tears flew behind her as Jecina arrived at the lobby floor and didn't waste a second, pushing open the door to the parking garage.

Only to slam into what felt like a brick wall.

"Cina?" Dean blinked, not expecting to have a small body crash into him full force and was shocked to see it was Jecina. "Whoa, are you okay?"

She slowly looked up and locked bloodshot teary emerald on pale sky blue. "Dean? Oh Dean…" Burying her face in her hands, Jecina began to cry since he was identical to his twin brother and felt his arms wrap around her waist to pull her back into a standing position.

"What's going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dean fired off the questions one right after the other, vowing if Jon laid a hand on the woman he loved, he would destroy his twin. "Talk to me, Cina…"

Jecina remembered the last time she fled like this from a man and it was the one currently standing in front of her. He'd surprised her by coming to catering during a show and kissed the daylights out of her one night after her first date with Jon. Now she was fleeing from Jon for entirely different reasons, but couldn't help feeling déjà vu.

"Did Moxley…?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. I…just needed some air." Jecina was horrible at lying and lowered her eyes from Dean, pulling away from him. "Sorry for running into you. I gotta go…"

Dean stopped her, grabbing her upper arm gently but firmly and turned her back to face him. "You're not alright, far from it. You told me you gave me another chance at friendship. Last I checked, friends tell each other things, like what's bothering them. Or is it that you don't trust me?"

There was no reason not to trust Dean. He never lied and used her the way Jon had. Granted, he hurt her feelings with what he said recently after Liliya's incarceration at the mental institution, but he was only being honest about how he felt. Unlike his twin brother.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Dean. You know I do, but this is between me and your brother, who you don't care for. I don't think I should tell you what's going on between us, no offense. I just need to be alone right now. Have a good night." Jecina planned on getting another hotel room for the night since she still had her wallet on her and contemplating what to do about her future with Jon alone.

Watching her rush off, Dean narrowed his eyes and stroked his scruff thoughtfully, wondering what could've happened between Jecina and Moxley, a slow devious smirk curving his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sitting outside of the house that was supposed to be called home, Lilianna cut the ignition and stared up at it for a while. It was way past midnight and, more than likely, Roman was sleeping in what was supposed to be their bed. The beautiful diamond ring that once glittered from her left ring finger slowly turned in her right hand between her fingers. Until Lilianna knew what their future held, she wouldn't wear the ring and had come to that conclusion on the ride to Roman's house. This wasn't her home – not yet. Possibly ever. Not if he kept putting his mother above her. Lilianna could feel her heart shattering in her chest at what she was about to do, but it had to be done. Calling off the wedding was the only way to open Roman's eyes to hopefully make him see all he'd done wrong. If not, she was finished with him and exit his life forever.

The gauntlet was about to be thrown down.

"No more stalling. Just get this over with." Lilianna muttered to herself and stepped out of the car, sliding the diamond ring back on her left ring finger for the time being.

Unlocking the front door, Lilianna put the code to the security so it didn't go off and walked inside, shutting it silently behind her. The house was pitch black and quiet, which told Lilianna she would have to wake Roman up to talk. That wouldn't go over well, but they had to hash this out before going back on the road. Personal issues couldn't be involved in their professional lives; she was a firm believer in that. Squaring her shoulders, Lilianna headed down the long hallway to the far back master bedroom and could hear Roman's snores. Apparently, their slight separation and disagreement over everything regarding the wedding didn't stop the idiot from having a good night's sleep. Lilianna wanted to smack him with a pillow or smother him with it because she hadn't slept hardly at all since the dress shop blowout.

Turning the light on, Lilianna did the only thing she could to wake the Samoan out of his slumber and slammed the bedroom door shut as hard as she could. Sure enough, Roman bolted upright in bed with his wild black mane and wide stormy greys, bellowing at the top of his lungs. Lilianna would've laughed if she wasn't so disgusted and fed up with everything going wrong in her life lately. She merely stood there, folding her arms in front of her chest and waited for Roman to stop bellyaching about the light blinding him along with the big bang of the door slamming shut.

"What the FUCK, Lilianna?!"

"You were sleeping deeply and I figured this was the only way to wake your ass up." Lilianna retorted swiftly, not a hint of regret or apology in her voice. "We need to talk. And it's not going to wait until morning. It's going to happen NOW."

Roman growled, not amused and shoved his black mane from his face, glaring at his fiancée contemptuously. "Didn't think you'd be coming home at all. What do you wanna talk about?" He yawned loudly, reaching down to scratch himself beneath the thin white sheet and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes and didn't appreciate his cold attitude towards her. "If you don't know what this is about, you've been knocked upside the head one too many times in the ring. You KNOW what this talk is about, Roman. Don't act stupid. We need to hash this out and, for starters, this isn't my home."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course it is!" Roman scrubbed a hand down his face, wishing they could have this conversation when he was fully awake and coherent.

"No – no it's not. None of this belongs to me. Do you know where I feel my true home is? Queens, New York in the penthouse I gave up to be with you. To move in here with you and start a family. To MAKE this my home with time and love built into it. That's all I wanted to do was marry you and start a family in this house. I didn't care how we did it, I just wanted you, Roman." Lilianna could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she slipped the diamond ring off her finger and set it gently on the bed beside a startled Roman. "But now, after seeing what your family is like and how you're around them, especially your mother, I'm having serious doubts about us…"

Swallowing hard, Roman's eyes followed every movement she made and felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach at the sight of the diamond ring he bought her sitting beside him on the bed. "Lili…" He shut his eyes and looked away from the ring, not sure what else to say. "We're done then, that's what you're saying? All because my mother was trying to give us a beautiful wedding, you-"

"No." Lilianna could feel her frustration boiling and gripped her blue hair in her hands. "Once again, you're missing the damn point! I'm not calling this wedding off because of your mother. Yes, she's caused a lot of problems between us lately, but it's not her fault. It's YOURS." Pressing her hands together in front of her, Lilianna folded them to rest against her forehead before dropping them in front of her. "I don't want to marry a man who puts his mother before his wife and future mother of his children. Or anybody for that matter. I love how close you and your mother are, I really do. It shows what a great family man you are, but…Roman, the SECOND your mother got involved in this wedding, everything went to shit and you took her side on everything. YOU DID. This isn't her fault and it's not my fault…it's YOUR fault. You are the reason I'm calling the wedding off. If you want the engagement to be called off too, you need to tell me because I'm fed up with the bullshit. The only way I will marry you is if we elope. I don't want a wedding anymore and I damn sure want your mother to keep her nose out of our business from now on."

"Then why did you take the ring off if you still want to be engaged to me?" Roman didn't think it'd come to the point where Lilianna would actually give him an ultimatum and call their wedding off. "My mother is a huge part of my life, Lilianna. That's not going to change. I want to marry a woman who gets along with my family and feels accepted."

"Did your precious mother tell you what she said to me at the dress shop?" Lilianna watched his thick black brow rise in question and narrowed her eyes. "That would be a no. She told me that I didn't deserve you and she wished you would marry someone else and you could do much better than me."

Roman remembered his mother spatting that at him at the dress shop, or part of it anyway, but she'd been upset at the time. "She wasn't thinking clearly and after we talked…"

"Face it Roman, your mother has NEVER accepted me into your family. She's put on a hell of an act and you can't tell me differently. Even Jecina saw it at the dress shop! She couldn't believe the way Lisa was treating me and it was all because of my hair. Hair that is attached to MY skull! She kept commenting how it would clash with the dress and, last I checked, white goes with ANY FUCKING THING! So don't sit there and tell me she wasn't thinking clearly because that's a copout and a lie."

It was too late for this and Roman had heard enough bad talk about his mother. "What do you wanna do, Lilianna? What do you want me to do? Cut my mother out of my life and be completely devoted to you? Because I can't do that." His voice was low and gruff, full of exhaustion.

"I never said that! I never once told you to cut your mother off! But goddamn it, Roman, this was supposed to be OUR wedding, not hers! And you didn't have a problem with my hair until she said something! Just like you had no problem eloping until she said something with her fake crocodile tears!" Lilianna shouted, not able to keep her temper in check and tossed her hands up in the air. "I want you to choose me over her, yes! Because that's what you do when you marry someone. You put each other FIRST. You know what I went through with Randy and how that big extravagant wedding crashed and burned. He left me at the altar, if you don't remember. I didn't even want a wedding and the only reason I agreed to one is because you gave me a sob story about your mother! How about you get your head out of your mother's ass and start putting me, your fiancée and love of your life, FIRST?"

Standing from the bed, Roman knew sleep wouldn't come easily to him now that she'd woken him up and stretched his arms in the air. "If we don't get married now, there's no point in continuing the charade. This wedding has cost my family a lot of money and canceling it is gonna be a pain in the ass. So…we either go through with it or just call it quits." Maybe it was for the best the blowup happened because now Roman had seen a side of Lilianna he didn't like or want to marry.

The way he spoke to her just angered her further. He was acting like all of this was her fault and trying to play the victim! What the hell was wrong with this man? Didn't he hear a word she just said about not wanting a big wedding and wanting to elope? Was the idea of eloping really that horrible? Frustration glittered in her watery golden brown eyes as Lilianna stared at the man she once thought was the love of her life. The same way she thought of Randy Orton at one point. Roman didn't care about her, not the way she thought and the heartbreaking realization dawned on her on what just happened.

"If you won't take my feelings into consideration about having a big wedding and not elope…then I'm done, Roman. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend I'm happy when I'm not. I love you and I will always love you…" Lilianna trailed off, taking a step back toward the open bedroom door and blinked as huge tears slid down her cheeks. "But I love me more. I won't – I REFUSE – to put a man before myself ever again. If anything, the man I end up being with and marrying should put me first. And you can't do that. So I guess we'll call the engagement and everything off altogether then."

Her words pierced right through him like a sharp knife and all Roman could do was nod silently, tears of his own burning in his eyes. "If that's what you want, I won't stop you." As much as he loved her, there was no point fighting for a woman who didn't want to be with him anymore and couldn't accept the way his family operated. The fact his mother didn't like Lilianna was a huge factor in not fighting for her as well.

"You never loved me, did you? You only loved the idea of having a wife at your beck and call and having a family. But you never actually loved ME or else you wouldn't let me walk out or end this so easily." Lilianna accused, feeling disgusted with herself for letting another wrestler enter her life and destroy her emotionally and mentally the way Randy did. "I'll send for my things in a few days once I find a place. You can take care of all the cancellations for the wedding, I want no part of it."

"My Mom already started the process. I'll let her handle everything since she planned everything." Roman replied solemnly, refusing to look back at the blue haired woman and had to wonder if what she said was the truth.

Maybe he was only looking for a woman to fill the role of wife and didn't care who it was. Hell, he didn't know anymore and felt more confused than ever, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep the tears at bay. Some part of him did love Lilianna, but it wasn't nearly enough to fight for her, not after what happened between her and his mother at the dress shop.

"I'm sure she did. Goodbye Roman."

"Goodbye Lilianna."

Lilianna couldn't stand being in the same room, let alone the same roof, as him and had to get out of there. Not bothering to grab any of her belongings, Lilianna had more than enough money to replace all of it and walked out of the house in tears. She didn't look back, just kept putting one foot in front of the other until she arrived at her vehicle, immediately sliding behind the wheel. It was only after she drove away from the house did Lilianna have a complete breakdown and had to pull over, the tears temporarily blinding her.

She hit the steering wheel repeatedly, screaming at the top of her lungs and gripped her hair tightly in her hands, almost to the point of ripping it out of her skull. Her talk with Roman hadn't turned out the way she thought and Lilianna was officially alone again with a shattered mangled heart and spirit. How was she supposed to come back from this? Roman promised her the world and then yanked it away from her when she didn't agree with his MOTHER of all people!

"Never again…" She whispered vehemently, coughing and breathing heavily from hitting the steering wheel a couple dozen times. "NEVER AGAIN!" The whisper turned into another shrill scream as she began hitting the steering wheel again.

The vow she'd made about wrestlers was cemented in stone after what happened with Roman. He knew her past with Randy and didn't care. She was stupid to believe a word he said along with all the 'I love you's' and sweet innuendos. All those times he whispered how he couldn't wait to be married to her and have babies…to start a family together…had gone up in flames. She gave everything to Roman the same way she did Randy and how did he thank her? By burning her and driving that knife of betrayal in her back deeper just like Randy did.

For the past 2 years, Lilianna fell into a world of lies and deception from Roman Reigns.

It would never happen again as long as she lived.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stepping out of the shower, Jecina was greeted by her cell phone ringing at 1 AM in the morning. She'd checked into a different hotel, arrived in her room and stripped, crying the entire time. Throughout most of the hot shower, she cried while replaying Jon's words over and over in her head. He wanted marriage and kids…two things Jecina never thought she'd hear from him. That wasn't the type of man Jon was…or at least he didn't use to be. Did she really change him that much? Picking her cell up to look at the caller ID, Jecina saw Lilianna's name flashing across the screen and immediately answered it, putting her on speaker phone.

"Why are you calling me so late, woman?" Jecina demanded, redressing in the clothes she arrived in since that was all she had at the moment. "Lili, what's wrong?"

"It's over." Lilianna sobbed, still sitting inside of her car on the side of the road and pressed her forehead against the steering wheel. She'd lost track of time and had no idea how long she'd sat there. "It's over, Jeci…I'm…I can't…"

Jecina frowned, taking her friend off speaker phone and pushed her own problems in the back of her mind for the moment. "What happened? Talk to me, Lili. Where are you?" She hadn't meant to fire questions left and right at Lilianna, but the woman was scaring her.

"Me and Roman…we're done. Ended everything. I can't move…I'm in my car on the side of the road…" Lilianna managed to calm down long enough to talk through hot tears, unable to stop them.

"Oh my god…okay, okay calm down and tell me where you are. I'll come get you." She had the keys in hand to her and Jon's rental vehicle and took it when she ran from him earlier. "You can't be alone right now, Lili. Just tell me where you are and I'll pick you up. I got my own room, so nobody else will bother us."

That temporarily halted Lilianna's sob fest. "What? W-What do you mean your own r-room?" She trembled from crying so much and now felt extremely cold. "I-I don't know where I am…"

Jecina rushed out of the room and down the hallway, once again barefoot. Maybe it would be a good idea to grab a pair of shoes on her way back from picking Lilianna up. Worry engulfed her as Lilianna began to cry again, her sobs breaking Jecina's heart. All she could do was stay on the phone with her best friend and do her best to calm her down while she raced to get to her. The problem was she didn't know anything about Pensacola, Florida or the roads. Calling Roman wasn't an option, not after what that dick to Lilianna, but Jecina had to find some kind of navigation help. There was only one person she could call, against her better judgement, but she had to do what she could to help Lilianna.

"Lili, stay where you are, okay? I'm coming to get you. Don't move and I'll call you right back." Jecina ordered, ending the call and scrolled through the contacts on her phone, stopping at the name she couldn't bring herself to delete even after 2 years and their fallout. "Don't make me regret doing this." She whispered, pushing the call button and held the phone up to her ear, waiting.

Two rings later, the familiar low rumbled voice filled her ear. "Dean, it's Jecina. I need your help."

* * *

After blowing up Jecina's phone and smoking like a chimney, Jon left the suite to take a long walk and some fresh air. Why would Jecina run away from him like that? The moment he mentioned them moving in together, all he saw in her eyes was fear. Piercing fear. He wasn't an easy man to be with and knew it, but Jon had never given her any indication he would hurt her…again. Throughout his life, Jon didn't regret many things or choices he made, doing what he had to do for survival. That survival instinct made him callous, cold and dark, turning him into a monster that fed on the weak and destroyed any relationship he'd ever had. That was until he met Jecina Shaw, the beautiful caterer with gorgeous emerald eyes and silky black hair. She captivated him the moment he laid eyes on her, drew him in and made him feel something unlike any other woman had before. Jon had been around the block several times; countless women threw themselves at him while he was in the Indies and he took them all to his bed. It was strictly and purely sex for him, no feelings and strings. His true love was wrestling and Jon never thought that would change – that no woman could take prestige over his beloved wrestling.

Again, until he met Jecina.

This woman had him twisted up, talking about marriage and babies, which he didn't even know if he wanted. When he looked at Jecina, however, he wanted all of that with her and more. Marriage, rug rats with black hair and beautiful emerald eyes – everything. 2 years together was more than enough time to live apart. It was time to take the next step, but obviously Jecina wasn't ready for that after her freak-out. All Jon wanted to do was talk to her, hear her voice to make sure she was alright. He hated being left in the dark, feeling his temper rise along with worry – a bad combination. Tracking her down was an option, but Jon wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. Maybe giving Jecina time alone to think things through was the better way to handle this situation.

Bypassing a liquor store, Jon could feel his old habits surface and walked inside, buying a fifth of Jack Daniels and a case of beer. He was going to get rip-roaring drunk and pass out since he had nothing else going on the next day. Jecina would come back eventually and their talk would resume, but right now she needed time. Jon would give her as much time as she needed, going against every instinct his body practically screamed at him to take. On his way back to the hotel, Jon's cell phone went off and he nearly dropped the bag of alcohol to answer it.

"Jina?"

"No man, it's not." Baron's southern drawl flowed from the other line. "Everythin' alright, Moxa?"

"Not really." Jon admitted gruffly, moving the bag of alcohol from one arm to the other so he could hold the phone against his ear. "What's up, Corbin? You didn't just call me for the hell of it."

Baron sighed resignedly, nodding. "Have you seen Gabi? I've tried callin' her several times tonight and she hasn't answered any of my calls. That's not like her." Actually, he'd been blowing up her phone for the past 4 hours.

Jon snorted, unable to hold back his smartass remarks. "You sound like a needy chick, bro." He chortled, temporarily forgetting his own complicated woman.

"Just answer the fuckin' question and don't be a douche." Baron demanded, tearing a hand through his long black hair. "I'm worried 'bout her, okay?"

Jon knew exactly how he felt and nearly said those words aloud, but held back. "No, I haven't. I know she was with Jina most of the day though."

"Ask Jina if she's heard from her then. Please man, I gotta know she's okay." Baron wasn't above pleading, pacing back and forth in his hotel room.

"Wish I could. She's not here." Jon muttered, walking into the hotel and taking the back stairs since the elevator had a line. "We're in the same boat, man…"

Baron blinked, hearing the slight agitation and disdain in Jon's voice. "What happened?"

"I'm a fucking idiot, that's what happened." Jon grunted, unlocking the door to the suite and walked inside, slamming it behind him none too gently. "She's probably with Gabriella or Lilianna right now." He hoped anyway. The woman refused to answer his calls or text messages, so all Jon could do was speculate. "If I hear from her, I'll let you know."

"Thanks man, hope ya work yer issues out with her."

Ending the call, Jon tossed the phone on the bed and cracked open the Jack Daniels, not bothering with the beer.

* * *

It took over an hour to find Lilianna.

Jecina stayed on the phone with her while Dean drove like a madman up and down every street in Pensacola. He was shocked that, not only Jecina called him for help, but Roman and Lilianna were split up. The panic in Jecina's voice when she called him for help sent his heart racing and Dean wondered why she hadn't called Moxley. Was there trouble in paradise? He hoped so. Jecina was shaken up and frantic by the time he arrived at her hotel, snatching the shoes he'd scooped up for her at a local Walgreens down the street. She couldn't very well traverse the streets of Pensacola barefooted. Unfortunately, Lilianna had no way of charging her cell phone and 10 minutes before they found her, Jecina lost all contact, sending her into a frenzy.

"Fuck, we have to find her! I just lost her! Can't you go any damn faster?!"

"You have to calm down, Cina." Dean had tried easing her mind about finding Lilianna and failed.

"Just shut up and drive, Ambrose." She'd snapped, worry and concern for her friend trumping every other emotion she currently felt.

Dean had reached over and grabbed her hand, forcing Jecina's emerald eyes to snap up to meet warm ocean blues. They weren't electric and full of ice the way Jon's were. "We'll find her. I promise you, we will find her, but you must calm down. You won't think rationally if you're this wound up." His voice was a lot softer and deep than Jon's, full of husk.

Tears filled her eyes as Jecina squeezed his hand back, knowing Dean was right. Freaking out wouldn't help the situation at all. Lilianna needed her help – their help – and Jecina would do whatever necessary to find her. Leaning back against the front seat, Jecina closed her eyes and took several deep breaths in through the nose and out the mouth. She never once let go of Dean's hand, tightening her hold on it and didn't bother wiping her tears away. This had been a hellacious night; all she wanted to do was find Lilianna and bring her back to her room where she was safe.

"Feel better?" Dean asked, cracking a small smile at her when she nodded and resumed driving. "Keep your eyes peeled, we'll check every parked car on the side of the streets until we find her."

"She left Roman's and was heading back to the hotel, so what road would she take to do that?" Jecina's thought process was a lot clearer and she saw the lightbulb click over Dean's head, pulling her hand out of his to clasp hers in her lap. "She couldn't have gotten far from Roman's house, right?"

Dean wanted to kick himself square in the backside for not thinking of that possibility sooner. "I know where she is." Flipping a U-turn, he raced in the opposite direction toward Roman's house and kept an eye out for cops. The last thing they needed was to be pulled over. "Hang tight, I'm gonna break several speed limits to get there."

Calling Dean was the right thing to do. Jecina breathed a huge sigh of relief and rested her head back against the headrest of the seat, looking out the window. Jon's words about marriage and kids once again filtered through her mind, making Jecina rub her temples as a headache began to form. Since when did Jon want those things in life? Hell, Jecina didn't even know if she was wife and mother material! She loved Jon and wanted to be with him, but…could she give him what he apparently wanted?

"We're here." Dean broke through her deep thoughts, stopping the car just a few feet from Lilianna's rental.

"Thank you." Jecina quickly pecked his cheek and jumped out of the car to race over to Lilianna, looking at her through the window.

She was out cold.

"Dean! She's unconscious and I can't lift her!" Jecina cried out, thankful he hadn't driven off and opened the driver's door to where he could get to her. "She's dead weight, she's not moving. Is she breathing?"

"Yeah, she's just exhausted. I got you, Lili." Dean lifted her in his arms with ease after unfastening the seatbelt and carried her around the vehicle to the passenger side. Jecina already had it opened and slid behind the wheel while Dean set Lilianna in the passenger seat, folding the seat back as far as it would go. "I'm following you back to the hotel and I'll carry her inside. Then you both are getting some sleep."

"You don't-" Jecina was cut off by Dean shutting the passenger door and sighed, not surprised when he came to her side a few seconds later. "Dean…"

He pressed a finger against her lips, shaking his head and squatted to be eyelevel with her. "Don't argue with me, Cina. You can't carry her inside the hotel and you need me right now. I have to make sure you get back to the hotel safely, both of you." Roman had a lot of explaining to do when they spoke next. "Just follow me, sweetheart."

Unable to argue his logic, Jecina nodded and started the ignition while Dean raced over to hop back into his car. A few minutes later, they drove off with Lilianna completely oblivious to what was happening. Jecina didn't bother waking her up and drove, listening to soft music on the way back to the hotel. She should've called Jon instead of Dean, but Jon didn't know Pensacola very well compared to his brother. Dean had been to Pensacola a lot because of Roman and knew the area well, which is why she chose to contact him instead of her boyfriend. If Jon found out about this, he would blow a gasket and take half of Florida with him.

20 minutes later, both vehicles pulled into the hotel parking lot and Dean scooped Lilianna in his arms with ease, silently telling Jecina to lead the way. She did after locking up the vehicle and grabbed Lilianna's belongings from the backseat. Once they arrived at Jecina's hotel room, Dean stepped inside to lay Lilianna on the bed and took her sandals off, tucking her in. Jecina watched this, feeling her heart flutter slightly and leaned against the wall, folding her arms in front of her chest. This was the Dean Ambrose she remembered and had fallen for before Jon Moxley entered her life. The sweet, kind and considerate man who would give the shirt off his back to anyone in need.

"Thank you for your help. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here tonight, Dean." Jecina admitted once they were out in the hallway, both not wanting to disturb Lilianna.

"You never – ever have to thank me, Cina." Dean replied huskily, reaching out to cup her face tenderly in his strong hand and had to fight temptation not to kiss her. "I'll always be here for you. Remember that."

Jecina felt breathless at his words, wondering if that would ever change even after 2 years since she chose Jon over him. "I will." She stopped him from walking away, grabbing his arm gently. "The Dean I saw in there tonight…the man who came to my rescue…THAT'S the Dean who was my friend. That's who I remember falling for and being with. That's who I've missed being in my life for the past 2 years. Please don't let him go away again."

Smiling warmly, Dean nodded in understanding at her words and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "I'll try not to. Good night, Cina." Then he walked away, needing to leave before he ended up pressing her against the wall and showing her just how much he missed her, period.

"Good night, Dean." She whispered in reply before walking back into her hotel room to get some sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Banging on her front door woke Gabriella out of her deep sleep, her eyes shooting open at the sound of a deep baritone shouting through it. She lived in a one-bedroom apartment, not needing anything bigger and stumbled out of bed. Gabriella recognized that voice anywhere, rubbing her tired eyes and padded down the carpeted hallway toward the front door. The moment it opened, hazy sky blue met blazing brown and she was immediately scooped up in a huge hug with her face buried in a t-shirt covered chest. The smell of him engulfed her as Gabriella hugged her trembling friend back with equal vigor, rubbing his back a few times.

"Baron, I can't breathe…" Gabriella murmured, slowly pulling back to look up into his eyes again. "What are you doing here?"

"Why the hell weren't ya answerin' yer cell phone? I called ya at least a dozen times! Ya had me worried sick, Gabi!" Baron snapped, not able to contain his emotions and yanked her against him roughly, burying his face in her hair. "Thought somethin' happened to ya. Why did ya come home?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Gabriella whispered with a frown and felt terrible for worrying Baron like this.

The least she could've done was call and tell him she was heading back home for the rest of her days off. After her talk with the girls, however, Gabriella needed time to herself to think about what she truly wanted in her life…more importantly, WHO she wanted. The man standing in front of her with his strong arms wrapped around her body was one of them. There was no way she could tell him the truth about why she'd come home, not until she figured everything out in her head and heart.

"Lilianna called the wedding off." It wasn't a complete lie, even though it wasn't the main reason for leaving Pensacola. "I didn't mean to leave without telling you, but…I figured you would've found out and gone home too."

Baron had to take a deep breath, not wanting to yell at her again and felt relief wash through him at the sight of her. At least she was safe and sound instead of dead and mangled in a ditch somewhere. If anything happened to Gabriella, he would lose his mind and probably die right along with her. Moxley was right; he had to be honest with her and couldn't hide his feelings anymore. She was beautiful, smart, funny and…sexy as hell. Realizing what she was wearing, or more importantly NOT wearing, made his way body instantly flood with heat. All she had on was a thin white spaghetti strapped camisole and matching boyshort panties that clung to her backside perfectly. Her hair was haphazard; he'd woken her up with his antics and banging on her door, making him feel guilty for a split second. Then he went back to admiring the way she looked and reached out, tucking a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear.

"I'll forgive ya this once." Baron didn't bother hiding the huskiness in his voice, his brown eyes darkening over rapidly. "So, this is what ya sleep in, eh?"

Her cheeks flushed crimson as she became more awake and aware of how little she had on in front of him. "Get in here, I don't want my neighbors seeing me like this." She pulled him further inside and closed the door, flipping the lock back into place. "Thank you for checking up on me."

"Like I wouldn't?" Baron had to stop staring at her and moved his eyes around the small apartment, trying to find something more interesting than the beautiful woman in front of him. That wasn't possible. "You can make it up to me by cookin' breakfast. I'm starvin'." He hadn't eaten for over 12 hours and his stomach was rumbling fiercely.

Gabriella smiled, not having a problem cooking for him and took his hand, guiding him over to the couch. "I think I can manage to do that." She handed him the remote, kissing his cheek. "Watch what you want, sweetie."

His cheek burned from her kiss, causing Baron to groan out loud the moment she walked out of the living room down the hall to her bedroom. "Just tell her. Tell her and stop bein' a coward." He chastised himself in a soft voice, flipping the television on and tried distracting himself watching ESPN.

"Just tell him. Tell him and stop being a damn chicken." Gabriella chastised herself while pulling on a red skort with a matching white and red top. "The girls are right. I must tell him, even if he doesn't feel the same way I won't always wonder 'what if'. Okay, I'm gonna do it." Squaring her shoulders, Gabriella walked out of her bedroom with purpose, pulling her hair up to pile on top of her head to keep it out of her face and their food. "Baron, I have to talk to you and…" She halted at the site of the big man slumped over on her couch, snoring lightly with the remote still in his hand. "Oh Baron…" Shaking her head, Gabriella grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and covered him with it, lowering her head to press a kiss to his temple. "You're the one I want…and I wish you felt the same way."

Just then, her cell phone went off and Gabriella rushed out of the living room, hoping she didn't wake Baron up. "Hello?" She answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey doll."

Gabriella chewed her bottom lip at the sound of his voice, closing her bedroom door. "Hi, I didn't expect to hear from you until we were all back on the road on Monday…" His chuckle filtered through the phone and lit her body on fire. Even though she loved Baron, this man knew exactly what to say and do to get her engine revving.

"Miss me?"

"Yeah…"

"What part? My tongue, my lips or my dick?"

Gabriella enjoyed his blunt nature and swallowed hard, pressing back against the door. "All of the above." She admitted, feeling the ache form between her thighs and bit back a whimper. The man sleeping on her couch currently was partially responsible for her current ache. "Do you miss me?"

"Wouldn't be calling if I didn't, doll."

"You know what I mean…" Gabriella tried not to sound testy, but his short answers somewhat irritated her. "The last time we were together, you were…"

"Hard?"

"Stop it. I'm trying to have a serious talk with you…"

He sighed over the phone. "That's no fun. I called you to hopefully have phone sex…" Now he sounded somewhat perturbed. "I gotta go. Talk soon, doll."

Gabriella pursed her lips tightly together, tossing the phone on the bed and clenched her fists tightly at her sides. "Damn it!" She growled, stalking over to her nightstand and pulled it open, revealing the black fuzzy handcuffs she'd bought with the girls at the sex shop.

Maybe Lilianna had a point. It was obvious her lover deterred from having a serious conversation with her at every turn. She would have to force it out of him and took the handcuffs, tossing them in one of the pouches her rolling suitcase provided. Then she walked out of the bedroom, smiling at Baron still sleeping and went into the kitchen to make something small.

Food would have to wait until he woke up.

* * *

"My head…"

Jecina stood from the small table in the room with a glass of water and Excedrin in hand, walking over to stand above her. "Morning sunshine." She greeted softly, sitting down on the bed beside her friend.

"Jecina?" Lilianna blinked, holding her head while slowly sitting up and leaned back against the headboard, hating how hard her head thundered against her skull. "H-How did I get here?" She swallowed down the Excedrin with all the water, feeling very nauseous.

"You scared me last night, so I went on the hunt for you. I…called Dean and asked for his help…" Jecina looked somewhat sheepish at that confession and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I panicked and…I'm not talking to Jon right now, so he was the only one who could help me find you. And we did and brought you back here. He carried you inside because your ass is too heavy for me to cart up here by myself."

That was embarrassing; she could just imagine Dean going back to Roman and telling him what happened and the state she was in. "Ugh Jecina! He's gonna go right back to Roman and tell him what happened!" Lilianna groaned, clutching her pounding head and knew yelling wasn't in her best interest with a splitting headache. "Why aren't you talking to Moxley? What did I miss?"

Emerald eyes lowered to the bed as Jecina began plucking at the comforter, refusing to meet Lilianna's eyes. "I – um – ran away from him…last night…" She hadn't contacted him or answered any of his calls or text messages either. "He scared the shit out of me…"

Now Lilianna was REALLY confused, tilting her head and folded her arms in front of her chest. "What happened?" She demanded gruffly, not in the mood to play 20 questions to try prying the truth out of Jecina.

Huge tears slid down her cheeks as Jecina reiterated what Jon confessed to her the previous night, leading to her running away shtick. "I NEVER thought Jon would want those things. Marriage and kids…I don't even know if I wanna be a Mom. A wife wouldn't be bad, but kids? Everything would change in our lives DRASTICALLY if that ever happened." Guilt swallowed her whole because she recalled Lilianna talking about becoming pregnant as soon as her and Roman were married. "I'm sorry, Lili…"

Lilianna waved her off dismissively, tears of her own falling for a completely different reason. "It is what it is. I knew the risk dating another wrestler and knew there was a chance of getting burned. I'm just glad everything fell apart before we actually went through with the marriage. The last thing I wanted to do was go through a divorce and with kids involved, it's extremely messy. So, in a way, this was a blessing in disguise, even though I still love the asshole and wish he'd get his head out of his ass. He didn't even fight for me, Jeci. I walked out of his life and he didn't try to stop me or beg me to stay. Just proves he never loved me to begin with…" Burying her face in her hands, powerful heart wrenching sobs pulsed through her body and echoed off the walls of the hotel room.

Instantaneously, Jecina was beside her best friend and had her arms wrapped around the sobbing woman, her own heart breaking for what Roman did to her. She vowed to make Roman pay somehow, someway and could feel her anger rising. All things considered, Lilianna was handling this a lot better than Jecina thought she would due to her past relationship with Randy Orton. Now she had another broken relationship and heart because of another wrestler. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if Lilianna turned completely lesbian after being burned twice by people she worked with and gave her complete heart to.

"You need to talk to Moxley." Lilianna broke the silence after a while, calming down considerably while Jecina stroked her hair soothingly. "He loves you, I can see it now. I was blind to the truth because of Roman's friendship with Dean and I was wrong. You do belong with Jon. Dean isn't the one for you. So, you need to go to your man and make things right. If he wants to marry you, don't hold back. And for the record, I think you'd make an excellent mother someday. I don't think Moxley is quite ready for kids yet; he was just using that as an example since you hesitated about moving in with him. I'm curious, why did you hesitate, sweetie?"

Never had she kept a secret from Lilianna or her true feelings and Jecina wasn't about to start now. "Honestly? I…" Standing up from the bed, she walked over and stared out the window, hearing her phone going off yet again and knew it was Jon trying to contact her. "As much as I love him, Lili, I'm scared. Look at you and Roman and how fast everything went to shit when you moved in with him. What if that happens with us?" There was another confession she had to tell Lilianna, one she hadn't admitted even to herself until recently. "I don't trust him, not fully."

"Wait, how can you be with someone you don't trust? What's going on, Jeci?" Lilianna's head had stopped pounding and was just a dull ache, feeling more awake and alert. "If you don't trust him…"

"After what he did to me, I…I haven't gotten over it completely. I forgave him for it and I do love him and I'm in love with him, but…the trust isn't there. I'm afraid he's going to do something like that again…I'm afraid the only reason he's with me is to stick it to Dean and I know that's terrible to say and feel, but…he admitted to only fucking me in the threesome because he wanted revenge on his brother." Jecina wiped her tears away, taking a deep shaky breath and looked back at a bewildered Lilianna, fresh tears falling. "Something's been holding me back and I couldn't figure out what it was until last night…until he told me he wanted me to move in with him. I don't want to live in Cincinnati any more than he wants to live in Chicago. We both hate where the other lives, but I've tolerated it because I know how much he loves his hometown just like I do. But when it comes down to the main reason I don't want to take this step, it's the lack of trust."

Lilianna remained quiet for a few minutes, mulling over Jecina's words and chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. "If trust is the issue, then you need to tell him. It may hurt him, but he needs to know just how fucked up you are about the relationship. Without trust, there's no chance for a relationship to survive, sweetie. And I personally think he does love you and he's not with you just because of Ambrose. He loves you. He wants to share his life and a home with you. You don't have to move to Cincinnati and he doesn't have to move to Chicago…you two can find a completely different place you BOTH agree on and start your lives there. I'm positive that man will follow you anywhere you want to go. But before you take any steps with him to further the relationship, you need to be honest with how you're feeling. Unless he's a truly sick bastard who enjoys wallowing in his brother's misery and screwing with women, I highly doubt he's with you only to stick it to his brother."

That was a good point…several in fact. Moving to a completely different place besides Cincinnati or Chicago was a great idea. Jecina also knew she would have to sit down with Jon and talk to him about how she felt, knowing the conversation wouldn't go over well. Being told by a significant other there's a trust issue wouldn't be taken lightly. Jecina had to find a time and place where she could sit down with Jon and discuss all of this. If they were truly going to move forward and take the next steps in their relationship, he had to know everything.

After talking to Lilianna a little while longer, Jecina excused herself and walked out on the balcony, closing the sliding glass door behind her to make a call.

It was answered on the second ring.

"Jon…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The moment he heard her voice, Jon breathed a huge sigh of relief into the phone. "Jina…" He clutched the contraption against his ear and took a long drag from the cigarette he'd just lit before she called. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." Jecina trembled at the sound of his voice, closing her eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"Come back to me. I don't want to talk about this over the phone. I want to see you face to face and talk." Jon had to see with his own eyes she was in one piece, fighting with himself over the course of the long night to track her down. "I need to see you, precious…"

Face to face would be better in this situation and Jecina missed him, but she also didn't want to leave Lilianna alone. "Okay." Her friend did tell her to make amends with Jon. "I'll be there soon."

"I'll be waiting." He rasped, lowering his voice and a few seconds later, the call ended.

Jecina pulled the phone away from her ear and looked back into the room, seeing Lilianna had once again passed out. She quickly sent her a text to let her know she'd gone to see Jon, making it clear if she needed anything to contact her immediately. Then, Jecina grabbed her shoes, keys and wallet, rushing out the door as fast as she could. Nothing would stop her from getting back to Jon.

On the drive over, Jecina thought long and hard on how she wanted to approach the subject of moving in. Jon would ask and she had to be sure of her answer. There could be no hesitation. Truthfully, Jecina wanted to take the next step in their relationship and marry him one day. Kids…she was still iffy about, but moving in together and marriage was a definite possibility. It was the trust issue between them that bothered her. Jon had no idea how she truly felt about what he did to her and it was time to open his eyes to the truth. Lilianna was right, they had to talk and hash everything out. There could be no more secrets, not even when it came to feelings or else their relationship would crumble.

Pulling up to the hotel, Jecina wasn't surprised in the slightest to find Jon waiting for her outside smoking and cut the ignition. He deprived her of having more thinking time on her walk up to the suite. Sighing and cutting the ignition, Jecina stepped out of the vehicle and locked eyes with Jon, who began jogging toward her. Strong arms swept her up in a tight embrace as Jecina clung to him for dear life, burying her face in the crook of his neck to inhale his intoxicating scent. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Jon didn't bother releasing her and carried her back into the hotel up to the suite in that position. Once Jon kicked the door closed behind him, he immediately turned to press her against it and pulled back to gaze in her watery emerald orbs.

Talking could wait.

They were both in the same mindset as Jon slid his warm hands up and down her sides, already removing her top. Jecina enjoyed the fact he was shirtless, his beautiful muscular chest in her hungry view. Granted, others had witnessed him waiting for her in just a pair of black shorts and shoes, but they didn't get the full show the way she did. Her bra disappeared moments later followed by her back leaving the door and planted on soft bedding. Jon made quick work of her shorts and panties along with her shoes, wanting her completely naked. He didn't give her time to think clearly, stripping his own shorts and shoes off before climbing back on top of her. No words were spoken between them, just the sound of their heavy breathing, moans and groans resonated throughout the suite.

Jon was a man of action and let them speak louder than his words. For whatever reason, Jecina ran away from him and the idea of moving in together. She was scared and Jon wanted to do everything in his power to extinguish that fear. He wasn't playing games, not this time and would prove it with actions. Telling her what he planned on doing wouldn't get the job done. Normally, they simply had sex with each other and didn't take a lot of time for teasing and pleasure. That was about to change, starting today. Jon couldn't recall ever making love to her and putting her above his own needs. At least, that's how he felt. She claimed to enjoy the roughness he provided in the bedroom, but it was time to change up the tempo a bit.

For hours, Jon took his time to touch, kiss, lick and nip every inch of her body, pleasuring her to the point where she begged him to end her torment. Jecina couldn't recall Jon making love to her because he was usually so aggressive in the bedroom. Not that she minded. She loved rough sex and his aggression turned her on more than words could say. However, this newfound lovemaking style had her world spinning off its axes and her mind reeling. All in a good way. Every thrust was slow and deliberate, his hips snapping up to crash against her pelvis. Never once did he switch positions, keeping her beneath him while he drove in and out of her at a slow, methodical pace, never once increasing or decreasing the speed. All she could do was cling to him, both of their bodies coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Jecina would never admit it to anyone, not even Lilianna, but she'd never experienced an intense orgasm quite like this one and could barely breathe once Jon fired his own.

"H-Holy…h-holy…f…" Her shaky voice couldn't get the word out as she lay there, closing her eyes trying to stop her heart from hammering against her chest.

Jon knew better than to collapse on top of her, his own breathing erratic along with his heart feeling as though it would leap out of his chest. He currently lay beside her, staring up at the ceiling and had an arm tossed over his head against the pillow. His reach was just enough to touch a few strands of her hair as it curled around his finger. Chuckling at her attempt to talk, Jon managed to roll over on his side and propped his elbow up to rest his head on his hand, staring down at her to make sure she didn't pass out on him. They still had to talk and it would be done before either fell asleep.

"Breathe precious, breathe…" He coached, leaning over to nuzzle her neck while stroking her flat stomach gently. "Breathe…"

Turning her head, the only part of her body she could move, Jecina raised a brow at him and finally found her voice. "W-What's gotten into you? That was…Wow…" A wistful smile crossed her face as she turned her eyes to stare up at the ceiling, feeling a delicious ache all throughout her body instead of just between her thighs. "Maybe I should run away from you more…"

Growling, Jon rolled to where he hovered over her and pressed his forehead to hers, shaking his head. "Don't EVER do that again. You scared the shit out of me and had me worrying over you like a needy chick last night. I should be asking you that question – what's gotten into YOU? Why did you run away from me? You told me you don't scare easily, but last night you ate those damn words and I wanna know why." What was meant to be a joke had fueled Jon's temper, the blue electricity in his eyes flashing.

"What did you expect me to do? First, you want to move in together and then it's marriage and THEN babies! YOU scared ME last night because I…" Jecina trailed off, hating that after an intense lovemaking session they were back at each other's throats.

Jon would not let her up until everything was cleared up between them. "Well fuck, if I would've known bringing up moving together would rattle you so hard, I never would've done it." Needing a nicotine fix, he rolled off her and grabbed his pack of smokes, opening the sliding glass balcony door to let some of the evening warm air inside. "I only mentioned getting hitched and having rug rats because that's what's supposed to happen. The whole family shit, which is something I've never had in my life."

Sitting up, Jecina covered herself up with the sheet along with her knees, resting her elbows on top of them. "An example of why we should take the next step and move in together." Lilianna nailed it on the head, she thought, heaving a deep sigh. "I'm sorry. I – I didn't think you'd want that stuff. I mean…no, that's exactly what I mean. I never pegged you to want marriage and kids. I just got overwhelmed and needed space to think, that's why I ran." Her eyes lowered away from him, unable to meet his intense gaze. "You hate Chicago and I hate Cincinnati. And…what happens if we do this? What happens if we move in together and everything goes to shit between us?! Look at Lilianna and Roman, their relationship is finished because of his selfishness! I don't want that to happen to us, Jon. I love you, but moving in together is a HUGE step and we both hate the other's place, so the only way to do it is to move somewhere else."

The hysterics had risen in her voice the more she spoke and once again, Jon could hear the fear clear as a bell. Why was she afraid to do this? It wasn't just Lilianna and Roman's failed relationship – Jon could feel there was something more hidden beneath the surface. Something she wasn't telling him. However, he did become intrigued by the last thing she said regarding finding a different place to move. Not Chicago and not Cincinnati…that wasn't a bad idea at all. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

"So, what you're saying is we can move in together as long as it's not the Windy City or Nasty 'Nati?" Jon summarized, stroking his chin and watched her nod in confirmation, finishing his cigarette flicking it outside. "Done."

Her head snapped up, wide emerald eyes meeting amused electric blue. "Just like that?" This was happening way too fast and Jecina had no idea how to deter him from looking for a new place both would agree on.

Crawling on the bed beside her, Jon pulled the sheet away from her beautiful body and hovered over her again. "Just like that, precious." He kissed her soundly, pulling her flush against him and curled his leg around hers, deepening the kiss with each passing second.

How the HELL was she supposed to bring up the trust factor now? "I just…don't wanna fall apart the way they did…" She murmured, trying to grasp and fight for any self-resolve, finding none when it came to Jon Moxley, especially when his mouth sealed to her neck. "Jon…"

"We won't. I won't let it happen. You're stuck with me until you end things, Jina." Jon rumbled in her ear, grinding slowly against her while torturing her supple neck. "I'm in this for the long haul. You're the only woman I want and need in my fucked-up world. You're the only one that makes sense in it."

She was his light in an ocean of darkness.

Trust…she had to trust him if they were going to live together and start the next chapter of their lives. If she planned on marrying him one day, there had to be complete trust. How could she trust him without knowing how he truly felt inside? Even his sweet words didn't convince her. Jon had rapid mood swings and he could turn on her at the drop of a hat. Unable to hold back, Jecina pulled back to look up into his dark blue eyes swirling with barely contained desire and need for her, sucking the breath out of her again.

"I'm scared, Jon…" She whispered, those two words having a deeper meaning than he'd ever know. "I – I need you to understand…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Jina." He promised, such truth and love laced in his raspy tone. "I don't have anybody else or anything in my life besides you and wrestling. Both of you are the loves of my fucking life. I'd die for either one of you, no questions asked. Wrestling used to be my top priority…at the very top of a short list of things I care about and love in life…until you came into it. You're at the very top of that list and I'll kill myself or kill anybody before you get hurt." He nuzzled her chest, enjoying the scent of sweat mixed with mangos from her body wash. "Do you trust me?"

There it was. The one question she didn't know if she could answer. Part of her did, but a bigger part of her couldn't get over what he did to her and how he'd used her to get back at his brother. The tears in her eyes she tried holding back cascaded down her cheeks, every amount of heartache and feeling inside of her releasing in a tidal wave.

I want to, I really do, she thought, feeling pathetic and brought Jon's mouth to hers again, kissing him passionately. "Of course I do." She whispered, lying through her teeth and could see the relief flash in his eyes. "You're at the top of my list too." That wasn't a lie. It was just a trust issue that would work itself out. Jecina hoped anyway. "We can start looking for another place together as soon as you want, but for tonight, I just want to stay naked in this bed with you."

"Whatever my precious wants." Jon smirked, enjoying the way her face contorted in a mix of passion and discomfort as he slid inside of her receptive body. "I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight because I'm far from finished with you."

"Ditto." Jecina let every other thought vanish in the back recesses of her mind, giving herself completely to Jon.

After countless hours of lovemaking mixed with rough sex in the shower, Jecina felt rejuvenated and guilty at the same time. Jon slept soundly beside her while she lay there, staring up at the ceiling and felt his arm snake around her waist to pull her back against his chest. She pretended to sleep just in case he woke up, waiting until he began to lightly snore again before opening her eyes. What was she going to do? She lied straight to his face and had dug the hole of deception deeper? What if she'd never fully be able to trust him? Until her trust in him was complete and unwavering, they couldn't move in together; luckily their job would help in that department. She just had to postpone the move long enough to gain full trust in Jon and then they could take the next step in their relationship.

Only time would tell if that happened, however.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Jon, hurry up we have to be at the airport in an hour to make our flight!"

"Chill your panties, woman!"

Jecina rolled her eyes, continuing to fold clothes and put them in their individual suitcases. It was hard to believe Monday had already arrived and, surprisingly, they didn't leave Pensacola. Mainly because Jecina refused to leave Lilianna behind. The woman was in no condition to go anywhere, so she stayed in the hotel Jecina used briefly while having her freak out. However, after having a few days of solitude and crying, Lilianna was ready to put Roman Reigns behind her and get back to work. Wrestling was still her passion and what she loved to do in life. She had called Stephanie to explain what happened, asking for a renewed contract and the woman was only too happy to oblige. Jecina was extremely happy to hear that and knew, somehow, her best friend would be alright. She would survive this breakup just like the last one and come out stronger than ever. Lilianna was forged out of iron; nothing and nobody would break her.

Just as she zipped up Jon's suitcase, he finally emerged out of the bathroom freshly showered and clean shaven. Jecina had showered earlier, adamant about taking separate ones or else they would've gotten carried away and missed the plane. That didn't stop Jon from trying to coerce her into taking a shower with him and Jecina had to fight with every ounce of resolve in her body not to take him up on his offer. The man was delectable and she'd never get enough of him, but…it was time to go back on the road and business had to come before pleasure. Jon smirked, sauntering over to stand behind her and slid his nose across the side of her neck right over her pulse point, his hands planting on her jean covered backside. Before they went to the arena, she would change into proper work attire, but until then Jecina wanted to be comfortable during the plane ride.

"You really have a fetish with my ass."

"Precious, I have a fetish with your everything." Jon retorted, moving from one side of her neck to the other and wondered how long she'd be able to resist him.

Jecina shook her head, turning around to look up in his eyes and accepted a sensual slow kiss. "As much as I've enjoyed and loved being locked in this room with you for the past couple days, it's time to get back to reality." She smacked his jean covered backside with authority and extracted herself from his arms, pulling her suitcase off the bed. "Now stop fooling around. We have to pick Lilianna up or did you forget?"

"You're no fun." Jon grumbled, pouting and smacked her backside, squeezing it again. "Mmm so firm…"

She slapped his hand away, growing frustrated at his antics. "Moxley, get out the door NOW." Why was she the only one worried about catching their flight? There was no way they could drive and make it to the destination in time.

Chuckling, Jon draped an arm around her shoulders and took her suitcase along with his own, carrying them both while walking with her down to the lobby to checkout. "Sorry precious, I'll behave." For now, he added in thought, wondering if she'd be willing to join the mile-high club today.

"Uh-huh, sure you will." Jecina leaned against him, feeling at ease and happier than she could ever remember. It scared her because, at any second, the bubble could burst between them.

Especially since she hadn't told him the truth about her hesitation to live together.

* * *

"Thank you for picking me up."

Lilianna slid in the backseat with her own suitcase in hand, having gone shopping down the street from the hotel to grab a couple things. She'd already set up movers to go to Roman's house to grab her items and sent Roman one text to warn him it would happen. Naturally, his mother would be there to make sure the movers didn't take anything that wasn't hers. When Roman texted her that, Lilianna didn't bother responding and continued her cryfest, her heart breaking all over again. It was over; it was really over between them. 2 years down the drain…Lilianna hated herself for falling for another wrestler and putting herself in this predicament again. She had nobody to blame except herself for putting her heart in another wrestler's hands.

"Not a problem, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Jecina asked, sitting in the passenger seat while Jon drove.

"I'm alive, can't say much more than that." Lilianna replied softly, wearing black sunglasses since her eyes were still slightly swollen from crying. "I'll be okay though. One day at a time."

Jecina smiled, reaching back to pat her friend's knee in silent agreement. "I'll help you anyway I can. You know I'm here for you." She felt Jon take her hand to lace their fingers together and smiled, knowing he would offer any kind of support as well.

The bright blue haired beauty had grown on Jon ever since they'd been in Pensacola. He STILL couldn't believe she made him one of Roman's groomsmen for their wedding…or what was supposed to be their wedding. Never admitting this to her face, Jon was glad Lilianna left the Samoan idiot. He wasn't the greatest person on the planet and had done some despicable things in life, but the one thing he never did was suck his mother's tits and have his head shoved up her backside. Even he knew, in his black heart, the woman deserved better than that. Besides, he didn't like the Samoan and never had, always getting a weird vibe from him and so did the rest of the WWE fans, which is why they booed him on a daily and nightly basis. They knew the same thing he did; Roman was not a good man and, if Jon ever got the opportunity, he would show the idiot what a real man looked like that in the ring by destroying him.

The rest of the drive to the airport was made in silence, each individual in their own thoughts. Jecina was worried about deterring Jon from looking for a place together so quickly. Lilianna had vengeance on the brain, wanting to tear through the women's division and felt sorry for anyone that got in her way. Jon just wanted to get back to some speck of normalcy in life now that WrestleMania and the European tour was behind them. This was always a tumultuous time in WWE since WrestleMania was the biggest show of the year – their Super Bowl and World Series. Everyone loved the chaos, but it was nice to have 5 straight days off, which only happened twice a year in the company, if they were lucky.

Pulling up to the airport, Jon parked the car and stepped out, taking both his and Jecina's luggage before she could reach for hers. He would've offered to take Lilianna's, but the way the woman looked, he didn't want his head chewed off. Leaving her alone was the best option. After getting through security, they headed for the terminal that would have the plane to fly them to St. Louis, Missouri for Raw. Jon groaned upon arrival, staring at his brother and his Samoan idiot friend. This would not go over well with Lilianna, both thinking the same thing as Jecina shared a worried look with Jon.

Dean gritted his teeth, not believing how cozy Jecina and Moxley looked together and wondered when they solved the issues between them. He thought for sure planting the seed of doubt in Jon's mind about Jecina not living with him would've created some sort of disarray in their relationship. Apparently not. He clamped a hand on Roman's shoulder, seeing the big man rise to his feet and sighed when he merely brushed it off. Of course he'd told Roman what happened with Lilianna, knowing the big man still loved her. They would resolve their differences and the wedding would be back on. Both had to swallow their pride and accept the other for who they were, including how close Roman was with his family – more importantly – his mother.

"Damn it…" Jecina whispered, seeing Roman making a beeline for Lilianna and blinked when Jon stepped in his way, pushing him back.

"Not so fast, idiot." Jon squared his shoulders, standing just an inch taller than the Samoan and felt Jecina at his side with her hand on his arm. "Leave her alone."

Roman snorted, rolling his eyes. "Get the hell out of my way, boy. Don't make a scene now. I just wanna talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Roman." Jecina spoke up, looking into the big man's stormy greys and left Jon's side to join her best friend, who had her back to all of them. "I mean it, you've done enough damage."

"I don't care. I wanna make sure she's okay and if your boy don't get outta my way, we're gonna miss our flight because his head is gonna be through that wall." Roman threatened, not in the mood for this and tried to walk around Jon, but the man simply moved in front of him again.

Now Dean had joined the fray. "Bro, I don't think now is the time to talk to her." He didn't want a fight breaking out between his best friend and brother at the airport. "Come on, this won't look good to the company if you start breaking skulls."

Roman was steadfast, trying to push past Jon and had to give the man credit, he was stronger than he looked. Just like Dean. "Lilianna, stop this nonsense and talk to me, damn it!" He growled, nostrils flaring and his thick black brows dropped, which was never a good sign. "LILIANNA!"

Fed up with the bickering and his antics, Lilianna slipped the black shades from her eyes and turned to stare at him coldly. "What the fuck do you want, Reigns?" Her voice was pure ice, not an ounce of life or love in her eyes. Just pure barely contained rage.

That look and tone made Roman take a step back, his own eyes softening. "Baby girl…"

"Don't call me that. I'm not your baby girl anymore." Lilianna ordered, folding her arms in front of her chest and stepped up to him. "So what you gotta say, huh? What the fuck could you possibly have to say to me that will mean a damn? I got news for you, asshole, NOTHING. There's nothing you can say and do to fix this. What's done is done and we're through. And threatening my friends like this is really childish of you, but I'm not surprised since you can't get off your momma's tit for 2.5 seconds to plan a wedding with the woman you supposedly love!"

"Shit." Dean had to stop Roman from going near Lilianna, pushing his hands against the man's massive chest and shot a look at Jecina that told her to take control of her friend. "Roman – Roman come on, man. Let's go sit down and wait for the plane. You can't resolve this here…"

A callous smirk curved Lilianna's lips, the first sign of any kind of smile she'd given since breaking things off with Roman. "Keep sucking the titties, Roman. You're never gonna have a wife that'll put up with that momma's boy shit. I did for 2 years and I regret every single second of it. I should've saw the signs, but love blinds you. After being away from you for the past couple days, I have seen the light and now I know what kind of man you really are, which isn't one. You're nothing more than a boy. Until you man up and stop letting your momma run your life, you'll never achieve man status. So get to steppin', BOY, and stop making a spectacle of yourself. Better yet, why don't you suck Dean's dick while you're at it since you two are so chummy?"

"Wow…"

Lilianna's New York temper had flared and Jon didn't bother holding back his laughter, having to lean against the wall for leverage so he didn't fall over. Jecina shot him a warning look to clamp up, but Jon couldn't help it. The way this small woman had just cut this Samoan monster down to size was brilliant. He wished he'd pulled his camera out to film the tongue lashing so he could re-watch it later in private. The big man looked ready to blow up with how red his face had gotten and his fists were clenched so tightly at his sides, they were turning ghostly white.

"Enough Lilianna!" Dean growled, waiting for the steam to roll out of Roman's ears from the way she'd spoken about his mother. "Jecina, tell her to stop before something bad happens. Please darlin', it's the least you can do after what I did for you and that bitch the other night!"

The laughter instantly stopped. "What do you mean what you did for her the other night?" Now Jon's electric blues were fastened on his woman, who had a look of shock on her face. "What the fuck is going on, Jina? What do you mean he helped you?" Any alone time spent with Dean wasn't acceptable because Jon knew how his twin still felt about her. "WELL?"

"You son of a bitch…" Jecina whispered, looking away from both twins and folded her arms in front of her chest, cursing herself out mentally. She'd forgotten all about what Dean did for Lilianna once her and Jon reconciled. "I was going to tell you…"

"Oh really? When?" Jon demanded, his temper up and felt the overwhelming urge to punch his brother in the mouth. "So now we're hiding things from each other, huh? What the fuck happened, Jecina? I wanna know everything NOW."

Lilianna stopped Jecina from speaking, holding her hand up and glared at Moxley venomously. "You wanna know what happened, asswipe? Your woman was so freaked out by what you said to her, she had to run away from you. And then she found out what happened between me and asshole over there, so she called his prick friend to come find me. You don't know the streets of Pensacola the way your brother does, Moxley. Hate to break that to you, but it's the truth. And even if you did, she wasn't gonna ask for your help because you were on the outs. They found me parked on the side of the damn road, passed out because I'd exhausted myself so much from crying. I could've wrecked the car if I hadn't pulled over. That's how much pain that asshole put me through! So yes, she called your brother to help find me and then he carried me up to the room Jecina had, the one I took over after she went back to your stupid ass, and that's IT. She told me everything and, before you get your panties in a damn twist, she was more concerned about making things right with you after the bombshells you dropped on her. She loves you, she puts you first, no matter what, like a good boyfriend and girlfriend is supposed to do. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not her keeper either, so she can hang out with whoever the fuck she wants anytime she wants. She doesn't have to stay away from someone simply because you order it, Moxley. That about cover it? Got anything to say to that?"

"Flight 302 to St. Louis, Missouri now boarding!" The announcement blared through the speakers.

"Come on Jeci, we have a flight to catch. Fuck men!" Lilianna took her best friend's hand and guided her through the terminal, leaving Roman, Dean and Jon standing there staring after them.

All Jecina could do was follow, too shocked to say much of anything after Lilianna's verbal castration.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Can't meet up tonight at the arena. Come to my room tonight. I'll have a keycard sent to you before the night is out.**

Gabriella read the message at least a dozen times, walking inside the airport with Baron. He'd stayed with her the last few days to make sure she was alright. Her courage to tell him how she truly felt flew out the window and they enjoyed each other's company, watching movies and talking. Baron never once brought up her secret lover, which was a relief. Either he didn't care who she screwed or didn't want to know. It somewhat bothered her since he'd been so protective of her down in NXT, threatening anyone who posed a problem. Kevin Owens had been the only one she had a problem with and Baron had a few private meetings with him. Now that they were both on the main roster with Owens, Gabriella dreaded running into him. So far, they hadn't worked a program together and she was thankful for it, hoping it never happened.

"Ready to head back on the road?" Baron asked, jolting Gabriella out of her thoughts and took a seat to wait for their flight to be called. "Ya look nervous…"

"Yeah…I mean yes to going back on the road. Sorry, my brain is going a million different directions." Gabriella smiled apologetically, taking a seat beside him and leaned her head back. "Can I ask you something, Wolfie?"

Baron raised a brow down at her. "That's a loaded question, Gabi. Ya know I'm an open book. What's on yer mind?" He draped an arm around her shoulders to pull her a little closer.

"Well…"

How was she supposed to ask him something like this? Her cheeks flamed deep crimson, wishing the girls were here to converse with instead of Baron. He was her best friend, but…he was also the man she was in love with.

"Never mind…"

"Gabi, you've never had a problem talkin' to me before, so what's the problem now? What's this about, honey?" Baron coaxed, worry filling his dark eyes and noticed her face turning red. "Is it about…him?"

Maybe he did have an interest in her love life after all. "Yeah…" Gabriella frowned, not understanding why it was such a problem to talk to Baron about this. "I don't think he cares about me and I'm being used…" She couldn't tell him who it was, no matter what. "I told the girls about it…and they gave me an interesting idea on how to find out if he does or not…"

This didn't sound good; any idea regarding Lilianna never boded well for any man. "Do I even wanna know?" He asked resignedly, checking the clock to see what time it was and saw they had 20 minutes before their flight was called.

"We – um – we went to a…special shop and…Lilianna made me buy some handcuffs with black fur on them…" Gabriella felt just as mortified talking about them as she did when they were purchased. "She seems to think if I…handcuff him to the bed before having sex, I can get answers out of him. I just don't know if that's me…"

Baron had to hold back a loud groan, the thought of being straddled by this beautiful woman and handcuffed to a bed making his mind reel. He could see her in his mind, dressed in a full dominatrix ensemble with a whip in hand and everything. Black plastic or leather…anything would look remarkable on her. As hard as he fought all the naughty images filtering through his mind, his body reacted to her words. Handcuffs was really all it took. Baron had a SERIOUS problem on his hands now and he thanked the stars above for choosing to wear skintight jeans before leaving the apartment that day. They were currently cutting circulation off to his lower extremities, so thankfully he was standing or bulging out for the world to see.

"I think…" Baron cleared his throat, trying to push the huskiness out of it and had to look away from her, biting down on his closed fist harshly. He had to tell her soon – very soon. "You'd pull it off." He congratulated himself on sounding normal with that last statement and shut his eyes, trying to talk down his raging body.

Gabriella was too engrossed in her own thoughts and fear of what she was about to do with her secret lover to notice how her words had affected Baron. "Lilianna thinks so too. I'm not sure about Jecina, she stayed quiet throughout the visit to the sex shop…" For good reason, she added in thought, blinking when Baron abruptly stood up from the chair. "Where are you going?"

If he didn't get away from her, Baron would end up tackling her to the floor and tearing her clothes off. He could feel the animal coming out in him, his testosterone peaked off the charts. Relieving himself was the only way to get through the flight without attacking Gabriella. All in due time, he thought, making a promise to himself to come clean about his feelings for her soon. He just needed a little more time to muster up the courage to sit her down and tell her everything he felt. Then, hopefully he'd be able to show her with actions instead of words the truth of those words.

"Bathroom." He grunted, jogging away from her and the intoxicating scent she had to take care of his current issue.

Gabriella frowned, hoping Baron was alright and looked down at her cell phone, jumping out of her skin when someone grabbed her from behind. "What the hell?!"

"Surprise!" It was none other than five feet of fury herself, Alexa Bliss.

"Holy shit, girl, you scared the shit out of me!" Gabriella stood up, tossing her arms around the small woman and squeezed tightly. "What are you doing here?!"

"Going to Raw with you guys. Apparently, Hunter wants to meet with me to discuss possibly coming up to the main roster soon." Alexa grinned, her bleach blonde hair with blue tips currently pulled back in a French braid. "Need a plane buddy to chill with?"

She hadn't seen Alexa in months and missed her like crazy along with Baron. They were known as the three musketeers in NXT and had each other's backs. Alexa had even told Kevin Owens where to stick his attitude a few times. She really was fierce, even outside of the ring, and didn't take no grief from anyone. Size didn't matter to her and she'd gotten exceptionally better in the ring. They'd had a few matches together Hunter really enjoyed, but it was never utilized due to Gabriella being moved up to the main roster.

"How is it being on the other side of the fence?" Alexa asked, sitting down in what was supposed to be Baron's seat and folded one leg over the other. "Come on Gabs, I want details!"

"It's been…interesting." Gabriella didn't have any other word to describe her time on the main roster thus far. "Lili has really helped me along with Baron. Don't know what I would've done without them. They really need to move you up soon because I miss my best friend."

Alexa snorted, rolling her eyes lightheartedly. "Sounds like I've been replaced." She sniffled playfully. "I feel so unloved!"

"Who could ever replace my five feet of fury?" Gabriella smirked, having given her that special gimmick idea along with Baron and hugged her again. "You're my sister, never forget that. I need my better half on the main roster, so they better get their asses in gear and do it."

Alexa laughed, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Baron walking toward them. "WOLF BOY!" Hopping up, she ran across Gabriella's lap and the chairs before leaping into Baron's arms full force, not surprised he caught her.

"Whoa! What are ya doin' here?" Baron demanded, spinning her around in circles while hugging her tightly. They were also best friends and Baron felt lost without her ever since his call up to the big times. "Damn shrimp, I've missed you!"

"Ugh, don't call me that!" Alexa pulled back to tweak his nose, feeling him set her down on her feet and walked back over to join Gabriella. "I'm here to catch the flight with you guys to Raw. They wanna meet with me to discuss when I'll be brought up to the main roster."

Baron beamed, looking forward to having Alexa on the same roster as him again. He could tell Gabriella wanted the same thing too. "Man, I hope it's soon. Yer too damn talented to be stuck in NXT."

"Feeling better, Shnookums?" Gabriella asked cheekily, rolling her eyes at his warning growl. "That doesn't work on me, Wolfie."

"What's wrong with him? Everything okay?" Alexa looked between her friends, not noticing anything different and shrugged when both nodded.

"Just had to take a shit before the plane took off." Baron bluntly stated, telling half the truth and laughed at the look on their faces. "What? You asked!" Masturbating in an airport bathroom would definitely not go on Baron's top 10 list of fun times, but at least he wasn't suffering blue ball syndrome anymore.

"TMI, Wolf boy." Alexa muttered, looking at the clock and saw the plane was late boarding, shaking her head. "Never fails with this stupid airport, I swear. They are ALWAYS late boarding and I don't understand it. By the way, Gabi and I are sitting together on the plane unless we can get into one of those rows where all 3 of us will fit. We got some catching up to do."

Baron chuckled, not having a problem with that. He'd spent the last few days with Gabriella alone in her apartment and lost count how many times he had to leave to go work out. Having a bed that close and the small apartment not giving much breathing room caused many issues for Baron. Then it got worse when Gabriella dragged him into her room, wearing cotton shorts and a tank top that clung to every curve of her body, in order to watch a movie in bed together. She fell asleep against him and when he tried to move to go back out into the living room, she mumbled for him to stay. Never in his life did Baron want someone as much as he did Gabriella, to take her to heights only they could reach together and make her forget about whoever she was currently screwing on the road. Baron had been tempted to touch her and see how she'd react, but he also didn't want to risk being punched in the nose or any other part of his body. Still, sleeping with her in his arms, Baron concluded he had to tell her how he felt soon before he fell apart and lost her to her secret lover.

"Flight 540 to St. Louis, Missouri now boarding!" The announcement blared through the speakers.

"Thank god! Let's get this bad boy rolling!" Alexa crowed, grabbing her suitcase and smacked Baron's hand when he tried grabbing it. "Nope, I got it Wolf boy. Thanks anyway." She sauntered past the security guard and down the terminal, dragging Gabriella with her. "We need to talk once the plane takes off." She murmured quietly to where Baron couldn't hear her.

Alexa, Lilianna and Jecina were the only people in the entire WWE franchise who knew how she truly felt about the man trailing behind them. She was the first to find out since they'd worked together a lot in NXT. If there was anyone in the world Gabriella trusted, it was Alexa. She could keep a secret and they considered each other family. Once everyone was seated on the plane, -Baron decided to take a spot on the opposite side to give them plenty of privacy and breathing room for himself- Alexa turned to Gabriella and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Gabriella knew what was coming and braced herself, shaking her head.

"Why the hell not? How much longer are you gonna wait before some hottie sweeps him away? He's HOT, Gabs. If I wasn't with someone, I'd go for him in a heartbeat." Alexa admitted, then made a face and groaned. "No – no I wouldn't because it would be like fucking my brother. And I'm not into that whole Game of Thrones incest shit."

This was the time to tell Alexa about what she'd been doing since coming to the main roster. "I haven't told him because…I'm seeing someone else." She confessed quietly, lowering her eyes to her lap and clasped her hands. "Baron doesn't feel that way about me. He thinks of me as a sister just like you, Lex…"

"Wait, you're seeing someone and didn't tell ME? What gives?!" Alexa nudged her with her elbow none too gently, frowning at how pensive Gabriella looked. "He's…treating you right…RIGHT?" She would go back to the Baron situation in a minute.

"Yeah, it's nothing like that. I want to be with him, but…it's just sex. At least to him. We meet up, fuck and he leaves. He tells me when to show up too. It's not a relationship, he's more of a fuck buddy." Gabriella felt ashamed since she'd never been the type to be in this type of predicament with a man. "I don't know what came over me. You know me, I don't have sex with guys unless I feel something for them. And I still have feelings for Baron, but…it was hard to say no to someone who showed me attention and that's terrible to say."

Alexa understood where she was coming from and had a fuck buddy in her days as well. "Why do you think Baron doesn't feel the same way about you? How are you going to know unless you tell him? I told you this so many times, I feel like a broken record, Gabs. You need to tell him. Because something tells me he feels the same way about you. He's never told me anything, but I can sense it. All you gotta do is take the first step and tell him how you feel."

"And what if he doesn't feel that way about me? What if I make a complete ass out of myself and it ruins our friendship?" Gabriella shot back, both keeping their voices down and leaned forward to grip her hair in her hands. "I'd rather have him in my life as a friend than nothing at all. I can't lose him, Lex. I just can't. I tried telling him so many times…he stayed with me these past few days in Tampa and I wanted to throw caution to the wind and make a move on him. But I'm not that type of person and I just feel in my heart he doesn't have any romantic feelings for me. If he did, don't you think he would make a bigger stink about me having sex with someone else and not even telling him who it is?"

"Maybe he feels it's not right to stick his nose in your love life. I'm just speculating, but you've had feelings for him for a couple years now. It's time to put your big girl panties on and tell him." Alexa stated emphatically, thinking back to the secret lover and raised a brow at her best friend. "So, who is the lucky guy anyway? Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone or judge you, you know that."

Gabriella had to tell someone who he was. Alexa had kept her secret about her feelings for Baron, so she wouldn't say anything about this. "I'm only telling you because I have to tell someone." She leaned forward to hover her mouth over Alexa's ear and whispered the name.

Alexa's eyeballs about popped out of her skull as soon as she heard it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The plane landed several hours later in St. Louis, Missouri as everyone exited, grabbing their luggage and going through security. The second Jecina stepped outside into the fresh air, she was stopped by a hand on her arm turning her around to lock eyes with her annoyed boyfriend. Lilianna went to say something to Jon, but Jecina put her hand up and urged her to go without her. She did have to talk to Jon privately about what Dean said, knowing he wouldn't let it go.

"If you need me…"

"I know, go on I'll meet you at the arena." Jecina murmured softly, assuring Lilianna she'd be fine and heaved a sigh, staying quiet.

Jon could tell she was timid and didn't blame her; he did have a volatile temper after all. He didn't say anything either, guiding her to his rental vehicle since he knew she didn't have one. They always drove to the hotels together from the airport and it wouldn't change now. The only way to hash problems out was talking. He took her luggage, shoved it in the backseat and then slid behind the wheel while she took the passenger side. A few seconds later, he lit a cigarette and rolled all the windows down since it was a crisp 60 degrees out.

"If you get cold, let me know." He rasped, taking a long drag and blew the smoke out the window, trying not to let it go in her face.

Jecina couldn't handle the tension between them and looked at him sadly. "I didn't mean to keep this from you. I just…it wasn't on my mind when I came back to you. I was focused on talking about more important things like moving in together." Not to mention getting married and having kids, which Jecina still wasn't sure if she wanted to do.

"Hanging out with Ambrose, who is still in love with you, is a big fucking deal to me, Jina." Jon clenched the steering wheel, staring straight ahead and tried to focus on driving instead of crashing. "And you KNOW he's still in love with you and you STILL called him before ME!"

Shutting her eyes at the roar in his voice, Jecina could feel tears erupt in her eyes. "You scared me with what you said! And then I found out my best friend, my sister, was in trouble! Dean knows Pensacola better than you…"

"OH BULLSHIT! I'm not gonna buy that bullshit for a second, Jina, so you might as well stop while you're ahead! You can ALWAYS call on me, no matter if we're on the outs or not! The fact you called him, of your own freewill, instead of me says one thing: You're not over Ambrose." Jon accused, flicking ash out the window and could see the befuddled expression on her face. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Jecina felt like grabbing the back of his head and bashing it against the steering wheel, her own temper rising drastically. "I chose YOU, dickhead, not him! I only called him because of that specific reason! He knows Pensacola like the back of his hand and you don't! I don't have feelings for him or else I would be with him!" She was physically shaking, looking down at her trembling hands and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Is that how you really feel?!"

Truthfully, Jon didn't know how to feel about this turn of events. "Fucking right I do." He blatantly lied, wanting to see what her reaction would be.

"Pull over." Jecina ordered, not caring if they were just a few blocks away from the arena. "I SAID PULL THIS CAR OVER NOW!" She snapped, grabbing the wheel and ignored the blaring cars aimed at them, Jon fighting her for control.

"JINA, WHAT THE FUCK?" Jon cussed furiously, shoving her away and managed to park the car to a screeching halt, both breathing heavily. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND, WOMAN?!"

Not answering him, Jecina opened the door and stepped out, slamming it shut behind her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this irate and suddenly, the memory crashed over her like a tsunami wave. The moment Jon came to her, after giving herself to him in the threesome, and told her he'd used her to get back at his brother. He used her for revenge and nothing more.

 **I used you against Ambrose and it worked like a charm. I only fucked you because I knew how my…twin brother felt about you and wanted to stick it to him since he's had everything in life I should've. Fucking the woman he's in love with was the ultimate revenge and I got what I wanted.**

She shuttered at those words, wishing she could forget it ever happened and looked up at the sky, hearing footsteps behind her.

"Jina…"

"I chose you. Even after everything. I chose YOU, Moxley." Jecina couldn't look at him, keeping her voice even and low while tears poured down her cheeks. "I tried being with him after what you did to me…after you told me about screwing another woman before coming to my home and fucking me. I tried being with Dean and giving him a chance. It didn't work…because of you. Because of my feelings for you. Even though you ripped my heart out and told me you used me for revenge against him, I STILL loved you. And I still do. How could you sit there and scream at me I still have feelings for him?"

Her tears killed him as Jon stepped up to place his hands on her hips, pulling her back against his body. "Jina…"

"Do you love me?" She whipped around to face him, searching his bewildered electric blues and fisted his black t-shirt in her tiny hands. "Because if you don't, if you're just with me because you want to hurt Dean, then let me go. Put me out of my damn misery. I can't handle another heartbreak from you. I've given everything to you for the past 2 years – EVERYTHING. So, if I'm just a toy for you to play with in front of your brother, tell me right now. Because this isn't a game to me…"

Her rambling made Jon's eyes grow wider by the second as the harsh realization dawned on him. Had she felt this way the entire time they'd been together? Jon felt his mouth grow dry and he had to say something before she walked away from him – before he lost her. Actions always spoke louder than words when it came to him. Cupping her face in his strong hands, Jon's mouth plundered hers and her arms instantly encircled his neck, her feet leaving the ground moments later as he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her back pressed against the rental, their bodies hidden from the rest of the world.

"Say it." Jecina ordered breathlessly once the kiss broke, sliding her fingers through his unruly hair.

"I love you, Jina. This isn't a game to me and it never was. Even as I tried convincing myself, I couldn't stay away from you. I kept hunting your ass down, if you remember." He sure as hell did, especially having sex with her in Dean's locker room. The beating had been more than worth it. "I chose you just as much as you chose me, precious."

"Then why would you say that stupid bullshit about Ambrose? Do you think it was easy for me to pick my phone up and call him for help instead of you? You're the first person I wanted to call, but I ran away from you and my mind was frazzled. You frazzled me, Jon." Jecina rested her forehead against his, enjoying being in his arms and didn't care where they were. "Just because I ask your brother for help doesn't mean I automatically want to fuck his brains out. It doesn't mean I have feelings for him either. We're friends and that's IT. Do you understand me? Do you trust what I'm saying?"

Jon felt like an idiot for blowing up at her, blaming it on his jealous tendencies and nodded. "Always." He had no reason not to trust her. "I'm sorry." She was the only one he ever apologized to and it would stay that way until the end of time. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just pissed off and…"

"Next time, think before you speak. I know that's hard for you to do, but you really hurt me with what you said." He brought all the old feelings and heartache she'd felt 2 years ago to the surface. "I'm not perfect. I make mistakes just like everyone else. I didn't mean to keep this from you." Dean would be lucky if he had a mouth to run after she was through with him the next time they saw each other. "And for the record, I know he's still in love with me. There's nothing I can do about that and neither can you. He's gonna try driving a wedge between us and we have to stay strong." A storm was brewing with Ambrose; Jecina could feel it and that uneasiness flowed over her once again.

"He won't succeed. That bastard can try as many times as he wants." Jon snorted, the cockiness surfacing in his voice and tightened his hold on Jecina slightly. "I'll have a talk with him…"

Jecina shook her head emphatically at that idea. "No. Don't mention it to him. You two must get along and you know he'll try baiting you. Just ignore him and do your job, Moxley. Please." The last thing she wanted was the twins getting into another altercation and sending each other to the hospital, possibly out of the WWE as well. "Vince was pissed at both of you for what happened last time. For me, please don't say anything to him about this. We talked about it and that's good enough."

Groaning, Jon hated when she was the voice of reason and nodded with great reluctance. "Fine – fine, I won't say a fucking word to him except when it comes to work." The annoyance was clear in his tone, but the smile lighting up her face made it deteriorate. "We need to get to the arena…"

"Yeah we do."

Their moment was interrupted by the ringing of Jecina's cell phone. "It's probably Lili." She stepped away from Jon to check the caller ID and answered it. "Is everything alright, Lili? We'll be there in a few minutes and…wait – what?" Jecina looked back at Jon, worry filling her eyes. "We're on our way."

"What's wrong?" Jon demanded, closing the distance between them again and ran a finger down her cheek. "Is Lili okay?"

"There's a meeting tonight with all the Superstars. Vince is in the building. Apparently, he has news that will shake the foundation of the entire company…" Jecina couldn't imagine what it was and once again, that growing fear in the pit of her stomach formed. "Come on, we have no more time to waste."

A few minutes later, they were back on the road heading toward the arena, both having a million thoughts and scenarios running through their mind. What kind of earthshattering news did Vince McMahon have? What had the old man cooked up this time? What if he closed the business? Jon would be fine, he'd simply go back to the Indies, but Jecina…she gave up everything in Chicago to work for the WWE. She could start a new catering business, she supposed, and she had a lot of money stashed away for a rainy day. Jecina would be financially secure along with Jon – the man was frugal and didn't spend money on the finer things in life unlike Dean. Grabbing his hand, Jecina squeezed it firmly to let him know she was here for him, no matter what happened or what the announcement entailed.

Pulling into the arena parking lot, Jon cut the ignition and looked at the building, eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. His cell began to ring, not surprised to see the name **AJ Styles** flashing back at him. "Yeah?" He answered gruffly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey man, did you hear 'bout Vince's meetin' today? Where you at?"

"We just pulled in and yeah, Lilianna just called Jina about it. Do you know what's going down?" Jon asked, stepping out of the car and lit a cigarette, needing a nicotine fix to calm his nerves.

AJ shook his head, standing in the middle of Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson – they were collectively known as The Club, which originate from Japan. "Nope, everyone's wonderin' what's goin' on." His Georgia accent seeped through his tone, slightly worried about this meeting. "Hunter, Stephanie and Shane are all here too. This is big, man."

"Yeah." Jon rubbed the back of his neck, taking a long drag of his cigarette and grabbed his luggage, leaving Jecina's in the car. They would head straight to the hotel after the show. "Whatever it is, be prepared for the worst. Such as going back to the Indies or Japan."

"You don't think…" AJ's eyes widened, cottoning onto what Moxley was saying. "Nah man, no way! The WWE is the biggest wrestling organization on the planet. There's no way they'd close the doors." Something was going on with the company, but closing an empire down completely didn't seem reasonable or realistic.

"Hell, you never know, man. When I worked for CZW, the owner bowed out and, if it wasn't for DJ Hyde, the company would've gone under. Just depends on the circumstances." This wasn't the first time Jon's job had been threatened and it wouldn't be the last. "We'll just have to see what's goin' down and take it from there. I'm on my way in with Jina. See you in a few."

The call ended as Jon slipped his cell in the back pocket of his blue jeans and grabbed Jecina's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Did AJ mention if he spotted Lilianna?" She asked softly, hating that she abandoned her best friend at the airport.

"No, but I'm sure she's fine. You gotta stop worrying about her so much. I get she's had a couple bad apples, but she's a lot stronger than you give her credit for, precious." Jon stated truthfully, kissing the top of her head and flicked his cigarette away after one last drag.

"I know, you're right. I can't help it though. Roman really did a number on her and so did Orton. I just…I want her to be happy. She deserves it. She's such a great person with a heart of gold and these fuck heads don't see that." Jecina leaned against his side, used to the smell of cigarettes by now and embraced it. His scent was a mixture of musk, gasoline and cigarettes – it was intoxicating and had been from the first night they met. "I just hope she's gonna be okay."

"She will be." Jon opened the door to the arena, following suit and mentally braced himself for what was about to happen.

Today, everything was about to change in the company and it would never be the same again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"There will be a shakeup within the roster over the next couple months."

Those were the first words out of Vince McMahon's mouth. Every single person in the room grew silent while staring at him with wide eyes. What did he mean by shakeup? Not a single pair of eyeballs left Vince while he walked slowly back and forth, hands clasped behind his back. Hunter, Stephanie and Shane stood off to the side, each with stoic expressions on their faces.

"Something's missing from the shows. A fire – a ruthless aggression." Vince continued after a few moments of silence, his fists now clenched in front of him and faced all his employees. "Or maybe it's competition. Good old-fashioned, bloodthirsty competition." His voice rose slightly with an edge, eyes flashing. "For those of you who don't know, back in 2002, we had what was called a brand extension – a draft. Different superstars were put on each brand and they only worked for that brand."

"With the exception of the World Heavyweight champion." Shane interjected, folding his arms in front of his chest. This wasn't news to him since Vince had talked it over with him, Stephanie and Hunter prior to this meeting.

"There's been complaints as of late from several of you regarding being pushed and becoming champions. Several of you have voiced your concerns since there's a large roster full of remarkable talent…and I've listened. As of July 19th, there will be another draft taking place, but it won't be on Raw." Vince began to swagger like he usually did in the ring, feeling proud of the empire he built and evolved. "As of May 25th, Smackdown! will no longer be a taped show." He smirked at the sudden murmuring buzz among everyone and continued once it grew quiet again. "From that day forward, Smackdown! will be called Smackdown! Live! And after the brand extension, the Smackdown! Live superstars will be doing house shows on Monday nights while Raw house shows will be on Tuesdays."

Jecina felt the wind knocked out of her at these two game-changing announcements and swallowed hard, wondering what brand she would end up working for. She wasn't a superstar, just a caterer that fed the employees, but Vince thought highly of her. He wouldn't have dragged her from her catering business in Chicago if he didn't. Looking over at Lilianna, she couldn't tell what the woman was thinking and frowned, hoping she didn't end up on the same brand as Roman.

"Now then, there are other announcements, but I will let Hunter and Stephanie take over. Also, one other thing, Shane will be the Smackdown! Live Commissioner once the brand extension happens. Stephanie will run Raw and Hunter will focus primarily on NXT for a while. Each Commissioner will be getting a new on-screen General Manager, but those won't be announced for the time being." Vince stepped to the side and folded his hands in front of him, watching his daughter take center stage amongst the WWE family.

Stephanie smiled proudly, holding her hands out in an extended gesture. "Now I know what you all are thinking. Where are you going to end up and how will this affect relationships within the company. Let me assure you, we will do everything in our power to ensure everyone stays with their loved one, but…it's not guaranteed. Business is business and we always do what's best for business. With that said, the shakeup will begin tonight with a few changes among the superstars. So first, Lilianna Walker please step forward."

Snapping her head up, Lilianna could feel her cheeks tinge slightly red and wondered if this was Roman's doing. He was the company's golden boy; someone they were trying to make into John Cena 2.0. In her opinion, he wasn't nowhere near ready for that kind of responsibility, but Lilianna had kept her mouth shut for the sake of their relationship and love. Look where that got her! Another broken heart and loneliness. Walking through the sea of people toward the front where Stephanie stood, Lilianna could only imagine what this devious woman had up her sleeve.

Stephanie had promised Lilianna a huge change in her character and what she would be doing on-screen once she signed a new contract with WWE. "As most of you know, or all of you, Lilianna planned on leaving us in a few months to pursue other opportunities in the world. However, she has had a change of heart and signed a multi-year deal with us, so she's not going anywhere. I think loyalty should be rewarded. So therefore, as of tonight, I'm teaming Lilianna alongside one of the biggest names in this industry. Names, I should say." She smiled down at the bewildered blue haired woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "AJ Styles, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson collectively known as The Club."

WHAT, Lilianna's mind screamed, sure her eyeballs had fallen out of her head and felt her jaw drop as AJ Styles with his boys walked up to the front to join her. Her cheeks had turned 5 shades darker and Lilianna vowed to kill Stephanie once this meeting ended. She'd never been a valet of any kind and, last she checked, none of the other women on the roster were eye candy either. Women could kick ass just like the men these days.

"Now before you jump to conclusions, she's not your valet, Styles. She will be your partner alongside Gallows and Anderson. Do you understand?" Stephanie eyeballed the three men hardening, daring them to defy her instructions.

AJ smiled, saluting Stephanie with glittering blues. "Whatever you say, boss lady. We look forward to havin' her in the group."

"Good, it starts tonight. You will go out during her match to watch, no commentary. Just watch and we'll take it from there. She won't officially join you for a couple weeks." Stephanie explained, turning her attention to others while Lilianna, AJ, Gallows and Anderson made their way to the back of the room together. "Now then, next order of business – A&M, please step forward."

Jecina couldn't believe what was happening and could only watch as Jon left her side to walk up to the front, sucking in a silent breath.

"What's up, Princess?" Jon demanded, chewing a piece of gum and leaned against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Who are we gonna destroy now?"

Dean remained silent, seeing the gears turning in Stephanie's devious mind the same way Lilianna had earlier. He was pretty sure smoke would come billowing out of his Samoan friend's ears at any second after watching Lilianna walk away with AJ Styles and his boys. Honestly, Roman had nobody to blame except himself for losing her, but he would never admit that aloud to his friend. His eyes met Jecina's for a few seconds before turning his full focus and attention on Stephanie.

"Yourselves."

"What?!" Both twins shouted simultaneously, the humor in Jon's voice gone while Dean's held pure shock.

"Oh my god…" Jecina whispered, covering her mouth with her hand and knew this had to do with the upcoming draft. They were splitting Jon and Dean up!

"We're not sure what will happen during this upcoming draft, but…both of you have been chomping at the bit for single's competition. Much like my Dad, I've listened along with Hunter and we've decided you two have run your course being a tag team. We want to see what you both bring to the table separately." Stephanie beamed proudly at this idea, rubbing her hands together. "So therefore, tonight on Raw will begin the dissention of A&M. It will culminate at the next pay-per-view event, which will be the last time both rosters will be on the same show for a while. Royal Rumble, WrestleMania, Summerslam and Survivor Series are the only 4 events that will have both rosters together once the draft happens."

"Bout time." Dean muttered, not caring who heard and couldn't wait to embark on this new adventure away from his evil twin.

"Ditto." Jon sauntered through the crowd back to Jecina's side and wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders to pull her against him.

Jecina didn't know what to think about any of this, trying to get over the initial shock of Stephanie's game-changing announcements. A few other announcements were made, such as Smackdown! Live having its own champions in the tag team division as well as a new women's championship being introduced. Gabriella was informed she'd be going after the Raw Women's championship tonight in a #1 Contender's match and the winner would face the current champion, Charlotte Flair. Not a lot of people liked Ric Flair's daughter simply because she used her father's legacy in order to get her foot in the door of WWE. She claimed to work her backside off to get to where she was, but nobody believed her and never would. Gabriella looked forward to mixing it up with her in the ring since they hadn't had a match together since NXT.

Once the meeting ended, Jecina caught up with Stephanie and pulled her aside, worry evident in her emerald eyes. "What happens with my job, Stephanie? I can't do both shows once the draft happens, so which show am I going to be on?" She needed to know and frowned at Stephanie's apologetic smile.

"You'll find out when everyone else does. That's all I can say for now, Jecina."

"Damn it." Jecina whispered solemnly, heading down the hallway toward the cafeteria to start setting up for the night.

What would happen if she ended up on the opposite show as Jon? How would their relationship survive? Didn't the company realize they were screwing with people's personal lives by doing this? Jecina's trust issues with Jon would inevitably surface if they were on separate shows, which also meant their traveling schedules would differ too. They would only see each other 2 days out of the week, if they were lucky and Jon's schedule didn't change his days off. She wasn't surprised when Lilianna met up with her in catering and could see the fury in the woman's eyes.

"This is insane." Jecina didn't know what else to say, pulling her hair tightly so no hair went into the food she prepared. "What are they thinking doing this? Why fix something that's not broken?"

"I don't fucking know, but being teamed up with those jackasses…" Lilianna had to take several deep breaths in through the nose and out the mouth, clenching her fists tightly at her sides. "I'm going to kill Stephanie. She told me she had the 'perfect' way to keep me a vital character on-screen, but THIS? Teaming me up with those idiots isn't the way to go!"

Jecina felt terrible for her friend's rotten luck as of late. First, Lilianna called off her engagement and relationship with Roman and now she was forced to team up with The Club. "I'm sorry, Lili." She murmured, pulling out a huge pot to fill it with water since she was making spaghetti as one of the main courses. "I don't know what the McMahons are thinking. Hell, Stephanie won't even tell ME where I'm going and I'm strictly backstage. This is so frustrating and can you believe what they're doing to Jon and Dean? They're splitting them up, which tells me they'll be drafted to separate brands."

"Oh no…" Lilianna cottoned onto what Jecina said and frowned, her own heart going out to her. "You're worried you'll end up on the same show as Dean, aren't you?"

Jecina shut the water off, leaving the huge pot in the sink and gripped it tightly in her hands, nodding. "That's not all." She hadn't told Lilianna about not telling Jon how she truly felt and it devoured her whole. "It's Jon too. I don't…trust him to be on a different show than me. At least being on the same show, I can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't fuck another woman again…" Her eyes went wide at that confession and immediately lowered them to her shoes.

"Wait a minute…time-out. Back up a second…what do you mean you don't trust him? You've been with him for 2 damn years, even AFTER finding out he fucked Layla before the threesome. And you're telling me you don't trust him because of the past?" This was news to Lilianna. She was under the impression Jecina and Jon had full trust in their relationship, but obviously that wasn't the case. "And I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say Moxley has no idea how you truly feel about him, does he?"

Shaking her head, Jecina felt shame course through every portion of her body. "I love him. I love him so much and I'm in love with him. But trusting him…I've tried letting what he did to me go so many times. I know he's apologized and more than made up for it, but…" Tears filled her eyes as Jon's venomous words pulsated through her mind. "I can't get it out of my head. How he stood there so callous and cold telling me he fucked Layla. I don't understand it. And I know she's gone and doesn't work here anymore, but that won't stop him from sticking his dick in another woman if he wants to. We got together very quickly and he never gave me the chance to be angry at his deception. And I can't tell him…he wants to move in together and start the next chapter of our lives and eventually marry me. How am I supposed to tell him I don't fully trust him after 2 years?"

"Sweetie, sometimes the truth hurts. But keeping this bottled up inside isn't healthy for you either." Lilianna had softened her voice considerably before speaking, seeing how upset Jecina was. "I know you love him and want to forgive him, but forgiveness doesn't come easily. Look at me and that Samoan bastard I gave my heart to for 2 years. If it was that easy, I would've forgiven him for everything he's put me through with his mother lately. If you don't tell Jon, sooner or later the truth will come out and it's going to be when you least expect it. You just have to decide if that's worth the risk. Have you thought about maybe talking to someone about this?"

"No…and what's worse is what happens if I end up on the same show as Dean? He's still in love with me. I'm not stupid, I can tell he wants to be with me, even if he told me we could be just friends. I can see it in his eyes. And the way he called me out at the airport about calling him to help me find you instead of Jon…that was malicious on his part. He's trying to drive a wedge between me and Jon…" Slamming her balled up fist down on the counter, Jecina turned back around to lift the heavy pot and set it on the stove, lighting the flame. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

Lilianna scoffed, rolling her eyes. "He can be in love with you all he wants. Doesn't mean you have to be his friend or give him the time of day. And no, I'm not just saying that because he's that Samoan bastard's friend." Looking at the clock, she groaned at the time and knew it was time to go down to The Club's locker room to finalize plans for their angle that night. "I gotta go. Call me if you need me and don't worry, things will happen the way they're meant to."

Watching her best friend jog off, Jecina wondered if those words would ring true after the draft happened.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Everything happened exactly as planned during Raw that night.

The Club came out to stand on the top stage, halfway through Lilianna's match, watching her decimate her opponent, Sasha Banks, in the ring. The camera had zoomed in on all three members smirking deviously at her. Lilianna had rolled her eyes, sneering at them with narrowed hardened dark eyes. There wasn't a hint of warmth in them as she delivered her finishing move to Sasha, picking up the victory. As happy as she was for Gabriella getting the opportunity at the Women's championship, Lilianna felt she also deserved it after putting Sasha away so easily. Her time would come again, she was sure of it and flipped over the top rope to land on the outside like a cat, turning to face The Club. They hadn't moved from the top stage and she folded her arms in front of her chest, her body coated in sweat with an arched brow. The camera zoomed in on AJ's face and he nodded a couple times, rubbing his gloved hands together while Luke and Karl merely stood there with their arms folded in front of their chests.

That's how the segment ended.

An hour later, it was a tag team match with the champions, A&M, against The New Day, which consisted of Big E., Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods. They had been chasing the tag titles for a while, but A&M managed to defeat them at all every turn. Ambrose and Moxley were a force to be reckoned with in the tag team division, so it was a complete shock when dissention began. Dean had gotten his backside handed to him and went to the corner for the tag, but Moxley was nowhere to be found. He was outside of the ring, battling Xavier Woods and hammered him in the face with his patent trombone he brought to the ring. Jon smiled coldly down at Xavier Woods, seeing the small laceration over his eye and hopped back up on the apron to hold his hand out, but Big E. had already recovered to pull Dean away at the last second.

"Goddamn!" Dean groaned out when he received a lethal belly-to-belly suplex from Big E., all the air driven out of his lungs.

"GET UP, AMBROSE!" Jon shouted, pacing the ring apron and laughed on the inside at the brutality his partner and brother was on the receiving end of. "COME ON!"

"SHUT UP!" Dean bellowed back, having gotten the upper hand on Big E. by forcing his head to bounce off the top turnbuckle.

Collapsing to the ring, Dean tried to breathe normally, his midsection killing him and looked upside down at his partner waiting to be tagged. Slowly, he pushed himself against the ring with his feet, scooting backwards with his hand outstretched, groaning. Just a few more inches and he had it, their fingertips nearly touching…until Jon was yanked off the apron, his head colliding with the edge of the ring, courtesy of Xavier.

"FUCK!" Jon growled, currently seeing stars and could hear Xavier laughing hysterically at him, his electric blues narrowing to slits. "Mother fucker…" He hissed, knowing the camera wasn't on him and fought through the slight pain in his head, tackling Xavier to the mats, his fists plowing into the man's face repeatedly.

Meanwhile, inside of the ring, Big E. had tagged Kofi Kingston in and Dean was in trouble, stumbling to his feet blinking. The next second, he delivered his devastating finisher, Trouble in Paradise, nailing Dean in the face followed by the pin for the victory. Jon's head snapped up as soon as New Day's music filtered throughout the arena, Xavier stumbling away with his partners and helping them hold the gold above their heads. They had lost the tag team championships. His upper lip curled as Jon's eyes slowly moved from The New Day to his partner, Ambrose, laying in the middle of the ring on his back staring up at the lights. The moment the camera went away from him and the program cut to a commercial, Jon smiled widely and didn't bother helping Dean up in the ring, heading to the back. Dean noticed that, feeling his blood boil and couldn't wait to tear his brother apart for leaving him for dead against Big E. and Kofi Kingston.

Next up was Gabriella facing Becky Lynch to see who would be the #1 contender for the Women's championship. She still couldn't believe the company had pushed her into this spot so soon, but she wasn't complaining. Sure, there were other women on the roster that had been there a lot longer than her, but Gabriella wasn't about to pass up the opportunity either. Clearly, the company saw something in her or else she wouldn't be getting the chance in the first place. Something else occurred to her, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach erupting, but she pushed it away for the moment.

Becky Lynch was a tough customer and didn't take it easy on Gabriella, pushing her to limits she didn't know possessed. It was a good 10-minute match back and forth, both women wanting this opportunity more than anything. Becky and Sasha had been in a triple threat match at WrestleMania against Charlotte and lost. She had something to prove, even though both of them knew what the outcome would be ahead of time. The fans didn't, though. Didn't mean Becky would relinquish the win easily or let Gabriella walk all over her. They had several matches together down in NXT, so it was like riding a bike and their match was one of the best on the card that night. When it was all said and done, Gabriella pinned Becky for the win and stood up, noticing Charlotte Flair standing on the top of the stage.

"You and me – that's mine!" Gabriella called out, pointing at the newly coveted WWE Women's championship and did the belt motion around her waist with her hands.

"We'll see." Charlotte replied simply, having a cocky smirk on her face while shouldering the title, which was a replica of the actual world title, only it had different colors. Same design, however.

"Kick her ass, Gabi." Becky grunted, holding the back of her head and shook Gabriella's hand before lifting her arm for the fans, showing good sportsmanship.

Charlotte rolled her eyes before heading off the stage to go to the back.

Baron was ecstatic for his best friend, having watched alongside Alexa backstage near gorilla position. The second she stepped through the curtain, Gabriella was bombarded with hugs from her friends and squealed out, being lifted off the ground by Baron to spin her around in circles. She clung to him for dear life, hugging him tightly around the neck and Baron relished feeling her body against his. Nobody noticed the pair of dark eyes watching their celebration or the slight snarl on the person's lips. Gabriella belonged to him and he would remind her of that once they were alone in his hotel room later that night.

"I gotta get showered." Gabriella murmured, feeling Baron set her down on her feet and kissed his cheek, hugging Alexa before taking off down the hallway. She had something very important to do tonight and hoped Lilianna's idea didn't backfire.

Alexa noticed the saddened look on Baron's face and shook her head, wondering when these two fools would get their acts together and tell each other how they felt. She STILL couldn't believe who Gabriella was currently shacking up with! It also made her question if Gabriella had been brought to the main roster on her own merits and talent, or if her lover had pulled some strings. She really hoped not because Gabriella was great in the ring, just needed a few things polished up. Nobody could be absolutely flawless in the ring, however, except veterans like The Undertaker. Maybe Alexa should tell Baron about who had Gabriella in their bed currently, even if she did promise not to tell anyone.

"Why are you letting her get away?" She asked quietly, not surprised when his dark eyes snapped down to stare at her and folded her arms in front of her chest obdurately. "I mean it, what's holding you back? Are you afraid of rejection?" It was the same conversation she'd had with Gabriella earlier that day on the plane.

"It's…complicated." Baron couldn't think of the right word to use or call it. "I want to tell her, just gotta wait it out…" It didn't help she was shacking up with someone either and he didn't want to upset her by bombarding her with his feelings. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Clasping her hands tightly in front of her and pressing them to her nose, Alexa had to stop herself from spilling Gabriella's secret. "You won't know unless you try." That was the best she could come up with. "By the way, I'll be coming to the main roster very soon. They told me it'll be during the draft, but I have no idea what show I'll be on yet."

Baron beamed, not believing she was finally being brought up from NXT and lifted her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Bout fuckin' time!" He crowed, deciding they were going out tonight to celebrate. "Let me shower and then we'll go have a celebratory drink. Buddy won't mind, right?" That was Alexa's current boyfriend, who was down in NXT.

"Not at all."

Alexa had spoken to her man about the possibility of being brought up to the main roster from NXT, which meant they wouldn't see each other a lot once it happened. He understood since that was the ultimate goal for both of them and promised they would make their relationship work. She couldn't wait to call her parents to tell them the news, though Stephanie had made her swear to keep her lips zipped shut in NXT, not wanting anyone down there to spoil the upcoming surprise debut during the draft. The only reason she told Baron was because he was on the main roster already and she knew he wouldn't say anything.

Not on the show that night, Baron didn't bother sticking around and guided Alexa out of the arena for the celebratory drink, wishing Gabriella could join them.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, why am I even doing this?" Gabriella wondered aloud, staring at herself in the mirror and grumbled under her breath.

It was the moment of truth. Her lover would be giving her answers tonight, no matter how much sexual torture she had to inflict. She'd already shown up at his room, being yanked inside and his mouth had claimed hers. After a little make-out session to get their motors revved, Gabriella had guided him down on the bed and pulled out the handcuffs. His eyes had darkened to nearly black and, surprisingly, allowed her to cuff him to the bed. Luckily, the bed was made of metal instead of wood, so it had bars to click the handcuffs on. He wasn't moving unless she released him and Gabriella felt a flicker of both desire and sadness course through her. There was a motive behind doing this and he wouldn't be happy once it was discovered. However, Gabriella would do it the sneaky way and hoped she could pull this off without mussing it up.

With a black negligee on that had see-through material over her breasts with no panties on, Gabriella fluffed her fiery red hair to pool down her back before exiting the bathroom. His eyes instantly devoured her whole and she flushed from the roots of her hair all the way to her toes. She did always enjoy the way he looked at her, but there was more to a relationship than sex. Tonight, she was determined to find out just exactly how he felt about her and if they were just fuck buddies or he actually wanted a full-fledged relationship with her. There were other questions on her mind as well she would hopefully get the answers to.

"Like what you see?" She asked coyly, standing on the side of the bed and watched him yank on the cuffs, a sultry smile curving her lips. "You have too many clothes on."

"I do, don't I? I would've taken care of them, but someone cuffed me to the bed." He remarked with a smirk, seeing the wheels turning in her beautiful mind and had to wonder what this was about. "Gabriella…"

"Ssshhh, allow me." Hooking her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers he had on, she pulled them down his muscular legs and tossed them to the side, his erection sprung to life, standing at attention. "Mmm…" Slipping her tongue along the tip, Gabriella enjoyed the growl of approval that escaped him and crawled up the length of his body, planting her hands on his broad shoulders. "Now then…" Caressing his chest, Gabriella made sure to settle her pussy along his dick and both groaned at the friction, but she refused to let him slide inside of her. Not yet. "I need to talk to you about something before this happens…again…"

The feeling of her pussy juice coating his cock made his head spin and he had no idea what she possibly want to converse about. They were in a VERY compromising position. "What?" He gritted out, wishing he hadn't agreed to be cuffed because he was at Gabriella's complete mercy.

This was it and there was no turning back as her hips slowly began moving against him, sliding her pussy against his cock methodically. Every movement brushed against her bud, creating shocks to flow throughout her body. It felt good, she wouldn't deny it, but Gabriella had to stay focused while staring down at him.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked, looking almost obscenely innocent and dug her nails into his chest a little more. "Is sex all you want from me?" Never once did her movements stop.

What kind of asinine question was that?! He groaned again, knowing she was working herself up and he could feel her grow wetter by the second, the frustration building in his eyes. Gabriella had a motive alright and something told him, if he didn't answer her, this torture wouldn't end.

"N-No…" He gritted out, trying like hell not to explode like a 14-year-old boy and maintained his control, yanking on the cuffs harder. "No Gabriella, I want you for so much more than sex, baby…"

"Then why the secrecy?" Gabriella pressed, sliding her hands from his chest up her own body to grab her breasts through the see-through material, grinding a little harder on him. She would not get herself off until he answered every one of her questions. "Why not come out with it to everyone if you want to be with me completely?"

Shutting his eyes, his body was raging and, if he wasn't careful, the handcuffs would cut into his wrists from how hard he yanked. "Because of who I am." He answered truthfully, his voice rough with passion. "If people found out, your reputation would be questioned and I refuse to do that to you. Oh fuck…" He growled out when she increased the pace of the grinding session. "Baby, you're killing me here…"

"I know…" Gabriella had to admit, he made a valid point when it came to her backstage reputation. "But I'm willing to take the risk in order to be with you, since that's what you want. I know that's what I want." Flat lie. She wanted Baron, but the man had never shown an ounce of affection aside from friendship. "I want you…every way possible…"

"We haven't…been together that long…" His voice had grown darker and huskier, his hands now gripping the chains attached to the actual cuffs. "You gonna cum all over me, Gabriella?" Because as soon as she did, he would bust free and show her how much he truly did want her. "Give it a little…more time. We'll come out with it, I promise…"

Another valid point. "Yes – yes I wanna cum all over you, handsome…" Gabriella was breathless, pushing the straps down on the negligee and planted her hands on his chest to increase the pressure and speed of her grinding. "Oh yeah – oh fuck yeah I'm – I'm there…"

The flood of her warm juices coating him was all he could take, the chains breaking against his strength as the cuffs remained around his wrist. With her breathless and sagging against him, he took advantage of the euphoria her climax had caused and immediately slid inside of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. What the hell made her come to him with these questions? Did she not think he desired and wanted her? The woman was out of her mind if she thought he wanted her just for sex, but at the same time, he'd recently gotten divorced so he had to be careful. The last thing he wanted to do was destroy both of their reputations, not to mention he had his children to think about. Pushing everything else out of his mind, he focused on making this beautiful redheaded vixen shatter against him all over again, driving both of them over the edge in ecstasy.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After Raw ended, Jecina and Jon left the arena with containers of food, dropping it off at the local shelter as usual. It amazed her every time he helped, never once complaining. She just hated seeing food go to waste and knew he respected her wishes to feed the less fortunate. The ride from the shelter to the hotel was made in silence with the radio playing soft classic rock. Jecina enjoyed all variations of music, but Jon was dead-set on classic rock and, often times, they would argue over what kind to listen to during road trips. The only reason they'd flown was due to the distance from Tampa, Florida to St. Louis, Missouri. Silence reigned between them, each in their own deep thoughts about the bombshell announcements that were dropped during the meeting.

The only thing Jecina kept thinking about was what if her and Jon were split up and they were separated to two different shows. Her trust issue with Jon wasn't that great and now the WWE had thrown a huge wrench into everything, making her more anxious. Jecina already knew, if they were split up, the relationship was over because she couldn't trust him to be in a different town than her. Stephanie even apologized ahead of time, which Jecina considered a bad omen for the couples in WWE. It wasn't fair splitting people up this way, toying with their relationships all for the sake of the almighty dollar. There were more important things in life than work such as love, but unfortunately, a lot of the Superstars, man and woman, along with the other employees that helped make WWE run like a well-oiled machine made those sacrifices. It was the primary reason why dating within the company, even marrying, was better than trying to have a relationship with a normal person one only saw 2 days out of the week…if they were lucky.

Jon could tell the meeting had hit his woman hard and wanted to force her to talk about it, but instead kept to himself. Something else was bothering her. Their fight earlier that day on the way to the arena about Ambrose, for example. She had blown her stack and nearly wrecked their vehicle when he wouldn't pull over on the side of the road. She'd been screaming at him at the top of her lungs and, normally, he would find that amusing as hell, but not this time. He couldn't believe she had actually asked him if he loved her. No matter how hard he tried, Jon couldn't get that moment out of his head. Why would Jecina think he didn't love her? Why did she feel the need to ask him that? Just because he'd accused her of still having feelings for Ambrose wouldn't make him love her any less. There was more to this issue and Jon planned on finding out what it was, trying to figure out the best way to approach her with the sore subject.

Once they arrived at the hotel and checked into their room, Jon peeled his shirt off tossing it to the side. He could see Jecina struggling, seeing the different emotions flash across her beautiful face while she pulled out clothes to change into for the night. There would be no need for clothes, not if he had his way and Jon usually did. Unfastening his belt and jeans, Jon walked over to stand directly behind her and gripped her hips, feeling her body tense against him. Was she afraid of him after their blowup? Jon didn't like the possibility of Jecina being scared, whether it was of him or anyone. There was no reason for her to be. Jon would never hurt her physically, knowing he'd already done it emotionally and mentally over 2 years ago.

"Are you hungry?" Jecina finally broke the silence, not pulling away from him and felt her eyes drift shut as his mouth sealed to the side of her neck. "Jon…"

"Not for food." He growled in her ear, reaching around with his long arms to unfasten the buttons of the blouse she had on and peeled it off. Her bra went next. "What is it, Jina? What do you want, precious?"

His low raspy voice still affected her the same way it did the first day they met, sending shivers throughout her body. "You." Her head lulled back, feeling him increase the pressure on her neck with his lips and tongue, working his magic on her sweet spot. "Always you, Jon…"

Normally, he would've spun her around and taken her hard and fast, but not tonight. Jon had a goal in mind, a purpose for doing this and continued teasing her neck while his hands removed the lower half of her clothing. This woman had an amazing body, the softest skin and he could never get enough seeing her nude, wanting to feel her flesh against his. Jecina felt him slowly turn her around, their eyes locking as she stepped out of her clothes that pooled at her feet and accepted the searing kiss from her boyfriend. He guided her down on the bed slowly and her heart began to thunder against her chest, the kiss full of so many different emotions. Jecina moaned softly, sliding her hands up his bare chest to his shoulders and down his arms before finally wrapping hers around his neck to deepen the kiss further.

Only when they needed oxygen did Jon break the kiss, showing great resolve and enjoyed the sight of her beautiful eyes darkened over, reminding him of ferns. "I love your eyes when they change that color." His mouth softly brushed each eyelid. "I love your cheeks when they flush from what I'm doing to you." His lips brushed her each cheek. "I love your lips when they're swelled and full of color from kissing you." A brush of her lips made him continue on. "Your neck…your ears…" Each body part he named off got a soft brush. "Your jaw…your throat…" His voice kept dropping lower, becoming grittier and soon, Jon was at one of his favorite body parts of her. "Your tits, especially. I love your tits, precious. The shape, the feel of them in my hands," Pausing, he palmed one and then the other, groaning in satisfaction. "The way your nipples harden to tiny pebbles whenever I do this…" Then his mouth captured one pert nipple in his mouth, swirling it around his tongue and then released it. "Mmm yeah look at that, look at the effect I have on you…goddamn I love it."

Nuzzling her chest briefly, Jon continued traveling down the length of her body, his tongue leaving a trail down the valley of her breasts and kept going, smelling her arousal. The way she smelled every time he turned her on made him heady with need. Nipple her stomach lightly, he smirked at her slight jolt and chuckled huskily, wondering briefly what she'd look like with a round stomach carrying his baby. Jon was never one for children, but having one with Jecina made something inside of him stir, an animalistic possessiveness he couldn't explain. No wonder male lions were always protective of their lionesses.

"Mmm your stomach and the shape of your body is also loveable. Your hips…" Each one got a nip with his teeth. "Your belly button…" His tongue dipped inside of it, sending another shiver coursing through her. "The crease where your legs meet your pelvis…" His tongue slid along those creases, feeling her squirm and knew she'd be writhing against him soon enough. "Your delicious thighs…and legs…they're even more beautiful being wrapped around my waist…" His large strong hands slid up the back of her legs and thighs before encircling them around him for emphasis. "Mmm yeah…I do enjoy this position, but there's one other one that's even better than this." Unwrapping her legs, Jon's electric blues gleamed and darkened, his eyes zeroing in on the one body part that he loved almost as much as her heart. "Your wet pussy…I do love making you wet and fucking you until you see stars." Jon planned on doing it that night, but not right away. "And this ass…damn do you have a great ass, precious…" He squeezed one cheek, then the other while the front of his jeans brushed against her dripping sex, feeling her body quivering with anticipation. "So squeezable and plump, I could grab and smack this ass all day long, Jina…"

Jon had never been this vocal during one of their sessions and Jecina's mind reeled, her breathing turning intermittent. The fire within her raged on, all the nerve-endings of her body coming together to form it. Her eyes didn't leave him for a second while he proclaimed every inch of her body he loved, making her heart explode with newfound feeling and love for him. Every piece of him she loved and wanted, always. That wasn't a lie; the trust issue was still there and she didn't know what to do to make it disappear.

"My point is this: I fucking love every inch of you. You're beautiful in every way and not just physically, either. I love your big heart and how you always put others before yourself. You are damn near fucking perfect and nobody can tell me differently." Jon declared, hovering over her now and captured her mouth in another passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around her to pull her against him. "Don't ever ask me if I love you again. Because you already know the damn answer. And don't ask me to say I DON'T love you because it'll NEVER fucking happen." The intensity burning in his eyes told her the entire story, the complete truth and showed her just how much he truly loved her. "Do you understand, Jina?" The question came out in a whisper.

"Y-Yes…" She stammered in reply, the look in his eyes taking her breath away all over again and could feel tears burn in her own. "I-I'm sorry, I just-" His finger pressed against her mouth, her lips trembling against the tip of his finger and Jon licked away the tears that escaped.

Pulling back long enough to shove his jeans down his legs, Jon kicked them to the side and wrapped her legs around his waist for the second time that night. "I love you." He snapped his hips forward, knowing her body was more than stimulated enough to handle it and held her tightly, his mouth and lips finding her jaw and ears. "I love you." Each snap of his hips to bury his cock further into her tight sex those words came out of his mouth. "I love you." As the tempo increased, he began yelling out those words, losing track how many times he said it while she cried out to him how much she loved him as well. "I LOVE YOU!" He roared out, their bodies colliding together as the headboard banged against the wall during their intense session.

It was possibly the most intense, earth-shattering experience Jecina ever had with a man and she'd had countless encounters with Jon. Nothing like this though. Something had come over him, snapped inside and made him feel the need to repeatedly tell her those three words. So simple and yet held so much meaning. Jecina clung to him for dear life, meeting him for every powerful thrust and surrendered everything to him. Even after they climaxed, he didn't stop thrusting, his dick growing limp inside of her and his declarations of love didn't cease either. It was only until he could no longer move that Jon finally buried his face in the crook of her neck, brushing his lips against her pulse point.

"Goddamn, I fucking love you…" He rasped out breathlessly, not letting her go for a second and hoped after tonight, she had no more doubts about his feelings for her. "Tell me you believe me, Jina…"

How could she not? "I do, Jon. I do believe you, baby." Lifting his head to meet her eyes, she softly kissed him and caressed his face with her hand, enjoying his body pressed against hers. "I love you so much…" Pressing her forehead to his, Jecina massaged the back of his neck to calm his trembling body and rained kisses on his face. "You're the only man I want in my life…"

"Do you trust me?" It was the same question he'd asked her after she came back to him from disappearing on him in Florida. Jon locked eyes with her, seeing hers widen slightly at the question and slid his finger down her jaw to her neck and arm. "Because I trust you completely, Jina. I need to know you feel the same way about me."

Oh god! How was she supposed to answer that after the incredible lovemaking they had?! "Of course I do." Her heart plummeted to the depths of her stomach the moment the lie came out of her mouth. Jecina hated lying and could feel the fresh tears brimming her eyes while staring up at Jon.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on? What's bothering you? And why the hell are you crying?" Jon demanded in a slightly stern voice, wiping more of her tears away with his lips. "Talk to me, precious. If you trust me, you can tell me anything…"

One lie turned into another lie to cover the first one up and it was a snowball Jecina desperately didn't want to make. However, she found herself doing it, lying to him again. "I'm worried about the upcoming draft." It was the partial truth. "W-What if we're separated? What if we end up on different shows and we hardly see each other anymore?" She voiced her earlier concerns aloud, frowning at the confliction in his eyes.

He bought the lie, trusting her wholeheartedly and heaved a sigh, resting his forehead against hers. There was a big possibility he would end up on a different show than her and Jon contemplated what to do about it. He could always leave and go back to the Indies, planning on dragging her with him if that happened. Jecina could always reopen her catering business wherever they planned on living, which still hadn't been settled. Then again, WWE was the place to be career wise…

"And what happens if I end up on the same show as your brother with you far away?"

"Fuck, I don't know." Jon growled, burying his face in her neck to simmer his temper and gritted his teeth, maintaining control. "We'll make it work." He stated confidently, after a few minutes of silence, trying to find the right words to say. His head lifted to lock eyes with her again. "We WILL make it work, no matter what happens, Jina. You're mine and I'm yours, regardless of this fucking draft. Do you understand? Ambrose can be in love with you all he wants, but you belong to me and I don't think he's stupid enough to fuck with you when I'm not there."

He didn't realize how wrong he was in that assumption.

"There's no reason to worry about it right now. Let's just focus on what we planned on doing before this fucking meeting happened." At her questioning face, he chuckled softly and didn't blame her for forgetting with everything that happened. "We're gonna look for a place to live together that's not in Chicago or Cincinnati, remember?"

Her hazy brain caught up with him and Jecina nodded, remembering that conversation vividly. They were also naked during it too like now. "I didn't forget." Another lie. "You make me forget a lot of things when we're in this position."

Jon smirked, not doubting it and kissed her softly, tenderly. "When we have our next days off, let's look for a place. I wanna move in with you as soon as possible." Excitement actually shone in his electric blues at the thought of sharing his life with this woman. "Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

No other words had be said as they made love again, neither worried about sustenance until hours later.


	26. Chapter 26

****Okay people, I know it's been a hot minute, or three, since I've worked on this story. I'm SLOWLY getting back into the swing of things, so HOPEFULLY I'll have more chapters for you coming up. Please be patient with me - writer's block really messed with me for a while, but hopefully it's gone now. Love you all and to those who stuck by me through this, double love to you!****

Chapter 26

 **Meet at our usual spot – I have news.**

"I have to meet up with Gabi and Lili when we get to town." Jecina informed her man, smiling over at him. "Girl talk."

That was all Jon needed to hear, doing an 'okay' gestured with his hand. "I'll get in a workout while you're having your chick chat." His dissention with Dean would continue tonight on the show in another tag team match, which would be their rematch for the tag titles.

After a near 4-hour drive, Jon and Jecina arrived in Kansas City, Missouri, for Smackdown! and parted ways almost instantly. Jon watched Jecina jog off down the sidewalk to go meet with her friends and shook his head, wondering what could've been so important she couldn't take two seconds to kiss him goodbye. Since when did he care about something that trivial? Jon lit up a cigarette as he took a walk to clear his head, finding a gym in the process to get a workout in. He just hoped Jecina was all right and he hadn't scared her with his declarations of love the previous night.

Jecina looked completely frustrated and dejected, walking into the coffee shop the girls agreed to meet at. She ordered a shot of Espresso along with a coffee, needing the extra boost since she didn't sleep well after Jon made love to her. His words refused to leave her head and she didn't know what to do about them. She knew she loved him, but the trust issue was still a huge factor for her and he was already planning on finding them a place to live together. What was she going to do?

Ten minutes later, Gabriella walked in with a sour expression on her face and Lilianna was downright annoyed. The women were having issues they all had to talk through and vent, hoping each of them could help the other. Hell, Lilianna just wanted to kill Stephanie, Shane and Vince outright for putting her with AJ Styles and the Club, of all people. Knowing Roman was gearing up to feud with AJ, she felt nauseous having to be around that Samoan piece of shit after what he put her through the past 2 years. Gabriella felt vulnerable and lost, not sure what to do about her lover since tying, or in this case cuffing, him didn't work. He didn't answer a single question she had for him and it was frustrating, to say the least. All she wanted to know was what he wanted from her; what did he want out of this relationship. He'd been vague with his answers and wound up getting what he wanted from her in the end, which was sex.

"I'm a coward."

"Makes two of us."

"What the hell happened with you two last night?"

"You don't want to know." Both Jecina and Gabriella answered at the same time, lowering their eyes to their coffee.

Lilianna didn't like the sound of that, swallowing down her own anger at the direction her career had just taken. "Well, at least the bosses aren't trying to purposely fuck up your character and career by putting you with jackasses like AJ Styles and the Club."

Frowning, Jecina honestly felt terrible for Lilianna because of everything Roman put her through. She remembered with the Lilies were on fire in the Diva division and had destroyed everybody in their path. The amount of fire and passion they both had for the business was hard to come by. It reminded Jecina of how Jon felt for professional wrestling – same with Dean. Now with the rosters splitting up, everybody's worlds had been turned upside down and, until the draft happened, it was a horrible waiting game.

"I know this can't be easy for you, Lili…"

"No, you think? I just lost the love of my life because of his stupid fucking mother and now I have to deal with these stupid assholes, who haven't properly paid their dues in the company in the first place!" Lilianna did not care how big of a bitch she sounded.

She hated her life was right now and, if her friends couldn't understand, they could go screw themselves. That was just her attitude and it wasn't changing anytime soon. Instead of judging her, the girls banded together and both were on either side of Lilianna, their arms wrapping tightly around her.

"What are we gonna do if we're separated in this draft?" Gabriella suddenly asked, frowning at the girls who had kept her grounded since her main roster debut. "How are we gonna keep each other sane being on different shows?"

Jecina frowned, not wanting to think about that possibility because, honestly, having her friends was the only reason she kept sane these days. These trust issues she had with Jon, and the man didn't even know about them, was weighing heavily on her. On her mind and heart, especially. She shook her head, pressing her forehead to the side of Lilianna's head and shut her eyes, trying to will the tears to stay in her eyes.

"I'll probably kill everyone on the roster if you two aren't there to stop me." Lilianna half-joked, trying to inject some humor in her tone, but all that came out was sadness. "Okay, enough of this sappy shit. Both of you sit down and tell me what the hell happened last night." It was an order.

"I told you, I'm a coward."

"And why is that?" Lilianna sipped her coffee, raising a brow at the guilty look on Jecina's face. "You didn't tell Jon how you were feeling about moving in, did you?"

Jecina shook her head, lowering it and heaved a sigh. "I was going to. I planned on sitting him down and having a talk, especially after what happened earlier in the car on the way to the arena."

"Wait, what do you what happened?" Gabriella was confused, looking between her two friends and folded her arms in front of her chest. "What did I miss now?"

"Jon and I…we had a fight on the way to the arena yesterday. I…I called Dean to help me…"

"In order to find me." Lilianna piped in, urging Jecina to continue.

"Right. After the fiasco at the dress shop, Lili went home to talk to Roman and called the wedding off. Then she got in her car and drove and called me, saying she was on the side of the road and couldn't move. She was upset and…I don't know Pensacola that well. Jon doesn't either, but Dean does, so I called him to help me find her." Jecina hadn't had time to tell Gabriella any of this and her eyeballs were wide as saucers currently, staring at them both like a regular fish out of water.

Gabriella knew the wedding was off. Who didn't? It was the main gossip going around the locker room, some good and some bad. Roman and Lilianna had their friends, their groups, so they were getting both support and ridicule from both ends and sides. Gabriella silently wished Lilianna would make things right with Roman, but…then again, she wasn't the type to give out relationship advice when she was too busy being someone's fuck buddy. Someone she couldn't even talk to, even if handcuffed! No, she had no room to judge anyone and, if Lilianna felt deep in her heart marrying Roman wasn't the right thing to do, she supported her friend wholeheartedly.

"I know I haven't had a chance to say it, but I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Roman, Lili."

Lilianna shrugged, taking a large bite out of her fattening donut. "It is what it is." She muttered, once she swallowed the bite and took a long pull from her coffee to wash it down. "I thought he was the one, but…I was wrong and I'm kicking myself in the ass for not realizing exactly what kind of man I was with." First Randy had left her at the altar and now Roman with his mommy knows best issues…Lilianna was better off alone at this rate.

"I'm starting to wonder if what's going on between me and…the guy I'm currently with is worth it."

"Didn't you do the handcuff idea?" Jecina was thankful for the change of subject and she could tell Lilianna was too.

Gabriella cleared her throat, nodding. "It didn't work. He completely turned everything around on me and said we'll come out soon. I don't even know what that means. He wouldn't answer any of my questions and we just wound up fucking with him handcuffed to the bed. I'm so weak!" She grumbled, burying her face in her hands.

"Yeah because his dick can't be THAT good to let him manipulate you with sex."

"Lilianna!" Jecina gaped at her friend's bluntness, knowing that couldn't be easy for Gabriella to hear. "Gabi…"

"No, she's right." Gabriella scrubbed a hand down her face in frustration. "She's absolutely right. I'm letting him manipulate me with sex and that's not who I am." What the hell was she doing with her life? Was being on the main roster really worth it?

Lilianna wasn't apologizing for what she said because the truth hurt. Just like she told Jecina when she confessed to how she felt about Jon as far as their trust issues went. "She knows I would never steer her wrong or bullshit her. Same with you, Jeci. You need to tell Jon how you really feel before something horrible happens. Or you guys are gonna wind up fighting again and it's gonna spill out in a very bad way…and you know I'm right. Roman and I didn't communicate, don't make the same mistakes I did with him."

Deep down, Jecina agreed with her best friend, but she had no idea how to bring any of this up to Jon. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. "He said…on our next days off, he wants to go house hunting. He wants to move in together as soon as possible." She didn't even want to TOUCH the possibility of having a baby with him. That was far into the future, if they even had one anymore.

"If that's the case, you need to come clean to him." Gabriella agreed, reiterating what Lilianna said and grabbed Jecina's hand, squeezing it encouragingly. "If Jon loves you as much as you believe, as much as he claims, he'll understand how you feel and you two will work through your trust issues. I don't blame you for how you feel." She knew all about what happened between the twin brothers and Jecina and was just as shocked Jecina had chosen Moxley instead of Ambrose.

"And if we don't?"

"Then you're not meant to be, obviously." Just like her and Roman weren't meant to be or Randy, for that matter. Lilianna wished she could comfort Jecina further with this situation, but honestly, she was dealing with her own heartache and pain. "Fuck, I gotta get going. I'm supposed to meet Styles and the mongrels for a meeting to discuss what's gonna happen going forward on television. Stephanie and Hunter are gonna be there. Oh the fucking joys."

"Yeah, I should get going too. Time for a workout to get my mind off things and possibly figure out what my next move with…" Gabriella almost spilled the name and snapped her mouth shut, standing from the table. "Will you be alright, Jeci?"

Jecina nodded, understanding her friends had their own agendas and knew Jon would be finishing up his workout soon. "We'll talk soon." She hugged Gabriella, already knowing Lilianna didn't want to be touched and watched them leave, finishing up her coffee before exiting as well.

* * *

"AJ…"

"Listen man, we gotta talk."

AJ looked at his two brothers from Japan, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, still not believing the WWE put them back together on the main roster. It was amazing to be reunited with two men he knew inside and out. They had such a blast in Japan in the Bullet Club and now…now they were in the biggest wrestling organization on planet Earth.

"Let me guess, about our newest member?" AJ smirked at the bald headed man both nodding their heads simultaneously.

"It's not that…"

"We don't like her…"

"But she just…"

"She's not in a good mood and…"

"We don't want her bringing our group down."

"You understand, right man?"

Honestly, AJ had similar worries as well when Stephanie announced, in front of the entire locker room, Lilianna would be joining their group. He also could tell she was professional and would do her job to the best of her ability. Maybe talking to her for a minute when she arrived wasn't a bad idea. He could see the worry in his brothers' eyes and stood up from the table, shaking their hands.

"Okay – okay, I'll talk to her. She should be here any minute…"

"I'm here now, actually." Her cold voice sounded from behind all three men, making the bald headed ones immediately flinch. "Don't worry, I don't plan on bringing the group down." She snorted, rolling her eyes and planted her hands on her hips.

AJ blew out a breath, knowing their discussion wasn't supposed to be overheard by her. "Lilianna…"

"Save your breath, Styles. I already know what you're going to say and I don't really care. I'm gonna do my job and be a professional. I suggest you do the same. I'm not your friend, I'm only your coworker and that's it, you got it? All three of you can fuck off otherwise, once we're out of that ring and behind that curtain. If you can't handle those terms, I will tell Stephanie to stick this idea up her ass." Lilianna was not in the mood for games and didn't appreciate these assholes talking behind her back, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Luke and Karl both shared worried looks with each other, not believing their leader was just verbally castrated by this woman. They understood where she was coming from, considering her relationship had been basically an open book throughout the locker room. Everybody knew she'd been with Roman Reigns for the past 2 years and they had been set to get married in mere months. Luke and Karl were fairly new to the roster, so was AJ, so they were a little out of the loop as far as locker room gossip went.

"As long as you stay professional, we won't have a problem." AJ nodded stiffly, deciding since she didn't want to be friendly, he wouldn't be either.

They were coworkers and nothing more – fine. If that's the way she wanted it, so be it. AJ would not bend over backwards for a man-hater, no matter how beautiful she was. And Lilianna was extremely gorgeous, especially with the blue hair she now sported. It used to be a burnt orange and now it was a deep blue that went with the Club perfectly. He wondered if she'd dyed her hair and knew about the brand extension before it was even announced, immediately dismissing that. No, she'd been just as shocked and perplexed as the rest of them when Stephanie announced to everyone about the brand extension.

Speaking of Stephanie, she had arrived and could feel the tension thick in the air between the Club members. "Gentleman, and lady…" She smiled, trying to ease it a little. "Let's sit down and get started."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Cina."

There was only one person who called her that and he was the LAST individual she wanted to see at the moment.

"What do you want, Ambrose?" She asked in a clipped tone, having just stepped out of her vehicle in the hotel parking lot. "Come to cause even more issues between me and Jon?"

Dean sighed, shoving a hand in his jean pocket while rubbing the back of his neck with the other awkwardly. "No…" Yes, he mentally corrected, fighting the urge not to smirk. "So there's…problems?"

This man was a piece of work! Jecina took several silent breaths to calm down and turned to face him, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Actually no, there's not. We talked and everything is fine." Flat lie. Everything was far from fine between her and Jon, but Dean didn't need to know that information. "Do yourself a favor and leave me alone, Ambrose. I have nothing to say to you."

"Look, please…"

"No!" Jecina backed away from him the second his hand outstretched to touch her, shaking her head. "There was NO reason for you to tell Jon what happened in Pensacola! I called you for help because you know Pensacola better than a lot of people, because of Roman! And you betrayed my trust by opening your mouth to your brother, making it SOUND like I needed you more than him! I don't know what I have to do or how much clearer I have to be with you, Ambrose! I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. I never did! I had a crush on you, yes, but I never loved you! I. LOVE. YOUR. BROTHER. And NOTHING is going to change that, especially you! So you can try to drive all the wedges you want between us, it will only make us and our relationship stronger in the end!"

That stung a lot more than Dean would only admit to himself.

Her declaration of she didn't love him and she never did…it made something cold and dark develop inside of him. Jecina was lying to herself, he could see it clear as day on her face. She was lying to herself about how she felt for him! Because his twin brother, his EVIL twin, had completely corrupted her against him! Dean had to find a way to rectify this, but how? With the upcoming draft, anything was possible and there was a very strong possibility Dean wouldn't wind up on the same show as Jecina. Since A&M was being split up and destroyed, Dean had a feeling the company would be putting him and Moxley on separate shows for the draft.

"Look, Lilianna was yelling at Roman and you weren't trying to stop her and it sorta just slipped out…"

"Sorta just slipped out? Really? THAT'S what you're going with? That's your excuse for telling Jon you helped me and making it sound like I NEEDED you more than him?!" Jecina could not believe the audacity of this man and balled her fists up at her sides, tempted to blast him in the nose. "You meant to do it OR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Dean hated fighting with Jecina, it didn't feel very good and made something twinge in his chest. "I'm sorry…" It was such a lame apology, but he had no idea what else to say to appease her.

She didn't believe him, not for a second. "Sorry for what, Ambrose? For opening your mouth and telling MY boyfriend something he didn't need to know or sorry it didn't pan out the way you WANTED it to? What exactly are you sorry for?"

Emotions were boiling over as Dean felt a surge of anger flood through him, anger, guilt, regret…all the above. "I'm sorry I was an idiot. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I felt about you sooner before that asshole came into the picture and destroyed my life. I'm sorry you can't see you're with the wrong twin, the wrong guy for you. I'm sorry for being a pussy and trying to be the nice guy I thought you wanted and needed in your life. I'm sorry I'm related to that asshole and I wish to Christ it wasn't true, that there was some way to sever the twin bond, the blood!" He stepped up to her, ignoring her protests to try to get away from him and grabbed her upper arms roughly in his hands.

"Dean…"

"You know what I'm NOT sorry for, Cina? I'm not sorry I met you and fell in love with you. I'm not sorry I STILL have feelings for you, even after shit with Liliya didn't pan out. I'm not sorry I still believe you belong with me and not Moxley." He practically spat his brother's name. "And I'm not sorry for stating the truth because, in my eyes, if you don't tell Moxley everything that happens with us, it means you're afraid he won't approve and that's not what a relationship should be based on…"

"I was going to…"

Dean snorted, rolling his eyes. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that. Meanwhile, I'll be over here living in reality and, here's a bit more reality for you to swallow, Jecina…" Now he was practically nose to nose with her, even though he had to lower his head a bit to touch the tips together. "When this draft happens, there's a 50/50 shot you won't be on the same show as him…you'll be stuck with me. And I think, deep down, if you're really honest with yourself, it's what you really want. You still want me. And I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right there waiting for you when you're ready to admit to yourself how you truly feel."

Tears filled her eyes as Jecina mustered up as much strength in her little body as she possibly could, breaking his grip on her upper arms. No doubt she would have bruises because his grip had tightened with each word he spoke. The amount of passion, hurt and anger lacing his tone actually frightened her and Jecina hoped, prayed, she didn't wind up on the same show as him.

"I will NEVER love you, Ambrose. I will NEVER choose you, even if things don't work out between me and Jon." That was a very real possibility, especially once she confessed to him about her trust issues. "I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. EVER." The sooner he came to terms with that, the better off he'd be and hopefully he'd be able to move on. "I'm going inside now. Stay away from me, I no longer want anything to do with you." Dean made it clear how he still felt and there was no way they could be just friends, not with how strong his feelings were for her. "We're not friends, we're coworkers and nothing more. Don't come to me with any more problems or advice or anything. I'll do the same." Never again would she ask for his help.

Before Dean could say another word, Jecina took off away from him and ran inside the hotel, leaving him standing there just as it began to rain.

"We will see if your words hold true in time, Cina."

Jon wasn't back yet from his workout, which Jecina was grateful for because she didn't want to unleash her anger out on him because of Dean. His words struck her deep, much like hers had done the same thing with him. Scowling, Jecina peeled her clothes off and stepped into the shower, not caring if she'd already taken one that morning. She needed another one. It would give her the chance to cool her boiling blood, knowing going to the arena upset or angry would be noticed by several people.

Just as she stepped out of the shower, her cell phone rang and luckily, Jecina brought it into the bathroom with her. "Hello?"

"Hey precious, where you at?"

"I'm at the hotel. Why?" She bit back the urge to ask where he was at since he wasn't here.

"My workout went longer than I thought, so I'm at the arena already. I just wanted you to know…" Jon couldn't place the tone of her voice, trying to decide if she was annoyed by something or tired. Maybe it was a combination of both. "Everything okay?"

Jecina took a silent deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, a towel already wrapped around her body. "Yeah. I just got back from hanging out with the girls not long ago and now I'm getting ready to head out to the arena. I'll meet you there, if you have time." Considering he was a major part of the show, with Dean, Jecina doubted she wouldn't see him until later that night.

"Sounds good. You know my number if you need to get a hold of me. I gotta go…" Jon always hated hanging up with her, the sound of her voice oddly soothing. "I love you, Jina."

That got a small smile out of her. "I love you too, Moxley. I'll see you soon." Then she ended the call, knowing he wasn't able to and tossed her cell on the bed, scrubbing a hand down her face. "I have to tell him. Tonight. I have to come clean about how I feel because, if I don't and we move in together, everything will fall apart…"

Shutting her eyes briefly, Jecina finished getting around and decided on a black skort with a cream colored top. She always wore flats since they were the most comfortable to move in while cooking and put a clip on either side of her head to keep her hair back. Looking around, Jecina made sure she wasn't forgetting anything before grabbing her purse and exited the hotel room to head to the arena. Another night, another dollar and then later that night, a lot of heartbreak and heartache would happen…because of unforgiving truth.

* * *

"Hey man, can we talk for a sec?"

Jon turned, just after Jecina ended their phone call and raised a brow at AJ approaching him. The man didn't look happy…and he knew why, or assumed it anyway. "About Lilianna, yeah?"

"Man, she's bein' a…" AJ had to clamp his mouth shut and took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. He was NEVER one to talk badly about anyone, especially a woman and wouldn't start now.

"Bitch? Cunt?"

AJ had gotten used to Jon's blunt nature and cleared his throat, shaking his head. "Look, I know she's goin' through a rough time right now. I sympathize with her too. I really do…"

"Buuuuut…" The word dragged on while Jon said it.

"But does she really have to take it out on us? We're not the ones who broke her heart and hurt her! She made it clear she just wants to be coworkers and that's fine by me, but…I'm just afraid she's gonna let her emotions override her since I'm beginnin' a feud with Roman Reigns." AJ had voiced his concerns to Luke and Karl, who both wanted Lilianna out of their group.

Jon was not good with feelings and had no advise to give, trying to figure out his own relationship. Deep down, he knew and could feel something was going on with Jecina she wasn't telling him. It bothered him she hadn't come to him already with whatever was on her mind. That was probably why he had gotten a tad emotional during their lovemaking last night, telling her how much he loved her at every turn, with every movement. Even through it all, he could still feel something wasn't quite right between them, but couldn't put his finger on what it was. He eyed AJ, tilting his head and studied the man for a few moments, stroking his clean shaven chin thoughtfully.

"You like her."

"What?"

A smirk curved Jon's lips and he was grateful for the temporary reprieve AJ provided. "Lilianna. You like her." He reiterated, arching a brow when AJ immediately lowered his head to look away from Jon. "I'll be damned…"

"I don't know her; how can I like her?"

"Simple, man. She's fucking beautiful, mouthy and has an attitude on her." Jon chuckled, shrugging. "You'd be dumb as fuck if you didn't think so either."

Plopping down on the nearby trunk in the hallway, AJ sat down and let his feet dangle. He hadn't really considered the possibility of liking Lilianna. Jon wasn't lying, she was incredibly beautiful and smart, and he'd watched almost all of her matches since coming to WWE. AJ also knew what it was like to have a failed marriage. Granted, he'd never been left at the altar or had to cancel a wedding, which he'd only had one in his entire life, but a failed marriage was just as bad, in his opinion. At least with both men she'd been with, Lilianna had dodged bullets and hadn't married them. Things were much more messy with divorce than simply separating or leaving the person.

"And if you think for a second she's gonna give ME the time of day, after what happened with Randy Orton and Roman Reigns, you're dumber than I thought, Jon." Hell, AJ wouldn't have blamed Lilianna if she swore all men off for the rest of her life. "Her and Roman were together a while, yeah?"

"Two years, give or take. With Orton, I don't know." Jon didn't get into other people's business and the ONLY reason he knew how long she'd been with Roman was because of Jecina. "Never know until you try, bro. She might surprise you." Highly doubtful, however.

"No, she verbally castrated me and my boys, so I doubt she'll even CONSIDER goin' on a date with me." AJ mumbled, feeling dejected and leaned his head back against the cinderblock wall. "How long you been with Jecina?"

"A little over two years."

"So you and she got together around the same time as Lilianna and Reigns…"

That was a very complicated subject because of what Jon did to Jecina prior to them getting together. Screwing another woman before the weird threesome happened…hell, it wasn't a threesome, not in Jon's eyes. A threesome would be he would've gotten physical with his brother and THAT wasn't happening. Not a lot of people knew what really transpired between him, Dean and Jecina and all three individuals wanted to keep it that way. However, there was always wonder on why Dean had attacked Jon the night brother walked in on him screwing Jecina's brains out…in Jon's locker room. That was a delicious memory, even though he'd nearly gotten beaten to death for dipping his dick in her while she was technically still with Ambrose.

"Something like that, yeah."

AJ had a feeling there was more to that story and subject, but Jon was steadfast in talking about it. He had heard through the grapevine Dean had beaten the hell out of his brother, but nobody knew why. Only that Jon had wound up in the hospital and was gone for several months, after just starting in the company. During his time off, somehow, that's when him and Jecina had gotten together. Definitely more to that story, but it wasn't AJ's business and he wouldn't pry in other people's personal lives.

"I think, for now, I'm gonna leave her alone and just do the coworker thing. Maybe she'll come around, maybe she won't. Just gotta wait it out and see what happens."

"Good luck with the man-hater because that's exactly what she's gonna be for the next several months."

"Great." NOT, AJ amended in his head, and headed off to go gear up for the show that night.

Luke and Karl would be facing the USO's in a Tag Team match with AJ at ringside, who hoped to provoke Roman Reigns. Lilianna would be ringside with him as well, which would be very interesting. Her vow to be professional was about to be put to the ultimate test. A&M had the opportunity to face the Vaudevillian's, a new tag team from NXT brought up to the main roster, for a shot at the Tag Team titles at the upcoming pay-per-view Extreme Rules.

Only to fail.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Sooo how did it go last night?"

Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the voice behind her, shaking her head at the sight of a grinning Alexa. "I don't want to talk about it." She muttered, her cheeks already reddening at what a fool she'd been the previous night.

Frowning, Alexa stopped her friend from walking down the hallway and instead shoved her into a nearby empty dressing room, closing the door behind her. "Okay, I know I promised not to say anything, and I haven't, but…why HIM?" She STILL couldn't believe who Gabriella was currently shacking up with.

They hadn't been able to discuss it properly on the plane due to prying ears all around. Though, Gabriella had told Alexa what she planned on doing with her lover in order to get him to communicate with her better. Apparently, that had backfired because Gabriella looked lost and confused and Alexa wanted to do something, anything, to help her friend.

"I don't know. It just…sorta happened." Gabriella had been on her way to talk to Charlotte about their upcoming segment tonight on Smackdown!. "I told you what happened…"

"Yeah, he came down to NXT, saw you and you two began fucking like bunnies." Alexa waved her hand while speaking, something she normally did when she was trying to get a point across. "I get all that, but…is the dick really THAT good you're gonna let him dictate your career? And what about Baron? You still love him…"

"I already told you I don't know if he feels the same way about me…"

"And I'm TELLING you to give it a shot because you're gonna regret it if you don't and he winds up with someone else. Does HE even care about you? Or is strictly sex between you two?" Alexa demanded, planting her hands on her hips. "Because I'd be choosing love over a good lay any day of the week. And god only knows how good wolf boy is in bed." That got a small smile out of Gabriella. "Look, all I'm saying is you need to talk to Baron and come clean about your feelings for him. See how he feels. And if he rejects you, you always have your lover to fall back on since I KNOW you don't love him."

Alexa made a lot of sense, much to Gabriella's annoyance. Gabriella was terrified of ruining her friendship with Baron, however. If he didn't feel the same way about her and rejected her, their friendship would be over. Who the hell could stay friends after that?

"And you need to have this talk BEFORE the draft happens."

That was a very good point. Gabriella and Baron might be split up with the draft coming up, which made a solid ball form in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to be separated from Baron, not ever. Groaning, Gabriella nudged Alexa and then hugged her tightly, her way of thanking the woman for being nosy and trying to help her out with this situation.

"I'll do it. I'll talk to him before the draft…"

"I know you will, you know why?"

Gabriella smirked, already knowing what her five feet of fury friend was about to say. "Enlighten me."

"Because I'm on the main roster now. And I'll be kicking you in the ass and pestering you until you do it." Alexa grinned, winking up at Gabriella, who groaned again. "Now come on, I'm hungry and I wanna see what's in catering."

"Actually, I can't join you until I go talk to Charlotte about our segment tonight."

"Fine, meet me in catering then. That's where I'll be."

"Deal." Gabriella stopped Alexa from walking out. "Lexi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Another grin shot Gabriella's way. "Anytime."

* * *

"We're going out drinking tonight, bro."

Roman looked up at his best friend knowingly, seeing the aggravation written all over Dean's face. "What happened?" He rumbled, sliding his wristbands on for the upcoming match tonight, even though he wasn't actually apart of it. The brawl afterwards would allow him to let out some aggression and, the fact it was AJ Styles, made it all the more better.

Growling, Dean tossed his bag against the wall and slammed his hand against the lockers, his eyes nothing more than ice. "Jecina. I ran into her in the hotel parking lot and tried apologizing for what happened at the airport. She wouldn't hear anything I had to say. And then claimed she'd never love me, even if she wasn't with Moxley."

"That's a lie." Roman snorted contemptuously, rising from the steel folding chair he occupied and grabbed his other wristband. "She was perfectly fine when she was fucking you until that jackass brother of yours wouldn't leave her alone. She's a lying bitch just like Lilianna."

"Hey! Don't call my girl a bitch, bro." Dean ordered in a low voice, not appreciating what Roman called Jecina, even though it was the truth.

She was a bitch. Jecina basically screwed him, used him and then did a complete 180 turn by choosing Moxley over him, all because he'd caught them screwing in his twin's dressing room! Granted, Dean should've knocked, but the moment, the second, he heard Jecina crying out Jon's name, all rational thought left his brain and he reacted in a very violent way. For the past 2 years, even while he was with Liliya, Dean could not get the sound of Jecina's voice screaming Moxley's name out of his mind.

"She's with Moxley, so what do you plan on doing? You tried putting a wedge between them and it didn't work." Roman pointed out, beginning to lace his boots up.

"I haven't…figured that out yet." Dean admitted, glowering at his best friend and leaned his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. "The draft is really going to determine if I CAN do anything and win her back."

"Well, you already know you and Moxley are being split up to go on different shows." Stephanie was tired of the tension between the twins and had voiced, several times, the importance of leaving personal issues at the door whenever coming to work.

Dean nodded, not wanting to think about the possibility of losing Jecina forever because of this draft fiasco the company was about to do. "I guess I'll just let the chips fall where they may. Maybe I'll get over her if she's not on the same show as me." Space and time…it was hard to get over someone he loved when she was CONSTANTLY around him.

Roman doubted that and could see the wheels spinning in Dean's mind. He was coming up with a plan right now to get Jecina away from Moxley. Hopefully, his buddy didn't crash and burn since it was obvious Jecina loved Moxley and not his boy. Something he would never, ever understand, much like Lilianna calling off their wedding because of 'meddlesome' mother. In his eyes, all his mother had done was try to help out with the wedding preparations and hadn't done a damn thing wrong.

"Good luck with that. I gotta head out and find AJ Styles to discuss what's going down tonight." Roman clapped Dean on the shoulder on his way out the door.

Dean could always count on Roman to be supportive in his decisions, but he wondered how far that would go with the plan he had rolling through his mind.

" _Are you sure about this?"  
_ " _I want you, Dean. Oh Dean! Harder, baby…"  
_ "" _Feel good, Cina? Talk to me, darlin'…"  
_ " _Make me cum for you…I need it, Dean…"_

His eyes snapped open, the ice in his eyes practically making them glow. That night…Dean hadn't been able to forget it. She had begged him to fuck her, to take her and make her his. To make her cum harder than any man ever had in her life. Only, he had woken up to an empty bed and a regretful Jecina and wound up finding her later at the arena with Moxley balls deep inside of her at the arena. Gritting his teeth, Dean picked up a steel chair and tossed it against the wall, watching it bounce off the wall as one of the legs actually broke upon impact.

"I'll have her back. I WILL have her again, no matter what it takes."

* * *

Just as Lilianna arrived outside of The Club's dressing room, Roman walked up and they could only look at each other. Her eyes were full of contempt while his remained carefully neutral, not giving anything away. Two years…she'd given him 2 years of her life…even against her better judgment. She told him not to hurt her and Roman promised he wouldn't. Apparently, that promise didn't include his cunt mother because he had made it perfectly clear he was on her side instead of his now ex-fiancée's.

"Hey." Roman greeted lamely, stopping just a few feet from her. "Are they in?"

"What are you doing here, Roman?" Lilianna demanded, not beating around the bush and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Unlike you, I'm being professional and doing my job. I have a segment with The Club tonight and I wanna talk it over instead of going out there and winging it." Roman remarked coolly, not appreciating her attitude and had a feeling he'd be dealing with it for several months to come.

"Uh huh, sure you are."

"Trust me, Lilianna, I'm not chasing you. You've made it perfectly clear you don't wanna be with me and you don't love me anymore." Roman wouldn't fight for her, not when he felt he was in the right and knew it was his stubborn Samoan pride keeping him from getting on his knees to beg her to come back to him. "Whether you like it or not, we're working together until the draft happens, so you might as well get used to it and find a way to deal with it _professionally_."

Oh, she would find a way to deal with it professionally by taking a steel chair up his fat Samoan head! Roman was being a straight dickhead, causing her temper to start skyrocketing. Lilianna went to say something when the door opened and AJ stepped out, along with Luke and Karl. The three pairs of eyes looked between the two former lovers before dropping to the floor.

"W-We were just on our way to catering for some food…"

This was way too awkward to stick around.

"Actually, I came to talk to your boy, leader, whatever you wanna call him." Roman eyed AJ shrewdly, a cold smile stretching across his lips. He would swat this little man like a fly. "Unless you don't have time to discuss what's gonna happen with my cousins' tag match against your boys, Styles?"

Roman didn't have a CLUE how many big men AJ had put on their backsides and smiled right back, though it didn't reach his cool blues. "Sure, big man, I got all the time in the world. Boys, I'll catch up with ya."

That left Lilianna in a very precarious position because she would be out there right alongside AJ, with Roman in the USO's corner and them in The Club's. However, the last thing she wanted to do was be stuck in a room with both of these idiots, especially Roman. She was tempted to make herself scarce, but that was until AJ wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her inside the dressing room. Roman's nostrils flared, gritting his teeth and followed them inside, not believing how hands-on AJ was being with his former fiancée.

Were they screwing each other already?

Lilianna shrugged AJ's arm away from her shoulders, scowling darkly. "Styles, I'm only gonna say this once, so pay attention. DON'T. PUT. YOUR. HANDS. ON. ME. AGAIN. Unless scripted, I don't want you touching me." Hadn't she made it clear they were coworkers and nothing more?

AJ was trying to help her by making Roman jealous, but apparently it backfired. So much for playing a mind game on the big man. "What do you wanna discuss, Roman?" He decided to cut to the chase and get down to brass tactics.

"I didn't realize you moved on so quickly, Lilianna. Here I thought, you'd take at least a month after dumping me for no damn reason." For the life of him, Roman could NOT contain his fury, his stormy eyes zeroed in on her. "How long you been fucking him, hmm?"

"Now who's not being professional, Reigns?" Lilianna retorted, planting her hands on her hips and didn't care what he thought as far as her and AJ went. "Not that it's any of YOUR business…" Correcting his assumption would be a waste of time. "You know what? Never mind. Either talk about what's going down tonight during the tag match or get the fuck out."

AJ had to admit, he liked Lilianna's attitude and fire, when it wasn't directed at him and tried hard not to laugh, clearing his throat several times.

"Got a fucking frog caught in your throat, boy?"

"Not at all, big man. Just tryin' not to laugh at you for actually thinkin' she's fuckin' me." Did Roman not see Lilianna shove his arm off her shoulders? Or maybe the big man just saw and heard what he WANTED to see and hear.

"I'm gonna fuck you up out there tonight, Styles." Roman threatened in a growl, not appreciating being laughed at by this piss ant, who thought he could hack it in the WWE.

Now AJ wasn't laughing, his eyes narrowing and cracked his knuckles rather loudly. "You can try, Reigns, but I'll just knock you flat on your ass like I have everyone else that's underestimated me."

Squaring his shoulders, Roman turned his attention from AJ to Lilianna, already seeing her being a problem out in the ring. She would be a distraction to him and he suddenly wanted to throttle Stephanie McMahon for putting her with AJ Styles in the first place. HE didn't believe for a second Lilianna wasn't screwing AJ – hell, a lot of people had sex with others whenever they were heartbroken. It was a distraction and a way to get one's mind off the heartbreak and what happened to the destroyed relationship.

"Enjoy your boy toy while you still can, Lilianna. Because once we're out in the ring, all bets are fucking off." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

Roman saw AJ merely roll his eyes and clenched his fist, the hand he usually delivered a Superman punch with during his matches. Tonight, AJ would receive one to his mouth and Roman planned on hopefully knocking a few teeth out. Lilianna didn't say a word to him, flat out ignoring his idle threats and scoffed as soon as the big man stormed out of the room, shaking her head at AJ.

"Egging him on is not a smart idea, Styles."

"But it's also fun." AJ grinned, shrugging at her incredulous look and walked over to his bag to grab something out of it. "Be careful out there tonight, not that you need me to tell ya that, but big man is pissed and will probably be gunnin' for ya."

"Will do." Lilianna didn't doubt it and exited the locker room, needing some fresh air after the rather intense situation she was just in with Roman and AJ.

Also, her brain must've been broken or damaged because why was she thinking AJ Styles was hot all of a sudden?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Wednesday morning rolled around with Jon and Jecina packing up to catch their 10 AM flight to Chicago.

After getting back from the arena last night, Jon and Jecina spent some time in bed before he pulled out his phone, showing her a few ads in various states. Montana, Colorado, Maine, New York -they both agreed that wasn't happening- and even Michigan. Jecina smiled the entire time through it, but it was all phony and it made her anxiety shoot through the roof. Jon didn't notice, thankfully, and sex was a great distraction and prevented her from going off the deep-end. He was absolutely serious about moving in together as soon as possible; the man wasn't screwing around and Jecina realized she had to tell him once they were in Chicago. She had to tell him things had to slow down and confess how she truly felt regarding trusting him. If they wound up on separate shows, Jecina already decided she would have to end their relationship because of her trust issues.

The phone ringing on the nightstand broke Jecina out of her thoughts as she reached out to grab it while Jon was smoking a cigarette on the balcony. "Hello?"

"Jecina, it's Stephanie McMahon. How are you?"

Why was one of the boss's calling them at 7 AM in the morning? "Fine, we were just getting ready to leave to head out to the airport to catch our flight home…"

"Ah well, you're gonna have to cancel those flights. I need to speak with Jon immediately, in our hotel suite. It's regarding his upcoming feud with Ambrose."

"Oh." Jecina didn't know what else to say and turned her eyes to Jon standing on the balcony. "Well, the tickets are non-refundable…"

Stephanie smiled softly, understanding where Jecina was coming from because all the talent within WWE were responsible for their own traveling. "Don't worry about it. I will cover it, just let me know how much it is to rebook your flight for a later time today and I'll write you a check for compensation. You can even come down with Jon, if you want. Just fair warning, Dean will be here too."

Great, Jecina thought bitterly, knowing Jon wouldn't be happy about this because he wanted to do more house hunting on their 2 days off. Now it would be more like 1 ½ days off by the time they arrived home. "We'll be down as soon as he's finished smoking, Stephanie."

"Good, thank you."

"What's going on, precious?"

Jecina dropped the phone on the book and sighed, rubbing her temples because she felt a tension headache coming on. "Stephanie said you need to report to her hotel suite immediately to discuss your upcoming feud with Ambrose." A hint of disdain entered her voice at the mention of the man's name. She couldn't hold it back, not after what happened between them the previous day in the hotel parking lot. "She said I could come, but…"

"You'd rather not." Jon surmised, not blaming her and walked over to pull her into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Stay here. Order some breakfast for us and tell the hotel we'll be staying for at least a couple more hours." Why the hell did Stephanie want to talk to him and Dean in her hotel room instead of at the arena?

"Stephanie said she'll cover the expense of having to rebook our flight. So make sure you grab the check from her before you leave." Jecina informed him, closing her eyes as his lips attached to her neck briefly and clung to him. "Moxley, don't start what you can't finish…"

He chuckled in a soft rasp in her ear, his voice low and gritty. "Who says I can't?"

"The boss. Stephanie will be pissed if you don't get down there since I'm sure she has her own flight to catch. Go on, we'll have plenty of time together when we're home in our bed later." Jecina had to break away from him and shoved him gently but firmly toward the door.

"You are no fun." Jon grunted with a smirk, then closed the distance between them and covered her mouth with his, his hand cupping the back of her neck. "I love you, Jina."

"I know. I love you too." It was the truth. She did love him, more than she'd ever loved any man in her life, but she wished she could trust him. "Go on before she calls again."

Watching him walk out, Jecina sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands, letting a few tears fall now that she was alone. She had to tell Jon when they got home. There was no choice anymore or else this would end up tearing her apart from the inside out.

* * *

"All right Princess, this better be good to have to rebook my fucking flight today."

"Moxley, be a little more respectful to our BOSS." Dean was already there waiting, a cup of coffee in hand and shook his head.

Stephanie was more than used to Jon's crassness and merely gestured him inside, closing the door behind her. "Believe me, Moxley, if I could've waited to tell you this until Friday for the house shows, I would have. But my Dad had a meeting with the writers and they've decided to do something different with you and Dean."

Jon groaned, not liking the sound of that. "Great, they're not splitting us up, are they?"

"Fuck." Dean growled, no longer and amused and set his coffee down. "So what does Vince want us to do?"

"Oh no, you misunderstand me, boys." Stephanie grinned, walking over to grab her own cup of coffee and sat down in the highbacked chair between the two of them. "You see, we were going to have you split up at the Extreme Rules event coming up in a couple weeks, but…my Dad wants to do it sooner. Sooner as Monday on Raw sooner."

Both Jon and Dean looked at each other and then at her, eyes wide.

"So, what we're gonna have a match at Extreme Rules then?"

"Because I am fucking DOWN with that shit!"

"We want this to be a major blowout between the two of you before you go your separate ways. We still haven't decided who is going where, not entirely, for the draft, but I will tell you for certain you two will be split up. That means one of you will be on Raw and the other will be on Smackdown!. Now, with that being said, your match at Extreme Rules is going to be the first ever Asylum match." Stephanie announced, beaming from ear to ear and felt giddy at the perplexed expressions on their faces. "Basically, Dean is going to be the one who turns on you, Jon. He's going to beat you down so badly, you need a full week off to heal from it. When you return, you're going to call him out to the ring and tell him that Shane gave you a match with ANY stipulation you wanted. It's a cage match, just so you guys know, but you have to win via pin fall or submission, kinda like a Hell in a Cell match, but there's going to be…weapons and devises to use against each other dangling from the top of the cage. It'll be open, by the way, and suspended with rope that will easily be ripped from. What do you think?"

This sounded too good to be true and Jon could feel the energy pulsating through him. The first ever Asylum match. They could make this pretty barbaric, while still clinging to the PG rating, if done right. That meant he'd have to work closely with his twin for the next couple weeks to ensure this went off without any problems. Hell, Jon didn't even mind getting a beatdown from his brother because, honestly, he would be walking out of the Asylum match the winner. The only person he knew would have a problem with this was Jecina, but she'd have to get over it. This was business and both twins were professional enough to keep it that way.

"Fuck, you know I'm in. This sounds wicked!" Jon exclaimed, rubbing his hands together excitedly and could see the trepidation on his twin's face. "Come on, Ambrose, live a little!"

Dean was well aware of Jon's history prior to coming to the WWE and turning his life upside down. The man was in some of the most barbaric, bloody matches he'd ever seen in his life. Back when he was with Liliya, they would stay up and watch the matches on YouTube – his brother, much to his chagrin, had a huge fan following that came from the Indy's to the WWE. Jon had made a name for himself even before stepping foot here while Dean had to scratch and claw for every opportunity because he came up strictly through the WWE training program.

"Good, glad to hear it. Just…nothing TOO crazy, okay?" Stephanie cautioned, already knowing there was a fine line when it came to Jon and wanted to make it clear it was to remain a safe, CLEAN match. "Now then, do you two have any questions for me?"

What Stephanie didn't know wouldn't hurt her and, with what Jon had in mind, if he wound up being fined, so be it. It would be worth it. "Nope."

Dean shook his head. "No, Stephanie. Thank you for this opportunity. We won't let you down."

It was uncanny how black and white, day and night, these two were. Usually, twins had SOME similarities, but in the 2 years Stephanie had known Jon, -going on 4 years for Dean because of the Shield days- she'd never seen a set of twins so polar opposite. She smiled at Dean, already knowing he'd put his best foot forward and do everything he could to make this work. Moxley, on the other hand, was a wild card and she was curious to see what he had in mind for this upcoming match.

* * *

"Wait a minute, what?"

"Yeah! An Asylum match, can you believe that shit?! I'm gonna officially be away from that asshole come Monday, receive a beating and then it'll give me a week off to house hunt for us while you're on the road! Isn't that great?!" Jon was hyped up, his adrenaline pumping and bounced up and down on the heels of his feet while talking to Jecina.

Stephanie and Vince, the entire WWE, had LOST THEIR MINDS! Why the HELL were they putting the twins through this, knowing their disdain for each other?! This was a catastrophe waiting to happen! He mentioned house hunting again and Jecina felt the nausea returning, more than before, and actually ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She'd just finished breakfast when Jon came strolling in with a grin on his face a mile wide and announced what the meeting was about. They were going to tear each other apart in that match. The fact Jon had to take a beating from Dean sickened her further because, in her eyes, Jon would be the better heel than Dean! However, whoever received the beating would win the Asylum match and something told her Jon wanted to win more than anything. It would be their only match together because Stephanie had plans for both men afterwards to go their separate ways. She hadn't touched based on it though.

"Precious, are you okay?" Jon sighed, knowing she was upset about the upcoming feud and match with Dean and rubbed her back gently. "Everything is gonna work out…"

"No, it's not…"

Jecina pulled back from the toilet, once she was sure everything was off her stomach and leaned back to where her head pressed against the wall. She took the towel Jon handed her, wiping her mouth off and let a few tears flow down her cheeks. How did he expect her to react? Dean was still in love with her and she already knew, after the poisonous words she spewed at him, he would try to legitimately hurt Jon. She was also referring to the house hunting bit, but THAT talk would have to wait until later. There was no way she could tell him how she truly felt, not after hearing this news.

She would not take the winds out of his sails.

"Jina, are you sure nothing is going on? Nothing else is bothering you?" Jon demanded, his electric blues full of concern as he helped her up from the floor and guided her to the sink, flushing the toilet for her. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Jecina had just taken a drink of water from the sink and began choking, not expecting that question to come out of his mouth. "W-WHAT?! No – no I'm not pregnant!" She squawked, forest green orbs wide as saucers while staring at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"Then what the fuck is going on with you?" Jon was sick of playing this game and waiting for her to come around to tell him what was on her mind. "Something's wrong. I can feel it. You're hiding something from me, woman."

Her blood ran cold at that moment and Jecina wondered how long Jon had sensed this. "N-Nothing is wrong besides the fact my boyfriend is about to be shredded by his twin brother, who is still fucking in love with me!" She ran back to the toilet, vomiting again.

Jon snorted, folding his arms in front of his chest while staring down at her astutely. "He can be in love with you all he fucking wants. Doesn't change the fact he HAS to be professional about this, just like I do." Squatting down to be eyelevel with her, after she pulled her head out the porcelain bowl again, Jon slid a finger down her cheek. "Are you SURE nothing else is bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm not the best communicator, but I can sense something is going on with you, precious."

Not today, not now, Jecina thought, staring into his eyes and slowly shook her head, trying to crack the barest hint of a smile. "No. Nothing is going on. I'm a little…stressed out about the house hunting, but I know we'll find the right house and the right state to move to. I just have to stop overthinking everything." The lie poured out of her mouth smoothly and it made her even more nauseous.

After she rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth, Jon pulled her into his arms to passionately kiss her, his hands sliding down to squeeze her backside. "When does our flight leave today?" He rumbled, not fazed by the fact she'd just tossed her cookies a few times over the meeting news with Stephanie.

"I couldn't get one until tonight at 7." Jecina answered quietly, caressing his chest with her hands and felt him slowly back her up to the bed until her knees hit the edge, her back colliding with the mattress. "Jon, I just puked…"

"You think that bothers me?" He chuckled ruefully, guiding her arms up above her head to lace their fingers together. "Are you still feeling sick?"

"No…"

"Then I'm fucking my woman and then we're getting some rest before our flight tonight."

Jecina couldn't argue with him and succumbed to the fiery desire only she experienced with Jon, clinging to him for dear life.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"You have LOST your mind, Jecina Shaw!"

Jecina cringed at the shouting in her ear from the Bluetooth headphones she had on, cleaning up her kitchen. "What was I supposed to do, Lili?! He came waltzing in and told me about the Asylum match, I puked and…I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him…" She really was a coward.

"Jeci, you know I love you and you're my sister, but woman, that man is looking at houses for you – YOU – and you can't move in with someone you don't trust!" Lilianna didn't know how much clearer she had to be and scrubbed a hand down her face.

"I know – I KNOW, okay? I know." She whispered the last two words, groaning and tilted her head back to stare up at the ceiling. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I love him. I love him, Lili, and the thought of losing him makes me physically ill. I don't know if I can handle it. I don't know if I should tell him the truth anymore. M-Maybe if we move in together, the trust issues will evaporate and…"

Scoffing, Lilianna poured herself a drink and didn't care it was only 10 AM in the morning. "You're bullshitting yourself now, if you think those trust issues won't become an ISSUE, after you move in together. And what happens if he's on a different show than you, hmm? What happens then? You said you can't trust him being on a different show than you and that's a really big possibility now." They would only see each other once, MAYBE twice, a week, if they were lucky, if this didn't pan out in their favor. "Didn't you tell me you would break up with him if he was on a different show than you?"

"Yes…" Jecina had called Lilianna later on in the night, after Jon had proclaimed he loved her over 100 times while making love, vowing to end the relationship if he did wind up on a different show. "You're right…"

"I usually am." Lilianna smirked, twirling her vodka around in the glass and took a sip of it, closing her eyes. Ever since she broke her marriage off, her drinking had increased and so had time at the gym to burn off the calories. Chocolate had become her best friend and worst enemy too. "Look, I know you love him and he loves you, but…here's the harsh reality, Jeci. Love isn't enough sometimes. If you don't have trust with the man, there's no room to build on the relationship. You either have to find a way to trust him by sticking it out, which I don't see turning out well or…you end things and go your separate ways, if he's on a different show."

"And if he's on the same show?"

"Maybe you should wait until after the draft before telling him how you feel, then. If you think you can work your trust issues out with him, without him knowing, if he's on the same show as you, then…do it, I guess. But you really need to decide what's best for YOU right now. Put yourself first and stop worrying about him and how he'll feel." Lilianna was in a man-hating phase at the moment and honestly didn't care how Jon would feel as long as Jecina was honest with herself. "Men get over heartache a lot faster than women, trust me."

"Enough about me. What the fuck was Roman thinking on Smackdown!?"

"Oh, you mean when he tried to deliver that ridiculous Superman punch move on AJ and I moved to stand in front of AJ?" Lilianna smirked, recalling that happening and studied her fingernails, knowing she had to get them redone soon. "He was so pissed, I was sure he'd give it to me instead."

"You and me both." Jecina nearly had a stroke watching that moment, the intensity between them electrifying. "He still loves you, you know…"

Lilianna snorted, standing up from sunbathing out on her patio and padded into her condo, sliding a hand through her wet blue hair. "He should've thought about that before siding with his mother, Jecina." Her voice had dropped and gone colder. "This is his fault, not mine. I tried working with her and it was either her way or the highway and it wasn't even her fucking wedding! IT WAS OURS!"

"I know that. I just…I wish you two could've made things work because you were really great together. And I know you still love him and you're hurting right now, which is why you're yelling at me. I'm just trying to be there for you the same way you've been there for me, Lili." Jecina murmured, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry…"

"Me too."

Jecina talked to Lilianna a few more minutes and hung up, promising to call her later tonight, if she could. Jon was at the local gym down the street working out, so it gave her an opportunity call one of her best friends to talk to her about this situation. Sighing, she finished up the dishes, started the dishwasher and padded into the living room to plop on the couch. Jon wouldn't be back for a while yet and she was thankful for the peace and quiet, trying to get her mind on track. Maybe waiting until after the draft to tell him was the right thing to do. There had to be a way to stall him on the house hunting and Jecina figured, with the draft coming up, along with the Asylum match, maybe she could use those to her advantage.

* * *

Knocking at his door at 1 AM had Baron grabbing his baseball bat, wondering who the hell was bothering him at this late hour. He wasn't sleeping yet, just relaxing on his couch watching a movie. When he opened the door and saw Gabriella standing on the other side, he noticed something was different about her. She had a determination boiling in her beautiful sky blues and all he could do was open the door wider for her to come in.

"What are you doin' here this late, Gabi?"

"I left him, Baron." Gabriella didn't waste a second, as soon as the door closed and removed her top, tossing it to the side. "I left him and I came here because…because it's YOU I want to be with." Her shorts were off next, leaving her clad in the lacey deep red bra and panties she had on. "I know we're friends, but I want more than that with you. I love you, Baron."

Baron's mind was spinning, trying to catch up with her and felt his mouth go dry at the site of her in all red. Red really was his favorite color, it had to be. It went beautifully with her fiery red tresses that were currently down, pooling down her back in waves. Then, he realized what she confessed and blinked, not expecting that.

"You…love me?" He wanted to make sure he heard her right and watched her nod in affirmation.

"I-If you don't feel the same way…"

Baron stopped her before she could say another word, closing the distance between them and pressed a finger to her lips, a slow smile spreading on his face. "I've loved you since day one, Gabriella. I didn't know how you felt though and I didn't wanna push you into somethin' you weren't ready for. I was also a fuckin' idiot thinkin' you would never want someone like me."

"And I was a fucking idiot for thinking the same thing." Gabriella agreed, sliding her hands down his bare chest and felt the heat emanate from his skin, her sky blues smoldering over to a cerulean. "I'm all yours. Now make me yours."

Not wasting a second, Baron dipped his head and captured her mouth in a searing kiss, her lips softer than he ever imagined. He had no idea what made her come here tonight and profess her love, but he wasn't complaining. Lifting her by her backside to where her legs encircled his waist, Baron carried as far as the couch and laid her down, hovering over her. He would claim her in every way, shape and form tonight, refusing to break the kiss until they both needed oxygen to breathe.

"B-Baron…" Gabriella was the first to break it, gasping for breath and arched her neck as his lips sealed to her supple skin, her fingers instantly sliding through his hair. Usually, he had it back in a braid, but not tonight. "Mmm, you feel so good against me…and I need more…" They could explore later, but she needed him inside of her right now.

He chuckled huskily, hearing the urgency in her voice and shook his head, refusing to give her what he wanted. Not yet. Not after making him wait all this time and forcing him to endure her being with another man. No way, Baron would make her suffer first and he was never one to pass up the opportunity to pleasure a woman thoroughly.

"This couch isn't big enough for what I wanna do to you, beautiful. Hang on tight." Lifting her, Baron carted them down the hallway toward his bedroom and kicked the door closed, planting her on the king-sized bed. "Goddamn, I love you in red."

Gabriella flushed from head to toe at his compliment, watching as he slowly crawled up the length of her body until he was eye to eye with her. "Baron…please…" He pressed a finger to her lips and nipped her bottom lip before beginning the journey and exploration of her body.

He was going to drive her insane and out of her mind! Gabriella could only lay there while Baron took his time, kissing every square inch of her body. Her bra and panties were eventually taken off, tossed to the floor, which only heated her blood further. A gasp escaped her as Baron buried his face between her thighs to taste her, her body arching off the bed. Planting a forearm across her stomach, Baron continued tonguing and flicking at her swollen clit, growling from low in his throat. Gabriella was soaking for him, drenched and he enjoyed the juice coating around his mouth, running down his chin and neck.

"O-Oh god! Oh god, Baron!" Gabriella cried out, feeling his tongue driving in and out of her tight hole and added two of his fingers to heighten the sensation. He didn't slide them where she thought he would, however, her eyes widening. "B-Baron…"

Never had she experienced a finger or two in her backside, but it also made everything so much more intense and erotic. He did it gently, never stopping is tongue action on her nethers and Gabriella began massaging her breasts, tweaking her nipples. Now that was a sight he wanted to memorize forever, his cock twitching and pulsating painfully in his boxers.

"You like that, beautiful? You like my finger in that perfect ass? Tell me you want me. Tell me you want me to fuck you till you go blind." Baron ordered, his voice low and rugged, having lifted his head long enough to talk to her before going back to town on her sex.

"I-I want you…goddamn I want you inside of me so bad!" Gabriella gasped out, squirming and writing against him, feeling the hot coil threatening to spring free in her belly. "Baron, please…I wanna cum with you inside me…"

How could he deny such a sweet request? Baron growled, reluctantly pulling away from her sensitive sex and looked up at her, his eyes nothing more than black pools of desire. She wanted him, craved him, inside of her and who was he to deny this beautiful woman? Rising to his feet in front of her, with her panting and trying to catch her breath, Baron admired her for a minute before sliding his boxers down his strong legs.

"You sure this is what you want, Gabi? Because once we do this, there's no goin' back." Baron cautioned, climbing back up the bed when she nodded and smirked, hovering over her. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Fuck me…please fuck me, Baron…"

"Thatta girl, hold on tight now."

The moment he slid past her slick folds, they both cried out together from the intensity of finally coming together as one…

* * *

Gabriella snapped her eyes open, slowly looking around the dark room she was in and felt an arm wrap around her waist to pull her back against a strong chest. Looking over her shoulder to see who it was, her heart broke at the sight of her lover instead of Baron. How many more dreams would she have like that where she showed up at Baron's house, told him how she felt and they wound up making love? A few tears slipped down her cheeks as she snuggled further into her pillow, closing her eyes to try to will them to go away. To try to will the pain to leave her from once again only dreaming of being with the man she truly loved.

Sleep wasn't meant to be, however, because a hand snaked down to begin fingering her nethers. She was completely naked under the thin sheet and Gabriella couldn't help moan out. Her heart screamed at her to push the hand away because it didn't belong to Baron, but her brain bellowed at her to just enjoy the attention. The cock probing her from behind made her moan out more as her lover lifted her leg in order to slide home inside of her. Spoon fucking her.

"You like that, baby?"

"Mmm yes…" Gabriella wouldn't deny this man knew what he was doing in the bedroom and could get her engine revving, so to speak. "Oh god…" Baron, her mind cried out, while another man's dick began sliding in and out of her. Was she a whore for thinking of another man while being screwed by her current lover?

He didn't realize what was happening or who she was thinking about, just smacked her backside while driving in and out of her. His mouth sealed to her neck, just below her ear and his hand remained on her bundle of nerves, coaxing her body to climax for him. If he would've known who she was thinking about during this bout, he would've been pissed and probably ended things right here and now. That wasn't the case, however.

"Fuck, baby, your pussy feels so good around my cock…"

"Mmm yeah, your cock feels good inside me…"

Gabriella kept her eyes closed, envisioning Baron in this position with her, spoon fucking her. It was the only way to get through this without breaking down completely and ticking her lover off. She whimpered out when he began going faster, harder and met him for every thrust he produced inside of her, keeping her leg up in the air. Very rarely did they have missionary sex or cowgirl sex because he liked being in control.

"Fuck I'm close…so damn close…"

"Me too…" Gabriella gasped out, tears sliding down her cheeks and knew, since it was dark, he wouldn't be able to see them.

A few minutes later, he exploded inside of her and her mind screamed out Baron's name, though her mouth voiced her lover's. Gabriella had no idea what she was going to do about this because, as much as she enjoyed sex with this man, she didn't love him. His arm tightened around her waist again, after his cock went limp and soon, she heard the soft snores again. Gabriella waited until he was fully asleep before extracting herself from the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door silently behind her. Only after she started the shower sprays and were underneath them did she completely break down, dropping to her knees.

She had to tell Baron how she felt and soon, before it was too late, just like Alexa warned.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Raw came way too fast for Jecina's liking, though Jon was ecstatic for what was about to happen. Didn't he realize Dean would probably try to take him out of commission for good? Jecina was legitimately scared for Jon's wellbeing in this upcoming segment tonight. It would be a tag match against the New Day to try to reclaim their titles, but in the end, Dean would turn on Jon to start their feud.

Dean planned on busting his brother open and breaking script, though Stephanie wouldn't know anything about it. She was relying on them to come up with how the beatdown would commence, as long as Dean was the one to get the upper hand. What a mistake that was on her part. This was his chance to get his hands on Moxley and gain an ounce of revenge for what he'd taken away from Dean. He would make sure his twin would need the full week off to recuperate, while Jecina was stuck without him.

In a way, they were both being punished, which is what Dean wanted.

All day, Jecina was on pins and needles, barely eating because of how nauseous she was. Jon insisted on her taking a pregnancy test, or several, and all of them were negative. She was not pregnant; she was nauseated from her world coming undone around her. He didn't understand due to the fact she STILL hadn't told him about her trust issues. Now tonight, he would step in the ring and wind up being wheeled out on a gurney; hopefully, he wouldn't need to actually go to the hospital.

"Precious, you gotta relax. Everything is gonna be fine." Jon lost count how many times he said those exact words to her over the past 5 days. "You have to trust we know what we're doing."

"I don't trust HIM, Jon. That's the problem. I'm afraid he's going to really hurt you and you'll end up in the hospital because of this beatdown." Jecina had reiterated the same thing, her same fear, repeatedly and all Jon ever did was smirk and wave her off dismissively. "I don't…I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Jina, we're not in ballet. This sport isn't for the weakened heart, babe. We bruise, we get cut open and bleed, we tear tendons and ligaments and break bones, we sacrifice our bodies for the masses and we LIKE it. That's the price we pay for what we do." Jon placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently and hated seeing all the worry and concern flooding her beautiful forest green orbs. "I'm gonna talk to Dean prior to the match to make sure we both know what goes down and we're on the same page. I promise." Fibbing to her a little wouldn't harm anything.

Why didn't Jecina believe him? Jon and Dean barely spoke to each other during their time as a tag team, so why would they converse now that they were feuding? She wasn't born yesterday and she wasn't a dumb blonde either. Granted, she understood what Jon was saying and where he was coming from, but it still didn't ease her mind any.

"Okay."

Nobody was prepared for what would happen that night.

* * *

"You gonna fuck him up?"

Dean smirked, wrapping his hands like normal for the upcoming match and beatdown. "What do you think, big man?"

Roman chuckled in response, reading over the script for tonight's match. It was a six-man elimination tag team match pitting him and his cousins, the USO's, against AJ Styles and The Club, with Lilianna at ringside. What the hell? Why did she have to be out there? All she did was distract him and Roman didn't appreciate the company basically tossing his ex-fiancée in his face. The wound in his heart she caused was still wide open and he could feel the vengeance flooding through him.

"Just…don't do anything to get yourself arrested or suspended, man." Roman advised, sitting down on the bench with his elbows resting on his cargo pant covered knees. "I'm serious, Dean. I see that look in your eye. You wanna hurt him and send him packing permanently and I get that, but you also got a huge push coming up. Don't blow it because of him."

"The script calls for him to be taken out on a gurney. I'm gonna make sure that's an actual hospital stay for him, that's all." Dean rubbed his hands together and rose from the chair, not caring what the consequences were. "Trust me, bro, I got this covered and, besides, Vince loves me. He'll sweep it under the rug and I'll still get my push."

Roman sincerely hoped Dean was right.

* * *

The tag match kicked off the show with A&M against the New Day for the Tag Team championships.

Jecina was in the back, in front of a monitor with her hands clasped in front of her. Everything in catering was done, so she had some time to burn before it was time to cleanup. Jon had told her his match was first, so she made sure to have everything done in order to watch. She had texted Lilianna, who wouldn't go out until over halfway through the show and Gabriella, who were both on either side of her also watching. They were just as nervous as she was because this would end with Jon being wheeled to the back on a gurney.

They just didn't realize how bad it was about to get.

Halfway through the match, Dean was on the ring apron with his hand outstretched and Jon crawling toward him for the tag. He was bouncing, trying to hype up the crowd and Jon held his side from a spinebuster Big E. delivered to him. That big bastard received a DDT for his troubles and now it was a race to see who would tag in their fresh partner. Kofi Kingston or Dean Ambrose. The crowd was buzzing, chanting 'this is awesome' repeatedly as it thundered throughout the arena. Just as Jon was a fingertip away from tagging Dean in, the unthinkable happened.

Dean pulled his hand away and dropped from the apron to the mats below, the camera panning in on the shocked expression written on Jon Moxley's face. The crowd didn't know what to think and neither did the New Day, their faces full of perplexity. Even the referee was confused with wide eyes while looking back and forth between the teams.

"What the fuck are you doing, man?!" Jon shouted angrily, gritting his teeth because his side really was killing him. "TAG ME!"

Snorting, Dean merely stood there and watched as Kofi and Big E. took advantage of the situation, setting up Moxley for their finisher. It was called The Midnight Hour. Big E. swung Jon up on his broad shoulder while Kofi went to the top rope and hammered down on him, driving Jon's face into the mat. The victory went to the New Day and the crowd booed heavily since A&M was considered faces. The New Day was slowly gaining ground as far as faces go, but some of the crowds simply didn't like them yet. Xavier Woods went out of his mind on the outside, running around the ring like an idiot and even screamed in Dean's face, but the man didn't flinch.

Once the New Day was out of the ring and left Jon Moxley in the center of it, Dean moved around the ring to where the announcers, commentators and other staff sat. The original plan was Dean would go in the ring, deliver his move 'Dirty Deeds' and be done with it. No, Jon wasn't getting off that easily and this was the perfect time to send a clear-cut message. Grabbing a steel chair, the same weapon that split up the Shield 2 years prior, Dean slid into the ring under the bottom rope and stood over Jon Moxley, taking in the moment.

Two years, this man made his life miserable and stole the love of his life right from beneath him. Why couldn't Moxley have stayed in the Indy's and left Dean alone? His teeth were gnashing by now, his eyes glazing over and the crowd winced at the first chair shot against Jon's back. Jon grunted, still trying to get his bearings in order and suddenly, it felt like a gunshot went through his back with countless chair shots. Every shot counted and people could FEEL the anger and intensity behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!" Jecina shrieked, covering her mouth with her hand at the horrific beating Jon was taking in the center of the ring. "SOMEONE STOP THIS!"

"Jeci, calm down, maybe it's part of the script…" Lilianna highly doubted it, sharing a worried look with Gabriella and both women knew that wasn't the case.

This was unscripted.

"SECURITY, GET OUT THERE NOW!" Stephanie bellowed at the top of her lungs, stalking past everyone standing at gorilla position with blazing blues. She was pissed!

"Goddamn it, Dean!" Roman groaned, watching from his own dressing room with the USO's, who were both shaking their heads.

"Fuck, Jon doesn't look good…" Baron grumbled from his own place within the arena, eyes full of apprehension for his friend.

"Jesus, how many times is he gonna hit the man?!" AJ exclaimed, wincing at every chair shot and was pretty sure Jon's back was broken, the welts already beginning to raise and form on his skin. "Oh shit, Steph's out there…"

Even with security, Dean wasn't stopping and it took 6 security guards to pry him away from Jon, the chair bent almost in half from how many shots he gave his twin. Breathing heavily, his body coated in sweat, Dean ripped his shirt off and tossed it in the crowd, letting out a ferocious roar that echoed throughout the arena. It was louder than when Roman did it. Stephanie was bent over Jon with EMT's and the WWE doctors, not at all surprised Jon Moxley was unconscious.

Jecina was beside herself, sobbing violently while Gabriella held her. Lilianna had to leave to get ready for her own segment and match of the night with the Club and AJ, but promised she would check in. What they all just witnessed was NOT PG-rated and Gabriella could only imagine what the repercussions would be from this. She watched on the monitor, tears in her own eyes, as Jon was carefully slid under the bottom rope and set on the gurney, strapped to it. The EMTs even put a breathing mask over Jon's face since he wasn't breathing very well and quickly but carefully wheeled him to the backstage area.

Flashbacks of the night Dean destroyed Jon in his dressing room, after catching her in the act with Jon, flew through Jecina's mind. His breathing mask had been full of blood and he barely had a pulse. She broke away from Gabriella as soon as the gurney came through the curtains and began following it, grabbing Jon's hand. Stephanie could say nothing, busy talking with the EMTs about his back. Nobody would know anything until tests and scans were performed at the hospital.

"I-I'm going with him…" Jecina announced, daring Stephanie to argue with her and didn't give a damn if all the food went to waste she had cooked. Jon was more important than her job right now.

Stephanie nodded, still not believing what Dean had done and knew she had to stay because the show was live. The next match was already underway. "Dean will receive the maximum punishment for this, Jecina…" She was contemplating firing the man, but at the same time, this would only add fuel to the fire for their upcoming match at Extreme Rules. Sometimes, being a boss was not the easiest job in the world.

"Whatever."

That meant he'd either be fined or suspended when, honestly, he should've been fired. This beating was uncalled for! Jon's life was once again at risk as the EMTs kept a close eye on his vitals. The doors closed and the ambulance roared out of the arena, speeding to the nearest hospital as fast as they could. Dean watched the whole thing with a sick smile on his face, ignoring Stephanie's glare and wasn't surprised when she ordered him to follow her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I SHOULD FIRE YOU, AMBROSE!" Stephanie exploded as soon as the door to her office was closed, her face going red and threw her hands up in frustration. "I really should." She calmed down, refusing to let her blood pressure heighten more than it already was. "I should just cut ties with you and be done with it. I NEVER should've left this to your own devices, that was my fault."

Not an ounce of regret or compassion came from Dean while he stared at her evenly, his arms folded in front of his chest. This was HIS company, not Moxley's. He hoped he broke the asshole's back and sent him packing for good. Stephanie threatening his job wasn't a surprise and Dean expected it, but he also knew she would let cooler heads prevail. This feud between him and Moxley would be one for the ages and he could see the dollar signs flashing in her eyes during their meeting last week. Money would always trump conscience, especially when it came to a company.

"So what now?"

"You're going home for a week. I'm suspending you until next Monday. And you're being fined $50,000 for jumping script and breaking the rules. You really need to go home and think about what you've done, Ambrose. And thank your fucking lucky stars you're as big a star as you've become or else I would be firing you." Stephanie wanted to make it clear to him just how tempted she was to pull that trigger, her eyes nothing more than oceans of ice. "Your suspension starts now. Get the fuck out of my office and arena."

Dean knew better than to respond and walked out of the office, ignoring the dirty looks he received from his fellow colleagues. Whether he liked it or not, Jon Moxley had grown in the company and had developed friends and relationships with these people. He ignored them all, heading to the locker room he shared with Roman and walked inside to grab his belongings, stopping when Roman grabbed his arm.

"Are you…?" Roman couldn't bring himself to ask the question boiling on his tongue, his voice full of sadness and uncertainty.

"No. Just suspended and fined."

"Uce, what the fuck were you thinking pulling some shit like that?" Jimmy demanded, unable to keep his mouth shut and shook his head at Roman's stern look, ignoring him. "I don't care how much you hate the guy…"

"You don't fuck up someone's career like that, man." Jey finished his twin's thought, their eyes wide and both couldn't believe how cold Dean currently was.

"He had it coming." That was all Dean could really say, once again not showing any remorse for what he did. "I gotta go…I'll call you later when I make it home, bro." He directed that last part to Roman, bumping their fists together and exited the locker room, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Baron and AJ were talking quietly in the hallway as Dean bypassed them and AJ stopped Baron from saying something, shaking his head. They would do their segments and matches for the night, then go to the hospital to check on how Jon was doing.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After that chaotic and brutal start to Raw, everyone was on edge.

Nobody knew what to do or how to react to Dean's brutality against his own brother. Whether they loved or hated each other, they were still family and blood. The USO's were sickened by the display and warned Roman if EVER pulled something like that on them, they would outright kill him. Roman could only nod at his cousins, believing them and still tried to wrap his mind around what Dean did. He knew where the man was coming from and why he did it, but Roman had tried dissuading him from the plan. Dean didn't listen and now he was suspended for the next week and $50,000 poorer.

Baron was the second match of the night against Dolph Ziggler, who wasn't a favorite in the locker room. The man was full of himself and thought he was god's gift to wrestling. Baron couldn't wait to get his hands on him and prove him wrong, though he wouldn't break script the way Dean had. With an End of Days, after a decent contest, Baron was declared the winner and held his arms up in victory, smirking viciously down at Dolph Ziggler on his back. At ringside stood his trophy from WrestleMania – the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal victory that had sent his career skyrocketing straight to the main roster from NXT.

Just as he stepped through the curtain, Gabriella stood there waiting for him and he immediately pulled her into a one-armed hug. "I'm going to the hospital after my segment on commentary." Charlotte was facing Paige and she would be out there to basically talk up their upcoming bout at Extreme Rules. "Wanna come with?"

"Yeah." Baron had planned on going up to the hospital as soon as he showered and changed. "I'll wait for you at the back entrance."

"Thanks." Gabriella leaned up to brush her lips against his cheek, squeezing his hand before taking off to finish getting ready for commentary.

Baron frowned, knowing Gabriella was worried about Jecina and he didn't blame her. Hell, he'd befriended Moxley in the short time he'd been on the main roster, sharing a few conversations with the man and thought he was cool. Even though he was hard to get along with, Baron never had a problem with Jon and hoped he pulled through what Ambrose did to him. Everyone had worried expressions on their faces and catering was basically shut down besides the food that had been set out prior to Jecina leaving.

Walking up to the makeup table, Lilianna sat down beside Gabriella and closed her eyes to let the artist work her magic. "Are you going to the hospital after your segment?" She asked quietly, popping one eye open to see Gabriella nod. "I'm going after I'm done too. Wanna go with me?"

"Actually, I asked Baron to go with me…" Gabriella didn't want to wait until almost the end of the show, knowing Jecina needed someone to wait with her while Jon was worked on.

"Okay, no biggie, I'll head over after I'm done with the show. Make sure you let Jeci know. I sent her a text, but she's not answering me." Concern laced Lilianna's voice at the mention of her best friend, hoping Jecina was all right being alone until Gabriella could make it up there.

Gabriella nodded, her makeup finishing up and stood up from the chair, pulling her phone out to try to text Jecina. She didn't expect the woman respond, but wanted to let her know that she'd be up there as soon as she could. "See you up there, Lili." She murmured, walking off to head to gorilla position since she was up next right after the current match ended.

After her makeup and hair was done, Lilianna walked off to head to AJ's locker room and stopped at the sight of Roman headed in her direction. Did he know what Ambrose had planned for Moxley? Dean told Roman everything; they were closer than brothers and she wouldn't put it past him to know exactly what that prick was planning for Jon. Gritting her teeth, Lilianna suddenly stopped and forced Roman to come to a halt, folding her arms in front of her chest. They just stood there for what seemed like hours, but only minutes, sizing each other up and Lilianna finally broke the silence.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

She rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Don't play dumb, Roman. It's never suited you well. Did you know what that asshole was planning on doing tonight?"

Roman gritted his teeth, not appreciating being talked down to by his ex-fiancée in the hallway. "I don't have time for this, Lilianna…"

"So, you did?" Lilianna wouldn't let him walk away from her easily, golden brown eyes narrowed to slits.

"No, I didn't, actually. Shows how much you know. Assuming shit."

"Assuming shit?" Lilianna echoed, raising a brow. "I haven't assumed anything about you, Roman. Oh you mean you sucking your momma's tit? Hell, that's not an assumption, it's a FACT, idiot."

"Lilianna…" Roman's tone held warning, his thick black brows lowering to his nose. "Don't bring her into this…"

"Why not? She's the reason we're not getting married, you know. She's the reason we're not together anymore, or haven't you come to that conclusion yet?" It was no surprise to see his eye roll and she felt like belting him in his face, tears swelling in her eyes. "No, you haven't. You do realize that, if you keep letting her dictate your life with your relationships, you'll wind up alone, don't you? You'll wind up jacking off with your hand, unless you sleep with rats, because of your MOTHER."

Roman heard enough and slammed her back against the wall none too gently, his forearm against her throat. "ENOUGH!" He growled, not fazed by the tears beginning to rush down her cheeks and pulled back, knowing his temper had just gotten the better of him. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about and YOU chose to walk away from me! YOU chose not to bite the bullet and swallow some of your fucking pride for the greater good! So don't blame me for this or talk about my Mom again! She's the best woman on this planet and you'd be damn lucky to have her as a mother-in-law, if you'd give her half a chance instead of being a righteous CUNT all the time!"

Her back was on fire and Lilianna clutched her throat where Roman's forearm had been, thankful he hadn't crushed her windpipe with that stunt. "Fuck you and your Mom, asshole!" She croaked out, hating this man with every fiber of her being and never thought she'd hate a man more than Randy Orton. "I feel sorry for the next cunt that falls in love with a momma's boy like you because you'll never be a man until you stop sucking her tit."

He had to walk away. He had to walk away right now before he wound up putting Lilianna's head through the wall. "Stay the fuck away from me tonight or I will give you a Superman punch, and your fuck toy, AJ Styles, won't be able to stop me from doing it." That was the only warning he'd give her as Roman stalked away, leaving her there pressed against the cinderblock wall.

Lilianna immediately went to the nearest bathroom to check how bad the damage to her throat was and could already see some bruising forming. "Fuck." She whispered, not believing Roman had violently put his hands on her and looked down at her trembling hands. "Fuck…" Never did she think Roman would be capable of physically harming her, no matter how angry he became. Dead wrong, again. "I can't go out to the ring like this…"

Unless she wore a turtleneck out to the ring that covered her throat. Sleeveless, it would work since she was simply valeting AJ and The Club to the ring for the match. Did she have one? No, but maybe wardrobe did. She couldn't walk around the arena like this though…who could she call since Gabriella was busy and Jecina was gone? Naomi…they were still friends despite what happened between her and Roman. She would help Lilianna and hopefully not ask any questions as she whipped her cell phone out to send a text to Naomi.

Five minutes later, her cell went off and it was Naomi demanding to know what was going on. They shared some texts back and forth before Naomi agreed to go to wardrobe to see if they had a sleeveless turtleneck top Lilianna could wear. Instead of outing Roman, she simply told Naomi her last match had bruised her neck a little, which was believable enough. Ten minutes later, Naomi arrived at the women's restroom and dropped the sleeveless turtleneck top off, which was white, along with a pair of black leather shorts. It would have to do. Lilianna thanked Naomi for her help, they hugged and went their separate ways while she quickly dressed in the bathroom. Later, she would put salve on it once she was alone and ice her throat, hoping the bruising wasn't worse in the morning.

* * *

Gabriella jogged up to meet Baron at the back entrance, after informing Stephanie they were leaving to go to the hospital. She didn't blame them, wishing them well and asked them to tell Jecina to contact her about Jon's condition as soon as she could. Her outfit was simple jean shorts and a black tank top, simple wear since they were going to the hospital, black and white tennis shoes on her feet. It was probably horrible of her to devour Baron visually since their friends were in trouble, but Gabriella couldn't help it. Skintight jeans and a black rock band shirt clung to his arms and chest like a second skin, showing off his defining muscular form. The shirt honestly looked ready to bust off him at the seams and he had a black skull cap on his head, his hair pulled back in a low tail at the nape of his neck.

"Sorry, I tried to go as fast as I could."

"I know, it's okay. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, we can get something to eat after we check on Jecina and make sure she's okay."

Baron agreed with that, placing a hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the arena. "Jon's a tough son of a bitch, Gabi. He's gonna be fine." No matter how many chair shots the man took, he'd get back up and deliver tenfold to Ambrose once he returned.

"Yeah…" Gabriella already had her bag in hand, the rest of her luggage at the hotel. "Thanks for coming with me. I hate hospitals."

"I know you do." Baron chuckled ruefully, squeezing her shoulder. "I remember the first time I had to go to the hospital in NXT. You were completely freaked out cause I got busted open and were the first volunteer to ride to the hospital with me. You didn't want me drivin'. The whole ride there, you kept sayin' how you hated them, but you'd be there for me through anythin'. It meant a lot to me that you went with me, even though it was just a superficial wound."

Blinking up at him, Gabriella stopped to look up at him with a soft smile, not believing he remembered that. "Wow, you have a good memory." She complimented, her cheeks flushing red and had to look away from him. "Baron…"

"Let's get to the hospital." Baron cut her off, not sure what she was about to say, but now wasn't the time for a heart to heart or any kind of conversation.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey, where ya been?" AJ demanded, once the locker room door opened and Lilianna stepped inside, finishing his pre-match stretches to warm his muscles up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Flat lie. Lilianna was far from fine, but she'd deal with it on her own and didn't need anyone prodding into her personal life and drama. "Where's the baldy twins?"

AJ chuckled at her nickname of the guys and continued with his regimen. "They went to grab some water since we're out." He gestured to the empty cooler in the corner of the locker room. "I swear, Karl is a fuckin' camel when it comes to drinkin' the shit."

"Oh." Lilianna didn't want to make conversation with him and simply sat down on the bench, folding her arms in front of her chest.

AJ found it weird she was wearing a turtleneck, not recalling Lilianna ever wearing one…ever. He was surprised she wasn't in her ring gear, but then again, she wasn't wrestling and just valeting them tonight. Something was off about Lilianna tonight. She was unusually quiet and put rubbing her throat through the material of the turtleneck top. Hmm…AJ shrugged it off, needing to focus on the match tonight because he planned on proving to Roman and his cousins The Club was superior to them.

Once Karl and Luke returned with ten bottles of water, it was time to head to gorilla position for the match. Unbeknownst to Lilianna, Naomi had gone straight to her husband, Jimmy, and told him what she had to do for Roman's ex. So when she walked into gorilla position with the turtleneck top, Jimmy eyeballed Roman and recalled the man being on edge after returning from catering. They were sharing his locker room for tonight because of the match and didn't want to leave Roman alone due to Dean's suspension. Naomi had been crying, telling him that Lilianna's throat was bruised and she had no idea what happened. He didn't THINK his cousin would do anything to the woman, but then again, look what Ambrose had done. One thing he did notice was Lilianna was avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room, not just Roman, and remaining silent.

Good, maybe the bitch will finally shut up for a change, Roman thought, waiting for his entrance music to hit after Lilianna walked out with AJ Styles and The Club. His blood boiled every time they walked out together and Roman knew it was jealousy. He was jealous Lilianna was working with another man and being tossed in his face at every turn. Tonight, he was about to teach AJ Styles a lesson and do it right in front of Lilianna, practically stalking to the ring after the USO's made their entrance.

The match was underway and the first fall went to The Club with Karl pinning Jey, eliminating him, with a handful of tights. Lilianna laughed, waving her fingers in his direction with a smug smile, since she was considered a heel now, along with AJ and The Club. Only minutes later, Karl was pinned by Jimmy and then AJ delivered a Phenomenal forearm to Jimmy, eliminating him. It was a 2-on-1 affair now with AJ and Luke against Roman Reigns. Just the way they wanted it – they had the advantage and upper hand now. Lilianna was practically foaming at the mouth in delight, nodding when AJ gave her a look and clapped her hands, cheering him on wholeheartedly. She wanted to see Roman get his ass handed to him after what he did to her earlier in the hallway and touched her covered throat as a reminder.

However, Roman wasn't going down without a fight. He speared Gallows instantly and pinned him, which left him down to just AJ to destroy. They brawled and it spilled out of the ring, landing by the announcer's table. Just as Roman was setting AJ up for a powerbomb, Lilianna acted on pure instinct and grabbed a steel chair, jamming it as hard as she possibly could between his legs. Roman roared out in pain, dropping AJ and fell to his knees, cupping his throbbing jewels. AJ gaped at Lilianna, not expecting her to do that and knew it wasn't scripted to happen, seeing the absolute fire in her eyes.

What the hell was going on in the WWE tonight?

Everybody was jumping script and acting crazy!

Once backstage, Stephanie was there and fined Lilianna for jumping script, but didn't suspend her. She'd already lost one big star in the company because of his actions, she really didn't want a repeat. Roman must've provoked her somehow; Stephanie knew putting Lilianna with AJ would rub salt in the wounds of both parties, but business was business. Lilianna nodded stiffly at Stephanie and stormed off, needing to get to the hospital to check on Jecina.

That wasn't meant to be because AJ was hot on her trail. "Hey, hold on a damn second!" He spun her around by the upper arm and blinked when she slapped him.

"DON'T. FUCKING. TOUCH. ME." She growled, refusing to let another man manhandle her the way Roman had earlier that night. "I'm in a hurry, Styles, what the fuck do you want?"

"What the hell was that about out there and why did ya just slap the shit outta me?!" He snarled, rubbing his blazing cheek and could see the slight fear enter her eyes the moment he did grab her upper arm. "What happened earlier before the match, Lilianna?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just know that mother fucker had it coming out there tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on my friends and make sure they're okay." Lilianna hesitated walking away and then turned to look back at AJ, who still looked pissed about the slap. "Sorry for…that." Then she took off down the hallway, not letting the tears fall until she was in her rental car on the way to the hospital.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Déjà vu.

That was exactly what this felt like.

Jecina in the waiting room, pacing a hole in the floor and waiting for the doctor to come out to tell her if Jon was all right or not. Christ, it'd been only 2 years since she had to experience something like this and it didn't feel good at all. She kept hearing the echoes of the steel chair colliding with Jon's back, at the hands of Dean. The tears continuously poured down her cheeks while she paced, unable to sit down and stay still.

What if he wasn't all right this time? What if Dean had gotten the job done and Jon would never be able to wrestle again? An even worse thought entered her mind – what if he was dead? Jecina felt her blood run cold at the possibility of Jon dying and immediately dismissed that thought. She would've felt it if he was gone. No, he couldn't be gone and he was being worked on by the doctors. That was what she kept telling herself to get through this.

"Jecina!"

Hearing Gabriella's voice made a wave of relief flow over her as Jecina turned, surprised to see Baron with her. Gabriella hugged her tightly, trying to will the tears to stay in her eyes and slowly pulled back, keeping her hands on Jecina's shoulders. Baron walked up to them and hugged Jecina next, cupping the back of her head gently to press her against him in a purely platonic way.

"Have you heard anything?"

"Are you all right?"

Both had asked Jecina different questions simultaneously and it made her crack the barest hint of a smile. "I've been better, Gabi and no, Baron, there's been no word yet on his condition." It was going on 2 hours since they'd arrived here and Jecina was starting to get nervous nobody had come out to give her an update.

"They'll be out soon to tell you something, I'm sure. Baron, why don't you grab us some coffee while I sit with her?" Gabriella suggested, watching him nod understandingly and took off to find the cafeteria. It would give the women a chance to talk alone. "Has anyone else been up here to check on you?"

Jecina shook her head, thankful for that because, when she first got to the hospital, she was an absolute mess. "I've gotten text messages up the ass asking if everything's okay, if I've heard anything, etc. I haven't answered any of them besides yours and Lili's. She should be up here soon, actually."

"Yeah, she had to valet tonight, so there was no way out of it."

Work came first and Jecina understood that more than anyone, but no force of nature or act of god would've prevented her from leaving with Jon in the ambulance tonight. "This brings back horrible memories." If Dean even THOUGHT about showing his face here, Jecina wouldn't hold back this time and gritted her teeth at the thought of that dick.

Gabriella hadn't been around during the first beating Dean gave to Jon, but she'd heard about it from Lilianna and Liliya, along with the rest of the NXT locker room. "He's gonna be fine, Jeci. I know it. That man has put his body through hell on earth." That was an understatement.

"I just want some news; any kind of update would set my mind at ease a little." Jecina couldn't stand sitting, not even with company and rose to her feet to start pacing again. "Talk about something else to get my mind off Jon, Gabi, please."

"Okay well…" Gabriella looked to make sure Baron wasn't coming back or in hearing distance. "I had a sex dream about Baron while spending my days with who I'm seeing right now."

"Right, who is that again?" Jecina managed a smirk at her friend, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Gabriella shook her head in response, knowing telling Alexa that information was enough of a risk. The less people knew, the better, until her lover was ready to come out with the truth. If they got that far at this rate. That dream was recurring, though she hadn't had it since meeting and beginning the sexual escapade with her current lover.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell me. I wouldn't say anything, but I understand why you wanna keep it quiet. So, a sex dream about Baron, eh? You ever gonna tell him how you feel or are you gonna take the coward's way out like I have?" Jecina demanded quietly, walking back over to take her seat beside Gabriella.

"I don't know…" Gabriella groaned out, leaning her head back and scrubbed a hand down her face in frustration. "I don't wanna ruin our friendship. I mean, what if I tell him and he tells me he loves me like a sister or something? I don't know if I can take the rejection, Jecina…" She was terrified of finding out the truth from Baron. "And what about you? You're planning on moving in with a man you don't fully trust. What are you gonna do about that?"

Jecina shut her eyes, honestly not knowing the answer to any of those questions. "I'm…I was going to, but…fuck, with him being beaten down by his asshole brother and winding up in the hospital again…" Then, she remembered what Lilianna said, her advice about waiting until the draft. "I'm gonna wait and see where we end up with this draft. If he's on a different show than me, I have to end our relationship because I won't be with someone I can only see and touch 2 days out of the week, if that."

"Yeah, it would be extremely hard to keep a relationship going being on separate shows, huh?" Maybe that was why Gabriella hadn't told Baron how she felt yet. Maybe she was waiting for the draft to come to see if they'd wind up on separate shows, same as Jecina and Jon. "I think…that's a good idea, actually. Maybe I should wait until after the draft before mentioning anything to Baron."

In a way, it was cowardly because it meant Gabriella would continue to be with her lover. However, at the same time, why start a relationship when they could wind up separated only weeks after? No, she would wait it out and see what happened with the draft, then decide if she would tell Baron or not.

"Family of Jonathan Moxley?"

Jecina snapped her head up at the mention of Jon's name and saw a doctor standing there in a white coat, a stethoscope around his neck. "I'm his girlfriend." She murmured, standing from the seat to walk over to him and wrapped her arms around herself. "Is he…?"

"He's alive, don't worry." The doctor smiled at the woman's trepidation and extended his hand. "I'm Doctor Hamstein and I've been working on Jon since he was brought into us. What's your name, miss?"

"Jecina. Jecina Shaw. Please tell me what his condition is." Jecina pleaded, having waited long enough and knew Stephanie was waiting to hear from her as well.

"Well, I will say in all of my years as a doctor, I've never seen anyone sustain the type of abuse he did and came out with nothing broken. He has lacerations on his back, heavy bruising, but that's about it. No cracked bones, torn ligaments, nothing like that." Doctor Hamstein explained, sticking one of his hands in the front pocket of his coat. "His head was also lacerated and he has a severe concussion, which will require him to take time off to heal from. A couple of weeks should do it. It's…a miracle, to be perfectly honest, there's nothing else severely wrong with him." He sounded in awe while speaking about his patient.

Jecina felt her knees grow weak and Gabriella wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her balanced, smiling softly at the doctor. "Thank god…oh thank god he's okay…" She whispered, covering her mouth with her hand and let a few tears slip down her already tear-stained cheeks. "C-Can I see him, please?"

"Yes, but you'll have to give us a bit more time. He's still in the ER and we're in the process of moving him to a room. He'll have to stay overnight for observation, but if all looks good in the morning, he can be released and sent home." Doctor Hamstein looked at the clock, wondering how long it would take to move Jon to his own room. "I will come get you as soon as he's in his own room, Miss Shaw."

"Thank you, Doctor. We really appreciate it." Gabriella knew Jecina was having a hard time speaking at the moment and smiled at him gently. "If you don't mind, there's some other friends coming up to see him…"

"Just…be quiet and he can have some visitors, if he's up for it. But he really does need to rest."

"Nobody is going to see him." Jecina didn't care if that sounded cold or not; her main focus and concern was Jon's wellbeing. "I'm sorry, Gabi, I appreciate you and Baron coming up here, but…Jon doesn't need visitors right now. He needs as much rest as possible."

Gabriella completely understood that, not taking it to heart and watched Doctor Hamstein leave to go tend to Jon and his other patients. "At least he's okay. That's the most important thing. Do you want me to call Lili and tell her not to come?"

"I'll text her and Stephanie to let them know what's going on."

"I'll let AJ know too." Baron had overheard everything from the doctor and didn't blame Jecina for not allowing anyone in to see him right now. "I know he was plannin' on comin' up here to check on you and Jon."

"Thank you, Baron. Thank you both for being here." Jecina felt wave after wave of relief wash over her, though she wished she could be beside Jon at the moment.

Lilianna had texted back not even a minute later, saying she understood and to call if Jecina needed anything. Same with AJ to Baron. Gabriella and Baron took off while Jecina stepped outside, letting the cool night air wash over her while she made the call to Stephanie.

"Please tell me he's okay." Were the first word's out of Stephanie's mouth.

"Yeah, he's just bruised and cut up a little with a concussion. The doctor is demanding him to take a few weeks off to heal, Stephanie." Jecina chewed her bottom lip, not knowing what to do about this situation because her job needed her. The company needed their caterer, but Jon was injured and she wanted to be there for him. "Steph…"

"Jecina, I know you want to go home with him and that's fine, but…you can't be gone the entire time he is. You understand, don't you? If you want to go home for the rest of the week and come back next Monday, I don't have a problem with that. You can use up more of your vacation time."

Stephanie really hated being the boss sometimes because of situations like this. If Jon was in dire straights and absolutely needed her home for the duration of his recovery, Stephanie wouldn't have fought so hard. However, it was just a concussion with some bruising and cuts, so he would survive and be fine without Jecina after the first week.

"Okay." What choice did Jecina have? This was her job and she loved it, not wanting to lose it because there was a chance she wouldn't be with Jon after the draft. "I'll be there next Monday."

"Good, tell Jon he has off until Extreme Rules. That'll give him plenty of time to heal up and prepare for the Asylum match." Stephanie requested, jotting down some notes and cleared her throat. "By the way, Ambrose has been suspended without pay for a week and fined $50,000. I know you probably don't think that's a severe enough punishment, but…my hands are tied right now, Jecina. You understand, right?"

No, she really didn't because, if she was the boss and an employee pulled the stunt Dean had on another employee, he would've been fired on the spot. However, this was WWE and there were gray areas when it came to breaking script and hurting others. If every single person that got injured, or injured someone, was fired, there would be no roster or WWE, honestly.

"I'll let Jon know. Thank you, Stephanie."

An hour later, Doctor Hamstein came to retrieve Jecina and guided her to Jon's private hospital room. Each step she took was a flashback of the night she had to do this when Jon had been sent to the hospital because of Dean. That beating had been way worse than the one Dean gave him in the ring earlier that night. Jon needed MONTHS to recover from that beating whereas he only needed a few weeks from this one. Jecina already knew it would be horrible between the two brothers once they were in that Asylum match and immediately pushed it out of her mind. She didn't want to think about that right now and stopped just outside his door. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Jecina pushed open the door and instantaneously, tears began streaming down her face all over again.

Jon was currently asleep in bed, a white bandage wrapped around his head, an IV in his hand for fluids and any kind of blood they had to draw. He had breathing tubes up his nose, though that was for more precaution than anything. Honestly, he didn't look too bad, but she couldn't begin to imagine what his back looked like. Quietly, she walked over and sat down in the chair by the bed, taking his hand that didn't have the IV in it. He didn't flinch or move, just laid there with his chest rising and falling steadily. Doctor Hamstein told her he probably wouldn't wake up for several more hours, since they had to keep him up the first 3 hours, to make sure the concussion didn't send him into a coma. Then, they gave him a very mild sedative to calm him down since he wasn't that good of a patient and it would wear off in a few hours.

"Oh, Jon…" She whispered, stroking his hand and wished this never would've happened. Standing up from her chair, Jecina leaned forward to very lightly brush her lips against his forehead and then his lips, sniffling softly. "I'm so glad you're okay…you really scared me, you jerk." Sighing heavily, Jecina closed her eyes to send more prayers up to the heavens, silently thanking whoever was watching over him for sparing this man's life. "I love you so much, Moxley. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you if we wind up on separate shows. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, far more than I could've imagined. Damn it…"

For the next couple hours, Jecina sat back in that chair and cried, sobbing softly and had no idea what the future held for her and Jon.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After grabbing a bottle of Vodka from the nearby liquor store, with plastic shot glasses, Lilianna headed back to the hotel. She dipped into a hot bubble bath and pressed a warm compress to her bruised throat, letting a few tears flow down her cheeks. Jecina texting and telling her not to come to the hospital didn't bother her because, honestly, Lilianna wanted to be alone after what happened with Roman. Having him put his hands on her had scared her legitimately, even though she hadn't shown it. His Samoan temper was dangerous and she'd seen it firsthand when Randy tried raping her in her own dressing room. She shuddered at the memory, remembering how pissed off Roman was and she saw that same fury in his dark eyes tonight when his forearm slammed against her throat.

"Fucking asshole." She muttered, wishing Roman would wake up and realize why she wasn't marrying him or with him.

He honestly believed he was the victim in all of this, that he did absolutely nothing wrong! Lilianna could tell in his tone of voice whenever the topic came up, especially his precious relationship-destroying mother. One day, he would come to the realization of what happened, but then again, maybe not. Roman was extremely stubborn and family-orientated, one of the main reasons Lilianna had given him a chance in the first place. One of the main reasons she had fallen in love with him as quickly as she had. If only he'd admit to his faults in this and make his mother back off, maybe they could find their way back to each other, but not until then.

Not until Roman got his head out of his backside.

A knock on her hotel room door, just as Lilianna stepped out of the bathroom, startled her. Who the hell was here so late? She had a white cotton robe on the hotel provided and walked over to answer the door, frowning at the sight of AJ Styles on the other side. Her hand was clutching the robe tightly closed at her neck, not wanting him to see what Roman had done to her.

It was like a bullseye target staring AJ in the face and his curiosity burned, wanting to know what happened to her. Not my business, he reminded himself thoughtfully, and shoved his hand in the front pocket of his jeans. "Hey."

"You're not here to make small talk, Styles. So what the hell do you want?" Lilianna demanded, trying to inject some kind of malice into her voice, but the words came out softly and quietly.

Telling her he'd come to check on her probably wouldn't bode well in his favor, so AJ reached for a little white lie. Actually, it was partially the truth, but still not the main reason he'd come to see her. "Have you heard from Jecina about Jon's condition yet?" AJ wasn't heartless enough to completely forget what happened to his friend that kicked off the show.

"No. Jecina told me not to come to the hospital because they were moving him to his own room, but she didn't elaborate on what's going on with him." Lilianna slid fingers through her blue hair, sounding exhausted and she was ready for bed, failing to stifle a yawn. "Anything else?"

Yes, yes there was, but AJ knew she would simply tell him to go fuck himself and to mind his own business. "I don't know what happened to you tonight, Lilianna…" He began, reaching out to brush a strand of wet blue hair off her cheek with his knuckle. "And I'm not gonna ask."

"I wouldn't tell you anyway."

He expected that, a small smile forming on his lips. "BUT I'm here for you if you wanna talk about it."

Lilianna could feel a surge of anger pulsate through her and recoiled from his touch, his gesture. "Thanks, but I got it handled and don't need to confide in another wrestler. Now if you'll excuse me, I was enjoying a quiet night alone before you disrupted it." Before AJ could utter another word, she slammed the door in his face and stormed back into the bathroom to grab her bottle of Vodka.

Another shot was in order.

* * *

When he woke up 6 hours later, Jon was on immediate high alert and looked around the room, frowning at the sterile smell filling his nostrils. Hospital. He was in a hospital! What the hell? He reached up to pull the tubes out of his nose, which felt a lot better since they were extremely uncomfortable. Jon heard the light beeping and turned his head to look up, seeing the machines he was attached to. Finally, his electric hazy blues landed on the person sleeping in the chair beside him and they softened instantly.

Jecina.

His precious Jina was here with him, by his side, like always. Her hand was on his while her head rested on the part of the bed by his thigh that wasn't covered. Reaching out with his free hand, Jon stroked the top of her head and watched it instantly snap up, her bloodshot forest green eyes wide in surprise. Jecina thought it was the nurse coming in to check Jon's vitals again since they'd done it every 2 hours.

"Jon?" She was fully awake now and scrambled up from her chair, immediately planting her mouth on his in a searing kiss. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"I always did love your bedside manner, precious." Jon cracked a grin, stroking her face with the back of his hand and felt her nose rub against his. "What's the verdict?"

The smile instantly vanished from her face. "Nothing is broken and the doctor was shocked by that because of…what happened." She could already see the ice storm brewing in Jon's eyes and swallowed hard. "You're off the road until Extreme Rules. You still have a concussion, grade A, and the doctor is demanding you take a couple weeks off to recover. Your back…I still haven't seen it, but they told me it's really swollen, cut up and bruised heavily. You're lucky there was no internal bleeding or broken bones or torn ligaments."

"Not gonna happen." Jon already had plans for his twin, gritting his teeth at the thought and held his hand up when Jecina went to protest. "Trust me, Jina, I won't get physically involved in the ring, but that doesn't mean I'm not showing up next week to send a fucking message to that piece of shit."

"Jon…"

"He's gonna regret not finishing the fucking job."

Jecina knew it was pointless to talk to him right now, not when he was irate about what Dean did to him. She didn't blame him, who could? It still didn't make her any less concerned for his wellbeing because of the concussion.

"Fuck, no wonder my back hurts." Jon grunted, scrubbing a hand down his face and really wanted to check it out to see what kind of damage Dean did. "Help me up."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Jina, I wanna see my back." Patience laced Jon's voice along with a tad annoyance, though he tried biting it back for her sake because it wasn't directed at her. "I also gotta piss and something tells me they didn't put a catheter in."

Sighing, Jecina nodded reluctantly and helped him up, being careful and going as slow as he needed, which…wasn't much. Jon was like an energizer bunny and never knew when to slow down until his batteries went out completely or had to be recharged. Just as Jon stood up from the bed, the door opened and Doctor Hamstein, along with a nurse, came waltzing in.

"Oh good! You're up!"

"Doc, I gotta piss, so you're gonna have to wait or just come back." Jon wasn't stopping since his bladder was screaming at him for relief.

Doctor Hamstein chuckled, nodding in understanding. "I'll go check on a few patients and make my rounds back here to check you over. Then, we can hopefully get you outta here as long as your vitals look good."

"Great. Grand. Fucking wonderful."

Jecina flashed an apologetic smile at the doctor and nurse before following Jon into the bathroom, letting out a soft gasp at the sight of his back. The hospital gown they had put on him wasn't tied and they had to cut him out of his wrestling gear in order to help him upon arrival. Jon's back was COVERED in black, blue and purple bruises, the welts from the chair shots clear as day. Along with the bruising were red cuts, some of them slowly closing, so there was dried blood on his skin on top of the bruising. Swallowing hard, Jecina tried and failed to suppress her tears, not believing the type of damage Dean inflicted on his own flesh and blood, his twin brother. It was because of her and she knew it, especially after the last time they spoke. She had said some pretty horrible things to Dean and it more than likely fueled him to do this to Jon.

"How does it look?" Jon demanded, after relieving himself and turned to see his woman crying silently, his heart instantly twinging painfully in his chest. "Shit, come here, precious."

Jecina couldn't deny his request, though she was very careful not to hurt him more than he already was. "I-It's bad, Jon…it looks so bad…" She sobbed, her tears coating the front of his hospital gown and clutched the material in her hands, feeling his hand rub the back of her head lovingly.

"He's gonna pay for this, Jina. I promise you, he's not gonna get away with this a second time."

The first time, Jon had it coming and he was man enough to admit and accept it. He had flat out provoked Dean by screwing Jecina, KNOWING she was with Dean at the time and hadn't cared at the time. That beating he let slide because it was deserved. This time…however, no he did NOT deserve to be beaten down with a steel chair 20-30 times. Hell, Jon was pretty sure Dean had hit him more than that, but honestly lost consciousness after the first minutes of the brutal attack. The Asylum match would be his revenge and he VOWED Dean would NOT walk out of that ring of his own volition, the evil thoughts already flooding his mind. There were so many possibilities with this upcoming match and Jon decided to keep them all under wraps, refusing to upset his woman more than she was already.

"Jon…" She had kept the truth from him about her trust issues, but this was something she would NOT keep to herself. "He did this…because of me, I think…"

One brow shot up as Jon stared down at her, wondering what she was talking about. "What the hell makes you think any of this is your fault, Jina?"

"Because…we ran into each other last week. Remember when you went to workout and I went to the coffee shop with the girls." She watched him nod and took a deep breath. "Well, I got back to the hotel and…Dean was there in the parking lot. I don't know if he was waiting for me, but…we had words. I was angry at him for outing me to you about calling him in Pensacola to help me find Lilianna. I yelled at him, told him I love you and I wouldn't be with him even if I wasn't with you. He got upset with me, basically told me he's still in love with me and I should be with him instead of you." Dean had also accused her of keeping things from Jon, which stung because it was the truth.

"That mother fucker…" Jon hissed angrily, turning away from her in order to look at his back as much as he could in the mirror, gnashing his teeth. "Why didn't you tell me about that shit, Jecina?"

He rarely used her actual name unless he was upset or angry. Jecina cringed at the gritty tone of his voice and lowered her eyes, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "I didn't want to cause more friction between you two because of the upcoming match. I didn't think it was a big deal, honestly. There was no reason to tell you and get you all pissed off because I know you, Jon. You would've gone off the deep-end, like I know you wanna do now, hunted him down and beat the hell out of him for talking to me." Or castrating her verbally.

"You still should've told me." Jon growled, wondering how long it would take before his back returned back to normal again.

Something told him he'd have to wear a shirt in his match against Dean and that just ticked him off more. Jon NEVER wore tops of any kind to the ring, not unless it was a t-shirt he was promoting, but that came off before the match began. He was a firm believer in the old-school wrestling trunks, black, with the name MOX on his hip, black boots and his hair in his eyes, wet. Jon had a very specific style, though he'd gotten trunks made with the A&M symbol since he'd been in the tag team with his twin for over a year.

"I'm sorry." Jecina whispered, feeling his hand lift her chin until watery forest green met electric blues.

"Forgiven." He rumbled, covering her mouth with his and pressed her against the door, not caring they were in a hospital room bathroom or he had a gown on. "Pants off, precious…"

Her eyes grew wide as Jecina gently but firmly pulled back and pushed him away, shaking her head. "No! Not here and not now. You are injured, you have a concussion and you're out of your mind if you think we're having sex in this bathroom!" She was whispering harshly, just in case Doctor Hamstein and the nurse had returned. "And you're not getting sex unless the doctor says it's okay and clears you to do so."

Jon snorted, not believing that and saw the resolve in his woman's eyes, not doubting for a second she'd be able to hold out on him. "You are fucking stubborn and need to stop babying me so damn much." He grumbled, trying to add a hint of exasperation to his voice and failed, a smirk curving his lips.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Moxley."

Doctor Hamstein and the nurse were waiting for Jon when he walked out a few minutes later, after Jecina gave him some time alone, and checked him over. Just as Jecina suspected, he wasn't to have any kind of sexual activity for at least 2 weeks, until his back was healed up because he could do more damage being physical. Jon told the doctor what he planned on doing as far as going back to work next Monday, but promised he wouldn't get physical in the ring. Doctor Hamstein was very hesitant to approve it, but decided there was no point fighting the man and could see the determination in his eyes. While Jon's vitals were taken and the examination finished up, Jecina stepped out to make a phone call to Stephanie.

"Is he out of his mind?"

"The doctor approved it as long as he doesn't get physical in the ring until Extreme Rules." Jecina didn't sound happy about it either, but Jon was steadfast in doing this. "He said he wants to send a message to Ambrose."

Stephanie had to admit, she was intrigued and had no idea what Jon had in mind, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Okay…okay, have him call Shane to set everything up with the 'message'. I think I have an idea of what he's going to do, but I don't have time to go over with him right now with everything else on my plate. Shane can help me out with this."

"Will do, thanks Steph."

Two hours later, Jecina wheeled Jon out of the hospital and grabbed his hand as soon as he stood from the wheelchair, lacing their fingers together.

Time to go home for a week to recover and then they'd be back on the road come Monday.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When Jecina showed up for work the following Monday, without Jon, Dean was positively giddy. Not having his twin at work, on a Monday, on live television, made something warm stir inside of him. If only he could make it permanent and wished he'd hit Jon a few dozen more times to possibly paralyze him. However, he didn't realize Jon had sent Jecina to the arena alone for a reason and his twin was lurking in the shadows until the show began.

"Where's Jon?" Lilianna asked as she approached her friend, seeing the apprehension written all over Jecina's face.

"Around…" Jecina stopped, frowning at the turtleneck Lilianna had on and tilted her head. "Since when do you like turtlenecks?" Last week, she had worn one during the elimination tag team match too.

Lilianna refused to worry Jecina since she already had enough to deal with concerning the twins. "Trying something new. You don't like?"

"No…it looks good on you." Why did Jecina feel like she was being lied to again? "Are you sure everything's okay, Lili?"

"Fine as wine, honey, I promise." Lilianna squeezed her shoulder with a tight smile. "I gotta find AJ's locker room to find out what's going down tonight. See you later, Jeci."

Something was going on with Lilianna. Even with makeup on, she could tell the woman was sleeping and had started drowning her sorrows and heartbreak in liquor. Vodka was her favorite. She just hoped Lilianna didn't go down a dark path when it came to drinking on the road and limited herself. Shaking the negative thoughts out of her head, Jecina headed to the cafeteria to start cooking, knowing Stephanie had to hire other caterers for the shows the past week.

Whatever Jon had planned for Ambrose, she just hoped he was safe.

* * *

Halfway through Raw, the unmistakable music of Jon Moxley's blasted through the arena speakers as the crowd rose to their feet, cheering and screaming. He was the more popular between the two twins. Dean snarled, watching his twin brother gingerly make his way to the ring with a black t-shirt on, blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His hair was wet, splayed over one of his eyes and he had a bruise on his cheek from one of the many chair shots he received at the hands Dean. However, Jon had a purpose for being here tonight as he stepped into the ring, ignoring the twinge in his back from bending to go through the ropes. He grabbed a microphone and did the cutthroat motion with his hand to silence his music, his face all business.

Jecina was, once again, in front of a monitor, watching with bated breath and clasped hands against her mouth.

"You know, for the past 2 years since I've been in WWE, I've taken my share of beatings…and most of them I've deserved. I admit it, I'm not a nice guy and I've never been a nice guy. I'm nobody's hero, never claimed to be and never wanted to be. There's only ONE thing in this world that makes me happy, ONE thing in this world that keeps me going and ONE thing in this world that I love more than anything and that's wrestling. I love professional wrestling. Sports-entertainment, whatever you wanna call it, I love it. This is what I've wanted to do nearly my whole life, ever since I was a little boy watching videotapes after videotapes of wrestlers I stole from the local Blockbuster." Jon paused, walking around the ring holding the microphone and stopped to stare in the camera. "Like I said, I've deserved most of the beatings I've taken throughout my life, but last week…when Dean Ambrose decided to stab me in the back and try to END my career and take away the love of my life…he crossed a line. And now, I have something to say to him, so Dean Ambrose, get your ass out here, so I can say this to your face, BROTHER!"

Dean's music hit as he sauntered out on the stage with a sadistic smile, tilting his head down at his brother in the ring. "Wow MOX, you don't look so good. Too many chair shots to the back and head, eh?" His eyes suddenly grew colder. "Go ahead, punk, say your piece and then get out of MY ring."

"Your ring? That's rich! I've been carrying YOUR ass in A&M for over a year! Swallowing MY pride and doing what's best for business, as the Authority likes to say! And what did it get me? My own brother, my twin, stabbing me in the back with a steel chair and trying to end my career!" Jon began to laugh, the sound bone-chilling as he rubbed the back of his neck harshly. "You know, Ambrose, I wanted to plant your ass in the mat for a while now, but I didn't do it because of the success we were having as champions. That's over though now. I called you out here for one reason and one reason only – I want revenge."

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda, Mox."

"Oh don't worry, I WILL get my revenge and I know exactly how it's gonna go down. I have a gift for you." Suddenly, the lights began flashing on a contraption lowering from the ceiling of the arena. It was a black cage with various items and weapons dangling from thin ropes. The cage didn't have a roof. "YOU PUT ME IN THE HOSPITAL, AMBROSE!" Creepy music filtered through the speakers while the cage lowered around Jon, surrounding him and he began laughing harder, a sadistic smile forming on his own face. "So I'm gonna put YOU…in an asylum."

Dean balked at the structure surrounding his brother, his heart pounding in his ears and didn't realize exactly what Stephanie meant by an Asylum match. "W-What the hell is that?!" He squawked in the microphone, mystic blues wide.

"Oh my god…" Jon had been on the phone with Shane McMahon extensively throughout the past week and Jecina had only caught bits and pieces from the conversations. The cage structure looked downright deadly, especially with all the weapons attached to the top. "Jesus…"

"See, I talked to Shane McMahon, and Shane said I could have ANY type of match I want at Extreme Rules. So welcome to the first ever Asylum match!" Jon announced, sounding proud and felt right at home in the cage, walking around the ring to present it. "You and I are gonna be STUCK in this cage and as you can see, I decorated the place myself with just a FEW of my favorite things! Could be a few more come Sunday." That was a promise because Jon had a few more ideas in mind to add to the structure. "Now, you've never been in this type of structure and hell, neither have I, so who knows what the hell is gonna happen!"

Dean already envisioned bouncing Jon's head off every part of that steel cage, his fist clenching at his side while holding his own microphone.

"This is international waters, baby, this is NO MAN'S LAND! This ain't extreme rules, this is NO RULES!" The creepy music kept playing while the lights flashed to give a more dramatic effect. "And I know what you must be thinking – you're thinking there must be some kind of way out. Maybe I can climb over the top to the floor, or maybe go through the door. UH-UH, no, in this Asylum, baby, THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS!" Dean shouted, not bothering to use his microphone because it slipped out of his hand from shock. There was no way out except pin fall or submission? SINCE WHEN?

"Dean Ambrose, when you enter MY world, all you're gonna do is scream, and cry, and beg for mercy, which THERE WILL BE NONE!" Jon promised, his voice growing lower and lower with each word spoken. "When that door closes, and you enter this Asylum, Ambrose, I promise you it will be the LAST thing you ever DO!" Dean would not walk out of the Asylum match because Jon would make sure he was wheeled out on a gurney, even if he had to join him.

The segment ended with the crowd BUZZING over the news and first ever Asylum match, the cage structure already rising back up to the top of the ring.

* * *

"What the fuck did you do, Dean?" Roman groaned, putting his head in his hands and couldn't believe what his best friend had gotten himself into.

That was badass. Baron had to admit he was a tad jealous this wasn't his match and couldn't wait to watch Jon Moxley tear Dean Ambrose apart.

AJ nodded his head at the segment and actually applauded, along with Karl and Luke, even Lilianna was intrigued by the announcement.

Lilianna was also worried about Jecina and excused herself to go check on WWE's favorite caterer. Jecina was on the verge of having a panic attack and currently stirring batter in a bowl, needing to get her mind off what she just witnessed. The Asylum match would shave YEARS off both their careers! Jon's back wouldn't be healed in time and he was about to step in the ring with his psychotic brother, who WASN'T injured! Nausea had settled in and the only way to get rid of it, and get her mind off everything, was baking. Cakes, cupcakes, pies, any kind of mouthwatering, fattening dessert would do.

"Jeci…" Lilianna slowly walked up, seeing the woman hadn't stopped mixing and placed her hands on top to stop it. "Come on, you're coming outside with me for a minute."

"No, I can't…"

"Yes. You. Can." Lilianna snatched the bowl and mixer from her, setting them down on the table. "Take the gloves off." It was an order. "You're coming outside for some fresh air. You need it before you wind up exploding all over this delicious food you made."

Grumbling, Jecina knew better than to argue with Lilianna and took her apron off, following her out of the kitchen. She ignored all eyes that landed on her, not wanting to talk to anyone else besides Lilianna and Gabriella, if she joined them. Everyone else could go screw themselves, as far as she was concerned. The moment they were outside in the warm summer air, Jecina inhaled and exhaled several deep breaths, finally letting the tears flow down her cheeks. She had tried holding them back in the kitchen, but now that she was out of there and away from everyone, the dam had broken.

That's what Lilianna wanted to see happen, for Jecina to let her emotions out instead of keeping them bottled up inside. She rubbed her friend's back, staying silent and waited, knowing she wasn't due to go out to the ring as a valet, again, for another hour. There was always time for her best friend, especially when Lilianna knew she needed her. Jecina cried for 10 minutes and finally calmed down, hiccoughing a bit while leaning back against one of the WWE equipment trucks.

"Feel better now?"

Jecina shook her head with a soft sniffle, wiping her tears away and could feel the exhaustion piercing every part of her. "He's out of his mind." She finally spoke after another 5 minutes passed by, her voice barely above a whisper. "This match is a mistake. They are going to destroy each other and I know Ambrose deserves it, but Jon won't be 100% for this, Lilianna. He's going to wind up more hurt than he is now and there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know, honey, but you can't get yourself sick over this. I know I haven't…been the best friend lately with what I'm going through, but you can't let yourself fall apart over this. You have to stay strong and believe he knows what he's doing. Ambrose has this coming and if you thought Moxley wasn't getting revenge for what happened…" Lilianna trailed off, not needing to say more and could see the knowing expression developing on Jecina's face. "I know you're worried about him, hell I am too."

"You've been fine and you got a lot going on right now, Lili. I don't blame you for closing yourself off from everyone." Jecina muttered, hating when Lilianna became the voice of reason and took another deep breath, trying to ignore the guilt washing over her. "Dean is doing this because of me."

"No, Dean is a dick and he's doing this because he wants to hurt his brother." Lilianna corrected with a snort, planting her hands on her hips. "Trust me, this isn't just about you. And this is a LONG time coming, especially after the first beating that asshole gave Moxley."

"Oh my god, Jecina!" Gabriella rushed out with a frown, clobbering the woman with a tight embrace. "Christ, are you okay?! I had a match after that segment and I couldn't come check on you until now!" She was sweating from head to toe and needed a shower, but wanted to check on Jecina first.

Jecina nodded, not minding the sweat and appreciated Gabriella coming to see her. "I'm worried about Jon, but you already know that. Lili made me come out here for air and that's why I'm not in catering right now."

"I figured. I overheard someone say Lili dragged you out here, so that's why I was running."

"Yep, she needed to come out here and get her bearings in order before she wound up making a million cakes." Lilianna cracked a grin as Gabriella began giggling and Jecina tried hard not to, but it was no use.

"It's impossible to make a million cakes in one night, Lilianna."

"Shit, I'm sure you got a magic wand somewhere in there that can create a million cakes." Lilianna retorted seriously, folding her arms in front of her chest. "You are the best caterer and baker I've ever seen and I don't think anyone can disagree with that."

"Agreed."

"Since when did this turn into pick on Jecina day?"

"You're smiling and laughing, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Jecina rolled her eyes at Lilianna's smug grin and another smile formed, feeling both women clobber her with a triple hug this time. "What are we gonna do if we're all separated from each other?"

"Call, text, skype each other until we pass out, shit like that." Lilianna had answers for everything it seemed and Gabriella couldn't stop laughing.

"What she said."

It wouldn't be the same because the powwows they had, like now, couldn't happen anymore if they were sent to different shows. Jecina didn't have just Jon to worry about losing, but she also could lose her best friends because of this stupid draft. What the hell was WWE thinking? She understood shaking things up a bit, but…this was drastic. The fact the weeks were crawling back slowly than a snail didn't help matters any either.

It was going to be a rough ride until July 19th arrived.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I know you're pissed at me."

Jecina shut her eyes briefly at the sound of Jon's voice behind her while she packed up the rest of the leftovers from the night.

"Jina, please talk to me…" Jon hated when she gave him the silent treatment and knew better than to touch her right now.

Again, she stopped momentarily to take another deep breath and continued with her task, not saying a single word.

Jon groaned, taking a chance to reach out and slowly turned her around to face him, seeing the amount of worry in her eyes. "Precious…" He went to caress her face with his knuckle, but Jecina stopped him.

"Don't." She brushed his hand away, shaking her head sadly. "You made it perfectly clear you don't care what happens to you. And there's nothing I can do to stop you, but I'll be damned if I'll act happy about it."

"I was gonna tell you about it after we got back to the hotel…"

"What's there to talk about, Jon, hmm? What exactly do you want to tell me? The fact that there's COUNTLESS weapons to be used in this Asylum match, which is in a CAGE, or the fact you won't be 100% for this asinine idea?! Your back will not be healed in time, you're still recovering from a horrible concussion and you're STILL gonna step in that ring, with a FRESH Ambrose, and get your ass handed to you!" Jecina snapped, slamming the lid shut on the cooler and planted her hands on top of it, trying not to lose her temper.

Sighing heavily, Jon went to pick up the cooler and hissed out, immediately dropping it back down as a twinge went up his spine. "Fuck." He growled, not expecting that to happen and saw the knowing expression on his woman's face.

"I'm using a cart to bring this out to the car and there's already people at the damn orphanage I'm donating to that'll help cart it inside. If you're ready to leave, we have about a 15 minute drive across town and then we can go back to the hotel." Jecina kept her voice even, moving past him to grab the cart and managed to lift the heavy cooler on top of it. Sometimes, she also worked out just to maintain her figure and take care of herself.

Nodding, Jon didn't know what else to say to her because he wasn't changing his mind or the match. It would happen. If he was going down, he'd go down in a blaze of glory and take Ambrose with him in the process. Jecina would get over it and he'd try not to piss her off too much between now and Extreme Rules.

After dropping the food off at the orphanage, Jecina drove silently back to the hotel since Jon was still having problems with his back. She couldn't begin to imagine how brutal this upcoming match would be. No radio was turned on, it was sheer silence as she mulled over what she'd witnessed at the arena and what her boyfriend was about to put his already injured body through. Once they were at the hotel, Jecina stepped out and didn't wait for Jon, walking ahead of him several feet to gain some sort of space from him. Jon noticed what she was doing and decided to give her the space she needed, not wanting to anger his woman more than she already was.

Jon was forced to go home off the road for the remainder of the week to rest and recuperate while Jecina had to work for Smackdown!. When she woke up the morning after Raw, Jon was nowhere to be found, but he'd left a note explaining the circumstances. It broke her heart a little that he hadn't woken her up, but after the way she'd treated him, Jecina didn't blame him for not disturbing her. She tried to call him, only for his phone to go straight to voicemail and slid fingers through her hair, willing the tears to stay in her eyes.

"I got your note and I just wanted to call and tell you, even though I'm still mad, I love you. I hate that we're fighting right now, but I wish you'd put your health first for a change. Just…if anything else happens to you, I'll lose my mind, Jon. This is really hard for me and I don't even know if I'll be able to watch your match with that asshole, to be honest. Just…I had to tell you I love you and I'll be home tomorrow. We can talk about this more then. Get some rest please and I'll call you later tonight." Jecina ended the voicemail and tossed her phone on the bed before rising to her feet, needing to take a shower and hit the road.

When Jon arrived at his place in Cincinnati and heard that message, he couldn't help cracking a smile while looking around his lonely place. He wouldn't make her come to Cincinnati and decided to drive the rest of the way to Chicago, which was only a short 4 ½ - 5 hour drive, depending on traffic. Grabbing his unpacked bag, Jon called around to a few car rental places and found out relatively cheap before hitting the road. If he made only one or two stops on the way, he'd arrive in Chicago somewhere around 7 PM that night. That would give him time to come up with the perfect apology for Jecina, though he had no idea how to ease her mind about the upcoming match with Ambrose.

Tuesday was peaceful with hardly anyone bothering her, besides her girls, and Dean was nowhere to be found. Jecina found out Stephanie had sent him home as well until Extreme Rules, which she was grateful for. She even hugged the woman before getting to work on making delicious food for the rest of the WWE Superstars. Later that night at the hotel, Jecina called Jon again and this time, he answered.

"What color of panties you wearing?"

"Ever the charmer, Moxley." Jecina remarked, a coy tone to her voice and decided to tease him a little. "And to answer your question. I'm wearing none."

Jon groaned from low in his throat, his mouth suddenly turning dry. "That's not nice, precious…" His voice had turned gritty, raspy.

It sent shivers throughout her body. That tone always had an intense effect on her and tonight was no exception. "I just got out of the shower." Another groan. "And I have on just a towel wrapped around my tight little body…" A growl resonated in her ear and it made her tingle from head to toe. "Do you miss me, baby?"

"More than you'll ever fucking know." Jon was attempted to order her to hop on a plane and come home tonight instead of waiting tomorrow morning. "You know what I'm gonna do to you when you get here tomorrow, precious? I'm gonna make sure you walk bowlegged when we go to Extreme Rules on Sunday. You won't be walking straight."

"You know what the doctor said though…"

"Fuck that doctor. I'm fucking you until we both either go blind or pass out, whichever comes first." Jon meant every word he said; it'd been too long since the last time he sunk his cock in her warm depths and that was about to be rectified. "Tell me you're not thinking about my cock in that tight little body, Jina, I dare you."

Her tongue slid out to wet her dry lips as Jecina's hand began sliding down her stomach between her thighs, resting her fingers just against her folds. "I'm still mad at you." She breathed out, her voice changing into a rasp of its own. "But I also miss your cock inside of me…"

"Mmm good, that's what I like to hear. Now touch yourself for me, and I wanna hear you pant and breathe in my ear." Jon had already removed his own jeans and had his hand around his cock, stroking it to life.

This man was incredible at phone sex, always had been, though they hadn't had to do it in a while. The last time had been during his time overseas away from her for 2 weeks. It was both a blessing and a curse to be away from each other because Jecina wanted to stay mad at him and knew she couldn't, not when she missed him so damn much.

"You can fuck the anger out of your system, precious, and you can start tonight." Then, he'd finish it off for her tomorrow when they were together, naked, in their bed together.

"Mmm fuck the anger out of my system, huh?" Jecina hissed out, sliding her middle finger inside of her tight sex and leaned back on the bed, clutching the phone to her ear. "I like the…sound of that…"

Jon chuckled huskily in her ear, sliding the pad of his thumb across the tip of his cock and felt the pre-cum form. "Goddamn, I'm hard as a fucking rock right now, Jina. And it's because you had to tell me you didn't have panties on. I don't wanna explode without you, precious…"

"You asked, I wasn't gonna lie to you." Jecina breathed, her chest rising and falling a little faster as she began sliding her finger in and out, being mindful of her nail. "You'll have to explode without me tonight, but I'll make it up to you once I see you tomorrow."

"Damn right you will, that pussy belongs to ME for the next 5 days." House shows weren't a must for Jecina and Jon was off until Extreme Rules. "Like I said, you'll be walking bowlegged in that arena come Sunday when I'm done with you. You've been a VERY bad girl, making me wait and holding out on me…"

Jecina closed her eyes, envisioning her finger being Jon and slid a second one inside, making it feel more realistic. "Baby, you know I had no choice in the matter…"

"You could've fucked me in that hospital bathroom and you didn't. So damn worried about me all the time, when there's no reason to be. I'm indestructible, Jina, haven't you figured that out yet?" His back didn't even hurt him anymore, thanks to copious amounts of salve he had Jecina put on him the week they were off.

"Even Superman had kryptonite to befall him, Moxley." Jecina pointed out, gasping as she hit her sweet spot and didn't stop, knowing it wouldn't be long now before she came all over the bedding. "I love you…that's why I worry about you so damn much. That's why I care enough to be mad at you when you pull some ridiculous bullshit. Oh god…"

She was on the verge of climaxing, Jon could sense it through the phone and his nostrils flared, wanting to go right over the edge with her. He would force his body into submission, refusing to go to bed with blue balls and began pumping his cock up and down as fast and hard as he could. It'd been several days since he had Jecina's pussy wrapped around him, so Jon wouldn't take long to build up his own climax.

"You gonna cum for me, Jina? You gonna spilt those sweet juices for me all over that bed and lick your fingers clean?" He growled, panting a little harder and gritted his teeth, especially when his balls began to tingle and the fire spread throughout his thighs. It'd been a while since he had to use his hand for sexual release.

"Yeah…oh fuck yeah…I'm there…oh god, I'm gonna cum, Jon…for you…" Jecina moaned out, pumping her fingers harder and faster, her body coated in a fine sheen of sweat while giving herself this impromptu workout.

"Mmm I can almost taste you on my tongue, precious…"

Together, they reached their end by yelling out each other's names in their releases, their bodies trembling from the aftershocks.

"Jon, I love you…" Jecina murmured, once she'd regained her breath and felt tears form in her eyes. "And I'm sorry for treating you the way I have."

"No precious, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should've told you. I should've told you from the beginning what was going down. Shane put the idea in my head to make the match in a cage, to settle our differences once and for all and I fucking jumped on it, without thinking." Jon scrubbed a hand down his sweaty face, laying back on the bed and had to take several deep gulps of breath. "I love you too, Jina. Get some sleep and I'll be at the airport to pick you up."

"No, don't do that. I'll just take a cab…"

"No!" Jon shot upright on the bed, ignoring the twinge in his back and practically growled at her stifled giggle. "You listen to me, woman, I. AM. PICKING. YOU. UP. No arguments, got it?"

Chewing her bottom lip, Jecina was tempted to argue with him, but decided against it. "Okay." Being picked up from the airport from the love of her life – how could she not want that? "I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you, baby. Get some rest yourself."

They ended the call and Jecina looked at the clock, seeing it was just past midnight. That meant it was just past 11 PM Central time. Why was she waiting to see her man until tomorrow? Jecina couldn't wait that long and stood up from the bed, a little shaky, and called the airport to see if there was a redeye flight available to Chicago. It wouldn't leave until 2 AM, which was perfect. It would give her just enough time to get to the airport, check in and she'd be in Chicago right before the sun rose over the horizon. Jon would probably kick her backside, but the punishment would be more than worth it. Jecina cleaned herself up quickly, dressed, grabbed all of her things and checked out before taking her rental to the airport.

Around 6 AM, after having to wait an hour at the airport for the plane to land, Jecina was finally home and the sun had barely begun to peek out of the clouds. She set her bag down by the door, put her keys on the coffee table and kicked her shoes off, padding through the penthouse to their bedroom. Pushing open the door, she stood in the doorway for a minute and just admired the way Jon slept, on his stomach with his mouth partially open. His back was still heavily bruised, but the lacerations were slowly scabbing over and going away. Taking her clothes off at the door, Jecina silently slid on the bed next to him, brushing some hair from his face and very softly kissed his lips. Instantly, his arm shot out to wrap around her naked body and pulled her against him, his kiss turning more passionate and fiery.

Suddenly, Jon realized what he was doing and immediately became awake, snapping his head up to stare down at a smiling, breathless Jecina. "What the fuck?" He muttered, glancing up at the clock and saw it was just after 6 AM before looking back down at her again. "W-What are you doing here, precious?"

"Took a redeye at 2 AM to come home early. I couldn't wait to have you inside of me, Jon." Jecina slid her hands up his muscular chest over his shoulders and could already feel his throbbing erection press against her leg. Jon had pulled her directly beneath him during the kiss without realizing it. "I love you, now fuck your woman."

No other words had to be said as Jon obeyed his woman's command, refusing to turn that down for a second.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A lot of sex, talking, and takeout food took over the next 3 days.

On day 3, Jecina finally had to peel herself out of bed to do laundry, and actually wanted a homecooked meal instead of takeout. Granted, she loved being in bed with Jon, but her vagina was sore and needed a reprieve from him. He wasn't done with her, but would give her a small break and had gone down the street to the local gym to work out. Jon had proven he was more than ready for Extreme Rules and his health was in tip-top shape, despite his heavily bruised back.

Stephanie had called, asking them to fly in a day earlier because her father wanted Jon tested by WWE doctors to be cleared for the Asylum match. It was standard protocol in WWE; they were very careful with their wrestlers and put their livelihood first before ratings. So on top of needing to get laundry done and whatnot, Jecina also had to call the airport to book their new flights, which Stephanie was once again funding. By the time Jon arrived home from the gym, Jecina was ready to throw her hands up in exasperation.

"What's wrong?"

"Stephanie called. Once again, I had to cancel our flight for Sunday and moved it to tomorrow morning… 5 AM to be exact." Jecina sounded thoroughly annoyed, tossing her phone on the couch and leaned her head back. "How was your workout?"

"Wait, what the fuck is going on? Why do we have to leave tomorrow instead of Sunday?"

"They have to test you to make sure you're ready for the match at the pay-per-view. I should've known and figured they'd want to give you a concussion test." Jecina stood up from the couch, knowing she had to get dinner done and then it would be an early bedtime for both of them.

Jon groaned, no longer in the good mood he'd been earlier and tossed his own hands in the air in frustration. "This is bullshit! I'm perfectly fucking fine! I don't need a goddamn test! I'm doing the match regardless!" His temper had shot up, his voice reverberating around the penthouse.

It made Jecina cringe. She didn't know what else to say to him. Didn't he understand WWE was completely different from the Indy's? They had to take extra precaution with their Superstars and employees with ANY injury. Because he'd had a grade A concussion, there was a chance for dizzy spells and the concussion worsening in a match, which was why the testing had to happen. Instead of consoling him, Jecina began cooking and decided on something simple with a lot of carbohydrates. Spaghetti.

After a half hour of ranting and raving about the change of plans and their time being cut short at home, Jon finally stopped, smelling something delicious coming from the kitchen. Jecina's cooking was the best he'd ever tasted and he doubted anybody could outmatch her skills. His nose made him drift into the kitchen and he watched her from the doorway, remembering the first time they met over 2 years ago. He'd walked into catering, saw her and felt a warmth spread throughout his body he tried ignoring for months. It wasn't until he actually broke her heart and then pursued her, stealing her away from Ambrose, that Jon realized just how much he needed Jecina in his life.

She was his perfect match.

"Marry me."

The radio was playing softly in the kitchen, but it wasn't loud enough to where Jecina hadn't heard those words come out of Jon's mouth. She froze mid-stir, eyes widening and felt her mouth go completely dry. Apparently, finding a place to move in together wasn't enough for Jon. Now he wanted marriage?! Jecina suddenly felt her legs grow weak and she hit the floor with a thud, not surprised to find Jon rush to her side.

"S-Sorry…" She mumbled out, feeling his arm wrap around her waist to set her back on her feet. "I-I need to sit down for a minute…" Before she allowed him to guide her out of the kitchen, she turned the sauce on low, not wanting it to burn.

Jon did NOT expect that reaction from her, concern swirling through his electric blues as he set her down at the kitchen table and retrieved a glass of water. "Jina, you just collapsed…what's going on?" Wasn't marriage what every woman wanted with the man they loved? "Talk to me."

What the HELL was she supposed to say? The trust issues were a huge factor, something she still hadn't told him and now, not only did he want to find a house together, but he wanted to get married? Did Jecina hear him right? Maybe she was hearing things. No, just the look on his face spoke volumes and she felt nauseous. They were NOT ready for marriage, nowhere near it, at least in her mind.

"Jon…there's A LOT going on in our lives right now…" Jecina swallowed hard, trying to find the right words and didn't want to upset him, tears filling her eyes.

"When isn't there? What does that matter? This is our personal lives outside of the wrestling business, Jina." Jon reasoned, keeping his voice neutral and gentle while rubbing her arm, his hand on hers. "Our lives aren't normal, precious. They're always gonna be crazy and full of twists and turns, but…there's one thing that's not gonna change."

Now she looked up at him, into his eyes and felt her heart skip a beat, a tear slipping down her cheek. "And what's that?"

Jon smiled, reaching out to brush the tear away from her cheek and softly brushed his lips against hers. "How I feel about you, about us. I love you, Jecina. I don't wanna move backwards, I wanna keep going forward, regardless what the fuck is happening. Professional wrestling used to be the love of my life, but…it's not anymore. You are. And if I could've married wrestling, I would. I felt married to it, actually, since I was 16, but now…now I wanna marry you. I want us to find a house to move in and I want to move in with you as my wife. I don't need a big wedding, unless that's what you want. Hell, we can elope right now and I'd be the happiest man on the planet. As I was standing there watching you cook us a meal, in this place we've shared our lives together for the past 2 years, mostly, it just suddenly occurred to me that I want you as my wife. Not just my woman and girlfriend, but mine completely. I want you to be Jecina Moxley, to take my last name."

Very rarely did Jon open to her like this, but when he did, it took Jecina's breath away. Every word that came out of his mouth was genuine, truthful and heartfelt. He meant all of it. Jon Moxley wanted to completely settle down with her and get married, on top of finding a new place to live they both agreed on.

"So, I'm gonna ask you again and this time, I want an answer, woman." Jon lowered himself to one knee in front of her and pulled something out of his jean pocket, a black velvet encased box, and flipped it open. "Jecina Danielle Shaw, will you marry me and become the permanent love in my life? Be mine forever and grow old with me?"

Forest green eyes never left electric intense blues as Jecina took several silent breaths, her heart pounding a furious tattoo against her chest. She couldn't look down at the ring, keeping eye contact with him and studied his face, knowing nothing would deter him. There was a chance she'd be leaving him in the future, depending on the draft news, but what if they did wind up on the same show? Would it be bad to accept the ring now feeling the way she did? If she didn't, something told her Jon would be heartbroken and that would be a huge distraction going into his match against Ambrose.

With tears streaming down her face, Jecina took the ring and, again, didn't bother looking at it, simply slipping it on her left ring finger before passionately kissing him. "Yes."

Elated, Jon lifted her from the chair and swung her around in circles, feeling her cling to him for dear life. He couldn't believe she'd actually agreed to marry him. The fact she didn't bother looking at the ring and just put it on her finger – it just proved further this was the woman for him. Jecina wasn't materialistic, had a heart of gold and was the perfect woman for him in every way. She was made specifically for him, nobody else, including his twin.

"I love you so goddamn much, Jina." He mumbled against her lips, keeping her against him since her legs had encircled his waist tightly.

"I love you too, Moxley…" She rested her forehead against his, gliding her fingers through his hair and kissed him again, already feeling him heading down the hall away from the kitchen. "Wait, the food…"

"Fuck the food." Jon growled, knowing she was all the sustenance he needed and didn't stop until her back collided with the bed in their room.

Later that night, Jecina finally got to admire the ring on her left ring finger and felt fresh tears spill down her cheeks. It was gorgeous. The emerald stone was cut in the shape of a teardrop with tiny black diamonds around it and halfway on the band. It was set on a white gold band and wasn't too big to be gaudy, but big enough to show the world she was taken.

"Do you like it, precious?" Jon rumbled in her ear, holding her against him and nuzzled her neck. "If not, we can always find something else for you…"

"It's perfect, Jon." Jecina turned in his arms to softly kiss him, their naked bodies pressed together. "I love it and I love you." There was no way she wanted a big wedding, not after seeing Lilianna fail to plan two of them. "I want to wait until after the draft before we get married, if that's all right with you."

Jon didn't think anything of the odd request and shrugged, brushing his lips against her nose. "Anything you want, I'm down. So, wedding or eloping?"

"Eloping. I don't want a big wedding or ceremony. Eloping sounds great."

"Whatever my woman wants." His stomach began growling loudly, forcing their lips apart from each other and Jecina began giggling at him. "Shit, we should probably eat something."

"Yeah, you think?" Jecina rolled her eyes, slapping his chest playfully and went to get up, but Jon stopped her. "I can finish the spaghetti…"

"Nope, takes too long. You keep that beautiful ass in bed and I'll get us something." Jon squeezed her backside and smacked it, his mouth devouring hers again.

They would not be getting much sleep before having to be up at 2 AM to go to the airport. Jecina merely shook her head at him and obeyed his command, taking a few minutes to stare down at the ring on her left ring finger while he was gone. They were engaged. She had trust issues with him and they were engaged to be married, to share the rest of their lives together. How was this going to work out? What the hell was she thinking accepting his proposal? There was no turning back because the damage was done. Eventually, the trust issues would deteriorate, as long as they stayed on the same show. If not, Jecina would still leave him and call the engagement off, already deciding that because she would not be hurt again.

Jon Moxley had already hurt her once and broken her heart.

Another problem arose in her mind, suddenly. How were people going to react to their engagement? Lilianna and Gabriella were going to lose their minds! Jecina chewed her bottom lip, not wanting to hurt her best friend, who just recently had to call her own wedding off to the man she thought was the love of her life. The last thing Jecina wanted to do was send Lilianna over the edge with this news.

"Okay, the best I could do is sandwiches and chips. I hope that's okay." Jon wasn't much of a chef and plopped down on the bed, noticing Jecina hadn't looked away from her ring. "You have an intense look on your face."

"Yeah…" How would Jon react to what she was about to ask him? There was only one way to find out. "Jon…about this engagement…"

Jon chomped into his sandwich, one of three, and gestured her on with his hand silently to continue.

"Well…with everything that's happened to Lilianna recently and the draft coming up, maybe it's not a good idea to announce it to the company…"

Jon swallowed his bite of food, arching a brow at her. "So what do you wanna do? Keep it quiet until after the draft? Or just keep it quiet altogether, get married and surprise everyone that way?" Sooner or later, people would cotton onto what happened. "Is this about my brother?"

"No, I don't give a damn what he thinks or how he feels." Jecina meant that wholeheartedly, a slight edge to her voice whenever talking about Dean. "But I just think we should keep this quiet for now. I won't wear the ring on my left ring finger until the time is right to come out with it. Honestly, I'm more worried about Lilianna and I have a feeling this will send her over the deep-end if I announce I'm engaged too soon…"

That was a good, valid point, though Jon personally didn't give a damn what anyone, Lilianna included, thought. "If that's what you wanna do, precious. I don't hardly talk to anyone in the company anyway." It didn't bother Jon because he knew they were engaged and what that ring represented, regardless of what finger it was on.

Jecina breathed a huge sigh of relief, feeling better and began eating her own food, thankful Jon was on board with what she wanted to do. "Thank you." She murmured, once she finished her sandwich and chips, sliding her hand up his muscular arm.

"We really need to find a fucking place before we get married, though. Because when I walk through the front door of our new place, I want you to be my wife." Jon wanted to lift her up and carry her over the threshold before christening every inch of their new home.

"One thing at a time, Moxley. Don't overwhelm me." Jecina cautioned with a smile, leaning over to softly kiss him after he swallowed another bite of food. "We'll get it all done in time."

"You still haven't told me what you thought of the house in Colorado."

"It was nice." She admitted, remembering looking at the pictures. "It's a little extravagant for us though, don't you think?"

Jon shrugged, finishing his second sandwich. "Then we'll keep looking." Sooner or later, they would find something they both fell in love with.

They just had to keep looking.

After they ate and more lovemaking, the newly engaged couple finally fell asleep a little after midnight with their alarms set and content smiles on their faces.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jon passed all the tests the WWE gave him with flying colors.

That eased Jecina's mind a little as she walked inside the arena, her hand clasped with Jon's. The emerald ring was on her right ring finger, which was the hand he had hold of currently. Nobody would think anything of it since she had an emerald sleeveless silk top on with a black skirt, black flats on her feet. Her hair was braided over her shoulder, which would be twisted into a bun once she began cooking for the event.

"I was meaning to ask you…why did you choose an emerald?"

Jon chewed his gum thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "Reminded me of your eyes when you're turned on." He replied with a straight face, shrugging at his gaping fiancée and smirked. "What?"

"Sex is really all you ever think about, isn't it?" Jecina meant to say it scathingly, but it came out in sheer amusement as she leaned against his side. "Regardless, I love it."

"Good." Jon kissed the top of her head and squeezed her backside, winking down at her. "And I'm a guy, precious. Sex is a huge part of our thought process, usually."

Jecina couldn't argue that fact and stopped outside of catering, turning to look up at him. "Please be careful tonight. I really don't need you going to the hospital again." Something told her a trip was inevitable when it came to the twins tearing each other apart in a steel cage.

"You worry too much, Jina." Jon slid his finger down her cheek and softly kissed her, letting it linger. "I can't promise you a hospital visit won't happen and you know that. But I WILL promise you Ambrose isn't walking out of this arena on his own tonight. He WILL be going to the hospital, even if I have to join him." His eyes had turned to ice at the thought of all the horrible things he planned on doing for his revenge.

"That really does not make me feel any better." She grumbled, heaving a sigh and already knew she'd be glued to the monitor during the match. "I love you."

"Ditto, precious."

"Aww isn't that just vomit-inducing?"

Jecina and Jon parted, their eyes moving to the individual standing before them and she immediately placed a hand against Jon's chest. "Then don't watch, Ambrose. It's not for your eyes anyway."

Jon had to admit watching Jecina talk back to his twin brother, in a snarky tone, was incredibly hot. Christ, he couldn't do anything about it until later that night at the hotel, providing he wasn't spending it in another hospital bed. He didn't say a single word, deciding to let Jecina handle this and moved to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her back against his chest. It was his way of telling her silently he was here for her, his eyes nothing more than ice.

Dean snarled, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Maybe you should suck face somewhere more privately then."

"Again, or maybe you can go fuck yourself and not watch." Jecina fired right back, refusing to back down from this dick and placed her hands over Jon's.

"Did you tell him about our little _talk,_ Cina? Or did you keep that from him too?" Dean remarked, deciding to stir the pot a little between the two lovers and felt his stomach twist violently at the cold smile crossing her face.

"Oh, you mean where I told you I would never love you or be with you, even if I wasn't with him? Absolutely, he knows everything." Jecina heard Jon snicker in her ear and knew he was enjoying him a little too much. "Behave."

"Precious, this is about as behaved as I'm getting."

Her attention turned back to Dean. "And my name is not Cina to you. Only friends and people I like can call me that. My name is Jecina to you or Miss Shaw. Take your pick, Ambrose, but don't ever call me Cina again."

"Stop showing your ass in front of your boyfriend, _Cina_. It doesn't suit you to be snarky and a bitch." Dean smirked when Jon suddenly stepped in front of Jecina, nose to nose with him. "And what are you gonna do about it, Moxley, huh? She's a bitch and she knows it."

If Jon put his hands on Dean right now, he would regret it and the match would probably be canceled due to him going to jail for assault. "Keep running your mouth, Ambrose. Keep digging that grave deeper because, when all is said and done tonight, your ass will be fucking BURIED." It was a dark promise.

Dean snorted, not believing that for a second and cracked his knuckles, pursing his lips together tightly. "We'll see who ends up buried tonight, Moxley." There was an evil tinge to his own voice, more than ready to put his twin brother out of commission. "Maybe I'll just finish you off, permanently."

"You're welcome to try. You won't succeed." People all of his life had told Jon the same thing and he proved them wrong every single time. He was A LOT tougher than people gave him credit for, his own twin brother included. "The difference is I'll fucking see it coming when you try to nail me with a weapon tonight, asshole."

That didn't faze Dean in the slightest, a cool chuckle flowing out of his mouth. "Yeah, how's that back of yours doing, by the way? Really hope it's healed up or else it might become worse tonight." Now his tone was full of condescension. "Not to mention that concussion you had…"

Jon smiled wickedly, lightly tapping his head with his knuckles and squared his shoulders. "I'm ready to kick your ass from one side of that asylum, cage, whatever you wanna call it, to the other, Ambrose. And I'm not gonna stop until YOU'RE the one begging, screaming, for mercy." He meant what he said in his promo on Raw.

"We'll see."

"That's enough, both of you." Jecina had enough of the verbal pissing contest and wedged herself between the brothers with her back against Jon's chest. She did NOT move to touch Ambrose, keeping her hands at her sides. "I mean it, settle it in the ring. Be professional for a change, Ambrose."

"I'm professional all the time, Cina."

"No you're not because breaking script is the most unprofessional thing you can do in this business."

Dean rolled his eyes, tempted to shove her into Jon to prove a point, but Roman's deep voice stopped him from doing so.

"Dean, enough." Roman had witnessed some of what just went down and didn't want his friend getting suspended and fined again.

"Yeah Dean, enough." Jon mocked with a chuckle, waving him off dismissively. "Go on, go listen to your pet dog over there."

Dean gnashed his teeth, tempted to blast Jon in the face, but Roman's hand on his shoulder once again stopped him. "You're dead tonight, Moxley. I'm gonna make sure the pain you felt on Raw was NOTHING compared to what I do tonight!"

"You know, I see your lips moving, but I don't hear nothing."

Roman had to get Dean out of there NOW before the man completely blew his stack and ruined one of the hyped matches for the event. "Come on, man, let's get some fresh air."

Jecina couldn't laugh at Jon's smarminess because she was used to it and Dean's words genuinely had her concerned. She didn't show it, however, refusing to give him that satisfaction. Jon waved three fingers at Dean while Roman pulled him away, knowing he'd ruffled more than a few feathers. Good, he wanted Dean nice and pissed off, emotional, tonight for their match. It would make things a lot easier since the man would let his emotions override his brain and thought process.

"He's such a fucking asshole." Jecina growled, once Dean and Roman were out of earshot and shook her head, disappointment flooding through her.

"He's fucking dead." Jon could finally show his anger at everything Dean had said, including calling his woman a bitch. "Nobody, I don't give a damn who it is, calls you names and gets away with it. I'm gonna fuck his world up tonight, I promise you, Jina."

She believed him wholeheartedly.

* * *

"AND YOUR NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION…"

Lilianna rose the Women's title in the air proudly, tears flowing down her cheeks while posing for the crowd. She did not expect to win against Charlotte Flair, but Stephanie had pulled her aside to let her know the last minute change. Charlotte didn't seem happy about dropping the title to her and Gabriella honestly didn't care. She wasn't fond of Charlotte down in NXT because the woman was full of herself and thought the world revolved around her. All because she was Ric Flair's daughter. That was the ONLY reason why she got a foot in the door in WWE and everybody knew it; she was favored above other more deserving women in the locker room. Gabriella would not allow herself to be overshadowed by a Flair, no way, no how.

Jecina and Lilianna were both waiting for her to come through the curtain, immediately bombarding her with hugs. The girls were all crying, genuinely happy for Gabriella since she'd come a very long way from NXT. Of course, Baron was there and waited for the girls to break their circle up before he extended his arms, lifting her in his arms to hug her tightly.

"I'm so damn proud of you, Gabi…" His voice was full of emotion as Baron buried his face in the crook of her neck and squeezed her even tighter. "You deserve this and don't let no more tell you differently."

Gabriella cried harder, clinging to Baron for dear life and didn't bother breaking away from him. Everybody knew they were best friends and had come up through the ranks of NXT together. Eventually, he set her down to allow Alexa to get some love in, the girls embracing tightly. Alexa was crying too, beyond excited for one of her best friends.

"We are SO celebrating tonight, Gabs!"

Baron chuckled at Alexa's enthusiasm, agreeing and dropped a kiss on Gabriella's forehead. "I'll be there, you know that."

"Hell yeah, we're there too!" Lilianna grinned, draping an arm around Jecina's neck to join in on the fun.

"Depending on what happens in Jon's match, I will hopefully be there." Jon came first and they all nodded in understanding since the match would be extremely brutal.

Gabriella did not blame Jecina a bit and hoped Jon could at least walk out of the ring tonight when all was said and done. Another hospital visit may be Jecina's undoing at this rate. "Okay – okay, party animals, I gotta go shower and change and then we can discuss where we're having this celebration at."

With the Women's championship over her shoulder, Gabriella headed to her locker room and was suddenly yanked into a dark dressing room. Her back slammed against the door harshly and the title dropped to the floor as a pair of lips claimed her roughly, hands sliding down her sides. She knew these lips, which was why she hadn't kneed the recipient yet and kissed him back with equal vigor. It somewhat broke her heart, however, that he couldn't even congratulate her properly in front of everyone. Everything was secretive with him and she understood it was due to his divorce, but at the same time, Gabriella wanted, needed, more than just a fuck buddy.

"Mmm congratulations, baby." His voice rumbled in her ear, his mouth gliding down her jaw to her neck, not minding the sweat coating her delectable body. "Couldn't help overhear your plans for tonight…" Now he sounded a little annoyed. "I figured we'd be having his own celebration tonight."

Gabriella chewed her bottom lip, really not wanting to disappoint her friend and especially Baron, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. "We could go with them…finally introduce you to the most important people in my life?" She suggested, deciding to throw a gauntlet out to him and heard him snort in reply.

"Gabriella, you know that's not possible right now. I need you to be patient with me and I promise we'll come out together soon. Besides," He paused, caressing her breast through the thin material of her wrestling gear. "You know you'd have a lot more fun with me than your friends anyway. Naked fun, at that."

He did not want to play the power card with her, but he would if he had to. It was because of HIM she was on the main roster and out of the NXT trenches. It was because of HIM she just defeated Ric Flair's daughter and became WWE Women's champion. And it was because of HIM she had gotten that opportunity in the first place. If Gabriella couldn't at least thank him properly, maybe he would have to show her what happened when a woman pissed him off and didn't toe the line.

If Gabriella had an inkling of what he was currently thinking, she would've slapped him silly and ran for the hills. "M-Maybe I can just tell them I'm tired…" She finally stammered out, gasping when his fingers began stroking her beneath her wrestling bottoms.

That made him smile, the annoyance deteriorating almost instantly. "That's my good girl. You're so good to me. Now turn around and let's start this celebration a little early." It would have be a quickie and he'd make it up to her later that night at the hotel.

Gabriella allowed him to remove the wrestling gear from her sweaty body and obediently turned around, splaying her hands against the door.

Once they were finished, Gabriella redressed and then went the rest of the way to her locker room, feeling used and cheap. She managed to pull her cell phone out, while starting the shower, and told both Baron and Alexa in a text message she wasn't feeling up to going out tonight. They were disappointed rightfully so, but what was she supposed to do? Gabriella didn't want to upset her lover and could tell, if she didn't spend the night with him celebrating her title victory, he wouldn't be happy with her. Besides, spending time with Baron wasn't an option right now, not with the draft around the corner in a few months.

Stepping out of the shower an hour later, after first taking a hot and then cold one, Gabriella's phone went off and it was a text message from her lover.

 **Something came up tonight. Can't spend tonight with you. Enjoy your friends and I'll see you tomorrow at Raw.**

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Gabriella felt anger surge through her and she actually threw her phone, burying her face in her hands beginning to cry. There was no way to text Baron and Alexa and tell them she'd changed her mind, not now! Gabriella felt completely dejected and gritted her teeth, not knowing how much longer she'd be able to tolerate this from her lover. More like controlling asshole that didn't give a damn about her! Growling, Gabriella dressed and sat down in her dressing room to watch the rest of the event alone, the high of winning the Women's championship gone.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Originally, the lineup was the Asylum match would happen BEFORE the Women's championship match, but Vince had changed it at the last minute. He swapped the Women's championship match and the Asylum match, so the Asylum match was the second main event of the night. Stephanie didn't understand the change, but rarely argued with her father and watched as Dean Ambrose made his way to the ring. This was going to be brutal and she sincerely hoped both men remembered the stipulation of no coloring in the match, which meant no blood.

Jecina was a ball of nerves as she clasped her hands together tightly, much like she had at Raw almost 2 weeks ago. Lilianna had joined her, staying silent, and they stayed near gorilla position sitting on an equipment trunk in front of a monitor. She took Jecina's right hand, noticing the ring and thought it was beautiful, before her eyes moved back to watch the match. Nobody knew what these men had planned for each other, but she could SEE the hatred between the two while they eyed each other in the ring.

"Is that fucking nunchucks up there?" Lilianna blurted out, looking over at Jecina, who just nodded. "Let me guess – Dean's?" Another nod. "Those weapons are mostly Jon's though, aren't they?" Another nod. "Sweetie, he's gonna be all right…"

Dean had a collection of nunchucks and she couldn't remember ever seeing Jon with a pair, which was another difference between the twins. They both had their variety of weaponry in this match. "I really hope so." Jecina whispered, planning on finding a way to hurt Ambrose if Jon wound up in the hospital for a third time because of his brother. "Come on, Jon…"

"Ready to eat your words from earlier, Ambrose?" Jon asked casually, looking up at the weapons dangling above their heads and couldn't wait for the bell to ring.

"Ready to be sent packing out of MY company, Moxley?"

The second the bell rang, the fight was on as the brothers began hammering each other with flying fists. Jon had on faded blue jeans with rips in the knees and a black beater while Dean had dark blue jeans and a grey beater. Normally, Jon didn't wear anything up top, but because of his back still heavily bruised, it wasn't an option to come out here bare from the waist up. Same attire, but the men couldn't have been farther apart as far as in-ring styles. Dean was ground and pound while Jon could be methodical and somewhat slow, going fast when the situation warranted it.

"Jesus…" Jecina covered her mouth with her hand when Dean tossed Jon face first into the cage, only for Jon to reciprocate with a devastating lariat. "Come on, baby!"

"Those guys are matching each other move for move." Lilianna observed, chewing her thumbnail and immediately stopped, not wanting to ruin it before she had go out to the ring after this match, if it could even be called that.

Jecina nodded silently, eyes glued to the monitor and smirked when Jon and Dean began going for the weapons. Jon grabbed a barbed wire bat while Dean went for the nunchucks, forcing Jon to laugh at him. That was until Dean began showing his moves in the ring with the nunchucks, proving he knew exactly how to use them. Jon snarled, gripping the barbed wire bat and didn't care if his brother knew how to use nunchucks. He knocked them right out of Ambrose's hands and swung the barbed wire bat to land directly in Dean's gut. Dean dropped to his knees instantly, yelling out when Jon hammered it against his back, between his shoulder blades, next.

"I told you I'd make you eat your fucking words, Ambrose!" Jon shouted angrily, his eyes glacial and grabbed one of his favorite weapons from his Indy, CZW days. The kendo stick.

Each strike against Dean's back sounded like a gunshot had gone off as Jon went all-out on his brother, whacking him repeatedly. It was 20-30 times, he lost count after 20, honestly. The kendo stick actually BROKE, which was very hard to do unless done intentionally. Dean was writhing in pain on the mat, rolling with every strike against his back and suddenly felt what his twin did almost 2 weeks ago. The steel chair hurt, but the kendo stick was worse because it was made of full bamboo. Snarling, Jon tore his beater down the middle and let it hang around his waist from his jeans, tossing the broken kendo stick to the side. Lifting Ambrose over his shoulder, Jon catapulted the man's face into the cage as hard as he could, doing it a couple times before dropping Dean's body to the mat in a heap.

His eyes suddenly went back up to the dangling weapons and a sick smirk curved his lips, having his eyes set on one thing. There was a bright orange bucket suspended by two ropes and Jon climbed up while Dean continued writhing on the mat, grabbing the bucket. He pulled a couple times to free it from the ropes and climbed back down, landing on his knees on the mat. The world saw the results of Ambrose's attack all over Jon's back, but he didn't care and stuck his tongue out between his teeth. Through glazed over eyes, Jon pulled something out of the orange bucket, a black velvet bag, and the crowd began cheering louder.

"What the hell is that?" Lilianna demanded, watching Jon rise to his feet just as Dean managed to pull himself up in the far corner of the ring, her eyes widening.

"Oh my god! NO!" Jecina shrieked, not caring who heard her and shot to her feet, her own eyes bugged out. WAS JON OUT OF HIS MIND?!

Thumbtacks.

Thousands of thumbtacks spilled out of the bag all over the ring as Jon began laughing while Dean looked on in horror. His eyes had tears in them from the amount of pain he was in and all he could do was clutch to the ring ropes, scared out of his mind. He NEVER thought Moxley would take it this far and hoped somebody stopped this because he didn't know if he had the strength to fend his brother off. The last thing he wanted to do was plant in those damn thumbtacks!

"Ohh yeah, now we're about to have some REAL fun, BROTHER!" Jon cackled, slowly heading toward him rubbing his hands together and began channeling who he used to be in the Indy's.

This was his element and where he belonged as Jon soaked the moment in, the crowd buzzing loudly in anticipation for what was about to happen. Dean swallowed hard, seeing the malice swirling through his twin's eyes and shook his head, knowing he'd have to fight for his life. Literally. He kicked Jon in the gut and sent him into the cage, buying him sometime. Dean could fight all he wanted, but in the end, he would wind up in those thumbtacks, even if Jon had to go with him.

"Jon…" Jecina whimpered, dropping to her knees in front of the monitor and didn't know if she could watch anymore of this.

Stephanie was by gorilla position, waiting for the match to end and had a stoic expression on her face, alongside her husband and brother, Shane McMahon. Shane had quite a few talks with Jon over his week off and Shane had approved of this happening, of using the thumbtacks. Vince was hesitant to do it, but after Shane assured him all would be fine, he reluctantly pushed it through for approval. Jon had been ecstatic to learn of that fact upon arrival tonight at the arena and now everyone was waiting for the ultimate revenge to happen.

Five minutes later, the inevitable happened. Dean tried to gain the upper hand by delivering Dirty Deeds to Jon, but Jon was too quick for him. He went around him, hooked him up by the arms and drove him face and chest first directly into the thumbtacks, delivering his move the Hook and Ladder. The crowd EXPLODED in both awe and cheers, followed by chants of 'HOLY SHIT!'. Dean had just ate and probably swallowed quite a few sharp thumbtacks.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Lilianna watched as Jon turned Dean over on his back, his face covered in the thumbtacks, along with his chest, torso and legs, little spots of blood already developing. "Jesus…"

"Jesus is right. Holy shit is right too." AJ walked up to them, having caught that last bit of the match and watched the referee count the pin fall to give Jon the victory. "That man is outta his mind to do some shit like that!"

Jecina could not believe what she just witnessed and could tell Jon was completely spent, thumbtacks embedded in a few places on his own body. Dean was busy being treated by WWE officials, trainers and Stephanie had sent the EMTs out to drag him away. She wanted to go out there to Jon, to help him to the back, but he managed to roll out of the ring and walked away with a shit eaten grin on his face, holding his side.

Not an ounce of regret or remorse touched his face while his destroyed brother was strapped to a gurney to be wheeled to the back.

The moment Jon Moxley came through the curtain, his eyes looked for one person and saw his beautiful fiancée crying. He went to her instantly, pulling her into his arms and hugged her close, feeling her cling to him for dear life. Jon rubbed her back soothingly, knowing that had been hell on earth for her to watch, but Dean Ambrose had the beating coming. He deserved what he got for everything he did and said, for trying to end Jon's career.

"Congratulations, Moxley." Lilianna shook her head when he turned around, admiration written all over her face. "You really should go get those thumbtacks out before infection sets in though…"

"On my way, woman. Just had to give MY woman a kiss and let her know I'm perfectly fine."

"Hell of a match, man." AJ shook Jon's hand, clapped him on the shoulder and headed through the curtain for his own match against Roman, with Lilianna by his side.

Jecina really wanted to watch this match, but Jon needed medical attention immediately. It was almost as if he read her mind, ordering her to stay here to watch Roman's ass get handed to him while he went to the trainer's. There was no reason for her to come since they were just gonna pluck thumbtacks out of his skin. They weren't long enough to leave scars, unfortunately, because scarring up his brother's face would've been icing on the cake.

Not only was there a lot of tension and friction between Roman Reigns and AJ Styles, but this wasn't just an ordinary match. This was for the WWE World Heavyweight championship that Roman currently held. Not after tonight, not if AJ had anything to say about it. Lilianna recalled the beating AJ took at the hands of Roman, how he'd been power bombed through the announcer's table and then AJ had retaliated the next week on Raw. These two had a lot of bad blood between them and it didn't help that both The Club and the USO's would be a ringside for this match.

Clapping for AJ, Lilianna had a sleeveless AJ t-shirt that was cut at the bottom to show off just a tad of stomach, along with black leather pants. Her hair was half up and half down, the blue going very well with his top. Her makeup was smoky eyes, foundation and clear gloss. Two inch dark blue dress boots were on her feet that zipped up the sides and her leather pants were tucked in since they were knee high. They both watched as Roman made his way to the ring, taking his time and trying to intimidate AJ, which wasn't happening. Lilianna had bite back a snort when Roman's eyes landed on her and she merely rolled her eyes, doing the belt signal around her waist, pointing to AJ.

Basically, she was giving him the finger in a PG-rated way.

Roman's nostrils flared, his eyes darkening and turning stormy, trying to get his mind off what just happened to Dean in this ring. He STILL couldn't believe the company condoned Jon Moxley to use thumbtacks. Dean was currently on his way to the hospital and Roman would see him as soon as he dealt with this little man and the bitch that broke his heart. He had a plan for Lilianna and she wouldn't like it when all was said and done.

The match was full of intensity and eventually spilled out of the ring, surprising absolutely no one. Both of these men felt they had something to prove. Roman was bigger, stronger, but AJ had been in these fights all of his life and wouldn't back down or go down, unless it was swinging. It was an all-out brawl and AJ grabbed a steel chair, jamming it in Roman's gut to stop the big man. They were over by the Kickoff Panel, the glass table, and Roman suddenly launched AJ on top of it. Luckily, he didn't go through it and Lilianna had followed them, staying back far enough with worry in her eyes for AJ. Just as Roman went to go grab him off the table, AJ kicked him in the head and then delivered a phenomenal forearm for good measure!

Eventually, they were back near the ring and AJ had set Roman up for the Styles Clash on the announcer's table. Roman countered, giving a lethal right hand and then just as AJ leapt at him, Roman back body dropped him right into the announcer's table, obliterating it. Lilianna screamed out, covering her mouth with her hand and couldn't believe how badly AJ landed, knowing his backside would NEVER be the same again after that bump. The crowd was booing Roman, chanting he still sucked, but he didn't care and waved them all off. His eyes suddenly landed on her and Roman hopped off the announcer's table he'd been standing on, pointing at AJ in a taunting manner.

"That's the dick you're sucking now, huh? That's who you want now?! Look at your fuck boy now, Lilianna!" Roman growled, knowing most of his words were bleeped out due to censors and didn't care.

"Fuck you!" She scowled darkly at him, folding her arms tightly in front of her chest and watched Roman saunter over to yank AJ up by the back of his head.

"I want you watch this, boy." Then, Roman didn't hesitate and proceeded to spear the former love of his life as hard as he could, sending her to the thin mats below in a sickening thud.

"LILI!" Jecina shrieked, her eyes snapping to where Stephanie stood in shock and the EMTs instantly rushed out to tend to her.

Even AJ was in awe by what Roman just did, how low he'd sunk and a surge of energy coursed through him as he began attacking the big man. While the EMTs tended to an unconscious Lilianna, Roman and AJ began brawling in the ring all over again, lefts and rights thrown in every direction. The Club came running out to try to check on Lilianna, but to also help their leader and the USO's were right behind them. Those teams began brawling at ringside, destroying each other. In the end, Roman Reigns prevailed by spearing AJ almost out of his boots in midair, after AJ had gone for a phenomenal forearm again, to pick up the victory and successfully defended his WWE title.

Stephanie was beside herself, already planning on firing Roman, but Hunter stopped her and asked her to let him handle this. First Dean had gone off the rails and now Roman – something had to be done about this. They couldn't have their Superstars, men and women, be destroyed out in the ring when it was all supposed to be entertainment for the fans! The EMTs rushed through the curtain with Lilianna strapped to the gurney and headed straight for the ambulance with a breathing mask over her mouth.

All Jecina could do was watch in horror as her best friend was loaded into the ambulance and taken away, AJ hopping in the back to go with her. Just as she turned back to watch the monitor, another shocker happened. Jon had just returned from the trainer's in time to see the triumphant return of none other than the third member of the Shield.

"Well, that's interesting…"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S SETH ROLLINS! SETH ROLLINS HAS RETURNED!"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Broken ribs.

That was Lilianna's diagnosis, which would put her out of the ring for at least 6-8 weeks, depending how fast her body wanted to heal up. She had woken up during the ambulance ride when they stuck an IV in her hand. They couldn't find a vein in her arm, probably from lack of fluids, and went with the hand that had a good vein. That had made her eyes snap open and she had bit back a soft cry. Lilianna tried to remove the breathing mask, but AJ stopped her by grabbing her wrists, terrified golden brown orbs locking on gentle blue. She wasn't alone, so that was comforting and they had also given her a mild shot of drugs to help with the pain.

Once she was in her room, after the tests and scans and the doctor telling her the diagnosis, Lilianna demanded to be left alone. She didn't want anyone near her or in her room, not even AJ. As much as she appreciated him coming with her on the ambulance ride, Lilianna refused to cry in front of him. She did thank him for coming and promised to call once she was released, watching him walk out. As soon as the door closed, Lilianna let the tears stream down her cheeks like two rapid rivers, unable to stop them.

Roman had put his hands on her again. Not once, but twice. First, he had nearly crushed her larynx, which the hospital had also done scans on because of the bruising around her throat. Then, tonight with the spear…Roman had put his full force behind the attack and nearly cut Lilianna in half. The doctor said she was very lucky none of the broken ribs had lodged into any vital organs or she would've needed surgery. That part was very hard to swallow and Lilianna didn't say anything to the doctor, just nodded to acknowledge him. AJ had vowed to get revenge on Roman, but Lilianna told him it wasn't worth it and he had to focus on his career instead of the Samoan hothead.

An hour later, Lilianna had just stopped crying when the door was pushed open and she turned her head, thinking it was a nurse coming to check on her. Honestly, why couldn't people leave her alone? Her bloodshot golden brown eyes nearly shot out of their sockets at the sight of none other than Seth Rollins stepping inside the room. Seth was here. Seth was back? When? How? Lilianna's brain felt like it was malfunctioning and she didn't know how to react to seeing him again, swallowing past the lump that formed in her throat.

The last time they saw each other was overseas at a WWE live event. Seth had been WWE World champion at the time and had a match against Kane. He wound up blowing out his knee completely while attempting to give Kane a powerbomb and his right knee had completely buckled. Lilianna would never forget that gruesome image as long as she lived. The diagnosis was horrible; he'd torn multiple ligaments in his knee, along with his MCL, ACL and medial meniscus, which kept Seth out of action for 6 long months. Originally, he was supposed to be out for 9 months to a year, but after more testing, they confirmed it would be 6-9 months, which was a 3 month gap. Nobody knew how long it would take for him to come back from such a devastating injury like that.

Not very many people reached out to Seth because he was somewhat of a dick after becoming champion. Lilianna was one of the only people who kept in contact with him on a weekly basis, mostly through email, to check on him and see how his progression was. She didn't tell Roman because Seth and Roman had a falling out shortly after Seth became champion…at his expense. It happened at WrestleMania 31 and Seth had won Money in the Bank the year prior. The contract was running out since it was only good for one year, so the company had to make a move.

It was Brock Lesnar against Roman Reigns, with Lesnar as the champion. The crowd did NOT respond well to it at all and was dead for most of it because they didn't like either competitor being in the main event at WrestleMania. Roman and Brock were bleeding and the match had been extremely brutal, though Lilianna didn't condone Brock only doing two moves in the ring on her man. Lilianna would NEVER forget the elation and EXPLOSION that happened when Seth's music hit, remembering him flying down to the ring as fast as he could to cash in his briefcase to make the match a triple threat. Hell, as much as she wanted Roman to win, it was a very bittersweet moment when Seth pinned Roman to win the championship.

Throughout his title reign, Lilianna had never once faltered in their friendship, not even when Seth and Michelle split up. She wasn't happy in the WWE anymore or with him, claiming his attitude had changed and not for the better. He had a huge ego, not that Lilianna blamed him because he was the champion and on top of the world. There was only one person he called the night him and Michelle called it quits and it was Lilianna. She had talked to him for a couple hours, letting him vent and get his frustration out, before telling him what she thought of the situation. Again, she didn't tell Roman due to their bad blood and Seth promised not to say anything to the big man, liking his head attached to his shoulders.

However, when Hunter called him a few weeks ago and asked him if he was ready to come back, Seth had been chomping at the bit. The company had nothing for him, he'd been ready by 6 months, after busting his backside, though he still had some physical therapy to do. For the most part, his knee was good and he was ready to roll again. The fact they made him wait for 2 months was unnerving, but it also put a lot of things into perspective for Seth. While he was gone doing rehabilitation and having his knee repaired, Seth had a lot of deep, emotional moments that made him realize what a dick he'd been to his friends and colleagues.

It would take time, but he'd have to change his ways.

"We got the better scenario for you, the perfect way for you to come back, if you're ready."

"Damn right I am." Had been Seth's response and nothing else had to be said between the two men.

Tonight, while he waited in gorilla position, Seth had noticed Lilianna was out there and heard through the grapevine about her separation from Roman. That had honestly shocked the hell out of him. He thought they were IT for each other. Whatever Roman had done to piss her off enough to call their wedding, engagement and relationship off had to be horrendous. She had also been on his mind quite a bit lately and Seth had no idea why, other than they were really great friends. He had brushed it aside, wanting to focus on his return and then he watched that Samoan piece of garbage spear Lilianna as hard as he could on the outside of the ring. Seth's temper had risen and he was more than ready to hammer Roman's face into the mat with the Pedigree.

The moment he was backstage, Seth demanded to know where Lilianna was and Stephanie, startled, told him she was taken to the hospital. He had to stay for promotional pictures and whatnot, but all Seth kept thinking about was getting to the hospital to check on her, make sure she was all right. People wanted to stop and talk to him, however, he was a man on a mission tonight. Seth could talk to everyone and explain everything later, his mind couldn't stop replaying that lethal spear to Lilianna repeatedly in his head. Even on the drive to the hospital, it was a miracle he hadn't wrecked his rental!

Now here they were and Seth recalled the last text message he'd received from her. **I'm nervous about tonight. I don't know what's going to happen with this match.** Seth had received that on the way to the arena and he'd been hidden until AFTER Roman, AJ and Lilianna went down to the ring for the match. Nobody knew Seth was returning tonight, not even the fans.

 **Don't worry, everything is gonna work out as it should, Lila, I promise.** Seth was the only one who called her Lila – it was his special nickname for her and had been ever since their friendship had grown stronger and deeper.

"Lila…"

"W-What are you doing here?" Lilianna stammered, bewilderment in her voice while staring at him like he was a ghost or maybe grew three heads.

Seth could tell she was on the verge of hyperventilating, the tears once again starting up and walked over to place his hand on top of hers. "I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you so fucking bad, but I couldn't. Vince wouldn't allow it and wanted to keep my return a complete surprise." He wanted to kick himself in the backside for allowing something like this to happen to her. "But I'm here now, Lila…"

"For fuck's sake, I'm such a damn mess…" Lilianna did NOT expect this to be the way they finally reunited and saw each other again when he eventually made his return to the company. Her hand instantly grasped his, fingers curling and Seth immediately took the seat beside her bed, scooting closer.

"You're fine just the way you are. Beautiful as ever." Reaching out, he swiped a tear from her cheek and sighed when more followed. "I should've told them to fuck off and told you anyway." They told each other everything; there were no secrets between them. "What did the tests say? Have they told you the diagnosis yet?"

Lilianna lowered her eyes from his, sniffling a little. "Broken ribs. They think it's three, but…it feels like more." She had to take in a sharp breath, trying to slow her racing heart back to its normal rate again. "I-I'm not mad at you for not telling me. I understand what Vince wants, Vince gets."

"Believe me, if I could've told the old man to shove it, I would have, but I was chomping at the bit to come back. You should know. I don't know how many texts I've sent you ranting and raving about trying to get back on the road." Seth chuckled, pulling his phone out to wave at her gently before slipping it back in his skinny jeans. He had changed before flying out of the arena like his backside caught fire to get to her. "Lila, I could feel something was wrong with you the past several weeks, but I couldn't put my finger on why. Why didn't you tell me about you and Roman ending shit?"

That was a very sore subject and, normally, Lilianna would've told the person to mind their own business, but Seth wasn't just anyone. Not to her. "Because I was an idiot. I was ashamed of what happened and of myself for getting involved with another piece of shit guy." Her voice remained low, though every once in a while she winced due to the pain in her side from the broken ribs. "I didn't know how to tell you, Seth. I wanted to, so many times, but…I couldn't. That's not something you tell one of your best friends over the phone or through texting. When you came back, I was going to tell you because you would've found out through the company anyway."

Seth understood that and wasn't angry with her. He had no reason to be because it wasn't his business and, if she didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't force the issue. "You don't have to go on, if you don't want to." He murmured, not releasing her hand for a second and hated seeing the IV in it.

"No…you deserve to know the truth, so I'll tell you."

"Whatever works for you, Lila."

She cracked a smile and leaned back against the pillow, going over the events with the wedding planning, Lisa and finally the big blowout. Seth remained silent throughout the whole explanation, though his eyes had darkened a little more with each passing second. This stupid Samoan mother fucker KNEW what Lilianna had been through with Randy Orton and chose his MOTHER over her?! Seth was having a hard time wrapping his mind around all of this, wondering what could've possessed any man to give a woman like Lilianna up because of their mother. That made no sense to him. He loved his mother as much as the next son, but there had to be a point in one's life where the cord was cut.

"So…you called off the wedding and ended shit with Roman because he was a dumbass momma's boy?" Seth surmised, watching her slowly nod and could only blink, once again mulling this over in his head. "I don't blame you for doing it. Any idiot that drops a woman like you because of their mother…he needs his head examined or something."

"I lost count how many times I tried telling him what was going on and what his mother was doing. He didn't believe a word I said or saw anything. Lisa has him completely SNOWED and it was…sickening to watch how close they actually are." Lilianna reached up to wipe a few more stray tears away. "I loved him so much and all I wanted was to have a wedding that WE planned together, not his meddlesome cunt mother!"

"Ssshhh calm down, Lila, calm down." Seth soothed, standing and walked around the other side of the bed to very gently join her in it.

Lilianna didn't fight him or protest, thankful he'd been mindful of her broken ribs and buried her face in his side. "W-What did I do wrong, Seth? W-What did I do to deserve what he did to me? I loved him so much and I would've done anything for him…but his mother literally ripped our relationship to shreds. And I couldn't stop it from happening, I couldn't salvage anything. Why doesn't anyone want to marry me and have a future with me?"

Christ, her tears were going to be the death of him. Seth simply knew it and shut his eyes, resting his cheek on top of her head while he continued to stroke her back. If anyone could get away with doing this, it was him due to their solid bond. Deep down, Seth knew what he felt for Lilianna was more than friendship, but she'd been with Roman and he respected that. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her happiness with him. Hell, back when he was with Liliya, secretly, Seth always wanted to be with Lilianna instead of Liliya. Even though he loved Liliya, it was always Lilianna who had his attention, but first she was with Randy and then Roman had swept in…all while he was with Liliya. The timing was never right for them.

Now, they were both single, she had a broken heart and Seth had no idea how to start mending it.

However, he would give it his best shot.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Broken ribs SUCK."

Seth bit back a chuckle, nodding in agreement. "I concur. I've had quite a few of them since I started this gig. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…just can't believe that asshole actually speared me." Lilianna grumbled, leaning against Seth and held onto her side while he slowly walked with her to the car.

Broken ribs or not, Lilianna had work to do and she could still do her valeting job injured. The men wrestled injured all the time in this business; she would be no different. Seth stayed the night with her in the hospital, after Jecina had called to check and see if Lilianna needed her there. He had been the one to answer the phone, said his quick hellos and assured he had everything under control. Jecina sounded surprised to hear Seth's voice, but she didn't say anything because Lilianna had ended the call rather quickly. It was amusing and when he asked her why she hadn't wanted to talk to Jecina more, she replied with blaming him. It made him laugh. Gabriella had been the next one to text, not call, and Lilianna informed her everything was fine, not wanting to put a damper on the woman's celebration since she just won the Women's title.

"You and me both, but don't worry, we have a plan to deal with it." Seth reminded her, keeping his arm around her waist gingerly, but was ready to catch her incase she dropped. "I could've wheeled you out here, you know."

"What? You don't like walking with me, Rollins?"

Seth shook his head. "Of course I do, but I'm worried about you walking right now because of your ribs." His tone was full of concern, frowning when she had to stop to suck in a sharp breath. "Lila…"

"I'm fine. We're almost here and then I can relax on the drive to Raw."

It was about a 3 hour drive, depending on traffic, which to them was a hop, skip and jump. Seth did not mind driving and helped Lilianna into the passenger seat, being as gentle with her as he could. He lowered her seat back to where she could lay down to take pressure off her ribs. There was nothing to be done about broken ribs, no tape or anything would help besides putting pressure on them. Lilianna had on a simple dark blue tank top and black cotton shorts with flip-flops, refusing not to be comfortable in the car.

"Don't bother with the seatbelt."

"Safety first, though…" Seth stopped her from trying to clip it on, shaking his head.

"Lila, you have broken ribs and, if we get pulled over, I'll pay your ticket, okay? You don't need a goddamn seatbelt pressing against your stomach and ribs." Seth argued sternly, arching a dark black brow and dared her to try to defy him.

Sighing exasperatedly, Lilianna tossed her hands up in the air as much as she could, without twinging her ribs, and laid back without the seatbelt on. "Whatever you say, Doctor Rollins." His smirk actually made her weak in the knees and Lilianna found herself enjoying his company more than she cared to admit.

"Good, now lay back and chill out." He kissed her forehead and shut the passenger door before walking around to slip behind the wheel, firing up the engine. It was a Nissan Rogue, nice and roomy with tinted windows to shield any direct sunlight. "Here, I snagged a pillow from the room for you." He helped her sit up to plant it behind her and Lilianna settled back down. "Want a blanket? Snagged one of those too."

"You thief." Lilianna giggled, her golden brown orbs twinkling with amusement and snuggled back against the pillow while Seth covered her up with a blanket. He wasn't lying. "Mmm thank you…"

Seth smiled, his heart warming at the sound of her relaxed form and pulled out of the parking spot, heading out on the highway toward Baltimore, Maryland.

He was not surprised when she actually passed out not even 20 minutes into the trip and turned on some alternative rock.

* * *

To say Gabriella was annoyed when she woke up the following morning would've been an understatement. No, she wasn't annoyed. She was PISSED. Last night was supposed to be the best night of her life, thus far, and instead she wound up spending it alone with a broken heart and spirit. All because of a man who couldn't even admit or come out saying he was dating her! No, they weren't dating, they were fuck buddies and nothing more! More like she was his sex slave, if Gabriella was being really honest with herself. That just angered her further, made her grit her teeth while stalking around her hotel room.

No text messages. No phone calls. Nothing – no kind of communication from the dickhead!

She was surprised he'd had time to text her last night and told her he couldn't make it for their celebration, which he coaxed out of her. Gabriella shook her head, throwing her belongings in her bag and didn't care if things broke at this rate. She just wanted out of this hotel, out of this town and to get on the road, having a lot to think about. Scowling, Gabriella pushed black shades over her eyes, grabbed her bag, purse and keycard before heading out, keys to her rental in hand.

On her way, naturally, she ran into none other than Alexa.

"Well, well, good morning there, champ!" Alexa greeted happily, having a coffee in hand and immediately, the smile drained from her face. "What's wrong, Gabs?" Hell, if she won the Women's title, she would've been all smiles.

"Nothing, I gotta go." Gabriella muttered, not in the mood to talk about what happened and sighed when Alexa stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Lexi, I really have to go…"

"Okay fine, we'll go together then and you can tell me what the fuck is going on. We're riding to Raw together, deal with it." Alexa would not take no for an answer, already knowing something was wrong with her friend and planned on finding out what it was.

Knowing she wouldn't get out of this, Gabriella followed Alexa down to the hotel lobby, turned their keycards in and checked out, before heading out to Alexa's rental. Gabriella was ordered to call the rental car company to come pick her car up since she wouldn't need it to drive to Baltimore. Slipping in the passenger seat, Gabriella continued sipping her coffee and stared out the window, waiting for Alexa to start bombarding her with questions.

A half an hour of pure silence was all Alexa could take. "All right Gabs, I gave you time to decompress and calm down. Now you're gonna tell me what happened last night. Because you should be happy and glowing after winning your first Women's championship and instead, you got this sour, pissed off look on your face that does NOT match your personality at all."

Gabriella couldn't help crack a smile at Alexa's blunt nature and rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "I'm an idiot, that's what happened last night. I…wasn't tired, it was an excuse not to go out with you and Baron and everyone because of…you know who." Speaking his name was forbidden; it was one of the stipulations Gabriella gave Alexa before revealing who her lover was.

"Why would you cancel on us for him? I mean, if you wanted to get your freak on, I get that, but…it sounds like that's not what happened. So what DID happen?"

Gabriella told her about the dressing room incident and how he'd basically manipulated her into spending the night with him, instead of her friends. People who actually gave a damn about her and didn't use her. The more she talked about it, the angrier she became as Gabriella moved her eyes to stare out the window.

"Then, right after I canceled with you guys, after getting back to the hotel, he fucking texted me and said he couldn't make it and to have fun with my friends. Are you for real right now? You tell me not to hang out with my friends because you want to have a celebration with me and then CANCEL on me after I cancel on them?!" Gabriella was shocked her phone wasn't smashed from throwing it as many times as she did, though the case was slightly cracked on the side. She didn't care and would get a new one on her days off. "So I spent last night alone. Completely alone. Heartbroken and pissed off and I'm stupid. I'm a stupid woman for having HIM for a fuck buddy!"

Alexa hated agreeing with her friend about this, but she couldn't deny that fact. It sounded like HE was manipulative and only wanted Gabriella when the timing was convenient for him. "Gabs, you know I love you, right? You know I'm always here for you and I'm always gonna be straight with you. That's not gonna change now, so I don't want you getting pissed at me for what I'm about to say."

"I already know what you're going to say. I'm telling Baron after the draft happens. Lexi, I'm not gonna tell him how I feel, only for us to be separated if he winds up on a different show than me. I will not set myself up for heartbreak that way. I don't know what I'm gonna do about HIM, but I already have a plan when it comes to Baron." Gabriella informed the blonde and leaned back in the chair, drawing her knees up to her chest. "And I don't even know if Baron feels the same way about me."

"Won't know until you tell him." Alexa already knew how Baron felt about Gabriella and vise versa, but she had been sworn to secrecy by both of them not to say anything to the other.

It was killing her not to open her mouth and get these fools together, honestly.

* * *

"Come on, precious, we gotta get moving."

"I know, just give me a second."

Jecina had texted Lilianna to check on her and didn't get a response. She tried calling her, but only received her voicemail. Either she was already on the road with Seth Rollins or she was still in the hospital sleeping. Frowning, Jecina pushed it out of her mind for the time being, hoping Lilianna was in good hands with Seth and packed up the rest of her things. Jon was extremely sore from the pay-per-view last night, but there was no rest for him until Wednesday on their days off. He'd had thumbtacks embedded in his elbows, forearms, a few in his chest and a lot in his backside. Luckily, none of them were too deep that required stitches. It was no surprise when they arrived back at the hotel and Jon immediately passed out, exhausted in every way possible from the Asylum match.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go. How are you feeling?"

"Right as rain, nothing to concern your pretty little head about, Jina." Jon assured her, walking over to place his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him, his lips brushing hers. "You better swap fingers before we get to Raw, unless you want people knowing about our engagement."

The emerald ring was on her left ring finger currently. She had changed it as soon as they were within the confines of their hotel room, just like she promised. "Are you sure this doesn't bother you? Me wearing the ring on my right hand instead of my left, where it should be?"

"It won't be forever, just temporary. I'm cool with it, stop worrying." He kissed her forehead and took her hand, lacing their fingers together after removing the emerald ring to slide on her right ring finger for her. "I know you belong to me, regardless of what finger that ring is on. The important fact is you wear it, though when we're actually married, I expect it to stay on the finger it belongs on."

"Deal."

They walked out of their hotel room and headed down to get in their rental, beginning the drive to Raw. "I still haven't heard from Lilianna. I really hope she's okay with Seth…"

"She's with Seth?" Jon must've missed that bit of information, but then again, he wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind the previous night. "I know he returned, but I didn't know him and Lilianna were…close…" Was that the term to use?

"Hell, from the sounds of it, she was thrilled to have him in her hospital room keeping her company and taking care of her. It makes no sense to me." Lilianna had a lot of explaining to do when they hung out the next time. "I just hope she's okay and still not stuck in the hospital alone."

"She'll call you when she can, Jina. Maybe they're doing tests on her and shit."

"Yeah, maybe…"

* * *

The reception Seth received upon making his return to Raw was warm and welcoming. He wore all black coming out on that stage, black dress pants, buttoned-up shirt and jacket, the top few buttons undone. He left his hair down, wet, a HINT of blonde at the tips on the right side. Seth was doing his best to get rid of the blonde completely, wanting his natural hair back after bleaching the hell out of it for a number of years. It was his way of standing out, but now that he was a top Superstar in WWE, it was time to turn it natural again. He stepped in the ring, grabbed the microphone and the fans immediately began chanting thunderously 'WELCOME BACK' at the top of their lungs. It was crystal clear and Seth drank it all in while still managing to play the heel at the same time.

However, Roman interrupted him after he went on a rant about how the fans were responsible for what happened to his knee. Once again, playing the heel to perfection. Nobody could do the way he could and Seth knew it. He tossed his jacket off, eyeballing the big man and dared him to come in the ring to fight. Just as Roman did, Seth jumped out and began laughing, shaking his finger at Roman. No, they wouldn't fight now – it would be on HIS terms since he busted his ass for 6 months to return in the first place. Roman was stalking in the ring like a pissed off bull, wanting to jump out and destroy Seth, but all he did was stand there glowering down at the man who attacked him the previous night.

"You know Roman, you really should be careful what you do in that ring and OUT of it." There was a pun in there and only Roman figured out what it was, his eyes turning stormy instantly. That just made Seth smirk more. "Because you see, last night, after I planted your head in that mat and stole your celebration away, I went to see someone. Oh yeah, and it's someone you're VERY familiar with. Someone I KNOW who will help me dethrone your ass once and for all and help me reclaim the title I NEVER LOST!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Roman demanded, staring holes through Seth and felt his eyes narrow, eyebrows dropping to his nose, as very familiar music blared through the speakers.

It was none other than Stephanie McMahon. "Wait a minute, Seth, hold on. I think we need to do this introduction the right way, don't you?" She waited for him to nod and smiled wickedly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Seth Rollins' new business partner, LILIANNA!"

Roman's jaw was on the mat and could only watch as his former fiancée sauntered out to the ring, walked around it and planted a passionate kiss on Seth's lips.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

If Seth was surprised to be kissed by Lilianna, he didn't show it and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist to press her against his side. He made sure it wasn't her injured side where the broken ribs were. Her lips were soft as rose petals and the sparks ignited through his body couldn't be ignored either. Why did she kiss him though? The script and plan wasn't for her to come out here to kiss him in front of Roman, not that he was complaining because that wasn't the case. Even if it was a little peck, she still pressed her lips against his and Seth wondered if she felt the sparks as much as he did.

Roman looked ready to explode and Seth could swear smoke was coming out of his ears, making him smirk wickedly. It was the perfect payback after what he did to Lilianna the previous night. Suddenly, Shane McMahon's music blasted throughout the arena as he made his way to the ring, a microphone in hand with a smile on his face. Seth made his way back into the ring, holding the rope open for his new business partner and had to admit, the way the black skirt she had on molded to her backside perfectly. This woman was toned in all the right ways, the right places…and Seth had to stop ogling her before it was noticeable.

"Now obviously, there's a lot of animosity between the two of you. And believe me, this is a match that is WrestleMania main event written ALL over it." Shane looked between the two competitors, not caring his tie wasn't completely straight because looks never mattered to him. "But we're not gonna be waiting for WrestleMania. At WWE's next pay-per-view event entitled Money in the Bank, it's going to be Roman Reigns defending the WWE World Heavyweight championship against Seth Rollins!"

Seth was ecstatic and shouted a 'thank you' at Shane McMahon, shaking his hand somewhat harshly due to his excitement. Lilianna couldn't wipe the smile off her face, even if she tried. Seth always had an excitement about him and she used to refer to him as puppy when he was in the Shield. Now, he was the Architect and had crafted, honed, his skills and built his career the way he wanted. Shane McMahon's music hit again to end the segment as Seth kept talking smack to Roman while the big man stood there, nodding his head and tried not to completely lose his temper. Just to stick it to Roman a little more, Lilianna pressed a soft kiss to Seth's beard covered cheek and slid the back of her fingers down his neck, winking in her ex-fiancé's direction.

"See you at Money in the Bank, Reigns." She cackled, leaving the ring with Seth once again holding the rope open for her and helped her down the steel ring steps.

All Roman could do was watch them saunter up the aisle together and felt his blood boil at the site of Seth's hands anywhere on Lilianna.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Both Jecina and Gabriella were waiting for Lilianna to step through the curtain, simultaneously shouting the same question on their minds.

Seth chuckled, then accepted a hug from Jecina and kissed the top of her head. "Good to see you again, Jeci. Been too long."

"Yeah, it has. Welcome back." Jecina never had a problem with Seth, not even through the whole Liliya fiasco because it wasn't his fault the woman had lost her mind and wound up in a mental institution. "Now if you'll excuse us…" She looped her arm through Lilianna's while Gabriella took her other arm, the women refusing to let her get away from them.

"We have some girl talk to catch up on." Gabriella finished with a grin, all three women walking out of gorilla position and down the hallway.

Lilianna had A LOT of explaining to do.

"Okay, okay I get the picture, you two." Lilianna winced from her broken ribs and had to sit down, so they went to catering to take one of the back tables away from everyone.

"No, I really don't think you do."

"Not even close."

"Not even a little bit."

"Not even a smidge."

Lilianna sighed heavily at her perplexed friends and knew she owed them an explanation. Granted, she was a grown woman and, if she truly wanted to, she could tell them all to shove this up their backside. However, Jecina and Gabriella were her sisters, her family, and she wouldn't keep any secrets from them, even though her contact with Seth had been kept clandestine.

"Hold that thought, we need something to drink. Don't you move." Jecina ordered, standing from the table and went to the table to grab some cups of water.

Just then, The Club and AJ Styles walked into catering and AJ made a beeline for Lilianna, a frown forming on Jecina's face. It was obvious AJ had been blindsided by this sudden turn of events like them. She nodded when Lilianna held her hand up in a one minute gesture and walked out of catering with AJ to talk to him privately. The Club approached the table to grab some food, nodding at Jecina with gentle smiles and she returned it, hoping AJ wasn't too hard on Lilianna.

"Okay so…what the hell is goin' on, Lilianna?" AJ didn't mean to sound frustrated, but some warning this was going down would've been nice. "I mean, you were part of The Club last night and now…you're Seth Rollins' business partner. I'm just tryin' to figure out how they transitioned so quickly…" He wasn't upset, just genuinely confused and felt he deserved an explanation like the girls.

He did because AJ had been nothing short of great to her, especially since she'd been tossed into The Club without a second thought, thanks to Stephanie. "Do you want the long or short version?" She asked, not wanting to take up a lot of his time if he didn't have it to give.

AJ sighed, noticing the grimace on her face and frowned at her hand pressed against her side. "Ribs again?" At her nod, he decided they had to sit down to have this conversation and guided her to his dressing room. "You can go talk to the gals in a few, after you tell me what's goin' on."

"Okay."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Seth jogged up to them, stopping AJ from carting Lilianna away and gently touched her arm. "Everything okay, Lila?"

Lilianna smiled up at Seth softly and nodded, seeing the concern in his dark chocolate eyes. "Yeah, AJ just wants to talk to me privately for a minute. I need to tell him what's going on since he was kinda blindsided tonight."

"Sorry for stealing her away, man, but…Roman had it coming."

AJ waved Seth off dismissively with a knowing smile. "Yeah he did, can't deny that. I won't keep her long and bring her back to her when we're done, man." He reached his hand out. "AJ Styles, by the way. We haven't met officially yet."

Seth shook his hand. "I remember you from the Indy's. Though people called me Tyler Black back then."

"No shit?" AJ gaped, not believing he didn't recognize who Seth Rollins actually was. Seth had one of his first matches against AJ, both when they were a lot younger. AJ shook his head, chuckling. "Man, I remember you. I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on why. Now I know. Good to see you again, man."

"Likewise. How do you like it here in the WWE?"

"Man, everyone's been great and super welcome." AJ was extremely humble for this opportunity and never took anything for granted.

"Good, we're like one big family around here…mostly." Seth couldn't wait to kick Roman's head off his shoulders for what he'd done to Lilianna. "I won't keep you two. Take your time, and don't let her stand too long cause of the ribs."

Lilianna rolled her eyes at this two, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Are you two done with the bromance yet or should I leave you alone?"

They both laughed at her, apologizing. Seth walked off to head to his locker room, already knowing if Lilianna needed him, if the talk went sour, she knew how to get ahold of him. AJ pushed open his locker room door open a few minutes later and sat her down in a steel folding chair, offering a bottled water since she looked a little out of breath. Broken ribs were not fun, he'd been there more times than he cared to count in his career.

"Okay, tell me how this all came about."

"Seth and I have been friends for a while, even when he had a falling out with Roman and Dean. I never stopped being his friend or cut off contact with him. Roman doesn't know it and I didn't tell him because I knew he wouldn't condone it. He would've told me to stop." Lilianna took a sip of water, chewing her bottom lip to try to get her thoughts in order. "To make a long story short, I had no idea he was returning last night and, after what Roman did to me, he came up to the hospital to see me. He stayed with me all night and we talked. He came up with the idea for me to be his on-screen business partner, to stick it to Roman, and…I admit, I really wanted to do it. I enjoyed being in The Club, for the most part, but…it feels right working with Seth. So we went to Stephanie and Shane, had a meeting with them when we arrived earlier today and they approved of the change. The fans and everyone knows about me and Roman being together, so it just adds more fuel to the fire between him and Seth."

AJ nodded in understanding, refusing to be another dickhead because it was obvious this woman had her fair share of them in her life. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know. It's cool. I'll miss you, but I understand you gotta do what you gotta do and, with the draft comin' up, nobody knows what's gonna happen." Something told him she'd end up wherever Seth did since they would still be fresh on the scene as business partners.

"I would've told you had I known Stephanie or Shane hadn't, AJ. I know it looks kinda unprofessional on my part and I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to disrespect you or The Club…" Lilianna frowned when AJ pressed a finger to her lips, his soft blues telling her there were no hard feelings between them.

"I know you have your share of friends in the company, but I'm here for you, if you ever need me. I don't wanna lose you as a friend. Think we can manage that?" AJ grinned boyishly, watching her shake her head in response with a smile of her own.

This had gone a lot better than she thought it would. "Yeah. I don't mind being friends with you, AJ. Thank you. It means a lot to me that you're being understanding about all of this." She reached over to squeeze his hand. "And I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you in the beginning."

"No reason to apologize, I get it. You were heartbroken and didn't wanna be bothered. I felt the same way when I got a divorce from my ex-wife. That's why I'm tellin' you, if you need someone to talk to about that kinda stuff, I'm a good listener, or so I've been told." Another boyish grin flashed at her and it made her chortle softly. "You really should smile more. You're a beautiful woman, Lilianna."

"You can call me Lili."

They stood up and embraced in a purely friendly way with Lilianna kissing his cheek. AJ kissed the top of her head and guided her out of his dressing room to take her back to catering, instead of Seth. She still had to talk to the girls about what happened and AJ had a feeling that would be a longer conversation than with him. He was fine with it. Baby steps since they really didn't know each other that way. He meant what he said, he was here for her as a friend and would get over his small crush on her.

"Everything okay?" Jecina asked hesitantly, looking up at Lilianna and AJ, breathing a sigh of relief at her friend affirming everything was fine. "Good. Now scram, Styles, it's girl talk."

AJ bowed at the women with a laugh and winked at Lilianna before joining his boys at the table they'd occupied to let them know what was discussed by their former Club member.

"He really is a great guy." Lilianna leaned back against her chair to get as comfortable as she could and took another sip of water. "I thought all the good guys in the world were gone…"

"What about Seth?" Gabriella inquired, raising a brow at the sheepish expression on Lilianna's face. "What's going on between you two?"

"No, more importantly, how did you go from working with The Club and AJ Styles to Seth Rollins in less than 24 hours?"

Lilianna knew this would probably sting Jecina a bit, but…keeping the truth from her friends wasn't an option. "I have a confession to make. Seth and I never stopped communicating with each other or talking, even after his falling out with Ambrose and asshole. I kept talking to him because he was my friend and I knew he was going through a rough time. Everyone had turned on him after he became champion and, even I admit, his attitude wasn't the greatest, but…I couldn't just abandon him."

"Okay, so you've kept in contact with him…all this time?" Jecina blinked, not expecting to hear that and took a sip of her coffee, needing a caffeine boost. "I'm guessing that was even when you were with asshole too, right?"

Lilianna nodded, clearing her throat. "Yeah. Like I said, I couldn't abandon Seth and he never once treated me badly or snapped at me. He wasn't exactly pleasant all the time and, when the shit with Roman and his mother started getting more intense, I confided in Seth a lot. We didn't talk on the phone often because I didn't want Roman to know I was communicating with a man he despised. I knew Roman wouldn't go for it and would force me to stop, or try to. So I kept it to myself and did it secretively. When Seth got injured, it broke my heart and I was one of the only people in the company to text him on a daily basis to check on him and make sure he was doing all right."

Catering was filling up and Jecina knew this wasn't the place to continue this conversation. "Come on, let's find somewhere more private to talk." She suggested, rising from the table and helped Lilianna up from her chair to head down the hallway. They found an empty dressing room and Gabriella locked the door, making sure nobody else was in the attached bathroom before they all settled in. "Lili, I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me, no matter what."

Gabriella raised a brow, having kept quiet while listening to Lilianna's explanation and waited with bated breath for Jecina's question, wondering if the woman was thinking the same thing she was.

"Are you…Do you have feelings for Seth Rollins?"

Lilianna remained quiet for a full minute, mulling the question over in her mind and came to one undeniable conclusion.

"Yes. And it doesn't matter because I will never give my heart to another wrestler as long as I live."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

Dean didn't cringe or move when Roman came stalking into the dressing room they shared together, not blaming the man a bit for losing his temper. Lilianna had crossed a line that was unforgiveable. Dean couldn't believe what he'd witnessed on the monitor during that segment and was sure Roman's head would explode. His face was a mass of bruises and tiny cuts from all the thumbtacks, 60 to be precise, they had to pull out of his flesh the previous night. That was just his face, not including the rest of his body. He had over well over 100 thumbtacks in every major limb and he wasn't feeling the greatest tonight.

"HOW THE FUCK IS SHE WITH SETH? FIRST, AJ STYLES AND NOW SETH?! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE THINKING?! SHE'S LOST HER GODDAMN MIND!"

"I don't know, man." Even his voice was lower than usual and full of pain, though Dean refused to take any kind of painkiller.

Roman couldn't handle this, throwing the WWE title belt across the dressing room and watched it bounce off the cinderblock wall. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now except the shredding of what was left of his heart. Lilianna hadn't told him she was still friends with that dick! It was obvious they were more than friends due to that kiss she gave his nemesis! Hell, she didn't even kiss AJ when it was announced she would be part of The Club! Snarling, Roman tore at his black hair and threw a steel chair next, not realizing it nearly hit Dean.

"HEY! WATCH IT, ASSHOLE!" Dean bellowed, immediately regretting it and clutched his pounding head, groaning. "Fuck."

"Did you know she was talking to that prick?!" Roman demanded, trying not to accuse Dean of deception, but he had no idea who to trust anymore.

Dean narrowed his eyes, standing from the chair and shot icicles at his best friend. "Oh yeah, sure, Lilianna came up to me and said she's been talking to Seth all this time and I kept it from you." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Roman, calm the fuck down. Why do you even care who she's talking to or with anymore? You don't want her because of your mother's disapproval, right?"

Lisa had made it clear Roman was never to bring that wretched harlot into her home again. "Yeah…"

He remembered trying to convince his mother not to hate on Lilianna, but the woman had been steadfast. She'd been right; Lilianna was nothing more than a whore! Now she was flaunting her lovers in his face and Roman wanted to destroy every one of them, especially Seth Rollins. Seth was the reason Roman's WrestleMania moment had been destroyed at the biggest event of the year! The company had decided to send the fans home happy because Roman couldn't get over with them, which he could care less about. That was why they went with Seth as being champion and it pissed him off to the point where he ended his friendship with the piss ant.

"So, stop getting worked up, get to Money in the Bank and destroy him in front of her. Simple as that."

"I'm gonna fuck him up and send him packing out of the company again. Bank on that!"

Another chair went flying seconds later.

* * *

Why wasn't Jecina surprised to see both Jon and Dean qualify for the Money in the Bank ladder match at the event?

Jon would be the death of her with all of these dangerous matches he was involved in lately. The Asylum match nearly sent her into cardiac arrest and now he was going to be in a ladder match?! Why couldn't he give himself time to heal up? His back was still heavily bruised and it probably wouldn't be fully healed before Money in the Bank arrived. Jecina was worried he'd end up pushing himself too hard and sustain a devastating injury like Seth had.

After her talk with Lilianna and Gabriella, Jecina had to get back to work since it was still early in the night. She had to refill trays of food and decided to make some desserts for the homeless shelter she would be dropping leftovers at on the way to the hotel. It was something to do to get her mind off things…and it was at FULL capacity. Lilianna had gone into detail about her feelings for Seth, after vowing to never give a wrestler her heart again. It didn't matter how strong of a connection and bond they had, she would not destroy the friendship she'd built with Seth to pursue a relationship that may or may not work out.

Throughout his relationships with Liliya and Michelle, while she was with Randy and then Roman, Lilianna always had an underlying deep love for Seth Rollins. Because they were with other people, however, the timing was always off and they never got a chance to actually be together. Granted, she loved Randy and Roman with everything inside of her, but neither of them had her heart. Lilianna was in love with them too, but a person could be in love with someone while their heart remained shackled by another. She would've walked down the aisle with either of them, if they weren't such douchebags, because she truly did feel she wanted to marry them at the time. Not to mention, deep down, in her heart, Lilianna was certain Seth did not feel the same way she did for him.

And still didn't.

Jecina wasn't so sure about that and neither was Gabriella.

The conversation had turned away from Lilianna's bombshells and confessions to Gabriella admitting she wasn't happy with her lover anymore. It was tearing her apart not being able to tell her closest friends about him and finally, she did. She dropped the name, after swearing them to secrecy and Jecina was STILL floored over it. Everything made sense after Gabriella explained it to her, but she could NOT believe WHO she was spending her time with. The man had been recently divorced and didn't want people knowing for fear of judging her because of her callup from NXT. It really did make Jecina and Lilianna wonder if she was only called up because of her pussy and not her natural in-ring ability.

Gabriella had the same fear.

There was a great deal of stress throughout her friendship group, so Jecina decided tonight was not the right time to tell them about her engagement to Jon. Maybe at Smackdown! tomorrow night she would be able to do it. Jon told her he didn't care who she told or if the whole world knew. He just wanted to marry her, claim her as his own completely, give her his last name and spend the rest of his life with her. The ONLY thing holding her back from being completely happy and elated over the engagement was the draft. The possibility of them being ripped apart because of the draft ate a hole through Jecina and caused her trust issues to skyrocket.

"Do you have any idea how fuckable you look right now?"

Her deep thoughts were severed instantly and Jecina jumped, not expecting anyone to come see her in the kitchen. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the trainer's room relieving that back?" She scolded softly, feeling Jon walk up to wrap his arms around her waist and stopped stirring the batter in the bowl.

His lips caressed her neck and bare shoulder, enjoying the fact she had an off the shoulder top on and caressed her sides with his strong hands. "Mmm my back is fine, precious…stop worrying…" He rumbled in her ear, feeling her shiver and could feel his dick hardening in his jeans. "You drive me crazy when you wear a skirt, you know that?"

"I am not fucking you in this kitchen, Moxley." Jecina stated sternly, though she couldn't help melting at the feeling of his lips anywhere on her body. It always ignited her. "Congratulations on your win tonight." She wanted to be supportive instead of always nagging at him to be careful, but it was hard when this man was very reckless.

"Do you mean that?"

Jecina turned, her back pressed against the table edge and reached up to brush some hair out of his eyes. "Yes. I know you've worked very hard to get here and now you have the opportunity to win that briefcase and become champion. I'm proud of you. I worry about you, yes, but never doubt how proud I am either."

"Mmm my little precious sweet talker…" Jon chuckled huskily, pressing his body to hers and gripped handfuls of her backside underneath the skirt. "Such a luscious ass…"

"Moxley…" Jecina moaned out, trying to make it sound like a warning, but he'd gotten her hot and bothered, her body crying out for the attention. "You do realize, when we get married, the sex might dwindle down between us, right?"

Jon snorted, not believing that for a second and lifted her by her backside to plant her on the table, standing between her legs. "Jina, it'll only die off if we let it. And I'm never gonna leave my wife hanging, I promise you that."

Her face flushed a crimson red as Jecina felt his lips once again seal to her neck, his hands massaging her breasts. "Jon…not here…" Screwing him at work and in the kitchen, of all places, was not professional and against the rules. Couples could kiss and touch, but Vince preferred them not to fornicate while on the clock. "W-We could get in trouble for this…"

"So? You know I'm all about trouble, precious…and I need to taste you." His teeth nipped her lobe, feeling her tremble again and slid his hand up her thigh to delve past her panties, until he found her already drenched sex. "Mmm, you're already soaking for me…so fucking wet…" He had to have her, consequences be damned.

"Jon…"

"Just think, Jina, for the rest of our lives, after we're hitched, I'll be tongue fucking you and fucking you every day…and you'll love every second of it. Now lean back and give me my snack."

"You're marrying him?"

Jon had just began lowering himself to be eyelevel with her panty covered sex, having pushed her skirt up over her hips, when that irritating voice resonated throughout the kitchen. Jecina's eyes snapped to the double doors, her jaw dropping at the sight of Dean standing there and swallowed past the lump in her throat. How the hell hadn't they noticed he was standing there?! Whenever Jon and Jecina were together, the rest of the world melted away and nobody and nothing else mattered except them and whatever they were doing at the moment.

"I…"

"Yeah, she is, asshole! Now, do you mind getting the fuck out of here so I can eat my future wife out?"

"Mother fucker!" Dean hissed, not believing what he was hearing and zeroed in on the ring on her right ring finger.

The emerald with the black diamonds surrounding it…he had noticed her wearing that ring frequently and it was new. Nobody thought differently, but Dean was perceptive, even injured, and felt his teeth gnash. Jecina was actually going to marry this piece of shit brother of his! Jon had proposed to her, and she accepted or else she wouldn't be wearing the ring! Even if it was on the wrong finger! Dean suddenly couldn't breathe, backing out of the kitchen and had to get out of there. Fresh air…he needed to be outside away from the arena and took off as fast as his throbbing body would allow.

"Fuck!" Jecina shoved Jon away from her and hopped off the table, beginning to run after Dean, but Jon stopped her. "Let go of me, Jon! He's going to tell everyone!"

"So?" Jon refused to let her go after his brother and pulled her back against him, his mouth instantly finding hers. "It was only a matter of time before people cottoned on, Jina. That's too beautiful and nice of a ring to be wearing on your right hand. It SCREAMS engagement." He reasoned, not bothered in the slightest Dean had just overheard their discussion about being married soon.

"Jon, I haven't even told Lilianna and Gabriella yet! Fuck!" Jecina cursed, breaking away from him to start pacing, tearing a hand through her hair. "I was going to tell them tonight. I was going to drop the bomb, but after what happened with Lili and finding out about Seth and Gabriella's lover, I…I didn't want to bog anyone down more with my news! And now they're gonna find out because Dean is a blabbermouth! The whole company is going to know!"

That meant, when the draft happened, if they were separated, the entire company would know she had called the engagement off and left Jon.

Why was Jecina upset over everyone finding out about them? "Do you not want to marry me, Jecina?" He asked in a serious voice, stopping her from pacing and planted his hands on her shoulders, electric blues slightly narrowed. "I'm only asking one more time. Do. You. Want. To. Marry. Me?"

NO, her mind screamed, but Jecina always went with her bellowing heart and nodded, watching him take her hand to pull the ring off her finger. "Jon…"

"Then no more running and hiding. Ambrose will get over it and if he doesn't, fuck him anyway. He doesn't matter, nobody else matters except us and what we choose to do." Jon slid the ring on her left ring finger, where it belonged and passionately kissed her, not realizing just how torn and contradicted his woman felt at the moment.

"I just wish I would've bit the bullet and told the girls tonight." Jecina breathed out, once the kiss broke and wrapped her arms around his neck, his forehead resting against hers. "I love you, Jon. You always find a way to make me see reason when I start losing my head. Thank you."

"Invite the girls out tomorrow for coffee when we get into town." Jon suggested, wanting to make her feel better about this situation and squeezed her backside again. "I'll go workout, you hang with the girls and do your chit-chat and you can tell them then. Just tell them you have something important to tell them. They'll understand why you wanted to keep it secret." He hoped and, again, it really didn't bother him what people thought, not even her friends.

This man had an answer for everything. Jecina couldn't help giggling at his simple logic and pulled away from him long enough to flip the lock on the double doors. Then, right in front of him, she pulled her skirt down her legs and stepped out of them, flicking the material at his face.

"I do believe you made a vow to never leave your future wife hanging, Mr. Moxley." The panties were off next as she hopped up on the table again and watched him stalk her like a predator.

Screwing in the kitchen wasn't a bad idea, after all.

It was the perfect distraction from Jecina worrying about Dean running his mouth about their engagement.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Tonight was it.

Gabriella had mulled the idea over in her head several times throughout the night and decided she couldn't wait until the draft. Her lover had texted her over the past two days and she hadn't answered any of them. With the texts came the phone calls and Gabriella had to silence her cell since the ringing was annoying. It was Tuesday night; she was leaving tomorrow to head home for her 2 days off, like everyone else, but not before talking to Baron. Maybe they could even spend the next couple days together, providing he felt the same way she did.

It was a huge risk and could destroy their relationship as a whole, friendship included. Gabriella couldn't handle another sex dream about Baron though. She wanted the real thing, to experience it and actually FEEL his tongue and lips caress her body, along with his hands, from head to toe. The mere thought of this possibly happening had butterflies fluttering in Gabriella's stomach. She had no idea what she was going to say or do when Baron opened his hotel room door, but one way or another, he would know the truth tonight.

Earlier that day, after receiving the news of Jecina's surprise engagement, Gabriella had started thinking about her own life, her own happiness. She was sure Lilianna had done the same thing. They were shocked and happy for their friend, though the trust issues were also brought up. Jecina told them as long as Jon wound up on the same show as her, she wouldn't have a problem marrying him and working through her issues silently. They didn't think that was a good idea and voiced their concern and opinions, but in the end, the woman was going to do what she felt best.

After Smackdown!, Gabriella went back to the hotel and gussied herself up, deciding to go a little sexier than usual. It was a pure white short jumpsuit, one piece, with a low dip in the neckline to show some cleavage. The top was a halter and it was completely backless, the hems having white lace. Gabriella slipped on her white Stiletto heels that strapped up the calves, made sure her fiery red hair was on point, along with her makeup, before heading out. Hopefully, Baron would take one look at her and immediately pounce, which would be welcomed. Stepping on the elevator, Gabriella had a million thoughts running through her mind, rubbing her hands together and wished the numbers would go faster.

A ding sounded as she stepped off and headed down the hallway, slowing down the closer she got to Baron's room. She stopped at the sound of giggling and felt her heart plummet to the depths of her stomach at what she saw. A bleach blonde with tight shorts that rode up her backside and a silver sequined top, if it could be called that, with hooker black heels stood in front of Baron. She was giggling at whatever he was whispering in her ear while trying to unlock his door. The hotel they were staying at didn't have keycards, they were actual keys for a change.

"I'm such a HUGE fan of yours, Lone Wolf." The blonde giggled, sliding her nails down his chest and licked her lips hungrily.

A RING RAT?! Baron was actually with a ring rat?! Gabriella felt the nausea wash over her and couldn't pull her eyes away from the scene as Baron smirked at the blonde. His lips found hers and they were devouring each other with their mouths as he slammed her forcefully against the now open door. They're tongues were so far down each other's throats, Gabriella didn't know if they'd be able to ever pry apart. His growls echoed down the hallway along with her moans of pleasure and Gabriella actually felt her knees buckle when his hotel door slammed shut.

Baron was screwing a ring rat at that very moment.

Tears rushed down her face as Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself, not believing the spectacle she just witnessed. Granted, Baron was a single man, not tied down to anyone, but she never thought he'd go for a ring rat! How many of those women had he taken to his bed? It was none of her business and coming here had been a vital mistake. Her heart was shattered and Gabriella had no idea how she was supposed to look Baron in the eye again without feeling disgust roll through her.

Needing to get out of there, Gabriella took off running and didn't bother with the elevator, taking the back staircase two at a time. She did not stop until she was back in her room and tossed her belongings on the bed. Her phone buzzed at that moment and she grabbed it, reading the text message. It wasn't just a text message – a photo was attached with her naked lover and his finger crooked, beckoning her to him. At least he wanted her! Gabriella knew her emotions were running high and she couldn't do this, but she grabbed her purse up, texting him back.

 **What room are you in? I'm on my way.**

Not even five seconds later, a response came through. **523, I'm waiting for you, baby. Just walk in, the door is unlocked.**

Slipping her phone in her purse, Gabriella headed back out, leaving her Stilettos behind and went up another floor to where the suite were located. The more expensive suites. Baron obviously didn't want her, which wasn't fair to think since he had no idea how she felt, but she was too angry to think rationally. Gabriella didn't hesitate opening the door to the suite and stepped inside, closing it behind her. Sure enough, as soon as she walked into the room further, he was sprawled on the bed, completely naked and had a bucket with a bottle of champagne on the side.

"Goddamn, that's quite the outfit you got on, baby." He complimented, his dark eyes devouring her from head to toe and sat up on the bed, patting the spot beside him. "Come here, let's talk."

Gabriella wasn't in the mood to talk and slowly shook her head, reaching up to untie the halter top of the jumpsuit before pushing it down her body. No bra, just white lace panties were the only other piece of clothing she had on. His eyes were boring into her as she stepped forward to kneel on the bed, pushing him back down.

"How about some champagne first? I wanna celebrate your victory from Extreme Rules." Reaching over, he took the bottle of champagne and held it up to her lips, watching her take a long pull from it before doing the same.

"I need it to hurt tonight." Gabriella informed him, already positioning her mouth at the tip of his hard cock and began stroking it, watching his eyes widen. "I mean it. I want you to fuck me until it HURTS. If you can't do that for me, I'm leaving."

Feeling his mouth go dry at her command, all he could do was nod and watched as she took him in her mouth, folding his arms beneath his head against the pillow. "You want me to fuck your mouth, baby?"

"As hard as you can." Gabriella meant what she said; she needed tonight to hurt to get rid of the heartache she currently felt from Baron.

Nodding, refusing to deny this fiery redhead beauty anything, he began thrusting his hips to drive his cock in and out of her mouth. Gabriella moaned at the stretching of her mouth, the tightening of her jaw and craved more, needing actual pain. He suddenly pushed her away and stood up with her on her knees on the bed. This would be a lot better and he'd be able to go deeper in her mouth. Gabriella dug her nails in his backside, smacking it when he wasn't thrusting deep and fast enough and that forced a growl out of him. Despite the pain, she began humming to send vibrations throughout his body and that made him grip the back of her head tightly, his fingers entangled in her red tresses, and thrust as hard, deep and fast as he could.

When he exploded, Gabriella tried to swallow as much of his seed as she could, but some of it leaked out of the corners of her mouth. He did not stop thrusting until his cock went completely limp, sliding out of her sore mouth. Instead of giving her a reprieve to catch her breath, he yanked her head up to his to crush his mouth to hers. She wanted him to make it hurt. That was her request. He was only doing what she wanted him to do. Tasting himself on her tongue was erotic, intoxicating and he suddenly had to have her. Immediately. Foreplay would have to wait. Dragging her off the bed to where she was on shaky feet in front of her, he whipped her around and bent her over the bed none too gently.

Luckily, he'd popped a Viagra pill, so his dick was already hard as a rock again and he didn't even check to see if she was ready for him. Slamming home, his forearm pressed against the back of her neck to keep Gabriella perfectly still on the bed. He didn't see the tears sliding down her cheeks or her mouth slightly swelling from how hard he'd fucked her mouth. Growling vehemently, he slapped her backside as hard as he could, to the point where bruises would be left behind, and plummeted in and out of her dripping sex. Hard, fast, deep…this would not last long, unfortunately, despite the medication.

"Oh god! Oh fuck!" Gabriella cried out, feeling all kinds of pain and welcomed it, slamming her eyes shut at the hard fucking she was receiving at the hands of her lover. "Yes! Yes, harder, make it HURT!"

His body was coated in sweat as his forearm left her neck to slide his tongue down her spine before gripping her hips, powering in and out of her violently. Gabriella managed to push herself up on her own forearms, her nails digging into the comforter and stared at the wall. The tears did not stop. She was openly crying from both the pain and heartbreak she currently suffered. All Gabriella could do was stay bent over like the little bitch she was and take his cock, feeling more of her dignity being stripped away. This was all she'd ever be good for as long as she was in the WWE – this man's personal whore.

Despite his efforts, Gabriella did not climax for him like she normally would have and felt his seed explode inside of her. No need for a condom when she was on birth control. Granted, it was still a risk, but Gabriella had been on birth control since her teen years, had her fair share of sex, and never got pregnant. With this man, she highly doubted it would happen. Pulling away from him as soon as she felt his cock leave her body, Gabriella stood up from the bed while he collapsed on his back on top of the mattress.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room." Gabriella answered in a monotone voice, slipping back into her jumpsuit and felt him stop her, his hand wrapped around her upper arm.

"I'm still hard, and I'm not finished with you yet."

Gabriella took one look at him and lowered her eyes to his once again hardened cock, knowing he had to be enhanced somehow. There was no way that was normal and her pussy was already numb. Pain. He would cause her more pain and that's what she needed to feel right now. Dropping the jumpsuit, Gabriella let him guide her back to the bed and laid down with him hovering over her.

"Still want me to make it hurt, baby? Cause I can make it really good for you too." He offered, already taking her nipple in his mouth to swirl it around his tongue before going to the other one, paying it the same attention.

"Keep making it hurt, please."

None of this felt good anymore. His tongue and lips on her body felt foreign and Gabriella hated herself for getting involved with him in the first place. She was convinced the only reason he'd called her up to the main roster and allowed her to win the Women's championship was to fuck her. Gabriella had essentially sold her body and pussy off in exchange to be on the main roster making more money and becoming champion.

She really was a whore.

What she really wanted to do was scream at him to get off her and run out of there as fast as she could. However, Gabriella didn't want to piss him off either and simply lay there, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her body. This was his body now, it was no longer hers. That was how it felt. When he slid inside of her aching core again, she went on auto-pilot and shut her eyes, not believing he hadn't asked once why she was crying. The tears had kept falling, but all he did was keep screwing her, using her body for whatever he wanted.

By the time he finished with her, Gabriella was limping to the door while he snored loudly, sleeping on his stomach. She was sobbing and he hadn't stirred once, not a care in the world. There was nobody else to blame, not even him, for what just happened and what Gabriella allowed. This was all on her. She had met him down in NXT and accepted his offer to come to his hotel room. If she never would've accepted that offer, if she would've just made it to the main roster on her own, maybe she wouldn't be feeling like a piece of garbage right now.

He was nothing more than a stranger screwing her. Gabriella swallowed hard, feeling the nausea return and dressed before rushing out of his suite to return to her own room. Sobbing violently, Gabriella unlocked her door and flipped the bolt on it before shedding her clothes again, immediately jumping in the shower. She put the water on as hot as she could stand it and scrubbed her skin raw, crying harder than she ever had in her life. He hadn't done anything she didn't ask for, so it wasn't rape. He hadn't raped her, no matter how much it may have felt like. Gabriella had ASKED for it to hurt and the pain was more than she ever thought possible.

After her shower, Gabriella didn't bother dressing and collapsed on the bed in a sobbing heap, covering her face with her hands. Baron screwed ring rats; that was something she NEVER needed to know and wished she'd never witnessed. Then, she'd basically gone to her lover and demanded him to rape her, without it actually happening since it was all consensual.

Tonight wasn't it.

Tonight was horrible and it needed to end as her eyes closed, sleep consuming her instantly.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It was good to be home.

With broken ribs, no less.

Lilianna wanted to sleep in her own bed, where she felt most comfortable and forget about everything that happened this week. Being speared by Roman, Seth returning and becoming his business partner on-screen…and kissing him, and then finding her best friend was engaged to a man she didn't fully trust. She shook her head, still not believing she'd done that and unlocked her front door, breathing in the scent of home. Tossing her keys in the nearby bowl by the door, Lilianna bolted the door shut and kicked her shoes off, popping some Ibuprofen 800's to help with her pain. It wasn't a strong painkiller, but would at least take the edge off of her suffering. Grabbing her bag of fast food, Lilianna gingerly sat down on the couch and pulled her cell out to text Seth, letting him know she made it home safely.

 **Rest, relax and I'll see you soon.** Seth responded a few minutes later and Lilianna smiled, returning a smile emoticon before turning her phone on silent.

What Lilianna didn't realize was she'd be seeing Seth a lot sooner than she thought. Currently, he was on the flight waiting to fly to New York, where she lived, instead of back home to Davenport, Iowa. No, he wasn't going home; he'd seen enough of that place to last him a lifetime and a half. No matter how hard he tried, Seth could not get the feeling of Lilianna's lips off his or the kiss in general off his mind. He had to talk to her and her days off were the perfect place to start. This would not be easy. He wasn't expecting it to be, not after she'd been burned twice by two men they worked with. Seth was prepared for the fight of his life when it came to Lilianna. After all this time, after the countless failed relationships they both endured, nothing else was standing in their way.

Around 2 PM eastern time, a knock sounded at Lilianna's front door and her eyes slowly opened, a hiss coming out between her teeth. Who the hell was bothering her? If it was the mailman, she would rip him a verbal asshole and send him on his merry way for waking her up. Lilianna hadn't slept much since being on the road because she wasn't comfortable in the hotels. With broken ribs, she needed all the rest she could get.

"Hold the fuck on!" She growled out, slowly pushing herself up from the couch and had to grip it when a zing flew through her side, pulsating with fresh pain.

Great. She glanced at the clock, seeing she still had another hour before she could take another 800. If this was Roman, she would sock him in his nose and kick him so hard in his balls, he would never be able to procreate again. Scowling, Lilianna prepared herself, even with a half-asleep hazy brain, and unbolted the door to whip it open.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It was Seth.

"Surprise!" Seth chuckled, raising his hands up wiggling his fingers with a grin, plastic bags dangling from his wrists. "You should really let me in because these are heavy as fuck and I'm afraid they might cause my wrists permanent damage."

Rolling her eyes, Lilianna stepped away from the door to let him in fully and shut it behind him, watching him set the bags on the counter in the kitchen. "What is all of this?" She asked, a little bewildered and tried to make her brain catch up with the fact Seth had come to her place on their days off. "Shouldn't you be in Iowa right about now?"

"Nope. I'm right where I need to be." Seth began unpacking the bags and stopped her when she tried to help him. "Nope. Sit your beautiful ass down and let me take care of this. I wasn't coming here emptyhanded." They were groceries of various sorts, some junk food and some healthy. "And if we need more, I'll run out at some point while we're here."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean 'we'?" Lilianna felt her stomach tighten slightly, fully awake now and reluctantly sat down at the nearby table.

The fight was beginning already. "We as in you and me. I don't see any other people here, unless you got someone stashed away in the bedroom. In that case, I'm gonna have to kick their asses out. Damn woman, you barely have any food here!"

"There is no 'we', Seth…" Lilianna didn't mind him being here as a friend and to help her out, but he was talking about them as if they were together as MORE than friends. "Look, I know I…"

"Why did you kiss me then?" Seth beat her to the punch, raising a thick black brow and continued putting groceries away. "That wasn't scripted, but you kissed me anyway. You were supposed to just hug my side, but instead of you planted your lips against mine. And I wanna know why."

Sighing heavily, Lilianna had expected him to confront her about this when they were at work, not on their days off. She was out of her league here and rubbed her hands together in front of her. Honestly, she didn't know why she kissed Seth; it just seemed like a good idea at the time, but there was no way she'd tell him that.

"I wanted to stick it to Roman." Flat lie. Lilianna watched the smirk curve his lips and knew he did NOT believe her for a second. "What?"

"You've always been a horrible liar, Lila. Glad to see that hasn't changed about you." Seth finished the last bag of groceries and Lilianna had left the kitchen to sit on the couch in the living room. "I want the truth."

"That is the truth."

"No it's not."

Lilianna scoffed, not in the mood to deal with this and turned the television on. It shut off since she hadn't been watching it while dead to the world. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you're lying. Maybe part of you DID want to stick it to Roman, and I don't blame you for that, but…a BIGGER part of you did it because you WANTED to." Seth settled on the couch, keeping his distance for the moment and stared at her intensely with those dark eyes. "Come on, we've known each other long enough that I know when you're lying…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Lilianna shut the television off and went to stand up, but Seth was in front of her in a heartbeat. "Get out of my face, Rollins."

The fire in her eyes would've made anyone back up, due to her previous anger issues, but not him. Seth shook his head, remaining steadfast and lowered himself to be eyelevel with her, planting his hands on her thighs. She had on black cotton shorts and a red tank top, which looked both comfortable and sexy as hell. This woman was sexy, period, and it was a damn shame none of those other assholes could see it.

"You can't run from me, Lila. You can run from a lot of people and hide how you truly feel from them, but you CAN'T do that with me. I know you inside and out. Now I want to know why you kissed me on Raw. I want to know what made you decide to come up to me, the way you did, and plant your lips against mine." Seth made it clear the subject would not be dropped until they had this discussion and frowned at the tears swelling in her eyes.

"I – I…I don't know, okay?! I don't know why I kissed you!" Lilianna snapped, immediately regretting it because a zip of pain shot through her side and she had to take several deep breaths until it passed. "I really fucking hate Roman…"

Seth frowned, wondering if he should stop fighting and immediately dismissed that thought. No, they were going to have this out because she was slightly incapacitated and wouldn't be able to kick his backside all over the condo right now. If she didn't have broken ribs, Seth would've probably already ate carpet by now. Lilianna did not screw around when it came to kicking someone's backside and Seth did NOT doubt for a second she could drop him in a second, if she wanted to.

"We're not talking about Roman right now. Let's focus on this kiss you gave me and go from there."

"Seth…" Lilianna groaned out, shutting her eyes and could feel the emotions boiling up inside of her, trying her best not to start crying. "Please stop…"

"No."

Her red-rimmed golden eyes opened to look back at him, a few tears slipping down her cheeks she immediately swiped away. "Why are you pressing this issue? It was just a peck, no big deal…" A peck that felt amazing and made her entire body tingle from head to toe.

"Because I need to know why you kissed me. I need to know the truth and then I'll tell you the reason why." Seth compromised, reaching up to wipe a few tears away from her cheeks. "Do you want another 800 first?"

Lilianna nodded, sniffling and stayed put while Seth went to retrieve her pills, handing her one with a glass of water. "Thanks." Downing it in one large gulp, she handed the water back to him and suddenly, her eyes were lowered to her lap.

"Come on, Lila, level with me here."

"It doesn't matter why I kissed you because nothing can come of it. Don't you get that?" Now her eyes were back on him, fresh tears forming. "I can't go through this again. I don't know what you felt you were going to accomplish by coming here, but you should leave. I didn't mean to kiss you, it just happened…"

Seth wasn't giving up, squaring his shoulders. "Tell me why."

"Please don't do this to me…please don't…" Lilianna pleaded, her voice cracking from the intense emotion flowing through her. "IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

"YES IT DOES!"

"WHY?!

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

That confession silenced Lilianna and all she could do was stare wide-eyed at Seth, not believing the words that just came out of his mouth. He LOVED her?! Since when?! Her breathing had become erratic from both shouting and hearing those words, the tears falling harder and faster now. Seth hadn't meant to scream that at her, but…this woman had his dander up with her stubbornness and he had to find someway to calm her down or at least stop her from screaming.

"I love you, Lila. And when you kissed me, I felt the sparks between us." His voice had lowered, returning to normal and calm. "And judging by that expression on your face, I know you feel the same way about me."

Shaking her head, Lilianna had to get out of here and felt a panic attack coming on, gripping her hair in her hands. "No…no…no…NO!" She screamed that last word out and stood up from the couch, ignoring her protesting body, demanding space. "No…I'm not…I'm not doing this again! I can't! No! Just get out! Get out of here!" She cried harder, burying her face in her hands and trembled from head to toe.

Seth hated how much his confession tore her up, but he also expected it after what happened with Randy and Roman. "I'm not going anywhere." Unlike those dicks, he never once abandoned or left Lilianna, always there for her as much as she was for him. "I'm never going to leave you again, Lila."

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR ANOTHER WRESTLER! I'M NOT GIVING MY HEART TO ANOTHER ONE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! DON'T YOU GET IT?! I CAN'T DO THIS TO MYSELF A THIRD TIME!" Lilianna screamed, not caring who heard her at this point and began hitting him with her closed fists when his arms wrapped around her tightly to hold her against him. "NO!"

"STOP!"

Seth did not want her to hurt herself further and prolong her recovery, gripping her upper arms tightly in his hands to force her eyes up to meet his. The intensity between them, the sparks, was unlike anything he'd felt before in his life. Not with Liliya. Not with Michelle. Not with any other girl he tried dating and being with. This woman had a hold on his heart he could never break, no matter how hard he tried.

"Just listen to me for a minute, all right? Please. Just listen and stop freaking out because you're not gonna scare me off. I'm not leaving. I'm here, do you understand that? I'm not Randy Orton. I'm not Roman Reigns. I'm Seth freakin' Rollins! And I love you. Lila, I've loved you for a long time." Now his forehead was pressed against hers, the hold on her upper arms ceasing to drop his hands down to her waist, keeping her steady. "I've been there for you when NOBODY else was and I can promise you I'd never hurt you the way those assholes did. I'm not them, Lilianna. You know me. You know me better than anyone else. And you fucking have my heart and I can't break your hold on it. I tried with Liliya and it didn't work. I tried with Michelle and that fell flat. I couldn't tell you at the time because you were with Orton and then Reigns and they both fucked up. They both gave up the best thing that ever happened to them. I won't do that. I'm not dumb enough to fuck this up. I know I'm a wrestler, I get it, but this is all I've ever known my whole life and I can't just stop doing what I love. You and wrestling are my loves, and I want you both. I'm a greedy son of a bitch, what can I say?"

Lilianna cracked the barest hint of a smile, trying hard to hold onto the last vestiges of her resolve. "I can't be hurt again, Seth. And what about the draft coming up? What if we're split up because of it?" Much like Jecina, now she was fearing being separated from who had always been the love of her life. "What if we get together and then have the rug pulled out from under us? No, I can't…"

"You're my on-screen business partner." Seth pointed out, wondering if she'd forgotten that fact and slid his finger down her cheek, catching a few more tears. "You're not gonna lose me, no matter what. I don't give a damn what I have to do. I'll fly back and forth as many times as it takes to be with you. Anything you need, Lila, I'm there and you know it. I really don't think the company is gonna split us up so soon after putting us together."

"There's always the possibility and what happens if shit fizzles out because I do something you don't like or…" Lilianna was grasping at straws now and could see the smile curving his handsome face, pressing her forehead harder against his. "Damn it, stop smiling!"

"Say it."

That made her recoil. "Say what?"

"The reason why you kissed me. Say it." Seth pulled her closer, their bodies molding together and he was dying to taste her lips against his again. His mouth hovered over hers, but didn't press together. Not yet. "Tell me."

More tears fell down her cheeks as Lilianna felt the rest of her resolve drain away, her heart beginning to mend the broken pieces both Randy and Roman created. "Damn it…" She whispered, sliding her hands up his strong muscular arms and had no more fight inside of her. Seth had broken through every barrier in her arsenal and all that was left was the truth. "I love you and I missed you so much and I was happy to be out there with you instead of the Club. That's why I kissed you." It was all said in a whispered rush of words because Lilianna did not trust her voice at the moment.

Seth shut his eyes, feeling a wave of relief crash over him. She felt the same way he did and now he knew it instead of speculating or thinking it was a possibility. It was fact. "Just what I was hoping to hear."

Then, his mouth covered hers as Seth gave her a proper first kiss in the middle of her living room.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The next several weeks were crazy leading into the Money in the Bank pay-per-view event.

During Jecina and Jon's days off, they put their full focus and effort into finding a house. Maine, North Carolina and Colorado were the top choices for them. There were beautiful homes in Maine and North Carolina Jecina really liked. Colorado had their fair share because of the mountains and breathtaking scenery, so it was a tough choice on which state to check out. Jon assured her they could go see as many houses as it took until they found the perfect one. His patience and understanding meant a lot to Jecina because it was extremely hard for her to leave her penthouse in Chicago. She knew he didn't care for his place in Cincinnati since they rarely stayed there, but Jecina had worked very hard for her penthouse.

"Okay so…we have 5 days off since Stephanie still wants you to rest your back." Jecina pointed out, playing with the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. "We could take a flight to one of these states and look at the houses there, if you want."

Jon arched a brow, wondering if she was serious and had to admit, spending another 5 days in Chicago did not sound appealing to him. "Which state?"

"Pick your poison. There's at least three houses in Maine, 5 in North Carolina and 7 in Colorado. Why don't we start on the east coast and work our way west?" Jecina suggested, leaning her head on his broad shoulder and set the laptop on the coffee table.

"Mmm from east to west, eh? Can we fuck our way across the country?" Jon lifted her to straddle his lap and sat up a little, gliding his hands up and down her sides.

Shaking her head, Jecina couldn't help beaming down at him and pressed her forehead against his, massaging his broad shoulders. "I wouldn't mind that a bit. That actually sounds like a great honeymoon. But we could always start it off early."

"So Maine, eh?"

Jecina had never met a more open man in her life. Never faltered or questioned anything she wanted to do, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. It made her fall more in love with him, if that was possible and she wished she didn't have these trust issues with him. Shaking the negativity out of her mind, she passionately kissed him and never took any of these moments with him for granted.

The next day, Thursday, they were on their way to Maine in a redeye flight with her hand clasped tightly in Jon's. He never was good at flying. Jon told her it was fine, he would fly anywhere for her, though he wished they could take a car. There simply wasn't enough time to make it to Maine and back to Chicago in the 5 days. She murmured soothing words to him, rubbing his arm and even instructed him to put his earbuds in to blast music from his MP3 player. She had bought it for him as a birthday present back in December, after his Walkman finally died and Jon's face was all the thanks she needed for the gift. Now, he took it everywhere with him and, whenever he worked out or had to fly, he had his calming agent to get through it.

Maine was breathtakingly beautiful and directly on the ocean, which both pleased and worried Jon. It pleased him because he wouldn't mind living on the ocean, but at the same time, hurricanes were a factor. North Carolina would be the same way since it was also on the ocean, but Colorado just had mountains with a ton of snow. The houses were also equally gorgeous, but something didn't set right with Jecina about Maine. She could tell Jon didn't want to live here and refused to force him into something he wasn't completely onboard with. So, instead of staying in Maine, another flight was booked for Colorado, both deciding to skip North Carolina altogether.

It was a good thing neither of them suffered from jetlag or else this would've been a horrible experience.

Friday evening found them the perfect house, surprisingly enough. It was a little in the mountains, so it took a bit to drive from the airport, which neither minded. They didn't have nosy neighbors and had plenty of privacy since it was on 5 acres of land. The house was two stories, beige with a huge dark cherry wood deck that wrapped around the entire house from front to back. There was a pool in the backyard as well, inground, and even had a waterfall attached to it, along with a Jacuzzi. It was a luxurious setting; the people had really put a lot of thought into this home. The backyard also had a firepit with a screened in porch, keeping any bugs out while being able to enjoy a fire whenever they wanted.

The house itself had 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, all a nice decent size, but the master bathroom is what sealed it for Jon. The bathroom attached to it had a huge black jet garden tub, which Jecina absolutely fell in love with and a see-through shower. The sprays came from the ceiling instead of directly at the person inside. Everything was black granite, the carpet a dark brown throughout the house besides the kitchen and bathrooms. Kitchen and bathrooms had white marble flooring and they were told it would be very easy to clean up. There were also two fireplaces throughout the house, one in the living room and the other one in what was deemed the den. Jecina wasn't crazy about the fireplaces, but Jon assured her cutting up some wood to start them wouldn't be a problem.

The realtor told them to take the night to think about the house and, if they wanted to put an offer down on it, to give her a call the following day. It was all happening so fast. Jecina's head was spinning, going over every aspect and detail of the house and talked for hours with Jon about it. He wanted to change the kitchen and bathroom floors, not liking the white and she agreed with him. They wouldn't make it black, but maybe a warm brown that was a little darker than the beige carpeting. He loved the carpeting and, truthfully, so did she. The warm browns with black granite was absolutely perfect and set a relaxing tone to the house.

"Let's get it, Jina. What the fuck are we waiting for? This is the house for us and you know it. I saw the sparkle in your eyes while we walked through it today. It's secluded, out of the way, but not too far from the airport to be a problem, not even during the winter." Jon was used to winter from being born and raised in the Midwest and so had Jecina. They were more than used to harsh winters and he honestly loved the snow, the cold.

Jecina couldn't help laughing at his child-like enthusiasm and tossed a French fry at him, shaking her head. "You are crazy! That's only the first house we've looked at while here!"

"So?" Jon chomped on the French fry and reached over to stroke her thigh, both of them naked, naturally.

"I just think we need to really think about this before committing. I mean, it's A LOT of money, Jon." Jecina frowned, knowing money really wasn't a factor, but that amount made her a little nervous and intimidated.

"And again, so?" Jon countered, sitting up on the bed and tackled her to the bed, not caring all the French fries spilled all over. "Do you love the house? Be honest."

Groaning, Jecina hated it when he did this because she couldn't lie to him. "Yes…" She opened her mouth to start protesting and Jon shut her up by kissing her breathless.

"Then shut up and tell me we're getting the house."

Jecina chewed her bottom lip, seeing how much this house meant to him and she did love it as well. "Okay." When Jon arched a brow, she groaned and smacked his chest. "FINE! We're getting the house!"

"That's my girl."

They made love the rest of the night to celebrate their new 2.5 million dollar home.

Now the next step was getting married.

* * *

Walking hand-in-hand inside the T-Mobile Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada, Lilianna couldn't wipe the smile off her face, even with broken ribs. Seth had taken exceptional care of her during some of her days off. Unfortunately, he had to leave Friday morning to do house shows and promised to meet up with her Saturday night when she flew in for the pay-per-view. Spending the night together, without having sex to consummate their new relationship, was extremely tough, but Seth was adamant about waiting until she was fully healed from her injury.

Once again, Lilianna wished death upon Roman Reigns.

It'd been MONTHS since she last had any kind of enjoyable sex. The last couple months of her relationship with Roman, the sex hadn't been very good due to how stressed out she was. Their romp in the shower had been pure manipulation too. Lilianna wanted Seth in the worst way; her body reacted to every little thing he did and sleeping in his arms didn't help. It was comforting, sure, and she slept well enough, but not being able to jump her man was annoying. Lilianna was pretty sure she had cobwebs in her vagina that desperately needed cleaning out.

The way he kissed her and made her feel like she was the most only woman on the planet for him was a nice change. Randy had been all about himself and Roman, although sweet and kind at times, was very aggressive. Seth had a nice balance between being gentle and aggressive when the situation merited it. Lilianna could hardly believe how incredible his backside looked in a pair of those skinny jeans he loved wearing outside of the company. Tonight, he was decked out in black dress pants, a grey dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and a black dress coat. Black shades covered his chocolate eyes and his hair was pulled back in a bun at the nape of his neck. Normally, Seth would have a skull cap on, but not when he was arriving at the arena to perform on a pay-per-view event.

The company dress code was very strict.

"Do you need anything?" Seth asked, pushing open the locker room door with his name on it and set their bags down, his hand never leaving hers.

"Mmm yeah, come here."

Lilianna had on a skintight strapless black dress that went to her knees, clinging to every curve of her body and black two inch heels. Her hair had been changed back to its burnt orange glory. She'd asked Seth if he minded it, only to receive a kiss for her answer. She had smiled and suddenly didn't want blue hair anymore because it reminded her too much of the past, of her failed marriage to Roman. If Seth was being honest, he preferred this look to the blue hair, even though the blue hair was sexy. The burnt orange had always stirred his blood in ways he didn't understand. All he wanted to do was bend her over and fuck her senseless with his hand wrapped in that beautiful, thick burnt orange hair.

All in due time.

Smirking at her crooking finger, Seth obeyed her command and groaned the moment she pulled his mouth down on hers, the kiss full of fire and passion. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist and he backed her up to where she hit the wall, letting their tongues dance together for a few minutes. Christ, his dress pants were NOT hiding anything and Seth suddenly wished he had his skinny jeans on. They would cut off circulation to his dick, which was throbbing against his thigh at the moment and rock hard.

Broken ribs, she has broken ribs and if you fuck her now, it won't be as spectacular as when she's fully healed, dumbass, Seth reprimanded himself in thought, very reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Lila, I know what you're trying to do and I'm not doing it until you're better. I won't risk your health and set your recovery back just to get my dick wet." He cupped her face in his strong hands, biting back a groan at the intense longing in her eyes. "Just a little while longer. We just have to be patient a little while longer and then we can finally be together completely."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is sleeping in the same bed as you, feeling you holding me and kissing me and not being able to do a goddamn thing about it?" Lilianna demanded, planting her hands on her hips and could tell Seth was having issues. "Foreplay won't hurt…"

"You're breathing heavy just from that kiss I just gave you, or you gave me. Whatever. If I were to eat you out right here and now, you'd probably pass out from not being able to breathe because of those ribs." Seth explained, making several valid points and began pulling his gear out for tonight's match.

Tonight was the night he reclaimed what he never lost – the WWE World Heavyweight championship.

"You are no fun."

Lilianna pouted, having walked over to slide her hand up his shirt covered back since Seth had removed the jacket already. He really hated dressing up all formal and wasn't comfortable at all. Hell, neither was she. Give her jeans and t-shirts or tank tops any day of the week and she was golden. Seth turned to face her and caressed her jaw with his finger before lightly brushing his lips against hers.

"Soon, gorgeous, I promise you."

* * *

"SETH ROLLINS HAS BECOME THE WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! HE HAS CLIMBED THE MOUNTAIN AGAIN!"

Suddenly, Mr. Money in the Bank himself, Dean Ambrose's music blared throughout the arena as the crowd went absolutely wild. Lilianna was floored, watching Dean come up from beneath the ring with the briefcase in hand and screamed at Seth to turn around, looking away the moment it collided with Seth's head. After all his hard work to come back to the company, they were screwing him over like this?! It wasn't fair! She screamed at him to kick out of the Dirty Deeds, but it was no use.

Dean lifted the WWE title up over his head while staring down at his adversary before rolling out of the ring to launch himself into the crowd. Then, he stood atop the announcer's table, walking across both of them while still holding the title. Sheer elation oozed from his pores as Dean finally held the one thing that meant the most to him, what he'd been scratching and clawing towards all these years. It wasn't his evil twin brother holding this title either – it was HIM.

Lilianna couldn't believe this was happening, tears already swelling in her eyes while she helped Seth out of the ring. He was pissed, the look on his face completely broke her heart while he watched Dean hoist the title up in the air. Even Roman looked defeated and dejected, though she was sure he was happy Seth had lost the title 10 seconds after he won the damn thing.

Jecina watched from the back in horror and could only cover her mouth with her hand while Jon sneered at the monitor, suddenly hurling it across the room to shatter against the cinderblock wall.

What the hell was Stephanie, Hunter, Shane and Vince thinking?


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Gabi! Gabriella!"

For the past several weeks, ever since catching Baron with a ring rat, she had avoided him like the plague. Alexa too. She really didn't need the woman telling her for the umpteenth time to talk to Baron and reveal her feelings. It wasn't happening. Maybe she was being a fool considering he hadn't cheated on her with the rat. However, that's exactly what it felt like to her, though. She truly felt like he had cheated on her and it wasn't fair to him; Gabriella knew that as well.

It still didn't piss her off any less because, every time she shut her eyes, she couldn't get the image of him with that blonde rat out of her head. If only there was a way to burn certain images out of her brain permanently – that would be the first to go. She shut her eyes upon hearing Baron's voice calling out to her and kept putting one foot in front of the other. That was until he caught up to her with those long legs of his and grabbed her upper arm, whipping her around to face him. Gabriella recoiled from him, acting as if he'd just burned her and took a few steps back to put distance between them.

"Hey, I'm tryin' to talk to you…what's wrong?" Baron demanded, freshly showered and dressed in black slacks with a black dress shirt, the buttons completely undone. His hair was down and draped over his shoulders since he didn't feel the need to pull it back. "I haven't seen you around…"

Shouldering the Women's championship on her shoulder, Gabriella pursed her lips tightly together. He really was oblivious, wasn't he? "My mistake, I thought you were too busy fucking ring rats and didn't want to interrupt your sexcapades." Whoa, Gabriella regretted those words almost as soon as they flew out of her mouth, her sky blues narrowing.

"What are you…?"

"Oh don't give me that shit, Corbin! Don't you dare stand there and try to feign innocence! I know, okay? I know what you've been doing and how you spend your nights!" Gabriella could feel her heart twisting violently in her chest all over again, another flashback piercing her mind of that night. "I didn't think rats were your type, but BOY was I wrong!"

Now Baron's dander was up, his dark eyes narrowing and folded his arms in front of his chest. "What's it to you how I spend my nights, Gabriella?" He suddenly shot back, a hint of anger lacing his voice. "You're not my momma and you know how loneliness develops on the road!" She didn't want him since she had her lover, so what was wrong with him scratching an itch once in a while? "I haven't done a fuckin' thing wrong and I don't deserve to be treated like shit for doin' somethin' in the PRIVACY of my fuckin' hotel room!"

She opened her mouth to keep the fight going, but honestly, his words made complete sense. What the hell was she doing? They weren't together! They weren't a couple! That was on her for not opening her mouth sooner and telling him how she felt. Angry tears began sliding down her cheeks as Gabriella looked away from him, knowing she was in the wrong for snapping on him the way she did.

"You're right…"

Baron's features softened slightly as he stepped forward, still keeping enough distance from her. "How did you know what I was doin' anyway? Who told you?" He hadn't told anyone about taking women back to his hotel room because he knew how gossip tended to get twisted and torqued in the company.

There was no point lying to him, not anymore. Gabriella wiped her tears away, clutching her title and inhaled shakily. "I saw you. It was after Smackdown! a few weeks ago." Her voice had lowered considerably, the anger draining out of her body for the moment. "I was…coming to your hotel room to talk to you. And I saw you with some blonde and your tongue down her throat. I should've left as soon as I spotted you two, but I couldn't. I just stood there and watched until your door slammed shut." She refused to tell him about going to her lover's afterward, shuddering at the memory of that fateful night.

Baron remembered that night as well.

The blonde's name was Cora and she'd actually been leaving the arena, after the show, but some dick had slashed her tires. Baron couldn't leave her stranded, asked if she needed some help and they began talking. One thing lead to another; somehow they wound up in a bar together for whatever reason, with way too many shots of tequila. Before he knew it, they were at his hotel room and Baron was single, saw no reason to deny her. He'd helped her with her car by having it towed and even paid for a new tire to be put on it. She wanted to thank him properly, her words, so who was he to deny her? Of course he knew she was a wrestling fan since she'd been at the show, but that didn't bother him, even if she was a fan of his.

"Why were you comin' to my room that late, Gabriella?" Now he was concerned, knowing Gabriella wouldn't have come to him unless it was for a reason. "Did somethin' happen?"

More tears fell. "Yeah…" She had finally decided that night it was time to tell him how she felt, to take the risk and wound up with a broken heart. Alexa had warned her. Baron would be taken if she didn't act soon. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm…sorry for snapping on you. You're right, I have no right to belittle you for something you did in the privacy of your hotel room. I…I should really go…" Gabriella felt like a complete fool and probably just destroyed her friendship with Baron over her outburst.

Baron stopped her from walking away from him again and this time brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "Why did you come to my room that night?" He had to know, the curiosity burning within him while staring into those red-rimmed sky blues. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does."

Gabriella shook her head, sniffling and opened her mouth to tell him when she spotted Shane McMahon headed their way. "I need to go. It looks like Shane wants to talk to you about something." Before he could stop her again, Gabriella took off down the hallway to her dressing room and cried the whole way, hating herself for being a coward.

"Gabi…" Baron whispered, frowning and immediately turned it into a smile as Shane came up to him to shake his hand, congratulating him on a job well done with Dolph Ziggler tonight.

* * *

"So, you and Rollins now, eh? I wonder who's next on your list, Lilianna? Maybe you'll take Ambrose for a ride since you've already had 2/3rds of the Shield boys now."

There was only one man on the planet that had a smarmy tone like that and Lilianna continued stirring her coffee, contemplating if she should acknowledge his existence. "Shouldn't you be with your new wife and kids, Orton? What do you care who's in my bed these days? It's definitely not you." Shortly after Roman saved her from Randy, he had taken some time off and gotten married to a woman named Kimberly.

Randy stepped up beside her to grab a cup of coffee himself, smirking at her cool tone. "You know, you can fool A LOT of people in this company, Lilianna, but you forget I KNOW you. Inside and out. I know you're so desperately aching for someone, ANYONE, to love you and marry you. Being one of your former lovers, the best you've ever had, I might add," Pausing, Randy poured some creamer in his coffee and began stirring it, not missing her eye roll. "I feel it necessary to tell you something."

"And what might that be, Mr. High and Mighty?"

He leaned over to where his mouth hovered over her ear. "You're not the settling down kind, baby. You never were. Why do you think I left you at the altar? Because deep down, I knew you didn't want to marry me and be tied down. You're just gonna fuck your way all through the WWE roster and, when there's nobody left, you'll leave, call it retirement and that will be that. You and Rollins will NOT last. I mean, hell, he was with your former best friend, a former member of the Lilies, remember? Your old tag team partner that you raised hell with? Yeah, her. And how did that pan out for him, hmm? She wound up a mental institution and something tells me he's the one who sent her there. Do you honestly think he won't do the same thing to you?"

Lilianna started laughing, the humor not touching her golden brown eyes, which were darkened with barely contained rage. She still had anger issues, but had learned to channel it over time. "Liliya was a psycho bitch, who sent herself to the nuthouse. I'm NOTHING like her, Orton. And if Seth and I don't work out, that's between US, not you or anyone else in this company. So here, it looks like YOU need a cool down." Splashing her coffee in his face, Lilianna stormed away from the table while Randy roared out in pain at the HOT coffee burning his skin.

Served him right.

It was time to go check on her man and make sure he hadn't completely demolished his dressing room. She had left to give him a few minutes alone, knowing he was irate at losing the title to Ambrose. Stephanie and Hunter were floored when they came through the curtain because, apparently, the ONLY person who knew the briefcase was being cashed in the same night it was won was Vince and Dean. Nobody else. Seth had ranted and raved until Vince came up to him, with a grinning Dean, and ordered him to calm down or he would be suspended. Since he'd just returned to the road, Seth had nodded stiffly and stormed off to his dressing room to let his anger and frustration out.

"Well, the place doesn't look TOO bad…" She commented, stepping around the debris from broken steel chairs he'd tossed against the wall. "You know you'll get the title back, right? Vince wanted the shock factor and that's the ONLY reason Ambrose cashed in that briefcase tonight."

"Shock factor. Sure. No, something tells me it's more than that with the draft coming up." Seth refused to get annoyed or angry with her because none of this was her fault. He just couldn't believe he'd come back, won the title he NEVER lost, only to lose it in 9 seconds because of a cheap shot! "You have coffee splattered on your chest."

Looking down, Lilianna began chuckling and hadn't even noticed it, shrugging. "I had to teach an asshat a lesson while getting some. No big deal." Seth didn't need to hear about her run-in with Randy, not tonight anyway. Maybe tomorrow when he was less likely to storm down to Randy's locker room, or go on the man's luxury bus, and kill him. "You're still the champion to me, Rollins. Just remember that."

Seth cracked a smile, despite how lousy he felt and closed the distance between them to give her a soft kiss. "Champion of your heart, eh? Wow, that sounds corny." They both laughed and he placed a hand against the side where her broken ribs were. "I'll never say that again, I promise."

"Yeah, that was pretty bad." Lilianna hated she couldn't even laugh without wincing, which was why Seth had placed his warm hand against her side. "I'm fine. Go shower and then we'll get the hell out of here."

"I'd ask you to join me, but…no, I'm not even giving myself the temptation. You can shower on your own when we get back to the hotel."

Her giggles followed him to the bathroom and he groaned because even those sounded sexy.

While Seth was in the shower, Lilianna received a visitor in Jecina and lightly hugged her, stepping out into the hallway to talk. "I'd go outside with you, but he won't take very long and then we're heading to the hotel. He's bushed and still angry at what happened."

"I don't blame him. I can't believe Dean is the champion. Jon threw a fit when it happened because Dean had knocked him off the ladder onto Kevin Owens to grab that briefcase." All was fair when it came to war, but Jon had been seconds away from winning the briefcase and Dean took it away from him. "I'm assuming Seth had no idea what was going down."

"Nope. That's why he's so pissed off. Not even Stephanie and Hunter knew. Only Vince." Lilianna nodded at Jecina's wide-eyed expression and leaned against the wall, knowing she would need to pop another 800 when they got back to the hotel.

Jecina noticed the grimace and frowned, emerald eyes full of concern for her friend. "I can't imagine what kind of pain you must be in right now…I wish there was something I could do for you."

"Hell, you and me both. You have no idea how hard it's been not jumping Seth." Lilianna confessed, a longing in her voice and scrubbed a hand down her face. "No, it hasn't been hard. It's been torture, actually."

Jecina tried not to laugh at Lilianna's expense, but it was hard not to when the woman actually groaned out, claiming she wanted to castrate Roman. "Now – now, there will be no murderous tendencies, as much as he deserves it. Just think, all the waiting will be more than worth it when you two can finally come together and…"

"Fuck each other like bunnies, yes I know."

Jecina laughed harder, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and could tell Lilianna was extremely sexually frustrated. The poor woman had been through hell and now she'd finally gotten her chance with Seth, but couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know what she'd do if she had to go 6-8 weeks without having sex with Jon. Granted, she had to do it when he was in the hospital, fighting for his life, but time had seemed to fly by then and it took him a while to regain strength after awakening. Jecina had been more worried than sexually frustrated, but when they finally were able to have sex, it had been explosive.

"Okay, change of subject. So, Jon and I did something kinda crazy on our days off…"

"Lord, what did you two do now?" Lilianna braced herself mentally, not sure if she could handle another bombshell dropped on her such as the engagement.

Jecina proceeded to tell her their trips to Maine and Colorado to look at houses before settling on the one in Colorado.

All Lilianna could do was be supportive of her friend, but deep down, she really hoped the company didn't destroy Jon and Jecina's happiness by putting them on separate shows with the upcoming draft.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Raw emanated from Phoenix, Arizona, so the traveling had been a little crazy since everyone had to fly from Las Vegas to Phoenix that morning. Some Superstars had left right after the pay-per-view to get here and then slept. Lilianna was one of those people with Seth because he couldn't stand being in the same city as Dean Ambrose. Not that she blamed him. Lilianna and Jon had stayed behind since their flight was booked for the early morning. Same with Gabriella, who hadn't slept well and was looking forward to her 2 days off coming up.

Watching Dean saunter out to the ring with the WWE title on his shoulder, the title Seth won fair and square, sickened Jecina. She was currently watching it from her kitchen while cooking, knowing Lilianna would be in this segment with Seth. Dean didn't deserve that title. Dean should've been fired when he attacked Jon and sent him to the hospital for a second time. That had been brushed under the rug, like a lot of things in this company, which was a con to working for WWE.

What irritated her more was the fact the company hadn't added Jon to this segment at all. He had lost the ladder match, so they were planning on having him go after the current United States champion, Rusev. Jecina didn't like that because, to her, Rusev wasn't deserving of that title and it was a constellation prize for what Jon. He wanted the WWE World Heavyweight championship, not a second rate title that had been brought over from a company that had died. It was gold, but it wasn't THE main gold and Jon wanted to be at the top of the mountain more than anything.

Before long, Roman had come out through the crowd, like normal, and stepped into the ring before congratulating the man he called his brother. It was sickening. It made Jecina want to vomit in the batter she was currently mixing for the fried chicken. The crowd wasn't buying any of it, booing and suddenly erupted when Seth's music hit as he stalked to the ring, shouting repeatedly this wasn't happening. Roman needed to step off and get to the back of the line because Dean had stolen the title from him and he wanted his rematch. Honestly, the faces Dean was making made Jecina want Seth to punch him in his arrogant mug.

Shane McMahon's music hit and he came out to the stage, deciding to settle this once and for all. He made a match for the main event that night – Roman Reigns versus Seth Rollins for the #1 Contendership to Dean's WWE title. Seth growled, demanding to know if Shane had consulted with Stephanie on this while Lilianna glared daggers at Dean and Roman, keeping her mouth shut for the time being. Roman hadn't mouthed off to her and, as long as he kept to himself, she would do the same thing. Since Seth was still technically part of the Authority, he had to play the part of heel and he did it beautifully.

Later that night, Seth and Roman pushed each other to the limit, much like they had the previous night at Money in the Bank. Dean was on commentary and Jecina had to mute the television because she could not stand hearing his voice. It was nasally and somewhat high-pitched compared to Jon's lower, gritty, raspy tone. Granted, Dean still had the rasp to his voice, but it wasn't sexy the way Jon's was. Thankfully, they hadn't inherited the same traits and qualities – once again proving identical twins could be completely different in every other way.

In the end, the match was ruled a double count-out, a draw.

Shane once again came out and said the night would not end that way. Dean took charge, taking the microphone and claimed he would fight both Seth and Roman in the same night. It was the way he did things. Jecina gaped at the monitor, wondering if he'd truly lost his mind to actually put HIMSELF in a triple threat match for his first title defense. Either he was a bonafide genius or…no, she was going with he'd finally gone off the deep-end. Shane even looked taken aback by his demand, but wound up agreeing to it and settled the problem.

At Battleground, all three former Shield members would be in a triple threat match for the WWE World Heavyweight championship.

It was even worse when both Seth and Roman were left laying at the hands of Dean with two Dirty Deeds.

After that horrible Raw, a coffee date was in order for Jecina, Lilianna and Gabriella.

Between Lilianna on the verge of losing her mind over not being able to consummate her relationship with Seth and Gabriella verbally castrating Baron in the hallway at Money in the Bank, Jecina decided it was time for another powwow. She had to talk to them about this house situation and Jon, her stomach in knots the closer the draft came. After getting back to the hotel, she had called them in a three-way on the cell phone and informed the women they were all going out tomorrow before Smackdown!. It was needed and Jon could only laugh at his woman taking charge, waving three fingers at the girls over her shoulder. Seth had done the same thing, sticking his tongue out as well, with Lilianna while Gabriella just rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Hey man, why don't we work out tomorrow while the gals do their thing?" Seth had suggested in the phone to Jon, wanting to get to know him better since they had some history together.

"Sounds good to me." Jon shrugged, not minding hanging out with Seth and decided to invite both Baron and AJ. They would help him determine if Seth was a straight up guy or another douchebag.

"Aww look Lili, the boys are already getting along."

"I know, isn't it cute?"

Gabriella had ended the call on her end before Seth and Jon began making plans together.

The following morning, everyone was up and on the road for the almost 2 hour drive to Tucson, Arizona for Smackdown!. Luckily, it was a quick drive and Jon just told Jecina he'd drop her off at the coffee shop and she could catch a ride back with Lilianna or Gabriella. She agreed, knowing he needed the rental to go workout with the guys and kissed him soundly before watching him drive away. Lilianna pulled up just as she'd stepped out of the car, so they walked inside the coffee shop together, where Gabriella was already waiting for them.

"Wow, you don't look so good, Gabs."

"Thanks." Gabriella mumbled, needing a double shot of espresso and something to eat since she couldn't stomach food the previous night.

Her lover had tried contacting her, again, but she wanted no part of him, not after their last bout together. Along with Baron and Alexa, she had also been avoiding him like the plague and hoped he just gave up on pursuing her. After that fight with Baron last night, she just wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out again, thankful nobody else had been in that particular part of the arena at the time or else it would've been embarrassing.

Hell, it was embarrassing, period!

"What's going on with you, sweetie? I'm really worried about you, we both are." Jecina and Lilianna had spent sometime on the phone last night talking about her, voicing their concerns. "Talk to us."

"If you can't trust us, who can you trust?"

Gabriella heaved a sigh, needing to tell them to get it off her chest. It was eating her alive, what happened and what she'd witnessed Baron do. Then the rough, painful sex she endured by her lover, at her request. She tried to get her thoughts in order, still somewhat hazy even after driving almost 2 hours. So much had happened; she didn't even know where to start and decided to tell them about the hotel incident with Baron.

"Oh my god…"

"Eww seriously?" Lilianna did not blame Gabriella for being nauseous over witnessing the man she loved screwing with a ring rat. "He actually fucked a ring rat? You're not fucking with us, are you?"

Gabriella shook her head, the sadness on her face clear as the beautiful day outside. "I was so ready to tell him how I feel. And then I saw that and it took the wind out of my sails. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull my eyes away from him sucking face with the rat. It just…doesn't seem like something Baron would do."

"Maybe she drugged him?"

"I doubt it."

Gabriella then told them about how she'd gotten the text from her lover and she'd gone to his room. No details were left out. She could still remember how rough and callous he was with her, even though she'd demanded him to make it hurt. All Lilianna and Jecina could do was gape at her with dropped jaws and wide, rapidly blinking eyes.

"So in a nutshell, you asked the man you're currently fucking to do it as hard as he fucking could because of what happened with Baron." Lilianna summarized, not sure how to feel about this and wondered what was going through Jecina's mind. "Gabs, that's…"

"Fucked up. That is FUCKED UP. Why would you demand him to make it hurt? You really wanted to feel that much pain? Do you realize he could've seriously hurt you to where you wouldn't be able to wrestle? He could've shredded your insides!" Jecina exclaimed, grabbing Gabriella's hand and had to take a few deep breaths to calm down, the worry swirling in her eyes. "Look, you know we love you and we're only looking out for you. You NEED to tell Baron now. You have to, there's no choice anymore and you can't wait until the draft." Not like her. "You already told him you went to his hotel room and sat him with the slut, but didn't tell him why. If you want to salvage any kind of relationship with him, being it friendly or otherwise, you've GOT to tell him the truth."

"She's right, Gabs. If I would've told Roman how I felt about his mother sooner, instead of thinking her attitude towards me would blow over and change, maybe I would be on the verge of being married right now." Then again, Lilianna wouldn't be with Seth either and he was who she really wanted all along, as horrible as that sounded. Seth was her IT, the one. "No, scratch that. I'm glad I'm not married to that overbearing, controlling dickhead. Everything that's happened has lead me to Seth and I don't regret a single second, not even the heartbreaks."

Just then, all of their cell phones went off at the same time and it was a message from WWE headquarters. All of their phones were linked to the company through social media, internet, anything regarding technology. Their jaws hit the table as the words in bold print read back at them and Lilianna suddenly roared in laughter.

 **STAMFORD, Conn. —** **WWE has suspended Roman Reigns for 30 days effective immediately for his first violation of the company's talent wellness policy.**

"Oh my god, that's fantastic!" Lilianna's side was killing her from laughing so hard, but she couldn't help it while Jecina and Gabriella just gawked at their screens. "That mother fucker FINALLY got what he deserved! Karma is a BITCH!"

How the hell had Roman Reigns violated the wellness policy though? What had he been doing and putting into his body? Jecina didn't blame Lilianna's elation over the news, but she was in too much shock to laugh or really respond to it. Gabriella was the same way, finally setting her phone down and shook her head sadly. They finished their coffee date by talking about Jecina and Jon's new house in Colorado, which was being worked on while they were on the road. Jon had already bought it, refusing to let his woman put a dime into the home and Jecina agreed with the stipulation she paid for any of the repairs or vicissitudes done to it.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot 2 hours later, Jecina blew out a breath at the sight of none other than Roman Reigns, Mr. Druggie himself, walking out of the hotel with his bags in hand. She tried to stop Lilianna from going over to him, not wanting her friend to provoke another spear out of the big man. He did not look happy from the way his bags hit the pavement at his feet. Lilianna could not help herself, sauntering over to him and shook her head in disappointment, wondering what happened to the man she had fallen in love with.

He was dead.

"So, how does it feel to finally reach the same level as Randy Orton?" Lilianna goaded, folding her arms in front of her chest and heard him snort. "You know that's who you've turned into, don't you? You're another cocksucker like him. I don't know what you've done with the man I used to love and fell for, but this new you is NOT working out, Roman. Look at what you've done to your career!"

"Lilianna, I don't need a goddamn lecture from the likes of YOU right now." Roman growled, not in the mood for her smart mouth and tossed his bags in the back of the Lincoln Navigator, slamming the hatch shut. "What I do with my life is MY business. You gave up that right when you decided to leave me for AJ Styles…or no wait, is it Seth? Maybe it's both. I'm losing track of how many guys you're fucking currently." He would NEVER admit it, but being compared to Randy Orton left a very bitter and sour taste in his mouth. "And I'm NOTHING like that asshole…"

Her fists clenched at her sides at his accusations of her screwing multiple men. "No, I didn't give up that right at all! You're the one who chose your mother over us, over our wedding! I NEVER gave up on you, on us, you did when you decided she was an angel and could do no wrong!" Lilianna snapped, refusing to take blame for what happened between them. "You need to open your eyes, Roman. You need to stop your bullshit and get back who you used to be, find THAT guy. Because this guy right now is nothing more than Randy Orton 2.0 and it makes me sick to think I ever loved another version of him. Get your life together before you end up fucking everything up and losing your career!"

"STOP FUCKING LECTURING ME!" Roman exploded, shoving her down to where her backside met the pavement and glared down at her through dark slits, his nostrils flared. "I KNOW I FUCKED UP, BUT THAT DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO GO AROUND FUCKING EVERY GODDAMN GUY THAT GAVE YOU ATTENTION! YOU COULD'VE STUCK IT OUT WITH ME AND YOU DIDN'T! YOU-"

"ENOUGH, Roman!" Jecina had rushed over to Lilianna as soon as she hit the pavement, hovered over her while she clutched her side, tears rushing down her face. "Get the hell out of here NOW!"

The tone of Jecina's voice made him swallow hard as Roman backed away and hopped in the Lincoln Navigator, peeling out of there.

"Shit, Lili, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…it just jostled me a little, but the pain is already subsiding." It was nothing an 800 couldn't fix. "Fucking asshole."

Jecina had warned her not to provoke the man, but didn't say that aloud and helped her friend up, guiding her inside the hotel to rest.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Seth was NOT happy to discover what happened to Lilianna upon arriving back at the hotel, after a great workout with Jon, AJ and Baron. Jecina had informed him of the incident since Lilianna was knocked out, thanks to her painkillers. She hadn't left Lilianna's side, just in case the woman needed her and had waited for Seth to return. There was no way she would keep what happened away from Seth, especially since Lilianna had a huge bruise on her backside from the shove. Roman really didn't know his own strength and Jecina was glad she'd been with Lilianna, not wanting to think about what the man's temper might've caused him to do.

"That mother fucker is LUCKY he's off the road for 30 days!" Seth growled, tearing a hand through his wet hair and glanced inside to make sure he hadn't awoken his girlfriend. "Do you think she's gonna need another scan to make sure he didn't do more damage?"

"No, I don't think so because she landed directly on her butt."

"She never should've provoked him." Seth was going to tan her hide when she was fully healed, gritting his teeth. "That was reckless."

"I know, but you have to understand what he's put her through. I agree she should've left him alone, but you should know how Lili is by now. She does not take shit line down and will call people out on their bullshit." Even if it meant putting herself in harm's way or in the line of fire. "I'm gonna head back to the room to see Jon. If she needs me for anything, have her call me, please."

"Will do…" Seth stopped Jecina and pulled her into his arms for a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks for watching out for her when I can't."

"That's what friends are for, Rollins." Jecina grinned, squeezing his upper arm and headed off down the hallway to head back to the hotel room she shared with her own man.

On her way, she was stopped by none other than Dean Ambrose. She tried to sidestep him, but he merely moved in front of her, their eyes not leaving each other. Jecina did not trust him, not after everything he'd pulled and done, to both her and Jon.

"Get out of my way."

"Look, I just wanna talk for a minute…" Dean held his hands up, but didn't unblock her path either. "You can't make time for an old friend?"

"Friend? You think everything you've done still makes us friends? You've seriously lost your mind if you think that, Ambrose!" Jecina retorted, folding her arms tightly in front of her chest while shooting acid at him. Her eyes were boiling with it.

Dean had to find someway to get her to forgive him or else he'd never have a shot at breaking her engagement off to Moxley. He had to play this carefully. "I know I've been…an ass lately."

"That's putting it mildly." Jecina scoffed, rolling her eyes and could feel the anger surging through her. "You put Jon in the hospital, your own brother, and for what? Because of me? Because you're still in love with me and can't seem to move on? So you tried to permanently END his career?!"

"Don't you see what's happened, Cina? He's corrupted you against me! He's changed you and not for the better! He's controlling you at every turn, including convincing you to marry him." That was something Dean would not allow to happen, not unless it was over his dead body. She belonged with HIM, not that prick evil twin of his! "I would never do that to you. I would never try to control you or manipulate and corrupt you to hate others. That's not what a true relationship is about."

Dean was like a broken record, using the same excuse and reasoning for his actions and it was getting old. "Do you know what I see when I look at you, Ambrose? I don't see a man who's in love. I see a man who's lost, confused and doesn't know WHAT he wants in life. I see a man who is hurt because a woman he supposedly loves chose someone besides him and he doesn't know how to cope with it, so he lashes out by being a dick to everyone. I see a man who was TRUMPED by his twin brother, so he's done everything in his power to try to destroy him because he's JEALOUS. That's right. You're jealous of Jon and you always have been since the day he stepped foot in this company. You couldn't and still can't handle the fact he's BETTER at this than you are. He's better in the ring than you ever thought about being and HE'S the one who should be holding the WWE title, NOT YOU. Because you don't deserve it, not after everything you've done." Throughout her explanation, Jecina kept her voice low and neutral, not caring if what she said angered him. It was the truth. "You don't love me, Ambrose. You just THINK you do because I chose your brother over you. It's about possession and obsession, nothing more. That's all this is. It's not love – because if it was, you would've walked away and let me be happy and respected my choice."

What a self-righteous bitch! Dean couldn't believe the poisonous words that spewed out of her mouth just now. He couldn't remember feeling this enraged by a woman in his life and clenched his fists tightly at his sides, needing to put distance between them. She just cut him down verbally and basically told him Jon was the better twin, the better brother, the better man! No, Jon wasn't anywhere NEAR his level or caliber, and Dean would prove it. He had a plan and wanted to give Jecina the chance to make this right, to rectify this situation, to finally come to him instead of staying with Moxley. Obviously, she was still blinded by that dick and it was time to set his plan fully into motion, the gears in his head beginning to turn.

"I'll make you see the truth. You'll see it soon enough, Cina." Dean promised in a deadly voice and stepped aside, allowing her to walk away from him.

Those words were ominous and Jecina felt a chill rush down her spine as she hurried to the hotel room, needing to feel Jon's arms around her immediately.

* * *

The next couple weeks flew by in the blink of an eye for the company and soon enough, the draft had arrived. It was a two-day event that would start on Raw and end on Smackdown!, which would be live on Tuesday from now on instead of taped. Usually, it was taped and then aired a few days later on cable, but not anymore. Vince had changed it completely, wanting a solid competition between the two brands. It was also called Smackdown! Live now instead of just Smackdown!. He also decided the ACTUAL draft would happen on Smackdown! Live instead of Raw, just to draw out the suspense further.

Stephanie McMahon was the new Commissioner of Monday Night Raw while Shane McMahon was given Smackdown! Live. Each Commissioner had to choose their own General Manager, which both would be announced tonight on Raw. This would be a blockbuster night full of twists and turns for every single Superstar in the locker room. Nobody was ready for what was about to happen.

Seth and Dean did a phenomenal job building the triple threat match at Battleground while Roman remained on suspension. He could not come back until the NIGHT of Battleground. However, tonight on Raw, Seth would challenge Dean for the WWE World Heavyweight championship, one on one, since Roman was out on suspension. He wanted his one on one shot he rightfully deserved and Stephanie gave it to him. The match would tear the roof off the building and Lilianna secretly hoped Seth walked out as the champion leading into Battleground.

Lilianna was nearly 100%, her ribs no longer hurting and had promised Seth up and down she would never provoke Roman again. Lesson learned. It wasn't worth it because she never wanted to endure broken ribs again as long as she lived. Not to mention, she was chomping at the bit to get back in the ring. Gabriella was still the Women's champion and she wanted that strap around her waist after playing valet long enough.

Meanwhile, Jecina was a ball of nerves because, not only was draft day here, but Jon had a match coming up at Battleground against Rusev for the United States championship. She didn't have a doubt in her mind he could defeat Rusev, but the man wasn't exactly the safest in the ring. Battleground was on Sunday and it would be the final joined pay-per-view event – Raw and Smackdown! would have their own going forward besides the major four, which was the Royal Rumble, WrestleMania, Summerslam and Survivor Series. They were also talking about making Money in the Bank a multi-brand pay-per-view as well, but it was just rumored right now for next year.

Another thing bothered Jecina as well. She could NOT get Dean's words out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. They scared her and she didn't know why. She didn't think Dean would ever hurt her the way Roman had Lilianna. Hell, anything was possible with Dean these days. She thought she knew him, but obviously, she was sadly mistaken. Being only friends had never worked for them and she was an idiot to think otherwise or to even try. Staring in the mirror, Jecina looked down at the emerald ring on her left ring finger and closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer for her and Jon to wind up on the same show.

Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered on the third ring, feeling her stomach tighten at the sound of Stephanie's voice on the other end. "Hey Steph, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you what show you'll be working for going forward." Stephanie sounded sad and Jecina felt a wave of nausea wash over her.

"What show?"

"You'll be working on Smackdown! permanently. That means there's an extra house show per week for each show and Mondays will be Smackdown! Live's while Tuesdays will be Raw's." Stephanie explained, staring down at her freshly manicured nails with a sigh, hoping people were all right with her choice in who the General Manager for Raw would be.

"Steph, has there been a decision on where Jon is going?" Jecina was almost afraid to ask, tears filling her eyes while she once again glanced at her engagement ring.

Stephanie remained silent on the phone for a few seconds. "I'm sorry, Jecina, but I can't reveal that information right now." Vince would have her head if any of the picks between the Commissioners were revealed before the show went live. "You'll know soon enough."

Swallowing hard, Jecina ended the call with Stephanie just as the door opened and she looked at Jon, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Jina?" Jon saw the phone in her hand and went to her instantly, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't cry…"

"I'm on Smackdown! Live from now on." She whispered, unable to use her real voice at the moment for fear of it cracking and covered her face with her hands.

Jon pulled her against him, letting her face bury in his t-shirt covered chest and rubbed her back soothingly, whispering soothing words into her ear. Jecina had found out her fate, along with most of the WWE employees that weren't on television. He knew this was extremely hard for her, but he had faith they would end up with this in their favor. Newly engaged, he was no longer feuding with Dean and going after the United States title, which would probably wind up on Smackdown! Live. It was going to be fine, Jon wasn't worried and rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Regardless of what happens tonight and tomorrow, I love you, Jina. And we're gonna make it through this."

Jecina wished she could believe him, the tears not stopping. "I love you too, Jon."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new General Manager of Monday Night Raw…"

The crowd exploded at the sound of a car crashing echoed through the speakers and none other than The Hardcore Legend himself, Mick Foley, walked out, waving his hand to all the fans. Even Shane was nodding, agreeing it was a great choice of Stephanie's and the backstage was buzzing, the Superstars elated to see Mick Foley again. Mick stepped into the ring, shook Stephanie and then Shane's hand, being respectful to both siblings while still catering to the crowd. He took a microphone, said his piece and basically thanked Stephanie for naming him the General Manager of Raw.

Now, it was Shane's turn and the crowd had been speculating all week who he would choose. "So who could I possibly think of, who is more popular and BETTER than Mick Foley? Hmm…Ladies and gentlemen, the Smackdown! Live General Manager…"

If the explosion for Mick Foley was loud, then they ERUPTED for none other than Daniel Bryan!

"OH MY GOD!" Jecina shrieked, jumping up and down and couldn't believe Daniel Bryan was back on WWE television.

"I'll be a son of a bitch…" Jon grinned at the monitor at his longtime friend, one of the only people who accepted him into the company when he first arrived. "He did say the company had a role for him to play, but that was a couple months ago…"

How long ago that had been. Jecina was ecstatic Daniel because he'd had to retire from professional wrestling due to a devastating neck injury and concussions. The man had gotten so many concussions, it was a miracle he remembered who he was when he woke up in the morning. She did the 'YES' hand gesture and got Jon to do it, laughing as they watched this momentous occasion together.

Shane was running circles around Mick Foley and Stephanie, doing the 'YES' movement as well. Daniel Bryan looked in his element while the crowd fed off him and his energy. This had been TOP secret and kept from EVERYONE; nobody was to know about Daniel Bryan's involvement in the draft and on the show until the day of his announcement. It had worked out perfectly, social media had no idea and it was a very nice surprise for the fans to have one of their all-time favorites back in the ring in some capacity.

"Brie must be going out of her mind right now."

"Hell, she had to know about it." Jon pointed out.

"True, but she still must be so happy for him." It was heartbreaking when Daniel had to retire from professional wrestling and there hadn't been a dry eye in the entire company. That's how much he was valued as both a competitor, a coworker and a friend. "I'll have to call her later."

After those bombshells were dropped, the show progressed smoothly and the main event did not disappoint. Lilianna had watched possibly one of the best matches of Seth's career take place in that ring. Only for the match to end in a double-pin draw. They had brought the best out in each other, much like they had in NXT and the crowd went home happy with Dean declared still the champion going into Battleground. Lilianna walked away with Seth and once backstage, she passionately kissed him, molding their bodies together. Seth growled, kissing her with equal fervor and draped an arm over her shoulders to head to his locker room for a much-needed shower.

If that was a prelude to this Sunday's triple threat at Battleground, the fans were in for quite a treat.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Halfway through Raw, after her match to build her match up for Battleground, which would be a Women's tag match with her having a mystery partner against Dana Brooke and Charlotte. Nobody knew who her tag partner was and she was keeping it secret, or rather the company was. She was a very good friend of Gabriella's and, when she found out who her mystery partner at Battleground would be, Gabriella couldn't help smiling.

After the match was over, Gabriella went back to her dressing room to change and leave for the night. It wasn't meant to be. She walked in and was confronted by her lover, someone she hadn't seen in weeks. He texted her a few times a day to ask how she was doing and she had asked him for some time to mull things over. Time was up, apparently, or else he wouldn't be standing in her dressing room, waiting on her.

"I don't wanna do this anymore." He spoke first, having made his mind up and stepped up to her, fingering her chin between his fingers. "I don't wanna force you to be with me if you don't want to. I know I crossed a line with us the last time we were together…"

Gabriella didn't know what made her do it, but she pressed a finger to his lips and shook her head. "No. You're not apologizing for doing what I simply asked you to do. And…I know I've been distant lately, but I'm trying to work shit out in my head and I seem to be making it worse."

"Anything I can do to help?"

His hand slid down her arms and Gabriella didn't pull away, deciding if Baron could screw around with ring rats, then she should be able to do whatever she wanted. They weren't meant to be together and she was tired of being heartbroken over her best friend. Gabriella had a man right in front of her who wanted her, who she wasn't afraid of and that was more than she could ask for.

"Yeah, there is." Turning, she undid her wrestling top and then slid out of her bottoms, feeling him come up behind her. "You can make me yours again…"

He didn't have to be told twice and undid his pants, having missed her pussy more than he cared to admit. "Fuck, Gabriella…" Just as he slid home inside of her, where he belonged, the door was suddenly pushed open and their heads both snapped up at who it was.

It was none other than Baron Corbin.

* * *

"Gabriella, STOP!"

She had tried running out of the arena, to try avoiding another confrontation with Baron, and it didn't work. He was hot on her trail, having spotted her coming out of her dressing room, after her lover had disappeared. Coward! All she wanted to do was go back to the hotel, drown her sorrows in some wine in a hot bubble bath and call it a night. Baron wasn't making this easy for her, however, and she had no idea what else to say to him.

"I don't want to fight with you again…"

"Then don't fight with me. Talk to me, you know, like we used to do." Baron ran in front of her, forcing her to stop and stared down at her with perplexed dark eyes. "I miss my best friend, Gabi." He was trying really hard not to judge her on WHO she'd been spending her time with lately.

Damn him! Why did he have to look at her with those dark puppy dog eyes and make her insides melt?! Her heart also broke at his words because she missed him too. Her fiery red hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head due to how hot it was outside and she had to wonder how the hell he withstood a skull cap on his head.

"I miss you too."

"You miss me, but you can't even look at me." Baron muttered, noticing she was avoiding eye contact with him and again, he didn't understand why. "Never mind, I'll see you around…"

"Baron, goddamn it!" Gabriella tossed her hands in the air, her bag flying in the air before landing on the pavement harshly. Luckily, she didn't have any unbreakable belongings, not even the WWE Women's title. "This isn't easy for me!"

"And you think it's easy for me? My best friend hates me because I had sex! And then did the same damn thing I did with one of the BOSSES of this company!" That made her cheeks flush crimson and he folded his arms in front of his chest crossly. "How the fuck did you get involved with Shane McMahon, of all people, Gabriella?"

"No! That's not the reason and I don't hate you!" Gabriella could feel the words bubble up inside of her and blinked as tears rushed down her face. "I…" How was she supposed to tell him how she'd met Shane and wound up in his bed the same damn night?!

Baron waited her out, not saying a word and could see she was clamming up again. "Why did you come to my room that night? What did you wanna talk about that was so important it couldn't wait until the mornin'? Why did you choose THAT night to come talk to me?"

"Because I was…" Gabriella shut her eyes, dropping her head and knew she had to be brave, to find it inside of her to tell him how she felt. "Look, Shane and I weren't together – together because of his divorce. We just…started screwing around with each other and it escalated."

"I don't give a fuck about Shane McMahon! That's not what I fuckin' asked you!" Baron shot back, towering over her and could see the fear in her eyes, knowing she was hiding something from him. Something important. He could FEEL and taste it, sense it. "Why did you come to my room that night?"

"BECAUSE I WAS GONNA TELL YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU! I WAS GONNA TELL YOU I LOVE YOU!" Gabriella shrieked, the emotions overwhelming her and her body began trembling, not believing those words just came out of her mouth. "I was…ready that night to tell you…"

Baron felt like he'd just been sucker punched in the stomach several times, all the air driven out of his lungs for a few seconds. Did he hear her right? She loved him and had come to his room to tell him how she felt? Only to catch him with another woman and watched as he made out with her and then guided her into his hotel room for sex. Baron actually slapped his face, facepalming and could not believe Gabriella hadn't come to him sooner with this. Had he known how she truly felt about him, there was no way he would've had to resort to using ring rats to get his sexual needs satisfied.

"You love me." He reiterated her words, stepping closer to her and gently ran a finger down the tear trail on her cheek.

Gabriella swallowed hard, nodding and slowly looked up until watery sky blues locked on calm, warm dark brown. "Yeah, I…have for a while." That was an understatement. "No, that's a lie." She was tired of the lies and placed her hands on his t-shirt covered chest. "I've loved you since the day I met you, Baron. When you walked into my training class at the performance center, something about you drew me in and then we started talking and became best friends. I fell in love with my best friend and…I was a coward all this time because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me. I still don't know if you do…"

"And what about your lover? What about Shane McMahon?"

Gabriella shrugged, honestly not caring because she felt the biggest weight lift from her shoulders. "Something tells me he only brought me up here from NXT because he wanted to fuck me. But I don't care. I don't care about any of that. You know the truth and now you need to tell me if you feel the same way or if I'm just making a fool out of myself."

"Are you done with him?"

"That depends on you. I won't stop fucking him if you don't want me because at least he does." Gabriella reached up to caress his face with the back of her hand and felt his hand wrap around her wrist, feeling her breath hitch in her throat.

"You're such an idiot. You're a fuckin' idiot, Gabi." Baron chuckled, ignoring her protests to try getting away from him and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her tight against him. "You really don't see it, do you? You haven't seen it this whole time and I've been too stupid not to simply tell you how I feel." He sighed heavily, not believing how much time they had lost with each other because of their stubbornness and fear. "You ARE done with Shane McMahon because you belong to me now. I love you too." His head dipped, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss and felt her body melt against him completely.

The idiots had finally admitted how they felt for each other and nothing else mattered at that moment, not even the upcoming draft.

* * *

Draft day.

Jecina barely slept and currently had her third cup of coffee while Jon drove the hour to Worchester, Massachusetts from Providence, Rhode Island. Silence reigned between them because each was deep in their own thoughts. Jon didn't have a clue what would happen if this didn't go their way and Jecina felt sick over it, suddenly tossing the coffee out the window. She didn't care about littering at the moment and leaned her head against the closed window, shutting her eyes.

Would she have the strength to do what needed to be done?

Would she be able to walk away from Jon, if he ended up on a different show than her?

They had a house together now, were engaged to be married…and she planned on walking away from it all, if they were separated in the company. There was no alternative, not to her. If her heart was being broken, it would be on HER terms, not because Jon couldn't keep his dick in his pants. That was her biggest fear was him cheating on her again and hurting her the way he had over 2 years ago. Feeling him grab her hand, Jecina didn't pull away and laced their fingers together, saying another prayer above things would work out in their favor.

After stopping at the hotel to freshen up, it was time to head to the arena for the draft. Moxley was in his jeans and beater, refusing to dress up. He was one of the few individuals that didn't have to follow the dress code. It was in his contract, a stipulation he would not budge on and Vince had agreed simply because he saw dollar signs with another set of twins on his show. Jecina, on the other hand, had on black dress pants and a pale blue sleeveless halter top with her hair pulled back in a neat bun. Hopefully, her makeup hid the dark circles that adorned her eyes from lack of sleep the past week. Even on their days off, insomnia had reared its ugly head and Jecina was suffering from it.

"You ready for this?" Jon asked, smacking his gum with black shades over his eyes, looking up at the arena while holding her hand.

"No."

Jecina already had her plane ticket ready to go, in case she had to make a quick exit. Walking into the arena, they kissed each other before going their separate ways. The show would kick off with the first draft picks and Jecina wished this night was over with already. There was no way she'd be able to eat, not until the draft was completely over with. To keep herself occupied and her mind off the draft, which wouldn't start for a couple hours, Jecina did what she did best and that was cook.

Before long, Smackdown! Live began and Stephanie walked out onto the top stage with Mick Foley at her side. They looked ready to rock and roll while the commentators spoke about the possibility of who would be their very first draft pick. Raw had won the coin toss backstage earlier, so that was why Stephanie got to choose first.

"Let's get down to business, shall we? We are all here for one reason and one reason only and that's the DRAFT!" Stephanie had a fire in her voice tonight, an excitement and smiled at her General Manager.

Jecina watched the monitor with bated breath, clasping her hands together and waited.

"We would like to pick…SETH ROLLINS!"

"Along with his business partner – Lilianna!" Mick added with a thumbs up, making Stephanie nod.

"No…" Jecina felt her heart plummet in her stomach because that meant one of her best friends was now on a different show and schedule than her. "Shit…"

They showed a video montage of the two together, along with Seth prior to his comeback, and then the floor went to Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan.

Shane got right down to it, not wasting time. "Our first draft pick for Smackdown! Live is…" He did a drum roll and allowed Daniel Bryan to do the official announcement.

"The CURRENT and FUTURE WWE World Heavyweight champion, DEAN AMBROSE!"

Jecina shook her head, gripping what she could of her hair and covered her mouth with her hand, knowing exactly what that meant. If Dean was on Smackdown! Live, than that meant… "It's happening…" She whispered, not hearing her door thrust open or feel Lilianna's arms wrap tightly around her.

"I'm so, so sorry, Jeci…" Lilianna was crying for her friend, not believing what the company just did and knew there was no way the brothers would be on the same roster. "W-What are you gonna do?"

Pulling back from Lilianna, Jecina looked at the monitor and, sure enough, they announced Jon Moxley would be on Raw permanently. Taking the emerald engagement ring off, she handed it to her best friend, who she trusted more than anything and touched her face gently. The tears were flowing between the two of them as Lilianna looked down at the ring in her hand, her heart shattering for Jecina.

"I can't…" Her voice cracked as Jecina reached for the remote to turn the rest of the draft off. "I can't face him…and tell him the truth. I haven't been able to…and I don't think I can now. I need you to tell him, Lili. Please. I know I'm taking the coward's way out, but…I love him too much and I know he'll beg me to stay and promise me he'll never hurt me again. And I'll be too weak to resist him. I'll fall for it and I'll believe we can conquer anything, when in reality, this has destroyed us."

Lilianna cursed, not expecting Jecina to put this in her lap, but she wouldn't let her friend down. "You're not losing me. Don't you forget that, wench. We are family, no matter what or where I am, you got that?" She hugged Jecina tightly again, feeling her nod and pulled back, pocketing the ring. "Go on, get out of here and take a few days to yourself. I'll take care of everything here."

"Thanks, I owe you."

"No, just consider this payback for all the times you've been there for me through the Randy and Roman bullshit."

Nodding, Jecina grabbed her purse and keys to the rental before taking off out of the arena, not looking back.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

By the time Lilianna walked out of catering, after cleaning up Jecina's mess she'd left behind, Jon was just outside the doors, across from them. He must've heard of her running off from the other coworkers since it wasn't done quietly. Jon was on the floor, his back pressed against the cinderblock wall with his knees drawn up, elbows resting on them. He kept staring at the concrete flooring deep in thought. Lilianna had no idea what to say to him, but now wasn't the time to have the talk.

"She's gone, isn't she?" His voice was low and raspy, barely audible. He didn't look up at her, feeling his heart harden in his chest little by little.

Lilianna sighed with a heavy heart and dropped down beside him, pulling something out of her pocket. "Do you want her to be gone? If so, here." Opening her hand, the emerald engagement ring lay in her palm and Jon's eyes had moved to it, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Take it, or listen to what I have to say and then make your choice."

"She made her choice…"

"Moxley, you need to walk with me and listen to what I have to say." Lilianna stood up from the floor and extended her hand down to him, waiting for him to take it. "If you love her as much as you've claimed all this time, then you will do it. I'm not going to have this conversation with you in the arena, with prying eyes and ears around. Come with me, or lose her. Fight for her or let her go."

It was an ultimatum. He could take it or leave it. Jon was used to Lilianna's callousness and looked at the ring still glittering in her hand. "Fine, lead the way. I'm smoking though."

"Don't really care what you do as long as you listen."

Pulling his smokes out, Jon followed her out of the arena and watched her pull her cell phone out to send Seth a text message. She didn't want him worrying about her. "Give me the ring. I wanna hang onto it for safekeeping." He extended his hand, seeing the smirk on her face before placing it in his hand and he pocketed it instantly. Ducking his head, Jon lit his cigarette and took a long pull from it while they continued walking. "Why did she run off and leave the ring behind?"

They were far enough from the arena to where Lilianna felt comfortable, but she wanted to do this in complete privacy. "Get in." They were at her rental, a Toyota RAV 4 and Lilianna slid behind the wheel while Jon got in on the passenger side. "Buckle up. There's a park not far from here and we can talk there."

"You really don't want anyone else overhearing this, do you?" Jon snorted, rolling the window down and proceeded to keep smoking, not giving a damn he was in someone else's rental. "Or maybe you're taking me somewhere nobody can hear my fucking screams."

"Maybe." Lilianna shrugged, not minding his dry sense of humor and pulled out of the parking lot just as Seth texted her back.

"Shouldn't text and drive." Jon snatched her phone away to read the messages and let the cigarette dangle between his lips precariously. "Tell me what to write and I'll do it for you."

"Just tell him I'll call when we're on our way back and to stop worrying about me." Lilianna grumbled, though she didn't argue with Moxley and rolled her own window down to let some of the warm air filter through the vehicle.

Jon did so, then set her cell phone in the center console and slammed it shut to make sure she couldn't get to it while driving. Lilianna didn't comment on that and simply kept driving, mulling over in her head what she wanted to say. Jecina was already on a plane in the sky, so there was no point trying to stop her and talk sense into her. When the woman made her mind up about something, there was no changing it usually. Lilianna would try to fix this situation because she truly believed, now more than ever, Jon and Jecina belonged together.

Pulling up to a park about 10 minutes later, Lilianna pulled into a parking spot and cut the ignition, seeing Jon was ready to light up another smoke. "You're going to get lung cancer if you keep chain-smoking like that." She took the pack and tossed it back in the car, looping her arm through his to guide him into the park.

"Bitch." Jon grunted, no malice in his tone and smirked when she smacked him upside the head.

"Dick." Lilianna kept walking with him, silence developing and finally stopped at a picnic table, setting down on top of it.

"All right, you've kept me in suspense long enough, woman. And you took my smokes away, so let's hear it. What the hell is going on with her?" Jon demanded, hating the longevity this had taken.

The sun had already set on the horizon and the stars began peeking out one by one, the moon appearing as well. There was a warm breeze and it felt wonderful, but all Lilianna felt was cold because of the draft. Granted, she was happy they had included her in Seth's draft pick, but she also didn't want to be stuck as a valet either. Lilianna was a hell of a wrestler and it was time to get back to doing that, she just had to figure out what to do to get back in the ring. Nevertheless, right now wasn't about her, she had a promise to keep and would do it, no matter how heartbreaking it was.

"Okay so, to start off, you need to understand something. Jecina loves you. She loves you so much, Moxley. She fought tooth and nail to be with you, through all the controversy and people talking shit in the company. Through it all, she stuck with you, even after you betrayed her." Lilianna's voice took on a serious tone, her focus solely on him now instead of the sky. "What you did to her with Layla was the cruelest thing you could've done. Not only did you lie to her and fuck her, while Dean watched, but then you were cold about it afterwards in telling her what you did. All to gain revenge on Dean because you had a fucked up childhood and he didn't, if I recall." Lilianna was still a little cloudy on the details with that.

"I wanted him to suffer." Jon admitted quietly, not appreciating rehashing the past because nothing could be done to fix or change it. "What's your point?"

"My point is you shattered her that day. You drove her into Dean's arms and she hated herself for it because she couldn't love him. You had her heart all along, from the moment she met you. The reason she went through with the threesome between you two, in the first place, was because of me. It was my idea. I don't know if she ever told you that, but it was my idea since she couldn't choose between the two of you. Jecina didn't want to hurt you guys and it was tearing her apart." Lilianna explained, having to stop to take a breath and could tell this wasn't easy for Jon to hear. Bitter pills never were easy to swallow. "And despite all of that, she STILL chose you in the end. When Dean beat you within an inch of your life and you were on your deathbed in the hospital, she was there. She did NOT leave your side and took as much vacation time as needed from the company to make sure she was there when you woke up. It scared her at the thought of losing you. It was a huge relief when you woke up because she was slowly dying inside without you. Just like I know she is now."

"Then why the fuck did she leave in the first place? The past is the fucking past and I've apologized for what I did!" Jon felt his temper rising, not understanding why Lilianna was going into this whole long-winded explanation instead of getting to the point.

"Because you need to understand WHY she left. When you betrayed her and broke her heart, you immediately pursued her. Ambrose wouldn't leave her alone either. She had NO TIME to come to terms with what happened, to process what you did because you two were relentless with her. She never had the chance to just sit back and say, 'that fucking dickhead fucked another woman before me, after we agreed I would be the only one until the threesome was over'." Lilianna decided to put it in simpler terms for Moxley to understand since he still looked confused and then she saw the dawning of realization wash over his face. "Do you get it now?"

Jon didn't speak for several minutes, letting the silence stretch between them and Lilianna waited him out. She was patient, he'd give her that. "She doesn't trust me." He shut his eyes, grimacing and really needed a nicotine fix now. "She never fully trusted me, did she?"

"No." Lilianna refused to lie to him, tilting her head slightly. "And do you blame her after what you did and put her through? Moxley, you're a smart man and I know you love her, but…her trust issues are because of YOU. Because of the things YOU did to her. Using her like a cheap piece of meat all to stick it to Ambrose, your twin brother. Put yourself in her shoes for a minute and think about how she felt, what she went through, what she experienced and how her heart broke when you told her about Layla. When you went up to her and told her you only fucked her to make your brother suffer. Because you knew he was in love with her and used that against him by using her. She trusted two men to take care of her that night and only one did, and it wasn't the one she wanted. It was the one who is now a major obsessive dickhead."

"Fuck…" Jon groaned, needing to sit down due to his legs feeling weak all of a sudden and put his head in his hands. "She…she agreed to marry me though. She agreed to move in with me, finding a house…" Why would Jecina do that if she had these trust issues with him?

It was the reason Lilianna was entrusted to have this talk with Jon. "Jecina couldn't tell you face to face, Moxley. That's why I'm doing it for her. She admitted to feeling weak when around you. And she knew because she loved you so much, if you begged her to stay, she would've in a heartbeat instead of doing what she felt in her heart needed to be done. And that was leaving. If you were on the same show as her, she wouldn't have left. It's not that she doesn't want to marry you and be with you and share a home with you. But she's terrified of being hurt again by you because you did it once before. You fucked another woman while sort of with her and she's scared it's going to happen again because you two won't see each other often." Stupid draft, she thought bitterly, hating Vince McMahon right now for doing this to her friends.

"So because of fear, she's taking the coward's way out instead of doing this with me, fighting for our relationship." Jon scoffed, shaking his head and couldn't believe what a fool he'd been to get involved with someone like this. "I get it. I fucked up. I made a mistake and I own up to it. But at one point is she going to stop worrying I'm gonna hurt her again and just be with me and fucking love me? Is that even possible for her at this rate?"

"She's not a coward, not really. I would've done the same thing if the roles were reversed. I don't know what I would've done if I was separated from Seth with this stupid draft. Because we just found each other again, even though we never lost contact and remained friends. The timing was always off with us until now and to have that ripped away would crush both of us." Lilianna had once again put her heart in the palm of a wrestler's hands and she could only hope third time was the charm with Seth.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? I can't change Vince's mind! I can't be on the same show as her, so what we're done? That's it? Our relationship is done because she doesn't trust me? I don't know how to fucking fix this!" Jon was beyond frustrated and it didn't help his heart was shattering into tiny pieces in his chest, making it hard not to lash out.

"Like I told you at the arena, if you want to let her go and walk away, by all means, do it. But if you love her as much as you claim, you will fight for her. You will make her SEE and PROVE to her you're faithful to only her and you want nobody else." Lilianna laid it out for him, put the ball in his court and stood up from the picnic table, knowing Jon had a lot of thinking to do. "The only question is: How hard are you willing to fight and how far are you willing to go to win her back?"

Pulling the emerald ring out of his pocket, Jon held it in his palm under the moonlight and shut his eyes, remembering when he found the ring. It was in a pawn shop, if all places, in Cincinnati during one of his visits there without her. He'd walked in there to see an old friend and the man had given him a great deal on the piece. It reminded Jon of her eyes, how they sparkled emerald whenever she was happy or excited about something. Closing his hand around it tightly, Jon opened his eyes and knew what he had to do.

"I've never in my life given up and I'm not gonna fucking start now. I love her and I know she loves me." Too much, it sounded like since Jecina couldn't face him head-on and had to have her best friend do the honors. "And this isn't about my brother either. This isn't a competition to me. She IS the love of my life and I WILL marry her one day, no matter how long that takes. And we WILL live together in that house in Colorado we picked out together. I'll give her as much space as she needs, but I'll be damned if I cut off all contact with her."

That was exactly what Lilianna wanted to hear. "Give her a few days and then call her. Don't go see her, not until she requests you to. And be patient with her because this is twice as hard for her as it is for you." They began heading back toward the car and Lilianna actually felt her own heart melt a little at Moxley's next choice of words.

"I'm her future, and I will not let her forget we were built to last."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

It was time to celebrate.

Gabriella and Baron were both added to Smackdown! Live during the draft, unfortunately under Shane McMahon's ruling. However, they felt better with Daniel Bryan leading the charge as General Manager and something told Gabriella the boss wouldn't bother her anymore. She had arrived at the arena hand-in-hand with Baron, after they had a long make out session in the parking lot at Raw, followed by hours upon hours of talking at the hotel. No sex had happened yet, but tonight, Gabriella was more than ready to be with Baron in every way possible.

They had decided to have a few drinks at the hotel bar, each toasting the other to a bright future and downed some shots. By the third one, Gabriella felt a little brave and began whispering filthy things in his ear she wanted him to do to her. His groan was all she needed to hear and soon, they were on their way upstairs to her room. It was closer, no other reason. Tearing his shirt open, buttons flying in all directions, Gabriella gasped as Baron claimed her lips hungrily with his and felt her panties drench instantly. She moaned as his hand slid down and up beneath her skirt, past her panties to slip a finger inside of her.

"Mmm Baron…" Gabriella moaned out, managing to get the door open to her hotel room and pulled him inside by the front of his shirt.

His finger never left her hot sex and his mouth devoured hers again, her fingers becoming entangled in his hair. It was never this intense, these feelings, with Shane McMahon and there was a simple reason for that. Gabriella wasn't in love with Shane; it had been strictly sex between them and nothing more. With Baron, it was SO much more and now she was about to finally make all of her sex dreams with him become a reality. Baron lifted her on the dresser, after swiping everything off it and didn't care if something broke, planting her backside on top of it. They never stopped kissing, touching, feeling, just taking their time to explore each other's bodies and become familiar.

"So, what was that you said down at the bar?" His voice had lowered an octave, becoming slightly rugged while his finger continued pumping in and out of her at a methodic pace. "Tell me again what ya wanted me to do…"

"Fuck my pussy until its numb." Gabriella breathed out, reaching down to wrap her hand around his wrist and pulled back enough to lock smoldered ocean blues on blackened orbs.

He smirked, gliding the pad of his thumb across her swollen lips and lifted her once again, her legs encircling his waist to carry her over to the bed. "I'll fuck ya good and proper, Gabi." He promised, sitting on the bed with her straddling his lap and kissed her breathless again. "But then I'm makin' love to you afterwards. We'll get the fuckin' out of the way first. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Gabriella had always been on the same wavelength as Baron, even when they barely knew each other. It was like they were always connected somehow, someway, and she'd been a fool not to tell him how she felt sooner. "I need you too badly to take it slow…"

"I know, but I'm not bendin' ya over either. I'm gonna fuck ya and look into your eyes and face because I wanna see your expression when you cum all over my dick." Baron informed her, kissing her again, unable to get enough of those addictive lips of hers.

Pulling back, Gabriella quickly removed her top and went to unsnap her bra, but Baron stopped her. "Get up and sit on my lap backwards." He ordered, watching her obey his command and stopped her again long enough to smack her backside, squeezing her cheeks. "Mmm, much better…"

Moving her long fiery red hair to the side, Baron proceeded to take the clasp between his teeth and unsnapped it, the bra coming loose as he brushed the straps down her arms. She removed it the rest of the way and his lips instantly attached to her bare shoulder, sliding his hands around to cup her full breasts. Instantly, he became harder in his pants and Baron knew she could feel it against her backside. It made Gabriella moan out, her entire body lighting on fire just by the way his lips caressed her skin and the way he touched her, tweaking her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Every little thing she noticed from him, especially how gentle he was being with her and that just made her fall for him further, if that was possible.

"Fuck Gabi, you feel that, sweetheart? You feel what you're doin' to me?" Baron growled at her nod, sincerely hoping she was ready for this because there was no turning back once they crossed over the threshold.

"I'd much rather feel it inside of me." Gabriella confessed, beginning to grind her backside against the hardness in his pants and hissed out, the hunger for him inside burning her alive from the inside out.

"All in due time, I promise…" Baron moved her hair over the other shoulder, unable to help exploring her beautiful body and gave the same attention to it as he did the other side. "Fuck Gabriella, as much as I wanna fuck you until you scream and beg me to stop, I also wanna take my time and savor this…"

Her body trembled at the feeling of his lips again, his hot breath puffing against her skin and she continued grinding back against him, a little harder with each passing second. "You can explore me all you want. Doesn't mean I won't tease you relentlessly until your resolve snaps and you take me the way I want you too."

Her words did not fall on deaf ears. Baron proceeded to slide his tongue all the way down the length of her back, directly on her spine. She shivered against him and he glided his tongue back up until he found her neck, pulling her back flush against his chest. Gabriella could tease him all she wanted, but they would only get down to business when he was done worshipping every speck of her body. She was going out of her mind with desire, sliding her hands down her thighs to glide her nails back up, trying to find some kind of reprieve for Baron's teasing.

"Stand up." He ordered, enjoying the way she obeyed and pulled her to stand between his legs, his hands massaging her backside again beneath the skirt. "These need to come off. I've gotta taste ya."

Gabriella felt his thumbs hook in the waistband of her panties to slide them down her toned legs, helping her step out of them by the hands. Then the skirt followed. Within seconds, she was standing before him completely naked. The way her hair pooled down her shoulders to cover her breasts and those beautiful ocean blues of hers holding such longing for him…Baron realized he had his own real-life Little Mermaid in Gabriella. That made him chuckle at the inner joke and he pressed a soft kiss to her toned stomach, feeling the muscles contract against his lips and tongue.

"So goddamn beautiful…perfect…"

Baron could smell her arousal and continued slowly making his way down while she stood there. Then he thought better of the situation and position they were in, once again lifting her by her waist. Her back planted on the bed with him hovered over her, his mouth finding hers again briefly. Christ, the way her red hair splayed around her just made Gabriella more breathtaking than she already was. This woman would be the absolute death of him with her beauty alone. Looking up at her as he made his way down her body again, Gabriella had sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and had captured one of her breasts in her hand, the other slipping through his hair. He smiled, knowing he had her silent consent to continue and licked, nipped and sucked his way down to what he wanted most. The smell of her alone made him heady, his mind in a thick passion haze while she lay there, writhing and panting.

Baron looked up at her again, memorizing her in this very moment and seared it to his memory.

When his head finally buried between her thighs, Gabriella cried out in both relief and ecstasy, her pussy throbbing with need. Need for him to finally touch her, taste her, feel her…all of it. Her fingers buried in his hair as her knees bent up to plant her feet against the comforter. Baron's forearm came down across her stomach, preventing her from moving further than that and Gabriella whimpered, removing one of her hands to go back to massaging her breast.

"Oh god, Baron…oh that feels so good, honey…" Her voice had deepened slightly, a slight seductive tone to it, from the amount of desire coursing through her veins. "Oh fuck, fuck me with that delicious tongue of yours…make me cum for you…"

He loved hearing her beg. It was saccharine music to his ears and she moaned uncontrollably, feeling his teeth very lightly scrap against her swollen bud. It was time to do a little experimenting to see what she liked and didn't. Along with his tongue, Baron managed to slide a finger inside of her, making her buck against his strong forearm. Her cry of pleasure told him she did not mind the double sensation from his tongue and finger, so he decided to add a second one. That made her cry turn into a scream, but it wasn't a bad sound and Baron became drunk over the power he had over her.

"O-oh fuck, oh Baron! BARON!" This man knew exactly what to do in the bedroom and where the sweet spot on a woman was. "Mmm yeah…YES! There, oh right there don't stop…oh god harder, faster!"

Baron loved how vocal she was and smirked, pulling his tongue back to start sliding both his fingers in and out of her tight sex, the warmth enveloping them. He would not let a single drop fall on the bed when that time came, but right now he wanted to drive her to the brink of insanity. It was intoxicating watching her face contort with passion over what he was doing to her and he knew when to slow down before she toppled over that fine razor edge. Then again, his dick was pulsating in his pants and, if Baron didn't take her soon, he would explode without her, which wasn't happening.

The first orgasm she experienced with Baron was earth-shattering and he'd drank every drop her body produced. He'd done it with his tongue, pulling his fingers out to reach up to tweak her other nipple since her hand had a tight hold on the other breast. That was until she rode the wave of ecstasy, giving Baron what he wanted most and watched as he hungrily devoured her whole. The way his mouth covered her entire neatly trimmed pussy had her mind reeling. There was very little hair below the belt due to all the sweat and grim she contracted while in the ring wrestling.

Once Baron had drunk his fill, he pulled back to smack his lips and licked them, working his way up her overheated body. His mouth found hers again, letting her taste herself on his tongue and once again, the addiction was strong. Gabriella could only lay there panting, trying to catch her breath while he stood to shed the rest of his clothes and free his painful erection. Baron was engorged and bigger than a lot of other men. This would have to be taken slowly until she got used to his cock because he already knew he was packing a lot more than Shane McMahon.

Indeed he was. Her mouth went dry as Gabriella saw just how big his cock was and briefly wondered if he'd even fit inside of her. That was such a stupid thought. She immediately pushed it firmly to the side and watched him crawl up the length of her body until he once again hovered over her. His lips captured hers and this time she wrapped her arm around his neck while her other hand slid up his chest, moaning in his mouth. This was it. They would finally be together and tears filled her eyes at the intense emotions crashing over her. Baron kissed each of her eyelids, her nose and went back to her lips, trying to distract her while slowly inching inside of her. He didn't stop though, taking his time and using all the control he could possess, not wanting to hurt her.

Never in her life had Gabriella felt so full. She clung to Baron for dear life, spreading her thighs wider and wound up wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him right where he was. This wasn't going to be a fast fuck session. As much talking as they'd done, deep down, Gabriella knew their first time would be slow lovemaking. Baron was just that type of man and he wanted to worship her body from head to toe, to make her fully believe he did love her. Only when she was fully adjusted to him did Baron start to move, thrusting in and out of her slowly and pulled away from her lips to glide his down her jaw.

"You feel so good inside of me, honey…" Gabriella moaned out, beginning to move with him and felt his hands slide up her arms to plant them on the bedding. Their fingers laced together as he continued moving in and out of her, their bodies molding together as one. "Oh god, I love you…"

"Me too, Gabi, me too…damn you feel so damn good wrapped around me…" Baron growled softly, burying his face in her throat and found the spot just below her ear, his thrusts never ceasing or increasing in pace.

Eventually, Baron pulled back to look down into her eyes, studying her face and could tell she was just about completely shatter. He wanted to watch her fall apart in his arms, beneath him and increased the pace slightly, sliding his hand up her thigh to give himself a little more leverage. The only sound besides the headboard hitting the wall light was their moans, groans and heavy panting, both trying like hell not to go all out this first round. Later, he would thoroughly fuck her, but right now it was all getting acquainted with each other's bodies.

"Ohh oh BARON!" Gabriella cried out, feeling the hot coil within her belly spring free and her juices soaked him, her walls wrapping around his cock in a warm, wet cocoon. "Cum for me…"

Who was he to deny that sweet request? Baron went over the edge right after she did, her climax triggering his as he bellowed out her name in his release, his seed spilling inside of her. Gabriella climaxed again, crying out a second time and shuddered against him, their bodies tensed before relaxing. She felt him collapse on top of her, though Baron managed to use his forearms to make sure he didn't completely crush her.

"I love you, Gabriella…" Baron whispered in her ear, not believing how mind-blowing that had been, even with how slow it had been. Sometimes lovemaking was the way to go. "So damn much…"

"I love you too, Wolf Boy." She smirked when he rose his head to look down at her and his mouth captured hers, both their bodies cooling off while they came down from the sexual high they reached together. "You do realize you did the opposite of what I wanted, right?"

"Not complainin', are ya?"

"Not at all. You always know what's best for me, for us, and I love you for it." Gabriella nuzzled against him, refusing to let him move off her and relished the feeling of the skin on skin contact.

Eventually, they moved to where Baron spooned against her with her back pressed tightly against his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

In seconds, they were out like lights after the vigorous activity they'd just gone through.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Going back to Chicago probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Jecina had nowhere else to go. It was in her name, her home, and it was where she felt the most comfortable. Jon wouldn't come for her. Lilianna would make sure he gave her space and time. Throughout the flight, Jecina stared out the window and let the past 2 years filter through her mind being with Jon. So much had happened…it was overwhelming to go through memory after memory, most of it surprisingly good.

So why was one bad memory overtaking the rest?

Why couldn't she get over these trust issues and be happy with the man she loved?

The plane landed in Chicago somewhere in the early morning hours, thanks to two layovers, and Jecina was exhausted in every way humanly possible. Emotionally, physically, mentally…there wasn't a part of her body that didn't ache, all for different reasons. This was the first time, since Jon had the 2 week trip overseas with the company, she would sleep alone and it broke her heart all over again. Jecina had nobody to blame except herself for this though and she owned her choice. It was the only way because talking to Jon wasn't an option, not with how weak he made her feel. No, she did the right thing by leaving to give them complete space and time, needing the pressure she'd felt with the house hunting and engagement lifted.

Walking through the penthouse, more memories hit her and it was almost as if Jecina was moving in slow motion. The tears poured out of her eyes and she didn't bother wiping them away, needing to let all the pain and anguish, she'd bottled up inside for so long, out. She managed to text Lilianna to let her know she landed safely before turning her phone on silent, not caring who tried contacting her for the next 5 days. The house shows would be Friday and Saturday – Battleground was Sunday. That would give her time to figure out what she wanted to do about this situation and Jon.

The first thing she did was cry and sob her broken heart out, collapsing on the bed they shared together. Everywhere she turned, she could smell him and clutched the pillow he used, burying her face in the softness of it. Her tears soaked through it, her entire body trembling from head to toe and it was hard to breathe. Jecina had never felt pain like this before, it felt as if her heart was being extracted from her chest. She curled up tighter, remembering the morning from hell after the incredible night she spent with both Jon and Dean. They both had given her something different, but Jon had been what she wanted and she planned on choosing him.

Until he revealed his true intentions for her.

If he wanted someone like Layla, a hot sexy Latina, what the hell was he doing with someone plain like her? Why did Jon pursue her? It was always in the back of her mind – that question of why. No matter how many times he told her he loved her or spent hours worshipping her body…Jecina never felt she was good enough for him because of that tainted memory. It always made her wonder if he'd stayed with her just to spite his brother, since he'd used her from the beginning to get revenge on Dean. Jon knew how Dean felt about her, so it would make sense to stay with her for that reason alone, to keep her tied to him. Even though Jecina did not have any feelings towards Dean besides friendship and that had been destroyed over the past couple months with his actions.

Day 3 found Jecina slowly cracking her eyes open to the darkened room, all the shades drawn to keep the sunlight out. That wasn't necessary since it was storming like crazy outside, the sound of thunder rumbling throughout the house. It was oddly soothing as Jecina slowly forced herself to sit up, rubbing her sore, swollen eyes. Jecina felt her stomach gurgle violently, knowing she had to get up and eat something, even if it was crackers. She hadn't moved from the bed in 3 days, which meant no eating or drinking. There was a very good chance she was dehydrated and it didn't help all she'd done was cry and sleep.

No wonder her throat felt as if it was on fire. Hell, maybe she was getting sick and had a sore throat. Jecina slowly rose to her feet, feeling how shaky her legs were and made her way out of the bedroom toward the kitchen. Water. She needed water and then some crackers. A shower was in her near future too. Pulling a box of saltines out of the cabinet, Jecina opened the package and began munching on them while drinking a glass of water. None of it was done with gusto because she'd end up vomiting otherwise, needing to take it slow. After she was done, Jecina felt a little better and her stomach was no longer screaming at her to eat, the salt from the crackers also settling it down.

Grabbing her phone, Jecina remained standing to get the feeling back in her legs while sifting through the countless text messages.

 **Jeci, I'm here if you need me, sweetie. You're not alone in this. Call me when you get a chance or at least message me back.** – Lilianna.

 **Okay, it's been 12 hours and I haven't heard from you. Are you all right?** – Lilianna.

 **Now you're starting to worry me a little bit since I haven't heard from you in over a day. CALL ME.** – Lilianna.

 **2 DAYS?! Where the hell are you? Don't do something stupid, Jecina! You call me immediately as soon as you get these messages, you hear me?!"** – Lilianna.

The next message was from Gabriella over 12 hours ago. **Jecina, I'm just checking on you. Lilianna is going out of her mind with worry. Please call one of us and let us know you're still alive and kicking. We love you, don't forget that.**

The final text message is what made her blood run cold and it was only from a few hours ago.

 **I love you. And I'm not giving up on us, Jina.**

Just when she thought she had no other tears to give, Jecina felt them burn her eyes all over again. He was giving her time and space, but that didn't mean he couldn't communicate with her. Texting and calling, for instance. He hadn't called her yet, just sent that simple text message 3 days after she left. Just reading it caused her heart to both leap in her throat and shatter all at the same time. He wasn't giving up on her. He still loved her, despite the fact she'd crushed him by leaving and didn't even have the courtesy to tell him to his face. Jecina wanted to believe him; she ached to be in his arms again and to feel his lips against hers, to smell him and hear his raspy, gritty voice in her ear.

Instead of answering the messages from Lilianna and Gabriella, Jecina set her phone down on the bed and knew she had to take a shower. That would help wake her up more and then maybe she'd eat something more solid. Wiping her tears away, Jecina had to pull herself together and blew out a breath, eyeing the bathroom. It was time to clean herself up and then she'd respond to her friends to let them know she was all right. Physically, anyway. Emotionally and mentally, she was wrecked. Stripping out of her clothes from 3 days ago, Jecina tossed them in the laundry basket and padded into the bathroom, turning the light on. Within minutes, she was under the warm shower sprays and let the grime and filth wash away down the drain.

An hour later, she finally stepped out, after having another decent cry from spotting Jon's shampoo on the ledge. Would it ever end? Would her heart ever heal from this? Jecina doubted it since she truly believed Jon was her soul mate, but how could he be when she didn't trust him? It was a contradiction of the heart. Pulling out some clothes, Jecina went on autopilot and pulled them on, towel drying her long black hair. She remembered how she always used to keep it short, but once it grew out, Jon loved it and asked her not to cut it. It was now past the middle of her back and she was thinking about chopping it off again; long hair was a pain to take care of.

Grabbing the crackers, deciding they were the only thing she could stomach at the moment, with more water, Jecina made her way to the living room with phone in hand. She had been mindful enough to plug it in before having her breakdown, so it was fully charged. Just as she sat down, the cell lit up and it was Lilianna calling, making her crack the barest hint of a smile. The woman was a worrywart.

"Hello?"

"OH THANK GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Lilianna shouted in relief, ignoring everyone else staring at her on the plane while Seth sat beside her with a smirk on his face. "Shut up, Rollins."

"I told you she was alive. You really should listen to me more often, Lila."

"Again, shut up." Lilianna turned her attention back to Jecina, relief flooding through her. Jon would be relieved too and she had to stop him several times from hopping on a plane to go to Chicago to check on Jecina. "Woman, you really need to stop scaring me like this. I didn't know what the fuck happened to you."

"I know." Jecina's voice remained monotone, her voice rough from all the crying she'd done. "I'm sorry."

The sound of her voice broke Lilianna's heart. This did not sound like the Jecina she knew, though she wasn't surprised either. "Sweetie, what can I do? Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. I hate hearing you like this…"

"Did you do what I asked?" Jecina asked, leaning back against the couch and shut her eyes, listening to Lilianna give her the rundown of her talk with Jon. Good, he knew the truth now. "And I don't think there's anything you can do for me right now, Lili. I appreciate your help with the talk though."

"He's not giving up on your relationship, Jeci. You gotta believe that. That man loves you and he said he'll do whatever it takes to win you back, to show you you're the only one for him." Lilianna pleaded his case, promising to help them find their way back to each other. "I know you don't trust him and he understands that now…"

"He texted me a couple hours ago. He said he loved me and he's not giving up on us. It was short and sweet, I haven't responded to him." Jecina didn't know if she would either, not sure she was ready to have any kind of communication with him. "I know I'm gonna probably run into him on Sunday…"

That was a big possibility, but Lilianna made it clear to Jon to give Jecina space and not to bother her at work. "He'll keep his distance for now. But maybe send him a text and let him know you're alive, okay? I had to stop him several times from hopping on a damn plane because he's been that worried about you."

The last thing Jecina wanted to do was have Jon worry about her. "Okay, I can do that. Listen, I…I want to try something. I don't know if you wanna call it a test, but…I need to know, without a shadow of a doubt, he's faithful and loyal to me while we're away from each other."

Now Lilianna was intrigued, raising a brow and held her hand up before Seth could open his mouth. "What do you want to do?"

There was only way one for Jecina to know if he could be faithful to her with them being on two separate shows. It was a test, plain and simple. If he truly loved her and was devoted solely to her, he wouldn't have sex with anyone else. No ring rats, no coworkers, nobody. One month. She would give Jon one month on the Raw roster, away from her, without seeing each other, to see if he held out. Lilianna was now on the Raw roster and would keep an eye on him, but she would not stop him from giving into temptation, if the situation arose.

"So, in a nutshell, you want me to keep an eye on him for you, but don't stop him if he does something shitty?" Lilianna summarized, sharing a troubled look with Seth and bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure this is the ONLY way to settle your trust issues with him or make them go away, Jeci?"

"Yes. I've thought about this over the past 3 days. I cried, of course, and slept, but…until I know he can be faithful to me, to us, to our relationship, I won't give anymore of my heart to him." Jecina had made her mind up and was steadfast in executing this plan, hoping Lilianna would be onboard with it. "Lili, I won't marry him. I won't share a home with him. I won't put myself in that position again where he hurts me a second time. Not until I know he can be faithful. Now, I won't cut contact with him. We can talk on the phone, text each other, but I won't skype or anything like that. Just phone calls and text messaging, for now."

Lilianna had to admit, Jecina was slick to do something like this and didn't blame her after what happened with Jon. She had no doubt in her mind Jon would stay loyal and faithful, but that also meant she couldn't tell him what was happening. Watching him silently was all she had to do. Seth could help out and Lilianna immediately dismissed that idea, deciding to do this on her own. If Jon wanted to make a mistake by sleeping with another woman, while his fiancée was away on another show, then it was better to find out before walking down the aisle and sharing the rest of her life with a cheater.

"Will you help me with this?"

"Hell girl, you know I'm always here for you and I understand why you're doing this. You can count on me." Lilianna was confident in her ability to be a spy, hoping she could pull it off without Jon getting too suspicious. "One thing though, because of the draft bullshit, there's two separate house shows for tomorrow, for some reason, and Jon isn't on the one we are. I won't be able to start doing this for you until Sunday and let you know if the split house show things happens again going forward."

That did not set well with Jecina, but there was nothing she could do and pushed aside for the time being. "Don't go all out with it either. Just watch him whenever you're around him. Don't go out of your way to be too friendly to him or anything like that or he'll get suspicious." Jecina advised, feeling a little more alive with each cracker and sip of water she had.

"You got it. Listen, I gotta go because the plane is getting ready to take off, but I'll call you later tonight, okay? Hang in there, I love you."

"Love you too, Lili. See you on Sunday."

Jecina hung up the phone and went to set it down, but instead she held it back up to reread Jon's text message. To text him or not to text him…she didn't know if it was too soon to contact him. Then again, the month plan started today and she told Lilianna she would remain in contact with him throughout. Calling him wasn't an option, it would have to be straight texting for the time being until she was ready to hear his voice again.

 **I'm alive.** Was the text message she sent to him before moving on to send a text to Gabriella, refusing to leave her other friend hanging.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Come in!"

"Hey Steph, can we talk for a minute?" Lilianna had tapped on the woman's door and waited for her to answer before entering, closing it behind her.

Stephanie nodded, rubbing her temples and popped some aspirin. This draft had put a load of pressure on her because now each show had their own house show instead of it all being combined. Her father was out of his mind to do this a second time, but Vince had a plan to make it different and more successful this time around. Honestly, the first time around had started off well, but fizzled out as time went by and only select Superstars were on the shows. Mixing it every once in a while was what Vince had in mind and Stephanie was onboard with it, along with Shane and Hunter.

"Sure Lilianna, what's up?"

"Well…" Lilianna didn't know how to bring this up and could tell how stressed out Stephanie was, wondering if now was the right time. Yes, yes it was. "Okay, I'm just gonna be frank with you. I miss being in the ring. I don't mind valeting Seth to the ring and being his on-screen business partner, but…I miss wrestling. That's what I was brought here for and…if I can't do it, if I'm stuck as a valet, then I'm thinking maybe I should go back down to NXT…"

Stephanie eyed the burnt orange haired woman somewhat skeptically, seeing how serious she was and her features softened. "Okay. Okay. I get it and I don't blame you. You wanna wrestle? You got it. Starting tonight, you'll be put in a match against Dana Brooke. Sound good?" Charlotte and Dana Brooke had been drafted to Raw.

"Really?" Lilianna grinned, clasping her hands together and couldn't wait to mix it up in the ring.

"One condition." Stephanie rose from her seat and walked over, poking Lilianna in the side where she knew the broken ribs were. She didn't flinch. "You are to be checked out by the WWE doctors thoroughly and, if they clear you, the match is on."

Lilianna hugged Stephanie, thanking her for the opportunity and rushed out to go see the doctors to get cleared. Stephanie chuckled, shaking her head at the enthusiasm and went back to doing her work. Honestly, she had been planning on putting Lilianna back in the ring as soon as the draft ended and she was healed from the broken ribs.

Passing the tests with flying colors, Lilianna was ecstatic to wrestle her first match in months. Seth laughed at her, happy for his girlfriend and watched her get ready, sliding into her wrestling gear. She always carried it everywhere with her, just in case the company wanted her to wrestle. For months, she had been itching to get back in the ring and tonight it would finally happen. Seth was not surprised to watch Lilianna completely decimate Dana Brooke and became turned on by it, his dark chocolate eyes turning to black pools. The way she moved in the ring, every movement was fluid and it looked like she hadn't missed a step or beat.

He still had his match that night, which was the main event, against Ambrose. It was the for the title, but Seth wouldn't win and he was fine with it. He'd rather win it at a live pay-per-view event in front of millions across the globe anyway. Growling as she sauntered in the ring after the victory, playing the heel role perfectly, Seth felt his dick tighten in his own gear. Going out there with a boner could not happen, so Seth had to look away from the monitor and think of every disgusting thing on the planet in order to soften up again. Later, he would take great pleasure in finally claiming Lilianna for his own, knowing she was chomping at the bit to have him as well.

Two long months – 8 weeks, almost to the day – Lilianna was finally recovered from her injury and nothing else stood in their way of being together fully. Seth couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and started doing his pre-match warmup, stretching his muscles. He had some new techniques for his knee as well, just to keep his strong and less likely to tear again like before. When the locker room door opened and he looked up at his glistening woman, his cock began growing in his pants again. Standing from the floor, he pressed her back against the door, effectively closing it and captured her mouth hungrily, the kiss full of fire, passion and promise.

"You're mine tonight when we get back to the hotel, Lila. We've waited long enough." Seth informed her, not sugarcoating it and could see the longing in her toffee eyes. They always turned toffee whenever she was turned on and it almost made him want to skip the match and take her right against this door. "Any objections to that?"

"No. I want you, Seth. I've wanted you since you came back and I know you've been waiting for me to heal. You've been so patient with me, it just makes me love you more." Lilianna slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders and down his muscular arms, not believing the physique this man had on him. "I'm not going out with you tonight. I'm gonna shower and change, so we're ready to go when you're done kicking Ambrose's ass."

One day, he planned on catching her after a match, when he didn't have one, and licking her sweaty body from head to toe. "I'll try to hurry up." He chuckled, kissing her again and squeezed her backside, rubbing his nose against hers. "And I love you too."

A few minutes later, he left to go do his match and Lilianna showered, both eager to get back the hotel.

* * *

They didn't make it back to the hotel.

They made it as far as the rental and couldn't keep their hands and lips off each other long enough for either to drive. "Fuck it." Seth grunted, pushing his seat back all the way to give him enough room and dragged her across the seat to straddle his lap.

Lilianna did not care where they were, her body screaming at her to screw this man. It'd been several months for her and even longer for Seth. She knew that because he hadn't been with another woman after Michelle left and broke his heart. Their first time would be hard and fast, neither minding it because they always had the second round. Her mouth found his again, their tongues dancing together, tasting each other, while their hands were busy trying to undress the other as fast as they could. The rental was a Land Rover, so it had some room, but not nearly enough for what all he wanted to do to her. It would have to do for a quickie, however.

"Good thing you wore a skirt tonight, eh?" Seth slid his hand down between her thighs and groaned again, not feeling any panties beneath. "You naughty girl…"

"I figured there was no point since this would probably happen." Lilianna shrugged with a cheeky smile, her lips parting as soon as his fingers began probing her dripping sex. "Seth, it's been too long…"

"I know, me too. I swear I'll make our second time more memorable…"

Lilianna pressed a finger to his lips and kissed him, reaching between them to unsnap his skinny jeans. "It already is because it's with you. I don't care how long or short this is, just please fuck me…" Her voice had turned breathy, her heart pounding in her ears and managed to slide her hand down to stroke his cock.

Lifting up, Seth pushed his jeans down enough to where his cock was freed, refusing to have the zipper scratch at him. It would also give him leverage to thrust up inside of her receptive body. He didn't care if this was against the rules of WWE or not; he'd pay to have the car detailed when they were done because it was about to become very messy.

"You were so fucking hot tonight in that ring. I've always loved watching you wrestle, Lila…" Seth rumbled, pulling the strapless top she had on down around her waist, freeing her voluptuous breasts. "I've waited so long for you…"

"Me too…" Lilianna moaned out as soon as his mouth took one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling it around his tongue. "Seth…"

Her fingers immediately slid through his wet black tresses, wet from the shower he'd taken after his match. She'd been tempted to join him, but he made it clear if she did, they would probably be staying the night at the arena. That didn't sound appeasing, so Lilianna held off and waited, much to her chagrin. Just the thought of her man showering, naked, with soap sliding down his rock hard body…it was enough to make any woman wetter than an ocean.

Nuzzling her breasts, after giving the other the same treatment with his lips and tongue, Seth reached down to grab hold of his cock. "You ready for this, Lila?" His blackened eyes locked on smoldering toffee and her hand covered his, both guiding his cock inside of her.

"Born ready. Take me…" Lilianna ordered breathlessly, feeling his tip first and then the rest of his length slide inside of her tight body. "Oh god…"

Exquisite. Lilianna fought the urge not to roll her eyes in the back of her head, the burning sensation surrounding her. They had already discussed, in depth, all about protection and she assured him she was on birth control. Seth wasn't a fan of condoms, but would use them if she wanted. Lilianna told him it wasn't necessary and they both made it clear it was a risk they were willing to take. Just like she had with Randy and Roman, who also weren't fans of condoms either. If she got pregnant, they would deal with it and, honestly, Lilianna wouldn't mind having Seth's baby.

Seth wouldn't either. He could not believe how tight this woman was and had to stop before he exploded like a 13-year-old boy. Fully sheathed inside of her, his cock pulsated against her walls and it felt like they were suffocating him. His strong hands gripped her hips, but still hadn't moved and Lilianna was whimpering, begging him to end their torment. Seth really wanted to, but he hadn't had sex in a while and wished he would've jacked off in the shower, so this would last longer. He hissed out when she began to move, her hips rolling to start sliding him in and out of her body, his eyes slamming shut.

"Fuck, oh fuck, Lila…"

"I told you, it doesn't matter how short or long this is." She spoke against his mouth, tracing his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and felt him shiver against her. "Let go and fuck me, Seth…"

Nodding, Seth nipped her bottom lip with his teeth in response and began thrusting his hips, plummeting deep inside of her. Her cry was all he needed to hear to know he was hitting the right spot and pleasuring her. Sliding his hands up her back, Seth did not slow down and used the floor of the vehicle for leverage to thrust as hard, fast and deep as he could in the confined space. Lilianna was in sheer heaven, her hands sliding up his chest to grip his shoulders. Bouncing on his cock, her mouth captured his, her hands buried in his hair again. She had no idea why Seth was so timid to start this, but he was doing a fantastic job and the coil in her belly had already formed, intensifying. His hands slid down to cup her backside, trying to keep her from bouncing partially on the steering wheel, not wanting to cause her any kind of pain.

"Oh right there…don't stop…oh god, I'm gonna cum…" Lilianna panted, her body coated in a new sheen of sweat and so was Seth, the windows fogging up, even if with the air on. There was no way they'd do this without the AC since it was 90 degrees outside. "Harder! Give it to me!"

Throwing caution to the wind, Seth increased the pace and gritted his teeth, feeling the tingling sensation in his balls. It wouldn't be long now. If he timed it right, they would climax together or he'd go right after her. Seth absolutely refused to release before his woman, urging her body to surrender and captured her nipple in his mouth to add sensation to the moment. There were a lot of limitations to car sex – the hotel would've been much better for their first time. Sometimes, however, hunger and need outweighed everything else between two people.

"Seth! SETH!" Liliana shrieked out, not caring who heard her and finally reached her end, her body shuddering as her hot juices flowed over him.

That was what he waited for and there was no sense holding back any longer. Within seconds after her climax, Seth sank his cock inside of her as deep as he could before exploding. He could feel her drench him all over again, her cries echoing around the car mixed with his own growls of ecstasy. Bellowing her name in his release, Seth pulled her close to him to where their bodies molded together and slammed his mouth on hers, sucking away both their air.

"T-That was…amazing…" Lilianna stammered, trying to catch her breath and rested her forehead against his, never in her life experiencing something as intense as this bout with Seth.

Not with Randy. Not with Roman.

Seth nodded in agreement, also trying to catch his own breath and slow his heart rate down. That had been more than worth the wait, though not everything he hoped for because of the confinement they were in. It was time to get back to the hotel and really show her what he was capable of. Smirking at the thought, Seth grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her again, once again stealing her breath.

"Y-You've really gotta stop that…before I pass out…"

"You ready to head back to the hotel and continue this with more freedom?" Seth wasn't surprised when she nodded, brushing his lips against her nose and reluctantly lifted her off him. "Goddamn, definitely gonna need this cleaned or just pay the fine…"

Lilianna laughed, seeing what he was talking about and hadn't realized just how messy it would be having sex in the car. "I'll pay half if you want."

Seth snorted, waving her off and tucked himself back in his jeans after pulling them back up, refastening them. Lilianna pulled her top back up, readjusted her skirt and he licked his lips at the thought of her having no panties on. He'd be using that to his advantage and could already feel his cock coming to life again, buckling up. Not tasting her yet was a mistake, one he planned on rectifying immediately.

Definitely time to head back to the hotel for round two.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"Did you hear?"

Dean raised a brow at his good friend, Antonio Cesaro, busy trying to eat his salad. "Hear what?" The WWE World Heavyweight championship lay beside him in a chair since he'd just finished match with Seth Rollins.

"Man, you really need to open your ears a bit more." Antonio chuckled, setting his own plate of food down and moved the WWE title to set it on the table. "About Jecina and Moxley." He knew Jon Moxley from the Indy's, but they weren't friends.

Snorting, he continued eating and tried not to seem like he cared. "What about them?" He grunted, wondering if he even wanted to hear this considering he'd just found out they were engaged.

"They're done."

Now the man had Dean's full undivided attention, the fork dropping to the plate. "What do you mean they're done?" He slowly chewed, listening to Antonio intently and his brow rose higher and higher with each passing second.

"Jecina ran out of the arena on Tuesday in tears. Naomi saw her and a few others too. She found out the draft results and it upset her, I guess."

Why wasn't Dean informed of this until now? Tuesday seemed like so long ago and he suddenly wondered why he hadn't seen her moseying around with his evil twin. Jon was here, but not Jecina, which was unlike them. Now he knew why. They had split up. Something told Dean it was Jecina's doing and that made a smirk curve his lips, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Who knows? Maybe you have a shot with her now that Moxley is outta the picture, eh?" It was no secret how Dean felt towards the beautiful caterer; everyone knew about her choosing his twin over Dean, which Antonio felt was extremely unfair.

Dean had to play this cool, not fully trusting Antonio and shrugged, continuing to eat his salad. "I don't know about that. I don't think she wants anything to do with me." Flat lie, but again, he had to keep this one close to the chest with what he had planned for Jecina. It would be a lot easier now that Moxley was out of the picture too.

"Oh come on, Ambrose, I know you still love her." Antonio heckled, tilting his head at Dean's nonchalance over this news and wondered if maybe the man had finally gotten over Jecina Shaw.

Why couldn't the company let Roman back a few days early? Dean was getting annoyed by Antonio and temped to shove his head into the plate of food he was scarfing down. When Antonio started asking about what Dean thought Roman put into his system, in order to cause the suspension, he abruptly stood from the table, tossed his bowl away and walked out of catering. How was he supposed to know? Hell, he didn't even think Roman put anything in his body, but then again, Lilianna had done a number on him lately by calling the wedding off and leaving him.

People thought Dean had spoken to Roman during his 30 day suspension, but they'd be wrong. The big man had cut himself off from everyone and everything, only talking to Dean a few times. The one night Roman called him, he could hear female giggling on the other end. Roman had gotten rip-roaring drunk and brought home a woman to take his aggression out on. Dean didn't appreciate being woken up at 2 AM, when he'd just gotten to sleep two hours prior, and turned his cell off before going to bed from that night forward.

Walking out of the arena, Dean slid his glasses on and stopped at the sight of a car a few down from his. The windows were starting to fog up and it was obvious what was going on. People were getting it on in the arena parking lot. He shook his head, pulling his keys out and briefly wondered what car sex with Jecina would be like. Probably mind-blowing, much like the night he had shared her with Moxley, even though he'd put a damper on things by simply being there. Dean only had her one other time, which wasn't as passionate as the first time because of her heartbreak over Moxley. His eyes widened when he heard a woman scream out Seth's name and grimaced, knowing exactly who it was.

Lilianna.

"Thank god Roman isn't here to see that." He grumbled, wondering if the bitch had a death wish screwing her new boy toy in an arena parking lot and slid behind the wheel of his rental to head back to the hotel.

Antonio had just given him a lot to think about.

* * *

During his 2 days off, Jon had been tempted to go to Chicago, bang on Jecina's door and demand her to talk to him, but refrained. Barely. Lilianna made him promise to give her time alone and it was hard to do, so instead he went to Cincinnati to pack up his belongings. Most of them were at the penthouse in Chicago, but he still had some things he wanted to move into their new house in Colorado. He refused to believe they wouldn't end up sharing that house together, married and happy, one day. Occupying himself with packing, Jon had also cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, even repainting the walls. It was only a one bedroom apartment, tiny, so it didn't take more than a couple hours to do the project. There was no way he'd miss out on his cleaning deposit he had to fork over prior to taking the apartment years ago.

His second, and final day off, found Jon on a plane alone, with the earbuds in his ear attached to the MP3 player from Jecina. He was blasting some alternative rock band Seth had told him to listen to. They weren't half bad, actually, though he much preferred old classic rock like Metallica or AC/DC. AC/DC was his favorite, but he was always open to try new bands. When the plane took off, he automatically reached for the spot beside him and stopped himself, used to having Jecina by his side. Even if they were together, he would have to get used to traveling alone since they were separated by the company. Jon really, REALLY hated WWE right now and was half-tempted to leave to go back to the Indy's on principal. However, the money he made from WWE was far superior than anything the Indy's could and would offer, which was the only reason he was sticking around.

Around noon, Jon stepped out of the Ford F150 and looked out at the beautiful house, letting out a shaky breath. Jecina. It reminded him so much of her and it hurt to be here without her. Was this heartache he was experiencing? Is this what it felt like? He didn't like it, gritting his teeth and took the keys out to go inside, the sun blazing in the sky. Grabbing 2 out of 8 boxes he'd brought from Cincinnati, Jon went inside to start unpacking them one at a time, knowing it would be a lot easier and, once again, occupy his mind. Once that was done and the boxes were broken down into a pile in the garage to be taken out with recycling, Jon made himself something to eat, barely tasting the food. He spent the rest of that night outside by the pool, a 12 pack of beer beside him on the pavement beside the lounge chair he occupied and stared up at the sky, missing Jecina more than he'd ever thought possible.

He really was a damn sap!

There was no house show for him on Friday, so Saturday morning, Jon was on another flight heading to Wildwood, New Jersey. He'd have to drive a bit after landing at the airport, but it wouldn't take too long to get to the arena. The match that night was a triple threat for the United States championship, which he planned on ripping away from Rusev at Battleground tomorrow night. It was him, the current champion and, for some odd reason, Sami Zayn, vying for the title at the house show. Very rarely did titles switch hands at house shows, so naturally Rusev retained. It would be different come Sunday and Jon made sure to let the Russian know that by giving him a Hook & Ladder in the center of the ring. The fans cheered and Jon acknowledged them, but inside he felt numb instead of the usual rush every time he was out in the ring, doing what he did best.

"Hey Moxley, how you holdin' up?" Baron asked, walking up to his friend and could tell Jon was having a hard time with this breakup.

"Been better." Jon needed a nicotine fix badly and already had his cigarettes in hand, not bothering to shower at the moment. Maybe when he was done giving himself a higher chance of lung cancer he'd wash the grime and grit away from the ring. "Just heading outside for some fresh air."

"All right, well if you need me, you know where to find me…" This would be the last time they saw each other for a while since Baron was on the Smackdown! Live roster.

"Yeah…" Jon didn't really know how to respond to that and kept walking, closing his eyes the moment the warm air flowed over him. He ducked his head, lighting up a smoke and heard his phone go off, pulling it out of his pocket to check who it was.

 **Hi.**

It was Jecina. The cigarette dangling between his lips nearly fell out as his electric blues stared at the word for what seemed like ages. She was contacting him. Granted, he'd gotten the 'alive' text the previous day, but Jon didn't think he'd hear from her other than that. Maybe she had changed her mind about this breakup. It was wishful thinking, but Jon would hold onto any sliver of hope he could at this rate.

 **Hey.** He responded back, not sure what else to say and felt lame, shaking his head while taking a long drag from his smoke.

 **How are you?** Was the next text and Jon felt like laughing, clearing his throat.

 **Not good.** There was no point lying to her, not the way she'd been apparently lying to him for months.

Five minutes ticked by with no response and, just as he finished his cigarette, another text came in. **Look, I know this is hurting you. I'm not gonna pretend it's not and I hate that I've hurt you this way, Jon.**

 **Then why did you? Why didn't you just come to me and tell me what the fuck was going on, Jina? Did you think I'd get pissed and leave you or something?** If she wanted to hash this out via text messaging, Jon would humor her because he needed answers. He needed to know why from HER, not her best friend, who was apparently her messenger.

Jecina read that and shut her eyes, currently sitting outside on the veranda with the moon shining down on her, tears running down her cheeks. Her bags were already packed for tomorrow's trip to Washington D.C. for Battleground and she wasn't looking forward to it. Not at all. She wasn't ready to face Jon yet and hoped he kept his distance because she was fragile. Falling into his arms would be too tempting and she'd wind up in the same position she was in before – her trust issues included.

 **Because I was scared. I was scared of the outcome, of losing you.**

 **Jina, I would never walk away from you, but I deserve the fucking truth! I deserve a face to face talk instead of having your best friend talk to me about our issues. I was blindsided by all of this shit!** Jon did not mean to snap on her through text, but he could feel his blood boiling the more he thought about her leaving without a word.

Without a 'fuck you, have a nice life' or anything. He had to take a deep breath to calm down and lit up another cigarette, not caring about chain-smoking and leaned his head back against the truck he leaned against. The anger was also directed at himself for being a colossal dickhead to her in the first place and causing all these trust issues. If he never would've fucked around with Layla and hadn't used her against Ambrose…things would be completely different and they'd probably be married by now.

 **I'm sorry. I should've told you the truth from the get-go. This has been tearing me up for over 2 years now, ever since we got back together. I just don't know how I'm supposed to trust you on another show and us only seeing each other one or two days out of the entire week. That's only a handful of times a MONTH. How are we supposed to survive when we're away from each other far more than we see each other?** Jecina understood his anger towards her and didn't blame him, expecting it. However, she knew she also just brought up some valid points and waited with bated breath to see what his response would be.

 **You wanna know how? You believe in me. You believe in us. You believe our love can conquer any fucking thing. You believe I'd never, ever hurt you the way I did back then. You believe I've changed and I'm a different man than I used to be. And when we see each other those few days out of the month, we sex each other so much, we physically NEED a break from each other when we part ways.** That made a smirk curve his lips, knowing she'd find that amusing as well and flicked some ash on the ground from his cigarette.

His assumption was correct and Jecina found herself giggling, which sounded foreign since she hadn't done much laughing lately. **We already sex each other up too much and I've told you that. Still hasn't stopped us wanting each other any less.** She pointed out, leaning back against her lounge chair and stared up at the stars, inhaling slowly. **I'm weak when I'm around you, Moxley. I don't know if you've figured that out yet, but I find it very difficult to talk to you about how I'm feeling. You're intense and you make me weak in the knees with just a touch or the sound of your voice. I'm weak against you and I knew I wouldn't be able to do this without Lili's help, which is why I asked her to talk to you. Because I PHYSICALLY wouldn't be able to leave you if I talked to you about this face to face.**

 **Damn right you wouldn't. I wouldn't let you leave.** Jon meant that with every fiber of his being, already picturing how this talk would've gone down had they'd done it face to face. **So what now? I don't wanna lose you, Jina. I don't know how to prove you can trust me though. You gotta give me a bone here, woman. Tell me what to do and I'll do it.**

Shutting her eyes, Jecina could feel the apprehension and plea through his words, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. **I don't want to lose you either. I love you, Jon. Just give me a little more time. Give me time to figure this out, okay? We can continue talking like this, if you want. I don't want to talk on the phone right now though. Are you okay with that?**

It took several minutes before he responded. **Yeah, I'll text you as much and long as you want, precious. And I love you too. Miss you so goddamn much. Don't ever forget that or think I don't love you.**

 **Okay. I'm heading to bed now. Got an early flight. Take care of yourself and we'll talk soon. Good night, Jon.**

 **Night.** Jon responded back and slipped his phone back in his pocket, scrubbing a hand down his face.

Well, contacting him was a step in the right direction and, if they kept going this way, hopefully they would be back together sooner rather than later.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Jecina arrived at the arena before anyone else to set up the kitchen and start cooking. It was the final pay-per-view event for a while with both shows, so she wanted it to be somewhat special. The first thing she started on was the tacos, making the meat for them mixed with salsa. She never used to taco seasoning, finding it disgusting when salsa gave it a much richer flavor. After half the ground beef was in the huge skillet, she started on her mini cheesecakes. There were quite a few people she would no longer see and they absolutely loved her cooking, but the mini cheesecakes were her specialty.

Dean used to love them and it made her smile sadly because those were the good days with him. That was the Dean Ambrose she remembered and had a crush on, the one who would always – ALWAYS – stop in for a mini cheesecake. He seemed to know whenever she'd make them too and she always accused him of having an inner radar. Jon wasn't big on cheesecake, but he did love her cobbler, no matter the fruit she used, and would always come in for a small sample. Cake too and pie, but never cheesecake. Just proved further how different the twins were.

Her attire for the evening was a cream color sleeveless top and black pencil skirt that hugged her knees. Once again, she had flats on, refusing to wear heels when she was on her feet for the most of the night cooking. Her hair was pulled back in a tight twist and she'd used some gel to smooth the small hairs back too. A monitor was set up in the kitchen, so she could at least watch the event and hoped she could get through tonight without any problems or issues. The last thing she needed was more drama; part of her wanted to go back to the good old days before she knew Dean had feelings for her. Before she met Jon Moxley and fell head over heels in love with him, only for him to shatter her heart. Before Liliya had gone crazy and wound up in an institution for the rest of her life.

A few hours later, the door to the kitchen was pushed open and Jecina had just pulled another batch of mini cheesecakes out of the oven, turning to see who was visiting her. It was Lilianna and she waited until the cheesecakes were set down before clobbering Jecina with a tight hug. Jecina immediately hugged her back, feeling the woman trembling and rubbed her back, knowing she was worried about her. After she'd scared Lilianna, Jecina made sure to answer every text message the woman sent her, which was quite a few. They couldn't talk on the phone about the plan with Jon due to Seth's prying ears. Lilianna trusted him wholeheartedly, but Jecina wanted to keep this strictly between them, no one else needed to be involved.

"Lili, can't…breathe…" Jecina wheezed out, feeling her friend lighten the hug only slightly. "I'm okay…"

"No you're not. Don't lie to me." Lilianna retorted, pulling back to peer into Jecina's face and could see, even through the makeup, the dark circles rimming her eyes. "You need to take care of yourself. I know you're heartbroken, but you can't fall apart right now."

"I know. I'm taking care of myself after wallowing in pity for 3 days straight. I pushed myself to start eating and drinking, now I'm cooking and I'm gonna be okay. I just have to…believe Jon will pull this off and not disappoint me." Jecina tried not to grimace at the mention of him and failed, turning to pop another batch of cheesecakes in the oven.

Lilianna finally noticed all the food surrounding her, raising a slow brow. "How long have you been here, Jeci?" She asked curiously, knowing it had to be quite a while for all this food to already be done.

"A little after noon, I think." Jecina honestly couldn't remember, shrugging and ignored Lilianna's gaping face. "You know when I'm stressed out or upset, cooking is what I do best. This is the last event with both shows for a while, so I wanted to make it special."

"Actually, Summerslam is coming up and THEN we won't be together for a while, brand wise, I mean." Considering she hadn't made mini cheesecakes in a very long time, Lilianna had to wonder if there was a specific reason for that. "So you've been cooking for the past 5 hours straight?"

"No, I took a small break here and there to drink and eat, MOM." Jecina shot back, rolling her eyes and felt like she was being interrogated by her mother for staying out past curfew or something. "I…texted Jon, by the way. Last night."

That was surprising to hear considering Jecina didn't know when she'd be able to contact Jon. "Oh really? What did you two talk about?"

"He was upset with me, naturally. I knew he would be. I ran out on him, on us, our relationship and sent you to give him the bad news." Jecina was truly a coward when it came to Moxley and she hated the intense effect he had on her. "I explained to him the reason why I did it and…I think he understands. I told him we can keep texting back and forth if he wants, but no talking on the phone. His voice…I can't, not yet…" She began chopping up tomatoes and decided a change of subject was in order. "Enough about me and my depressing bullshit, tell me about you. How are you and Seth doing? Did you finally…you know…"

"Fuck like bunnies?"

Jecina giggled and it felt good, though the life hadn't come back to her dead green eyes yet. "I'm going to assume yes."

"Yeah we did and it was…it was better than I thought. That man is packing. He's not as big as Roman, bigger than Randy though and he KNOWS how to work it to where…"

"OKAY enough specifics, I'm good, thank you." Jecina stopped her before Lilianna got on a role and started going into too much detail about her and Seth's sex life.

It was Lilianna's turn to giggle. "Oh come on! You told me all about how Jon is much bigger than Dean, remember that?"

"Christ…" Jecina's face flamed red at that memory and knew Lilianna would never let her live it down. "So this is payback, in other words?"

"Damn right! I did NOT appreciate you going into details about how much bigger and thicker Jon's cock is compared to his brother's, okay? Or how he caused you to have multiple orgasms while Dean could barely get the job done." Lilianna smirked, enjoying watching her best friend squirm for a change and hopped up on part of the counter she wasn't using. "Now, as I was saying, he knows how to work it to where he hits my g-spot every time and makes my toes curl. Roman and Randy NEVER did that for me. The sex was good with them, but nowhere near as good as it is with Seth. And that was just having car sex, when we got back to the hotel, he REALLY drove deep and hit it good."

"Wait a minute, you're telling me your first time with that man was in a CAR?"

Lilianna popped a piece of tomato in her mouth, shrugging. "We couldn't wait to get back to the hotel. We had to have each other after waiting almost 2 months to be together. I had my first match back at the house show, he had his match with Ambrose and afterwards, we fucked like bunnies in the rental. Had it detailed too, so Seth didn't lose any deposit on it."

"Oh my god…" Jecina was laughing so hard, she had to put the knife down before she cut her finger off or something, her face crimson. "You…that is definitely something you would do…you're just lucky you didn't get caught!"

Little did Lilianna know, at that moment, Dean was informing the newly returned Roman of her activities with Seth. "Hey, when you need to be fucked, you NEED to be fucked. And I NEEDED to be fucked by him, Jeci. I was going through a goddamn drought, thanks to the breakup with Roman and after I finally gave into Seth, and gave him a chance, I couldn't do anything about it because of my injury. He actually thought he'd be a one minute man because of how long he'd waited to have sex. That man lasted over half an hour in that car and has unbelievable stamina." Considering Seth had screwed her in every position possible, making her climax more times than she could count and still didn't have his own release for 2 straight hours…Lilianna was certain her vagina was broken after all was said and done.

"And what are we powwowing in here about?"

"Lilianna is informing me about her new sex life with Rollins and I'm about to throw up all over these tomatoes." Jecina answered, sticking her tongue out at Lilianna before stopping to hug Gabriella. "Damn girl, you look well rested and…"

"Thoroughly fucked."

Gabriella turned crimson instantly, her cheeks burning. "Yeah, well…"

Baron had taken her back to the hotel for a 'nap' that turned into a 3 hour sex fest, followed by an hour in the shower. They didn't get any sleep, but luckily, he didn't have a match on the card tonight, so he'd be cheering her on in her Women's tag match tonight. Nobody knew who her surprise tag partner was going to be and Gabriella couldn't wait to reveal her longtime friend from NXT.

"Baron that good in the sack, I take it?"

"Lilianna! This isn't fair to Jecina…" Gabriella frowned apologetically at Jecina, who waved them off dismissively. "She's going through a hard time…"

"Please, you two have been waiting so long to be happy. I was wondering if it would ever happen. While I was blissfully happy, mostly, with Jon, you two were miserable." Jecina assured them, not wanting them to think they couldn't come talk to her about their men just because she was having issues with hers. "We're best friends, sisters, and this is the last time we're gonna powwow for a while, so…lay everything you can on me. I can take it."

Gabriella teared up, suddenly hugging Lilianna tightly and couldn't believe they were about to be split up because of the stupid draft. "This sucks! Who are we gonna go to when we need to laugh or vent?" Lilianna was the glue that kept them all together. "I don't know what we're gonna do without you here, Lili."

"You'll find a way." Lilianna tried not to start crying, but she couldn't help feeling saddened by these turn of events either. "I know it sucks."

"Majorly."

"Totally."

"Completely."

"Utterly."

"SUCKS!" They all three shouted together and laughed, having a group embrace in the middle of the kitchen.

"Okay enough of this." Jecina ordered, wiping her tears away and had to wash her hands before continuing to cut up the vegetables. "I wanna hear more about Baron being a stud in bed."

"Oh god…" Gabriella was never one to kiss and tell, groaning at the pleading expressions on her friends' faces. How could she deny them? "He's nice…"

Lilianna snorted, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Nice? Come on woman, he's the Lone Wolf and I KNOW he's gotta be a wild one in bed."

That was an understatement. "He – um – yeah…well, he's definitely adventurous…" Gabriella was embarrassed to talk about this and didn't even do it when she was with Shane McMahon all those months, keeping the details to herself.

"Ooooh adventurous how? Does he like to tie you up? Is he a BDSM kinda guy?" Lilianna fired the questions off left and right, the girls giggling at how red Gabriella's face turned. "Come ON!"

Gabriella blew out a breath, sometimes surprised by how blunt Lilianna was with her words. She did not mince them, that was for sure. "Okay – okay, he's the best sex I've ever had. And I'm serious when I say that. I'm not a Virgin Mary and I've had my fair share of partners throughout the years." Every woman had her slut phase, after all, even Gabriella. "He is by far the best I've ever had."

"Bigger than the rest?"

"Let's just say when we have sex, and I'm ready to…"

"Explode, cum – yeah?"

Lilianna loved shocking them by finishing their sentence when they were having a hard time spitting out what they wanted to say. It was one of the traits Jecina absolutely adored about her.

"My toes curl to the point they go numb for a little while. And no, I don't have bad circulation, but that's just from how intense sex with him is." Gabriella grabbed a bottle water out of the fridge, needing to cool down. "He also umm…I don't know how quite to put this…"

"Here's where it gets freaky." Jecina muttered good-naturedly, nudging a grinning Lilianna as they waited their friend out. "Go on, what freaky thing does he do? He doesn't howl at the moon, right?"

"Oh he howls all right, just not at the moon." Gabriella smirked, proud of herself for that crack as the girls began laughing.

"Okay, you two need to scram and get outta here, so I can focus on cooking." Jecina ordered, already waving a spatula at them and shook her head, unable to stop smiling.

Lilianna laughed, hugging Jecina and then Gabriella followed, the girls once again in a group hug. It was a nice reprieve, a temporary escape, from the misery Jecina put herself through the past almost week without Jon. Tuesday would be one week, was that really possible? She pushed him out of her mind for the time being and continued cooking, walking out an hour later to start setting everything up because the show would be starting shortly.

Jon ended up winning the United States title, after a hard fought battle over Rusev and held it up proudly. It may not have been the WWE World Heavyweight championship, but he would get there eventually. Unlike Dean, he wanted to EARN his title shots instead of simply being handed them on a silver platter. Jon enjoyed the hunt, the climb and sooner or later, he would reach the top of the mountain, plant his flag and cement his legacy in the annals of WWE history. For now, the United States belt looked good on his shoulder as he rolled out of the ring and saluted the fans, once again feeling numb and not excited as he should've been. His phone vibrated, just as he walked into his dressing room and it was a text message from Jecina.

 **I'm so proud of you, Jon. You deserve this and I know you'll be the greatest United States champion ever. I love you.**

Goddamn it! He wanted to go down to catering, take Jecina in his arms and never let her go again, the temptation searing through him like a hot poker. No, he had to be patient. He had to wait it out until she was ready to come to him, just like Lilianna said. The last thing Jon wanted to do was scare her off.

 **Thanks, I love you too, precious.**

After replying, Jon shed his clothes and hopped in the shower.

To end the night, Dean Ambrose somehow, miraculously, retained the WWE title, which would now be permanently on Smackdown! Live.


	57. Chapter 57

****Okay, here it is, my fellow readers! Here is the whole reason I decided to do this sequel in the first place! Enjoy!****

Chapter 57

The next three weeks crawled by for Jecina and it drove her a little crazy, especially since she still hadn't talked to Jon on the phone. Texting only. She had stuck to her plan, as much as it killed her not to hear his voice or see him. So far, Lilianna had reported nothing except good things regarding Jon's attitude and demeanor. He mostly kept to himself, though Seth also kept him company whenever they worked out together. Jon didn't notice anything out of the ordinary happening as far as Lilianna keeping an eye on him, which was a blessing. She wasn't sure she could pull this spy job off, but when the man had a routine he followed every single day he was on the road, it wasn't hard.

However, the only time Lilianna couldn't keep an eye on Jon for Jecina was when he went home for his days off.

Jecina understood not every single second, minute, hour, of every day would be covered and accepted it. She was more concerned while he was on the road around the other women in WWE than anything. It also helped they texted each other back and forth vigorously, even while he was on the road working. An hour didn't tick by where they didn't text each other. That told her Jon missed her as much as she did him. He had asked every night if he could call just to hear her voice, but Jecina was steadfast in keeping their communication to text messages only.

Just one week to go and Jecina would be back in his arms, engaged and happy. One month without sex was a huge accomplishment for Jon because he hadn't gone that long without it since being in a coma in the hospital. Jecina wanted to see if he had the resolve to go without for a straight month, without her, because this was their life now. They would only be able to see each other on their days off now due to the draft splitting them up. Jecina still didn't understand why she couldn't be on the same show as him since she wasn't on the show. It didn't make sense to her and she had even called Stephanie to inquire about it.

"My Dad made the choice and there's nothing I can do to change it, Jecina. If I could, you know I would in a heartbeat. I'm sorry."

Tonight, they were Bakersfield, California for Smackdown! Live while Raw was, unfortunately, on their way overseas to New Zealand. Jon wouldn't be texting her for the rest of the night due to how long the flight was. He had taken a sedative prior to takeoff, just like every time he had to go overseas for shows. Jecina smiled sadly, reading his last text message about the MP3 player and pressed her phone to her chest, feeling tears sting her eyes. It happened every time she received a new text from him reminding her of the past, of all the amazing times they shared together. She would never forget the way Jon's face lit up when she gave that MP3 player to him, shutting her eyes at the memory of the incredible lovemaking that followed that night.

Sniffling, Jecina packed up her belongings, along with the food to drop off at the local shelter and headed out of the arena. This job felt emptier without Jon being with her. Maybe it was time to look for a different job; at least she was guaranteed to see Jon whenever he came home from the road. Granted, she had a lot of friends in WWE, but at the same time, none of them compared to Jon Moxley and they never would be able to replace him. It was as if a hole was deep-rooted in her heart permanently and the only way to fill it was being with Jon again. Opening the hatch, Jecina managed to pack all the food in it and shut it, slipping behind the wheel moments later to pull out of the parking lot.

It took an hour to drop off the food to the local shelter before Jecina drove to the hotel. The moment she was inside her room, she pressed her back against the door and let the tears flow, clutching her stomach. Every night since she'd left Jon, she broke down whenever she was completely alone, unable to do it at the arena in front of others. It physically hurt to be away from Jon and she had to let her pain out somehow, someway, while still moving forward with her life. Stumbling to the bed, Jecina managed to drop her keys and purse on the dresser before collapsing on the soft comforter, covering her face with her hands.

Insomnia had also become an issue for her and Jecina could already feel her body shutting down from all the emotional turmoil she'd endured lately.

Sometime later that night, or maybe it was early morning, he didn't know or care and slipped into her room. It was dark except for the half shaped moon shining outside into the room…directly on her. She looked like a beautiful tragedy the way she slept, her face streaked with tears. It was obvious she had cried herself to sleep. He sighed, lowering himself to be eyelevel with her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, admiring her for a minute. It'd been a while since he was this close to her, even longer since he touched her.

Jecina moved slightly, letting out a shaky breath and didn't awaken, her chest still rising and falling steadily. He smiled, walking around the bed to draw the shades to make the room completely pitch black. The last thing he wanted was them waking up in the morning to sunlight hitting them in the face. They would be sleeping in very late since he knew her flight didn't leave until afternoon sometime to go to Chicago. If he had it his way, maybe he'd convince her to finally come home with him, where she belonged.

Shedding his clothes, he slid into bed behind her and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck, since her hair was still up in the bun. He had to admit, her long hair was far sexier than being short. Jecina stirred slightly at the feeling of something soft and warm kissing her neck, letting out the softest of moans. Good, she was slowly waking up. His hand slid beneath the sleeveless top she had on, the silky material feeling amazing against his touch. She smelled heavenly, his eyes closing to relish this moment, this feeling, this scent and seared it to his memory. Jasmine. Jecina never went anywhere without smelling of the intoxicating flower and it always made him heady.

"Mmm Jon…" Jecina was still half-asleep, trying to wake up fully, but the exhaustion was too much for her.

She was somewhat lethargic, but nothing he couldn't work around. It didn't deter him from what he wanted to do to her either. He had to prove to her how much he loved her and he'd do anything to ensure her happiness, including being spontaneous by showing up to her hotel room late at night. She murmured again, but it was incoherent and he chuckled in her ear, nuzzling her neck this time.

"Relax, Jina, I got you." He rasped out, his voice barely above a whisper and he spoke right into her ear. "God I've missed you…"

"So tired…" Jecina mumbled, feeling a strong hand slip past the skirt she had on and panties to finger her slick folds, making her moan a little stronger. "Jon…" If this was a dream, she did not want to wake up from it and could feel her body slowly coming alive.

It had to be a dream since Jon was currently on his way to New Zealand. At least this was one way she could have him and be with him, in her subconscious. It was better than nothing and she honestly needed him in any way possible. The more he kissed and nipped her neck, the hotter her body became until she slowly sat up to face him.

"Did you miss me, Jina?" He asked, once again in that raspy whisper and felt her hand connect with his slightly scruffy face. "I missed you so much…" Jon heard her sniffle and immediately pulled her against him, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Don't cry now, I'm here…" His mouth captured hers, kissing her breathless and felt her completely melt against him, the kiss quickly growing passionate and hungry.

Christ, she tasted better than he remembered. Their tongues danced together slowly, neither wanting to rush this reconciliation and it didn't take long for Jecina to realize he was naked. She broke the kiss, staring at him through the darkness and slid her fingers down his chiseled chest, her mind clouded in a thick passion haze. Her body was screaming at her not to second guess or question any of this as she brought his mouth against hers again, this time harder and deeper.

"I need you, Jon…" Jecina breathed against his lips, being guided back gently on the bed with his body hovered over hers and their mouths found each other again. "I love you so much…I'm so sorry…"

"Ssshhh I'm here now, no more apologizing." He ordered, his lips gliding down her jaw to her neck and slid his hands down her sides, molding her body. "Fuck, this skirt has to come off, Jina…"

Nodding, she lifted her backside and reached down to unzip it, letting him pull it off her body, along with her panties, tossing both pieces of clothing to the carpeted floor. "My top needs to go too, I want to feel you skin on skin as you claim me again…"

He had no arguments about that and pulled her up by the hand to help her pull the material over her head. Jecina unclasped her bra before pulling him back down on top of her, kissing passionately and spread her legs wide open for him. There were no qualms about what she wanted; she was a woman to get laid by the man she loved. He didn't want to rush this though, not after they'd gone so long without being together. Gritting his teeth, Jon began sliding his cock up and down her slit, the warmth enveloping them both as her moans filled the room. She was already soaking wet for him and it made him smile knowing HE was the one who had this effect.

Whimpering, Jecina writhed beneath him and slid her hands up his muscular arms to his shoulders and down his chest, feeling just a bit of hair. That was weird, but they had been through a separation and a lot of people tended to let certain things go. She couldn't believe he was here with her, wondering how he managed to get in her room and immediately dismissed that thought. Of course, he'd gone to the receptionist, told them who he was and they'd given him a key. He was the only one allowed to have one besides Gabriella for emergencies only. This was an emergency as far as she was concerned and she would not question why he was here with her instead of on a plane, flying thousands of miles away.

The teasing was killing him. His cock throbbed with need for her as Jon buried his face in the crook of her neck and couldn't hold back any longer. Claiming was the only thing he cared about at the moment, nothing else mattered, not even what would come after this. They still had a lot of talking to do regarding their future and whatnot. For now, in this moment in time, she belonged to him completely, wanted him and he would not let her down. His mouth captured hers in another hungry, demanding kiss as her knees bent, feet planted on the bedding. His cock probed her as Jon slid just the tip in and then back out, making both of them suffer.

Jecina was not above begging by now, her nails leaving red lines in their wake as they raked down his chest, begging him to end their torment. "Now…take me now, please!" She cried out softly, looking up at him through the darkness and could tell he was trying to maintain control with her.

It wasn't happening. Her sweet begging did not fall on deaf ears and Jon suddenly plunged inside of her, thrusting swiftly, burying himself to the hilt. They both groaned at the friction between them, the feeling of being reunited again after three very long weeks. To him, it seemed like a hell of a lot longer than that, though. Jecina sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, moaning out as he began moving in and out of her receptive body. Jecina was in pure heaven, gripping his upper arms and concentrated on the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, each thrust a little harder, deeper than the first. Jon refused to increase the pace of this dance, wanting it to last as long as possible and to drive them both out of their minds with desire.

Rolling them over, Jecina now straddled him and his cock never left her as her nails dug into his chest slightly. "Ride me." He growled, squeezing her backside gently and felt her begin to rise and fall, his hands moving up to massage her breasts.

"Oh Jon, oh god you feel so good inside of me, baby…" Jecina moaned out, leaning back while bouncing on his cock and used his strong, muscular thighs as leverage to make this even more pleasurable.

It didn't matter how tired she was. Jecina would NEVER be tired enough not to thoroughly pleasure her man. Her breasts began moving up and down while riding him hard and fast, driving him deeper inside of her with each passing second. Jon suddenly bolted upright, wrapping her legs around his waist and crushed his mouth to hers, feeling his climax building and he knew she was close to. He was determined to do it together, to really make them one. Leaning her back, his mouth captured a nipple in his mouth with his hand pressed against her back to support her, while his other hand slid down between them. Jecina cried out softly at the feeling of his fingers stroking her bundle of nerves, bringing that much closer to the edge. She was panting heavily, along with him, their moans and groans the only sounds echoing off the walls of the room, besides the soft squeak of the bed.

"Cum with me, Jina…all over my cock…" He growled in command, increasing the pace and began slamming in and out of her as hard, fast and deep as he could, holding her close.

"I'm close…so fucking close, Jon…JON!" Jecina shouted out breathlessly, feeling as though her heart might give out and pressed her forehead to his, pressing their chests together. Her hardened nipples against his slightly hairy chest created a whole new sensation and Jecina lost herself, especially since he'd never stopped stroking her clit. "Yes – there! JON!"

Feeling her shatter against him, Jon held onto her tightly and rode out her first orgasm, demanding another one out of her. She could give him another one, possibly two, before he finally gave into her. Her body was already sensitive after the first climax, so it didn't take long before she came hard again, screaming out his name in her release. Darkened blues narrowed as he pounded her relentlessly, knowing she had one more inside of her and could feel her juices flooding the bed beneath him, along with his soaked cock. He didn't care, gritting his teeth and could feel the exhaustion from her body oozing out of her pores. Just one more…he needed to feel the warmth one more time.

"JOOOON!"

That was it. After her third, he could not hold back any longer. It was his undoing. With a roar of her name, his cock sank deep inside of her and exploded, his seed coating her back wall. Jon did not stop thrusting, not even after his cock went completely limp inside of her and soon, their bodies had settled with his body collapsing back on the bed. Jecina fell on top of him in a sweaty heap, coughing from how hard her breathing was and he stroked her back, trying to calm her down. The last thing he wanted to do was make her pass out from their intense lovemaking.

"I-I love you so much…"

He smiled upon hearing that and kissed the top of her head. "I know you do. And that's why I told you I'd make you see the truth soon enough. And tonight seemed like a good night to make do on that promise."

It was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped down her back as Jecina's body went frigid, tense. That particular conversation had only been between her and one other person…one other person that could…Jecina suddenly hopped off the bed in a flash and found the light switch, flipping it on. There on the bed, staring back at her, was a grinning Dean Ambrose and Jecina felt her heart plummet to the depths of her stomach.

She just had sex with Dean Ambrose, thinking he was Jon!


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Now Cina, before you go off the deep-end…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!" Jecina screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring who heard her or if she woke up the whole hotel. Shakily, she snatched the comforter off the bed, keeping her distance away from him and wrapped herself in it, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Cina, please…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, AMBROSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PRETENDED TO BE JON JUST TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!" Jecina couldn't stop screaming, shaking her head repeatedly, not believing what just happened and gripped her hair between her fingers.

"You wanted me and you know deep down you KNEW who was really with you, Jecina." Dean growled, not appreciating how she was reacting after the glorious lovemaking they'd just had together.

Jecina balked at him, not believing the nonsense this asshole was spewing at her. He was actually trying to JUSTIFY what he did! "NO I FUCKING DIDN'T! I NEVER WANTED YOU! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE FUCKED IN THE HEAD AND YOU NEED SERIOUS HELP!" Through tears, Jecina watched him dress in his clothes and shakily touched her lips with her fingertips, the nausea bubbling up inside of her.

Now, Dean knew the risk he was taking coming here and going through with his plan, but he felt he had no other choice. Tricking her was the only way to prove to her how right they were for each other. Didn't she understand that? Didn't she see it? He'd give her sometime to get over the initial shock of screwing him instead of her precious Moxley and then realize what a better match than they were. Besides, how would she ever be able to be with Moxley again after WILLINGLY screwing him, even if she didn't know it wasn't him? Dean did not see them lasting after this and he felt giddy inside, feeling satisfied in the knowledge he had permanently destroyed Moxley and Jecina's relationship, for good.

There had been rumblings throughout the company about her giving Moxley another chance, something about waiting one month. He hadn't really paid attention to his gossiping Swiss friend and nodded to acknowledge him. Though, when he'd heard the part of her getting back together with Moxley and resuming their relationship, Dean knew he had to act fast. That was what brought him here tonight, sneaking into her hotel room and making her believe she was screwing Moxley, but it was really him. It was really the perfect execution and would be the final nail in their joke of a relationship.

Once he was fully dressed, Dean walked over to stand in front of her and blinked when she slapped the tastes out of his mouth. The force of the blow resonated throughout the room and left behind was a huge red handprint. "Okay, okay I see you need some time to think things over…and maybe I did deserve that for deceiving you…" He was man enough to admit his faults and held his hands up, backing away from her.

Jecina was SEETHING, her eyes nothing more than pools full of acid spitting venom at him. "There's nothing to fucking think over, you psychotic bastard! Stay the fuck away from me! I mean it, Ambrose, STAY. THE. FUCK. AWAY. FROM. ME!" She clutched the blanket to her body even tighter, trembling from head to toe and had to speak through teeth to get the words out.

"We'll see how you feel about that when my brother finds out you fucked me willingly again, now won't we?" Dean remarked coolly, an evil smirk curving his lips and he saw the harsh realization dawn on her face. "See you soon, Cina. I love you." Leaving was his best option right now before she called hotel security. He didn't need that kind of headache to deal with, especially since he currently represented one of the company's shows as their champion.

The SECOND the door closed behind him, Jecina flew into the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach. She cried harder than she ever had in her life, gripping it and vomited until there was nothing left in her system. Her crying turned to hyperventilation and she finally curled up in a tight ball on the bathroom floor, still naked, with just the comforter still wrapped around her body. Dean hadn't raped her, as much as she wanted to accuse him of that because it'd all been consensual. All of it. She had asked him to fuck her…as Jon. He'd done it, regardless of the name she called him and that made her nauseous all over again, beginning to dry heave.

What the HELL was she supposed to tell Jon? How was she supposed to explain this to him?! Would he even believe her after she'd given him so much hell about screwing Layla?! Jecina could only cry, knowing she was going to lose Jon over this and there was nothing she could do to fix or stop it. What was done was done. The damage had already happened and there was no changing it. This wasn't a dream like she'd thought and she hadn't questioned why Jon was here instead of on a plane headed for New Zealand. Part of her really wanted to believe he'd been romantic coming here, despite needing to be across the world, just to be with her, to reconcile.

"Fuck…" She whispered, pushing herself up off the bathroom floor after what seemed like hours and managed to make it to the sink, gripping it shakily.

The reflection staring back at her was unrecognizable. Her eyes were nothing more than swollen, red-rimmed with a hint of green from her eye color. Her hair was haphazard, hanging halfway out of the bun she'd had it in earlier that night, so it was all over the place. Opening the blanket slowly, Jecina saw the bite marks on her breasts and light scratch marks from Dean's facial hair. That should've been another red flag!

Jon NEVER went anywhere without being clean shaven and had to do it on a daily basis due to how fast his body hair grew. Why hadn't she questioned that? Again, she thought he was scruffy due to the turmoil their relationship was in. Unable to look herself in the mirror anymore, Jecina walked out of the bathroom, took one look at the bed and immediately moved away from it. Instead, she picked up the phone and dialed the only person she could rely on, swallowing hard when she heard the sleepy voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella…"

Gabriella was up instantly, sitting upright in bed and could hear the shakiness of Jecina's voice. "Jeci, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Jecina immediately broke down, dropping to her knees and couldn't speak, her crying a clear message to Gabriella she had to get to her room immediately.

* * *

Shock.

That was only word to describe how Gabriella felt at the moment while she stared at a dressed Jecina, covering her mouth with her hand. What the HELL was wrong with Ambrose?! What could've snapped inside of a man to do something like this to the woman he supposedly loved? All she could do was sit there, holding onto Jecina's hands and felt how badly the woman trembled from this horrid ordeal.

"What am I gonna do, Gabi?" Jecina whimpered out, fresh tears already sliding down her cheeks. "H-How am I supposed to tell Jon something like this? W-What if he doesn't believe me? I'm gonna lose him now…"

Gabriella frowned, honestly not knowing what to say and wished Lilianna was here. She would know exactly what to say to make everything better. The woman had a superpower about her whereas Gabriella was at a complete loss right now. Lying and saying what Jecina wanted to hear wasn't an option. She had learned from her experience with Baron, and keeping her feelings from him, honesty was the best and only way, even if it was sometimes brutal.

"You tell him what happened. You explain everything, down to the last detail, no matter how hard it is. You tell him everything, Jecina. This is something Lilianna can't do for you this time. It has to be from YOU, do you understand that?" Gabriella wanted to make it clear to her, if there was any hope at all of saving this managed relationship, she had to be honest with her man.

"And if he doesn't believe me?"

"Unfortunately, that's the risk you have to take. If he doesn't believe you, he's stupid and ridiculous, but it will be ultimately his decision. And I know he's overseas right now, so you should wait until the Raw brand is back and go see him in person. This is not something you should talk about over the phone." Gabriella chewed her bottom lip, taking another deep breath and suddenly, the light bulb flashed in her head. "Also, there's one more person you need to tell about this. And it needs to be done now."

Now Jecina was confused. "Lilianna is…"

Gabriella shook her head, holding her hand up. "I'm not talking about Lilianna. I'm talking about Shane McMahon. You need to report this incident to him because, to me, Dean DID rape you. Even though you consented sex with him, you thought it was Jon. He tricked you into thinking otherwise, he deceived you, so therefore, in my eyes, that's rape."

"But I consented to it…I begged him to fuck me…"

"As Jon." Gabriella pointed out, squeezing her friend's hand. "He deceived you. He made you believe it was Jon you were having sex with. That's still considered rape because he deceived you."

That did not make Jecina feel any better. She trembled further with the knowledge, the horrible realization, of what actually happened with Dean. He had raped her. Even though she'd consented to sex and begged him to screw her, it was done all under false pretenses. She fully believed it was Jon she was with, not Dean or she would've never done it in the first place, no matter how tired she was.

"I-I can't believe this is happening to me…" Jecina's voice cracked and she jumped when her cell phone buzzed in her hand, knowing it was a text message from Jon. Closing her eyes, she opened it to read the message and waterworks started up again.

 **Made it here in one piece. Missing you already, precious. I'll contact you soon once I get a free minute. I love you.**

"Pull yourself together and call Shane. You need to report this because he might try to do this again, Jecina." Gabriella was serious, her eyes mirroring it and would go with her, if Stephanie couldn't come here. "Also, did you touch the bedding at all?" They were currently sitting on the floor because Jecina refused to sit on the bed or anywhere near it.

"No…"

"Good, that's evidence because I'm sure Stephanie will call the police about this."

"Unless it's swept under the rug. He IS their champion right now, as far as Smackdown! Live goes…" That was a fact that couldn't be disputed.

Gabriella had spent a great deal of time with Shane and he respected women's rights, so she was confident he would help them with this. "If he doesn't, we'll go to Stephanie and Hunter. Let's try Shane first though. I'll go with you, if you want."

Blowing out a shaky breath, Jecina nodded and made the call to Shane McMahon, beginning to cry as soon as he asked her what was wrong.

Gabriella took the phone from her, clearing her throat. "Shane, it's Gabriella. We really need your help. Something happened to Jecina tonight…and Dean Ambrose is responsible."

* * *

Shane was WAY out of his league and depth here while listening to Jecina's story regarding Dean Ambrose, trying to wrap his mind around it. He didn't know what to think or how to respond, though he was relieved Gabriella had come with her. Silence stretched between them for a few minutes while Shane pondered over this, his feelings for Gabriella still strong as ever. However, he respected her decision and choice to be with Baron Corbin and would not stand in the way of their happiness. A beautiful woman deserved to be with the man she loved, after all.

"I really don't want to involve the cops in this, but I have another solution in mind to solve this matter. I think my sister will help me out with this, even though we haven't always seen eye-to-eye and our father will have to get over it." Shane took a sip of his morning coffee, not expecting these two to visit him at such an early hour, but he also wouldn't turn anyone away needing help.

"Unless it's Jon coming over to Smackdown! Live permanently to protect me from that piece of shit, I'm not interested, Shane. No offense, but I can't be sure he won't do this again since they're twins." Jecina shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

Gabriella raised a brow at the smile suddenly stretching across Shane's lips and felt her eyes widen. "That's what you want to do, isn't it? You want Jon to come over here and send Dean to Raw, away from Jecina."

"The only reason we chose Dean as our first draft pick was because of the title. Vince had already told us he was having a brand new Raw title created, which we now know as the Universal championship. And we didn't want the brothers on both shows together, because of their animosity and friction." Shane explained, seeing Jecina was barely containing her anger and could understand why she was upset. "I'm sorry, but business is business. However, I didn't anticipate Ambrose being a rapist either. So, let me call my sister and we'll get this squared away. I'm sure she won't mind swapping Jon Moxley for Dean Ambrose, though we'll have to take the title off him first." How would they do that in such a short amount of time?

"Summerslam." Gabriella suggested, watching Shane's brow rise almost to his hairline and smiled, shrugging. "Have Jon destroy Dolph Ziggler, who no offense doesn't deserve this title shot to begin with, at least in my opinion, and take Dolph's place in the title match against Dean. And have him defeat him."

Shane had to admit, the fiery redhead had a brain on her – beauty and brains. Baron really was a very lucky man and he found himself grinning, really liking that idea. "Jon Moxley – Smackdown! Live's new World Heavyweight champion." He said it with thought, nodding at how great that sounded and easy it rolled off the tongue. "I like it. And not just because we used to fuck, but I actually do like it and it's the perfect opportunity to swap Jon for Dean with Stephanie. After I tell her what happened to her, Jecina, I'm sure she'll play ball with me."

"So…this is actually going to happen? Come Summerslam, Jon will be permanently on Smackdown! Live and be the new champion and Dean will be far away on Raw?" If not, Jecina had planned on quitting her job because she refused to go through a horrible ordeal like this again at the hands of Dean or anyone else.

"Leave it to me. I'm a good negotiator with my sister." Shane winked, sounding confident and finished his coffee before they all rose from their seats. "However, she might want to call and talk to you about what happened, just to make sure I'm not blowing smoke up her ass. So you might have to rehash with her what happened with Dean."

"Okay. Shane, thank you." Jecina extended her hand, fighting the urge to instantly pull away when he took it to shake it. "I know this is an unorthodox way to do things, but…I really appreciate it. And as long as Jon can be on the same show as me, I won't involve the cops in this ordeal. But I do want it reported within the company, just so the higher-ups are aware of what kind of man Ambrose is going forward. I don't want this happening to any of the other women in WWE."

Shane nodded in understanding, squeezing her hand to let her know everything would be all right. "For now, would you mind bunking with someone until Summerslam? Just for safety precautions."

"She can bunk with me and Baron." Gabriella wrapped an arm around Jecina's shoulders in reassurance and rubbed her arm. "He won't have a problem with it."

Nodding, Jecina turned to leave and then stopped, her eyes moving back to Shane. "One last favor, Shane." She wanted for him to tell her to continue. "I'm going to tell Jon what happened with Dean. Please leave that part of it out when you tell him he's coming over to Smackdown! Live."

"You got it. I'll let Stephanie know too."

Gabriella and Jecina walked out of Shane's suite and went directly to Jecina's to pack her belongings up, before moving her to their room, until it was time to leave for the airport.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

It took some convincing, but Stephanie managed to get Vince to agree to swapping Jon Moxley and Dean Ambrose on the shows.

After talking extensively with her brother and then calling Jecina to make sure the story matched up with Shane's, Stephanie immediately got to work on the swap. She would keep her word not to say anything to Jon Moxley regarding Jecina's rape, but…she had to tell her father. It was the ONLY thing that swayed him to what she and Shane wanted to do. Vince trusted his children wholeheartedly, but sometimes he was stubborn and set in his ways about how he wanted the shows to be. It also helped when she told him Jecina would quit, which would make them lose their top EXCLUSIVE caterer, if he didn't comply with this request due to being raped by one of his employees. Stephanie also told him Jecina would have no problem involving the police in this matter, if he didn't allow this to happen.

Vince was onboard after that.

Now all that was left was to break the news to both Jon and Dean. Of course, Stephanie would tell Jon, now that the Raw brand was back from their yearly Australian tour, and Shane would take care of Dean on his end. Neither man would know the reasoning behind this, but all would become clear once Summerslam came around…and Jecina told Jon what happened. It was none of Stephanie's business how that turned out since it was private, but she secretly hoped they could work things out since it wasn't Jecina's fault she'd been deceived by Jon's twin.

Jon had no idea what the hell was going on or why he was being summoned to the Princess's office. He'd been on his way outside for a smoke and text break when Stephanie's gopher, Sam, had jogged up to inform him Stephanie wanted to see him in her office immediately. It couldn't wait. He was slightly annoyed since he hadn't texted Jecina yet tonight, hoping this news was worth it or else he might have to choke out the Princess. Pushing open the door, not bothering to knock, Stephanie looked up with a gentle smile and gestured to the chair in front of her.

"Take a seat, Jon."

"Sure…" Jon opted to stand and folded his arms in front of his chest, a hint of defiance in his electric blues. "What's this about, Princess?"

She smirked at his insolence and leaned back against her chair, pursing her lips tightly together. "You will be dropping the United States championship tonight on Raw."

His eyes narrowed at her, not liking at all where this was going. "To who?"

"Roman Reigns."

Just as he thought, Jon did NOT like this and curled his upper lip, knowing damn well that Samoan bastard didn't deserve the title, or any gold for that matter. "So, you're going to give a potential drug addict a title." He didn't mince words, never had and never would, raising a slow brow. "Am I not a good enough United States champion for Raw, Princess, or what?"

Stephanie chuckled, waving him off and stood from her desk to walk around to lean against it, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Jon, we would never take the title off you without having another plan for you. You should know that by now. We've taken care of you throughout your career so far, so why would you start distrusting now?"

"All right, I'll play ball. What's the plan for me then?"

He even asked it with a little bit of respect in his tone. Stephanie commended him silently for that. "Shane called and we want to do something…different for Summerslam regarding the WWE World Heavyweight championship. As you know, your brother and former tag partner, Dean Ambrose, is currently their champion. Now he was SUPPOSED to face Dolph Ziggler, but…things have changed. Now it's going to be…You."

Jon mocked cleaning his ears out, wanting to make sure he heard her right and actually blinked when Stephanie affirmed with a nod. "Whoa…" What the hell was going on? Why was the company suddenly sending him to Smackdown! Live? "Wait, so we'll be on the same show again?"

"No. Dean is coming to Raw, which means you will become the new Smackdown! Live World Heavyweight champion at Summerslam." Stephanie informed him, keeping her voice carefully neutral. "Now, this change won't go into effect until AFTER Summerslam. We want this kept under wraps, away from the fans and social media. We want it to be a complete surprise. Shane wants you to 'attack' Dolph backstage, beat him down and take his place in the title match against Dean."

All Jon could do was stare at her, wondering if this was a joke and actually felt his stomach tighten, Stephanie's words washing over him. She just told him he'd be reaching the top of the mountain in WWE, on one of the brands, and he didn't know how to respond. Saying 'thank you' wasn't enough. This was all Jon had worked for and towards his entire career. The only question he had was why? Why did they want him to be the face of Smackdown! Live suddenly and take the title away from his brother? This would also mean he'd be on the same show as his precious Jecina, another plus. Maybe she was responsible for this somehow and he immediately dismissed that assumption, knowing she would not get involved in his career. No matter what they were going through, she would not demand a title shot on his behalf or anything of that nature.

"All will be explained to you soon, Jon." That was all Stephanie could say without breaking her promise. "Just know Ambrose has this coming and he deserves what he gets." Her eyes iced over slightly before returning to normal again. "Now, you have no house shows this week because of the Australian tour and Summerslam madness coming up next week. I want you to go home after tonight's show, rest up and prepare for the match."

All Jon could do was nod, trying not to be bothered by Stephanie's ominous words regarding Ambrose and walked out to go have his smoke and to text Jecina. What the hell had the moron done now to deserve having his title ripped away from him? He was telling Jecina the great news he just received, wondering what her reception would be finding out he'd now be on the same show as her in less than 2 weeks.

Her response was a phone call.

Jon swallowed hard, slowly exhaling the smoke from his mouth and nostrils and answered on the third ring. "You're calling me, precious…"

His voice forced tears to instantly burn her eyes. "Jon…" She covered her mouth with her hand, tears trekking down her cheeks.

He was on high alert instantly. "Jina, what's wrong? What is it?"

Pull it together, Jecina reprimanded herself in thought and took a deep shaky breath, trying to calm down. It was so good to hear his voice again. "Y-You're gonna be here…with me on the same show?" Shane had actually pulled this off and Jecina owed Stephanie a great deal, along with Vince, knowing without their consent, this never would've happened.

He smiled, thinking that was the reason she was crying. She was happy, not sad. "Yeah precious, I will be. And I've missed you so damn much. When I see you, I'm not letting you go again."

Jecina shut her eyes, not sure about that because she hadn't told him what happened with Dean yet. "I want to see you before Summerslam, Jon. There's…something I need to tell you and it needs to be done in person, face to face." She wiped her tears away, wrapping her arms around herself while staring outside at the current rain falling. "Do you mind if I…come to Colorado to talk on your days off this week?"

Once again, the words were ominous and Jon could suddenly see some kind of connection between the company's decision to send him to Smackdown! Live suddenly and Jecina. There was a reason for it. Instead of demanding her to tell him what the hell was going on, Jon took another long drag from his cigarette and looked up at the sky, keeping himself calm. He could hear her breathing on the other end from crying not to cry and felt his heart twinge painfully, taking another drag.

"No. I don't mind, Jina. Whatever is going on…I hope you're honest with me about it. No more lies and no more keeping shit from me, you got it?" He hadn't meant it to come out a command, but Jon was over secrets. This has nearly destroyed both of them and they would finally be back together again. "You still have your key and shit, so let yourself in whenever you get there. My flight leaves at noon and I should be home sometime in the late afternoon."

"Okay." Jecina chewed her bottom lip, shutting her eyes. "Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I love you so much. Please remember that. I'll see you tomorrow evening sometime."

Another slow exhale had him once again remaining calm. "I love you too, Jina."

* * *

"Wait a minute, what do you mean I'm losing the title to Ziggler at Summerslam?"

Shane smiled coldly at the current champion, a cup of coffee in hand and shrugged. "Time for a new champion to lead the way on Smackdown! Live and we believe he's the right man for the job." He was surprised how smoothly the lie flew out of his mouth.

This was not what Dean expected to hear upon coming to have a private meeting with Shane. "Shane, with all due respect, I don't think he's deserving…"

"Well, it really doesn't matter what you think, Ambrose. This is the direction we're taking and besides, I have some other news for you." Shane watched the man's brow raise almost to his hairline and took pleasure in making this rapist's life a living hell. "Effectively immediately, you are being transferred to Raw after Summerslam. That is another reason why Dolph will become champion."

Dean shot up to his feet, his eyes nothing more than blue fire and he clenched his teeth. "Why the fuck am I being sent there?" All of his hard work with Jecina would have been for nothing if this happened! He couldn't leave Smackdown! Live, not when he'd just gotten her back! At least in his mind, he had.

"Vince decided it was the right thing to do."

"But my brother…"

"You'll have to deal with being on the same show together." Another lie. Shane remained smiling, though it didn't touch his eyes. "Also, I'm going to give you some advice when your transfer goes through."

It was hard not to roll his eyes at this pipsqueak, but Dean had to remain professional and squared his shoulders. "What is it, _boss_?" That term was full of condescension.

It didn't faze Shane in the slightest as his hands planted on his desk, his dark eyes growing harder. "I wouldn't be sneaking into anyone's hotel room again, if I were you." Now Dean's eyes were narrowed, his dander up and Shane didn't care. "You've been reported to the company for what you did to Miss Shaw. You are to stay away from her from this day forward and, if you engage in any kind of…activity or speak to her, you will be fired on the spot by WWE. We do not take kindly to sexual assault around here, Mr. Ambrose. Miss Shaw has very graciously accepted these terms and all you have to do is toe the line and stay away from her. Otherwise, we will involve the authorities and I really don't think you want that, do you?"

Dean swallowed hard, not believing Jecina reported him to Shane McMahon and had a feeling that was the real reasoning behind sending him to Raw. "No sir, I don't." He had changed his tune instantly, clutching the WWE title on his shoulder a little tighter. "I really think this is all a misunderstanding though…"

"You're dismissed, Dean."

* * *

There was one more person Jecina had to tell about Dean's rape and it was almost as hard as her phone call with Jon. The first phone call they shared in a month. Lilianna cried and screamed on the phone, calling Dean every name in the book and then some. Jecina actually started laughing humorlessly at how pissed off the woman was. It was better than crying again, which is all Jecina had done since the rape happened. She couldn't sleep either; every time she shut her eyes and dozed off, the nightmare would transpire all over again. Her thinking Dean was Jon and the way she'd completely given herself to him…it was enough to make her physically, mentally and emotionally sick.

The one thing Jecina COULDN'T tell Lilianna was what would happen at Summerslam. That was the only stipulation from both Shane and Stephanie. It killed her to keep this secret from Lilianna, but if she wanted Jon on Smackdown! Live with her, and she did, there was no other choice. Dean would be sent to Raw, far away from her, and she'd only have to tolerate him on major pay-per-view events that had both brands, which only happened 4 times a year. The Royal Rumble, WrestleMania, Summerslam and Survivor Series. The main four. Gabriella was sworn to secrecy, which wouldn't be a problem and she hadn't even told Baron, surprisingly. Nobody else besides the select people involved, not including Dean, was to know what would happen at Summerslam.

Waking up Wednesday morning, Jecina was packed and ready to go, eager to see Jon. She'd barely slept and would have to rely on copious amounts of coffee to get through the day. Hopefully, she wouldn't pass out before Jon arrived home or else they wouldn't be able to talk until she woke up or the next day. The flight took longer than expected, so Jecina didn't land until sometime in the early afternoon. She was shocked to find Jon waiting for her on the steps when she pulled up in her rental, wondering how he managed to get her before her. His flight must've been a straight shot instead of with layovers. Jecina hoped she'd have at least an hour or more to get her bearings in order before he arrived, but that wasn't meant to be.

He didn't move toward the vehicle or move from the step, bare from the waist up in just a pair of jeans with holes ripped in the knees. They hung low on his hips, his hair haphazard as always and his feet were bare, a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. Jecina felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him as she took the key out of the ignition and mentally counted to three before opening the door to step out. His eyes met hers the moment she shut the driver's door and tears instantly slid down Jecina's cheeks.

It was the first time they'd seen each other in a month.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

The first thing Jon noticed about Jecina was the pain in her eyes, the raw anguish pulsating through them. This was not a happy reunion the way he'd envisioned it. She looked horrible, if he was being honest, and it looked as though she'd lost some weight too. Jon couldn't fall apart, not when his career was all he had left after Jecina left him. He had to keep moving forward and stay strong, refusing to give up because he had hope Jecina would return to him one day.

Now here she was…and it wasn't happily or without issues.

As much as Jecina wanted to run into his arms and spend hours upon hours making love to him, showing him how much she missed him, she couldn't. Being touched by Jon would cloud her judgment and Jecina needed a clear head for what she was about to confess. She had no idea how he would react to his brother raping her and the fact she was the reason he was being moved from Raw to Smackdown! Live. There was a very big possibility he would tell her to get out of his life and she wouldn't blame him a bit, not after everything that happened.

"Need help with your shit?" Jon asked, once he finished his cigarette and dropped it in the nearby coffee can he used for his ashtray, moving down the steps towards her.

"No." Jecina didn't want to take her bags out of the car, not until they talked.

Jon raised a brow, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Jina, what the hell is going on? You said you wanted to come here to talk. You're not staying?" Did she just come here to break things off officially? "Look, if you're here just to rip my heart out again, just fucking leave!"

Forest green eyes widened at his raised voice and Jecina immediately shook her head. "No, no! It's nothing like that, I promise! I-I'm not…I have to talk to you first, okay? I have to tell you something…and I don't wanna take my bags out of the car until you hear what I have to say." That was all said in a rush of panicked words.

Now she wasn't making a LICK of sense and Jon felt his brain on the verge of convulsing, a headache coming on. "Jina, move the hell out of the way." He ordered gravely, exhaling slowly to keep his temper in check. Jon could already feel his blood boiling and he had no idea why. "Your bags are coming inside and so are you. Now get the fuck out of the way or I will move you." When she didn't listen, he promptly lifted her by the upper arms and planted her away from the vehicle before opening the back door to retrieve her belongings. "Get in the fucking house. Now."

Swallowing hard, Jecina knew better than to argue with him, push the issue, and lead the way inside the house. It still smelled the same, that new scent still filtering through the air. She was pleasantly surprised to see Jon smoking outside instead of inside, but then again, he wanted to take care of the home. Smoke-stained walls definitely wouldn't look good unless they were bleached and cleaned on a monthly basis. She watched as he walked past her with her luggage to put it in their bedroom and battled with herself not to follow. The bedroom definitely wasn't the place for this conversation. Too many distractions and temptations.

He came out a minute later, took her by the hand and dragged her through the house to the backyard. He was irritated and the annoyance radiated off him in waves. Jecina was pushed to sit down none too gently in a chair and Jon took the seat across her from her, setting two bottled waters on the table separating them. He then leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and lit a cigarette, tossing the pack on the table with his lighter.

"Start talking, Jina."

Putting her on the spot like this made Jecina nervous, the nausea working its way through her system again. "I need something to drink." She murmured, taking one of the bottled waters and cracked it open, taking a few long gulps.

"You've never had a problem talking to me before, Jina. Granted, I didn't know about your fucking issues, but we'll get to that later. Right now, you got something to tell me specifically and I wanna know what it is. Don't clam up. And don't think I'm leaving you over it either." Electric blues narrowed, watching the color drain out of her face and Jon realized he had pinpointed her ultimate fear.

Leaving her and kicking her out of his life.

Biting the bullet, Jecina took another sip of her water and a deep breath, setting it down to wipe her sweaty palms on the jeans she had on. "It's so hard to tell you this…and I know it changes everything once you hear what I'm about to say." Her voice had lowered to a quiet, resigned tone.

This was going to be bad. Jon puffed on his cigarette, flicking ashtray on the table and held it between his fingers, his eyes never leaving the woman he loved. "What happened, Jecina?" He did not use her actual name often, but this moment called for it. "Did someone…hurt you?"

All she could do was nod, covering her face with her hands and cried, which quickly turned to sobbing. "D-Dean…" She stammered out, unable to meet Jon's eyes or even look at him right now. "H-He…oh god…" Standing from her chair, Jecina couldn't do it and made a beeline for the house, but Jon was hot on her trail, stopping her by whipping her around by her upper arm.

"No – NO! You're not running away from me again, Jecina!" Jon growled, his hands now on both upper arms to keep her against him and gnashed his teeth. "What did that mother fucker do to you?" His voice had gone deceptively low and deadly, his eyes nothing more than ice at the first mention of his twin's name. "Tell me. Stop running away and stop letting fear control you! Just fucking tell me!"

"HE RAPED ME!" Jecina bellowed out, crying harder and broke away from him, stumbling.

Jon slammed his eyes shut at her confession, allowing her to break the hold because he needed a minute to keep himself in check. Every part of his body tensed, the veins in his arms popping and his eyes turned deadly. Dean fucking Ambrose had put his hands on Jecina…without her consent. It would be difficult to hear, but he had to know how, when and where it all went down. Was this the reason Stephanie was sending him to Smackdown! Live to take the title from Dean? It had to be. It all made sense in a very sick, twisted way.

"Sit down." Jon pointed at the chair she'd occupied only minutes ago, taking deep breaths to keep from exploding. "You're going to tell me…everything. Right now."

That was not the reaction Jecina expected and it temporarily drew her out of her misery, bloodshot green orbs wide at his command. He wanted to know everything that happened? Jecina wasn't sure if she'd be able to go into detail because she still felt the shame and guilt coursing through her. Even though she'd been deceived by the bastard! She'd been vulnerable without Jon and Dean had taken advantage. Taking her seat again, Jecina leaned forward to wrap one arm around her stomach and rubbed her temples, not sure where to begin.

"When and where did he rape you?"

"My hotel room…a week ago after Smackdown!. The receptionist working that night said she thought it was you because Dean used your name to get a keycard to my room. I was sleeping…and the room was pitch black…" Jecina didn't want to go into details about feeling relieved Jon had come to see her. "I felt something on my neck and it was lips and I thought it was you. He called me Jina and everything, Jon. And at first, I thought it was a dream I was in. I didn't question any of it…and I should have. I knew you were on your way overseas to New Zealand, but my brain kept telling me you probably skipped the tour to come see me. Everything was hazy because…I was exhausted. I had cried myself to sleep, like every night since I left you. He used that to his advantage and…I gave in, moaning and crying out your name the whole time. It wasn't until we finished that I figured out it wasn't you I was with. He told me weeks ago he'd make me see the truth…"

"Wait a fucking minute, weeks ago? You mean while we were still together?" Once again, Jecina kept something vital from him and Jon decided there would be NO more communication issues or secrets between them. "Make you see the truth, huh?" He practically spat those words out through clenched teeth and waved his hand, urging her to continue.

"We ran into each other the day of Roman's suspension and he shoved Lilianna down. I had just left her hotel room and was on my way back to ours, when I ran into Dean and I told him flat out, once again, I didn't love him. I didn't want him. I didn't want to be with him. I told him get help and leave me alone. And he told me he'd make me see the truth soon enough." Looking back, Jecina wished she would've told Jon all of this instead of kept it to herself, the guilt beginning to eat away at her insides. "At the time, I didn't think anything of it and that's why I didn't tell you about the confrontation. There was enough…tension going on with the draft; I just felt it wasn't necessary to get you all upset because he didn't touch me, just talked to me. I was a fool to think he'd never do something like this to me. And the second I let my guard down, he decided to strike."

Damn right he did! He picked his spot, waited for the opportune moment and Jon felt sick to his stomach, squeezing his hands together. "So that's why." He spoke quietly, more to himself than her.

"W-Why what?"

"I'm being sent to Smackdown! Live to take the title off him because of what happened to you. It all makes fucking sense. I knew there had to be a reason why the change was so abrupt and last minute. And the fact they're keeping it from Dean also raised red flags."

Jon didn't know how to feel about receiving the title this way; it felt somewhat tainted due to what happened to Jecina. At the same time, however, this mother fucker had a BEATING coming his way. Jon would not let him get away with laying hands on Jecina and tightened his fists, needing another cigarette. This was a lot to take in and digest all at once.

"J-Jon…if you don't wanna do this, if you wanna stay on Raw, then I'll quit my job and…"

"WHAT?!" Jon immediately shook his head, stopping mid-light to stare at her like she'd suddenly grown three heads. "What the fuck do you mean you'll quit your job? Because of that son of a bitch?! NO! No, I'm coming to Smackdown! Live and being with you, Jina." Jon shoved the table to the side, not caring the glass just shattered in the middle of it and squatted in front of her, his hands resting on her jean covered thighs. "You're not quitting. You love what you do and I won't let you give it up just because a man doesn't know the word no. I will make him pay for what he did to you and send him packing to Raw, after taking his fucking title. You understand that? YOU are the ONLY woman I want and need in my life, Jina. I don't give a FUCK about anybody else, just you."

Tears swelled in her eyes at his sweet yet cold words, wondering how it was possible for a man to sound like both at the same time. It was the many mysteries of Jon Moxley. "B-But what about…I mean, I begged him to fuck me that night…"

"Because you thought it was me." Jon understood that, hating his identical twin even more than he already did. "It doesn't matter."

"I should've known it wasn't you though! Don't you see that? I should've been more careful and alert instead of wallowing in self-pity!"

Jon smirked, sliding his hands further up her jeans until he was on both knees, massaging her sides. "Like you are now?" He couldn't resist, chuckling at the goggled expression on her face.

"You two aren't similar in body type – he has more muscles than you do, you're skinnier than him and you don't have hair on your chest the way he does." That had actually been new for Dean as well since he used to be smooth during the Shield days. Back when he wasn't a rapist. "I was so stupid and I should've felt the signs, even if it was pitch black…"

"Jina, do me a favor and shut up." Jon ordered, rising to his feet and took her hands, pulling her up to mold against his body. "This isn't your fault and I'm not blaming you for any of it. Now, I DO blame you for running off on me instead of telling me how you were feeling. Your trust issues." He clarified, pressing a finger to her lips. "I'm done with the miscommunication. I'm done with secrets. I'm done with uncertainty. We're either in this together, 100%, all in, or we need to separate permanently. I've been through fucking hell this past month, only talking to you through text messaging and my hand has never gotten as much use as it has." That made her crack the barest hint of a smile. "You need to tell me right now – are you all in with me? That means living in this house together and getting married because I'm marrying you right after Summerslam. I just need to know if that's what you want. And be honest with yourself."

This man still wanted her, still wanted to marry her and share a home with her, their lives, even after what she'd done. Jecina was stunned, finding it hard to breathe and felt his finger slide down her cheek, their eyes locked. Emerald on electric blue. She couldn't find the words to express how she felt, so Jecina went with action and pulled his face down to hers, passionately kissing him. Jon growled, instantly enveloping her in his arms and lifted her from the ground to where her legs wrapped around his waist. The rest of her tears fell and the rest dried up as her mangled, shattered heart began piecing back together again. Being with Jon was all she needed in life and it took Jecina a while to come to terms with that.

"I'm all in with you, Jon. Marriage, house, whatever you want." She murmured against his lips, panting a little from the intensity of the kiss and felt him set her down on her feet in front of him.

"Good." Jon pulled something out of his pocket and fingered the emerald engagement ring between his fingers. "It's time to put this back where it belongs, don't you think?"

Sniffling, Jecina nodded and extended her hand as he slid the ring on her left ring finger, where it would permanently stay for the rest of their lives. "I love you, Jon. I'm so sorry for everything and I promise to never lie or keep anything from you again."

"You better not or I'm gonna whoop that ass until it's black and blue, woman." Jon grunted, meaning every word and yanked her flush against his body again, relishing the feeling of having his woman in his arms after all this time. "Now, after what happened to you, I don't wanna push you into sex, so…you need to tell me if I cross a line or…" Now he was overthinking things and she shut him up with a searing kiss.

"Fuck your woman and reclaim her, Moxley."

He did not have to be told twice, grinning and lifted her over his shoulder to cart her back into the house, heading straight to the bedroom for their reconciliation.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Summerslam week was crazy, as always, almost as bad as WrestleMania.

Countless media appearances, interviews and signings took up a lot of time from the Superstars – men and women, respectively. Even though there were no house shows scheduled, the Superstars were still busy as ever and everyone couldn't wait to be done with Summerslam week. The only GOOD thing about being as busy as they were was Summerslam approached rapidly and time seemed to fly by.

Jecina barely saw Jon throughout the media days, keeping herself locked in the hotel room for fear of running into Dean. She wouldn't be able to hide once Summerslam arrived, but since the company didn't need her, she vegged out with snacks and movies. Jon told her to get whatever she wanted and just have it charged to the room. Since the brands were combined for this event, nobody thought it weird for Jon to be there, though it was without the United States title. Jecina was sad to find out, after countless hours of lovemaking, he had to drop it in order to become Smackdown! Live's newest World Heavyweight champion. Jon didn't seem to mind, looking forward to tearing it away from his brother that had made their lives miserable.

It would be his ultimate payback.

Lilianna and Gabriella had stopped by to check on her, make sure she was doing all right and they squealed at the ring back on her finger. She told them she would be marrying Jon right after Summerslam. They had already gone to the courthouse in Colorado to apply for their marriage certificate and, as soon as it came in, they would be married instantly. Going to the courthouse just seemed the way to go instead of having a drawn out wedding. Lilianna did not blame her, hugging her tightly and demanded to there as a witness. Jecina would never leave her girls out and Jon had already asked both Seth and Baron to stand up for him as witnesses too. Now it was just a matter of finding a dress, which Jecina already had during her days stuck in the hotel.

They were in Brooklyn, New York until Sunday, then would travel to Uncasville, Connecticut for Smackdown! Live. There was no house show on Monday, but Jon had countless media appearances and photoshoots planned that day since he was becoming a new champion. Jecina honestly couldn't wait until they were back home in Colorado, which would be Wednesday. However, being in New York had perks because they had some incredible dress shops to choose from. She wanted something different for their courthouse wedding. Hell, people went in jeans and sweaters, but Jecina wanted to make Jon's eyes fall out of his head at the sight of her.

Once she found what she was looking for, along with some jewelry, Jecina had gotten her hair done, only getting it trimmed. Jon loved it long and, even though it was a pain to take care of, she had grown attached to it. After making sure it didn't go above the middle of her back, with some natural layers in it, Jecina made her way back to the hotel to prepare for Summerslam that night. She had been to a couple dress shops and finally found the one she wanted to marry Jon in. It was sexy and conservative, the perfect balance. It didn't break the bank either, which she was also happy about. Walking into the hotel, Jecina received a text message from Jon letting her know he'd meet her at the Barclays Center.

"Poor guy is gonna be exhausted." She murmured with a smile, sending him back a heart emoji in response and set her phone down to dress for the event.

Since Jon was winning his first world title tonight, Jecina wanted to look nice for the celebration that was undoubtedly happen afterwards. Normally, she stuck with dress pants and a blouse with flats, but tonight…tonight was a special occasion. Along with her wedding dress, Jecina had found the perfect one to wear at Summerslam. It was a sleeveless, wraparound emerald green dress that rested just above the knee in a V shape. It had somewhat of a plunging neckline, but still left plenty to the imagination and had a gold clip to keep the dress in place. Without it, it would be an open robe of sorts. After fastening the clip securely, Jecina slipped her two inch open-toed tan heels on, strapping them around her ankle. Then, she fluffed her freshly cut and layered hair to drape over her shoulders and down her back in gentle waves. Silver hoop earrings adorned her ears and could only be seen with her hair tucked behind her ears and her beautiful emerald engagement ring sparkled on her left hand. Her makeup was black liner, foundation and gloss, keeping everything simple. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Jecina made her way out the door with purse in hand, everything she needed already inside of it.

It was time to go watch her man destroy her rapist and claim what he'd worked for since age 16.

"Holy shit, Jeci! You look magnificent!" Lilianna crowed as soon as she spotted her well-rested, beaming best friend walk into the Barclays Center, a 1000-watt smile on her face. "Wow! Did you get a makeover or something?"

"Just a trim and some natural layers." Jecina shrugged, not thinking it was a big deal and knew a few heads would turn at her choice in outfit for the evening.

"Girl, you're asking for trouble in that dress." Lilianna giggled, already in her wrestling gear and hugged her tightly, having missed her tons. "So, are you ready for tonight?"

Jecina nodded with no hesitation, walking slowly down the hallway with Lilianna's arm looped through hers. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when it happens." It would be the perfect revenge for what Dean did to her. "Are you walking out with Seth tonight or going solo?"

"Solo. I have a Women's title match against Charlotte." Lilianna had been feuding with Charlotte ever since the draft happened and tonight, she was about teach Miss Flair a lesson she'd never forget.

"Oh my god, that's right! I'm so sorry, I forgot about that. Hell, I don't even know half the matches that are gonna be on the card." Jecina admitted, giggling at Lilianna's playful scoff and hip bump against her. "I'm sorry, I'll try to keep up better with you, okay?"

"Uh huh, sure you will. Gabi is in the tag match tonight and she seriously wants to knock Carmella's head off her shoulders."

Nikki Bella would be returning to team alongside Gabriella and Alexa Bliss, which she was looking forward to. They were also good friends with the Bella's in general, more Brie than Nikki though. Lilianna had already talked to them before going to prepare for her match against Charlotte, more than ready to hold the gold again.

"I can just imagine."

They talked a little while longer before parting ways. Jecina walked into catering and began cooking, working her magic for Summerslam. It would be a few hours before the show actually began, so she had time to whip up something quick with a few sides and desserts. She was so deep in thought about everything coming up, she didn't notice someone walk into the kitchen until she felt a pair of lips on her neck. A flashback of the night with Ambrose filtered through her mind and Jecina reacted on instinct, swinging back to nail whoever it was almost in the face. Jon had caught her arm with wide eyes and Jecina immediately swallowed hard, breathing erratically since he'd scared her.

"Shit, I won't be doing that again. Don't need my head knocked off my shoulders." Jon grumbled, knowing that had been a bad move on his part because of what happened to her. Dean would not be walking out of the Barclays Center tonight. "Are you okay, precious?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her and she heaved a sigh.

"I get it. Just figured I'd come see how my woman was doing before I go kick Dean's teeth down his throat." Jon finally took a good look at her and what she wore, letting out a very low whistle. "Wow, you look…beautiful is not the word. I don't know what the word is, but holy shit." She giggled at his compliment and pulled her into his arms, knowing it was safe now. "I mean it, Jina. I've never seen you look so fuckable as you do right now."

"I do believe you've said that a time or two already." Jecina remarked in a cheeky tone, feeling his fingers slide through her hair. "I wanted to look nice for you tonight. It's a big night for you."

"Yeah it is." Jon agreed, unable to deny that, but he never felt more calm and at peace than he did when it came to a title match. "And I'm gonna enjoy removing that dress from your beautiful body later and fucking you senseless. For now, kissing my woman breathless and making her wet for me will have to do."

After a few minutes of kissing, Jecina had to pull away to regain oxygen in her lungs and knew her lips were swollen, reaching up to wipe some of her gloss from his own. "Just wait until you see what I'm wearing for our wedding then. This is NOTHING compared to that." Her emerald eyes glittered up at him and Jon groaned, kissing her again harder and deeper, backing her up against the counter.

"Tease." He growled accusingly, reaching down to squeeze her backside and moved his lips from hers to her neck. "I'm gonna eat you alive tonight, precious…"

"I'm hoping you do." It took a lot of resolve on her part, but Jecina had to push him away before she let him claim her in the kitchen. "Now get out of here and stop distracting me. Go win your title, kick his teeth down his throat and then you can fuck me all night long."

Jon chuckled, smacking her backside for good measure and reluctantly stepped back. "Fine – fine, bossy woman." His own eyes twinkled mischievously. "I love you. And this win tonight is for you."

Her heart leaped in her throat when he said that, tears stinging her eyes as Jecina watched him leave the kitchen, reaching up to touch her lips with her fingertips. "I love you too, Moxley."

* * *

It was a long time coming, a redemption as Lilianna held the Raw Women's championship in the air, after a physical bout with Charlotte Flair. Even with her sidekick, Dana, at ringside, Lilianna managed to dethrone the 'Queen'. Now she was the new Queen and smirked, leaning on the ropes blowing kisses at the crowd. Wrapped around her left ring finger was a small band, a symbol of her secret engagement to Seth. They hadn't come out to tell anyone yet and didn't want to take the focus off Jecina and Jon's upcoming nuptials. Winking into the camera, Lilianna finally rolled out of the ring and sauntered up the ramp, turning to wave three fingers at Charlotte, who was crying in the ring. The moment she was behind the curtain, Seth was waiting for her and took her into his arms, passionately kissing her.

"I love you and I'm so damn proud of you, Lila."

It felt like everything was finally right in her life as Lilianna hugged him tightly around the neck. "Thank you, I love you too." She couldn't wait to watch him win the Raw Universal championship tonight and would be at ringside for it.

When the time came for the 'beatdown', Jon was ready for it. He had a kendo stick ready, a symbolic weapon of choice and proceeded to destroy Dolph with it. Dean was already in the ring, staring at the screen wide-eyed with a dropped jaw, watching his opponent be decimated with that kendo stick. His back still hurt and suffered the after-effects of that brutal beating he'd taken at the hands of his twin in their Asylum match back in May. When Jon Moxley turned toward the camera, his eyes were gleaming and a sick, twisted smirk curved his lips, brushing some of his hair away from his eyes.

"You and I have unfinished business, Ambrose. And tonight, we settle it for good. See you in a minute, BROTHER."

The camera went black and Dean began screaming at the official, who looked just as confused as he was. Nothing more than an act. Shane and Stephanie picked a specific referee for this match and trusted none other than veteran Mike Chioda. They hadn't told him the details, only that he was to act shocked by what happened in the ring when the 'beatdown' of Dolph Ziggler took place. The fans were murmuring and buzzing throughout the arena, wondering what the hell was going on. Suddenly, Jon's music hit and he came stalking down the ramp with a determined look on his calm face. His eyes told a COMPLETELY different story, however.

Jecina watched with bated breath, clasping her hands tightly together and said a silent prayer up to whoever would listen. Dean looked ready to piss himself, which was a moment she relished in. Just the look on his face was priceless; he had NO idea his opponent for Summerslam would actually be his twin brother and former tag partner. Jon ate the crowd up, letting them feed out of the palm of his hands and beckoned his twin into the ring to fight, tossing the kendo stick aside. Dean hesitantly slipped through the ropes and Jon was on him, beating him with his balled up fists and kicking him. Jecina couldn't remember ever seeing Jon THIS aggressive in a match, not even during the Asylum one back at Extreme Rules.

20 minutes later, Jon finally delivered a second Hook & Ladder to Dean and rolled him over for the inevitable victory. The fans exploded in cheers because they all realized Jon Moxley was going to Smackdown! Live now. He held the title up above his head, stumbling a little with his body covered in sweat and dropped to his twin's side, his mouth right by his ear.

"Enjoy Raw…and if you ever come near my Jecina again, I'll murder you and bury you MYSELF."

Lifting his brother up, Jon positioned a steel chair in the middle of the ring, one Dean had brought into the match to try cheating with earlier and delivered ANOTHER Hook & Ladder to it. He still wasn't done and did it three more times before officials had to spill from the back to stop him. Dean was busted wide open, blood beginning to pool in the ring from the graphic beating.

The message was loud and clear: NOBODY raped his woman and got away with it – NOBODY.

Jecina had watched the match from gorilla position, after she knew Dean was in the ring and immediately jumped into Jon's arms, kissing him breathlessly. He held onto her, the title over his shoulder and broke the kiss while holding her against him with ease. She weighed lighter than a feather, at least to him and he did not mind having his woman wrapped around him like this. It was the perfect way to congratulate him, though he'd get his reward later on at the hotel when they were alone.

"I love you so much, Moxley." Jecina whispered, resting her forehead against his and felt vindicated after watching Dean bleed buckets.

"Mmm right back at you, precious. Come on, let's get me cleaned up, drop some food off at the local shelter and then it's time to celebrate." Jon had never once forgotten what she did for people less fortunate than them and it made him realize just how lucky he was to have a woman like her with a heart of gold.

The second to the last match, the first main event in his eyes, Seth Rollins finally climbed the mountain again and captured the Raw Universal championship, beating Finn Balor. Lilianna shrieked, ecstatic for her man and jumped in the ring, laughing as Seth caught her to spin her around. He held her close again, much like earlier at gorilla position, and they kissed in front of millions, neither caring who found out about their relationship anymore as far as fans went.

Roman watched from the back and immediately shut the monitor off, not believing he'd lost the love of his life to his fellow Shield brother.

All in all, it was a memorable evening and an outstanding pay-per-view.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

It took a couple months after Summerslam ended for things to settle down and Jecina and Jon finally found a stretch of 5 days off to get married.

Tiers of exquisite lace adorned the lovely bodice of the slinky, knee-length dress clinging to every curve of Jecina's body. Even more lace cascaded onto the fitted pencil skirt that rested just above the knee. Thin, spaghetti straps supported the elegant V-neck bodice. It showed accented her breasts beautifully, but also kept it conservative, only giving a slight tease. It also had a built-in bra, so there was no reason to wear an actual one. Her feet had two-inch heels on them, nothing too high and they were simple, strapping around the ankle. She could never wear shoes that didn't strap around her ankle when it came to dress shoes. Her hair was left down, curled at the ends and rested just above the middle of her back. Black diamond earrings dangled from her ears, a matching diamond bracelet on her wrist and she also had a modest black diamond necklace on that was outlined in them. They all matched her engagement perfectly, which would be worn on her right ring finger after the wedding.

"Okay, so I thought your Summerslam dress was beautiful, but this…this takes the cake, sister. You look STUNNING." Lilianna beamed, a diamond ring on her own left ring finger.

"Yeah well, I would've saw you had you and Rollins not gone off and eloped, MRS. Rollins." Jecina remarked with a smirk, giving her friend grief simply because she would've loved to see Lilianna finally get married. Third time's the charm worked, apparently.

"We didn't want to tell anyone. We just did it one night while in Davenport and haven't looked back."

Lilianna had already moved everything from her New York condo, which she sold for a pretty penny to Davenport, Iowa to start their lives together. Seth did not make her wait or hesitate in anything he did. They were married and had her moved into his place within a week, miraculously enough, while not missing any work. So technically, it was only a couple days they had to get married and move her in.

"You still could've told your closest friends."

"That is the pot calling the kettle black, Mrs. Corbin."

Gabriella flushed, holding the flowers Jecina would walk down the small aisle toward Jon with. "I told you, it was spare of the moment and we didn't even plan it to happen…" She still couldn't believe she was married to Baron, just shy of a month, and they were definitely still in their honeymoon phase.

"Just like me and Seth, see? So I'm not the only lousy friend here." Lilianna retorted, fixing the strap on her dress and couldn't believe this day had finally come for Jecina. "I'm so happy for you, Jeci. You deserve this, both of you."

"Lili, I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would've lost Jon. I didn't have the strength to tell him about my trust issues and you really saved our entire relationship." Jecina hugged her tightly, tears stinging her eyes and Lilianna clung to her too. "And I'm so happy you could make it to my wedding."

"Okay don't make me cry, woman." Lilianna grunted, trying like hell not to start the waterworks and cleared her throat. "You would've done the same for me if the roles were reversed with Seth."

"Yeah, I would've." She turned to Gabriella, taking her hands, after setting her flowers down, and squeezed them. "I owe you a special thank you too, Gabi. If it wasn't for you, I never would've had the courage to go to Shane and report Ambrose for what he did to me. Jon and I probably wouldn't have survived if we weren't on the same show just because of the distance and lack of seeing each other. You two are my lifesavers and I owe you both everything."

"Oh Jeci, I'm always here for you." Gabriella began crying, hugging the bride tightly and kissed her forehead very softly. "Fuck, I broke the dam between us."

Jecina giggled, taking the tissue Lilianna handed her and dabbed her eyes carefully, not wanting to smear any of her makeup. They both looked beautiful in their black dresses, after asking what they should wear. Jecina didn't mind what they wore, but she did request black for the simple fact their wedding was very black and white themed. Jon would be wearing all black from head to toe – pants, shirt, tie, jacket, shoes, even his socks were black. They had gone shopping for his tuxedo and, since she was in all white, besides her jewelry, it was the perfect theme for them. The dresses were very simple, strapless and had lace hem to give an elegant touch, each knee-length. Lilianna had her burnt orange hair up in a crown of curls while Gabriella left hers half up and half down, each having clear diamonds on for jewelry. The last thing they wanted to do was take away from the beautiful bride.

"Okay, we need to put your veil on because it's almost time." Jon hadn't seen her yet, taking a separate vehicle from home from the courthouse with Seth and Baron. "Then we're gonna part with a sip of champagne and get you married!"

"She really is bossy, isn't she?" Gabriella eyed Lilianna playfully, laughing when the woman flipped her off and rolled her eyes. "She's right though. We should really get moving."

The veil was simple as well, not overly complicated and covered her face, resting at the middle of her back. It was lace throughout the whole thing and matched her dress perfectly, little diamonds on the headband it was attached to. Until they arrived at the courthouse, she wasn't having the lace in her face though and flipped it back, sharing one last celebratory drink with her girls before becoming Mrs. Moxley. Nothing would ruin today – nothing.

* * *

"Mox man, you gotta calm down. She's not gonna leave you hanging." Seth assured the man, who couldn't stop chain-smoking outside of the courthouse. He would not go in without his bride.

"Gabi texted me and they're on their way." Baron informed them, adjusting his cuff link. The men were in suits with white undershirts and black ties, all formerly dressed.

It was just the middle of November, a few days before Thanksgiving, which would be hosted at their house. Their guests would be staying at a nice hotel, however, because Jon wanted their house strictly to themselves for their consummation. The guys understood that, knowing Jon wanted to sex his new wife up in every inch of that house, so they wouldn't see them until Thanksgiving day. It was now Tuesday, which they had all gotten off for the prenuptials, surprisingly.

"Fuck, talk about something else. I need to get my mind off this shit for a minute." Jon was ready to hyperventilate, rubbing his hands together while the cigarette dangled from his lips. "Fuck, I'm gonna smell bad now from smoking. Fuck!"

The men rolled their eyes and Seth pulled out some cologne, spraying Jon with it. "Hold still! If you don't wanna smell like an ashtray, this'll hide smoker smell."

Jon figured it couldn't hurt, rather enjoying the musky smell and wondered what kind of cologne that was. "Thanks…" He began pacing again, his hair combed neatly with a black fedora on his head. It was somewhat of a necessity with wild hair like his and Jecina loved the look of a fedora on him when they tried it on. "How long you been married, Baron?"

"Going on a month, actually. Thanksgiving will be our one month anniversary. Hard to believe." Baron chuckled, still not believing he'd married Gabriella as quickly as he had, but no other man would steal her away from him again.

"Hell, 2 months for us." Seth chuckled, proud of himself for finally being the one to put a ring on Lilianna's finger. "We're talking about having kids already. She wants to wait another year or so, but we're not using protection, so if it happens, it happens. Her words, not mine."

"Oh shit, a mini Seth or a mini Lilianna, I don't know which one is worse." Jon joked, laughing when Seth nailed him in the arm with a punch. "I think Jina and I are gonna start trying for a rug rat of our own. I do want kids and I know she does too." They had talked extensively about that during their reconciliation and had been trying ever since. It would happen when it was meant to.

"Shit, a mini Moxley is even worse than a mini Seth!" Baron crowed, receiving double punches in the arm for his trouble and groaned. "Damn! That was a joke, assholes!"

"And just when do you plan on knocking YOUR woman up?" Seth demanded, folding his arms in front of his chest and was thankful Jon had finished up the cigarette, hating the smell.

Baron smirked, shrugging and slid his hands in the front pockets of his dress pants. "Not until she's ready to retire from wrestlin'. It'll be a few years since we just got together, got married and she wants to have time to ourselves for now. I don't mind. I told her one day I do want kids, but I'll wait as long as she needs."

If someone had told Jon Moxley he'd be standing around one day, in front of a courthouse in a tuxedo, with two men he never expected to befriend, waiting to marry the love of his life, he would've laughed them to hell and back. There was no way he EVER pictured his life turning out the way it did. Jecina was his opposite, but somehow, they completed each other in every way possible. He could not wait to marry her, to call her Mrs. Moxley and call her his wife, to start their lives together. Marriage, kids…happiness…those were things Jon never thought he'd have in his life and, now that he had them, he would never let them go.

His thoughts broke when a car pulled up in front of the courthouse and Lilianna stepped out, smiling up at the three gentlemen waiting for them. Gabriella was the next to step out, waving three fingers up at Baron with a soft giggle. Finally, Lilianna opened the back door to the Toyota Rav 4 and Jecina stepped out, the veil already over her face. Jon lost his breath at that moment, speechless at the sight of his future wife standing in all white. His heart must've skipped a beat or maybe it stopped altogether because he could not breathe. Seth and Baron even had to admit Jecina was a vision in all white, though their eyes were devouring their wives currently.

Walking up the stairs toward her future husband, so many thoughts flew through Jecina's mind. It was almost as if she was having a flashback of every moment they'd shared together. The first time they met when he came into catering, demanding to information on Dean Ambrose. The way his eyes glowed intensely, giving off that electric blue and asking her about her color of panties. The times they traveled together, their encounter at the dive bar, which he was shocked she'd visited, where they drank beer, played pool and had the best time. The first kiss outside of her penthouse, after she told him no sex on the first date. He had stolen her breath away with that kiss and it was the moment she had fallen head over heels in love with him. The threesome where Dean had watched as Jon claimed her and she'd made her decision which twin she wanted to be with. Only to be shattered the next morning by Jon's confession of screwing Layla. Good and bad memories all wrapped up into one. The pursuit of her afterwards. The sex they'd shared in his dressing room, only to be caught by Dean and Jon beaten. The hospital stays. The moment she confessed to him how much she loved him and wanted to be with him. His return to the ring and their wonderful life they'd spent together, going from Chicago to Cincinnati, for over 2 years. Finding the beautiful house they now shared together. Of course, all the lovemaking they'd done – Jecina was pretty sure they must've hit some kind of world record from all the sex they had in their relationship thus far.

Before she knew it, Jecina stood in front of him and Jon actually had tears in his eyes at the sight of her. "Christ…" He whispered in a mutter, clearing his throat and wiped his nose, taking the handkerchief Seth handed him. "You look…" Why the hell was it hard to find the right word to describe her? "Wow." It was lame, but that was who Jon was and the radiant smile on her face told him all he needed to know. "Sexy too." That was more like him too.

Jecina was having a hard time breathing herself at the sight of him, tears of her own in her eyes and reached up to caress his face with her hand. "You look wow and sexy too, baby."

Lilianna and Gabriella were trying not to cry, but it was hard while they stared at each other with such intense love in their eyes. It was like the whole world disappeared whenever they were together. It had always been that way. Jon felt powerless once again, tempted to lift her veil and kiss her, but he knew that wouldn't fly. They had to be married first and they're time was nearly up to make it inside to get that done. Unbeknownst to Jon, he had full and complete puissance over her, making her also feel powerless. He had the power all along in their relationship, he just didn't know it.

After exchanging vows and rings, which were simple white gold bands, though hers was outlined in black diamonds all the way around while his had a simple black diamond in the shape of a square, they were pronounced husband and wife. Jon stepped forward, releasing her hands in order to gently lift the veil to reveal her beautiful face. From the moment he met Jecina Shaw, everything in his life and had been turned upside down. He couldn't believe almost 3 years later, they stood here in front of a justice of the peace, with their close friends, and had gotten hitched. There was only one thing left to do as the pad of his thumb gently slid across her bottom lip, feeling her tongue very lightly and bit back a groan.

"Mine." He growled, cupping her face in his strong hands and plundered her mouth hungrily, wrapping his arms tightly around her to lift her from the floor.

The fedora on his head fell to the floor as her fingers slid through his hair, their tongues dancing together. Only when they needed oxygen to breathe did the newlywed couple part and they were pronounced as Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Moxley. Baron, Seth, Gabriella and Lilianna all cheered, hugging them with the girls kissing Jon's cheek while the men brushed their lips tenderly against Jecina's forehead. The flowers were tossed in the air on their way out of the courthouse as Jon lifted his wife up and carried her down the steps toward the car, making her laugh. The veil floated in the air as well with the flowers while Gabriella and Lilianna chased after them.

"You ready to go home and consummate our marriage, Mrs. Moxley?" Jon loved the way that sounded rolling off his tongue as he set his wife in the passenger seat, once again kissing her.

"Born ready, Mr. Moxley. Just make it count."

"Damn right I will, precious."

As they drove off from the courthouse toward home, Jecina clasped her hand in Jon's and thought about everything they'd been through. More flashbacks entered her mind and she realized they were both powerless in the beginning. Powerless over their feelings for each other, and her issues about him, as well as being separated with the draft. However, they had gone from being powerless in their relationship to having equal puissance and now they could start the next chapter in their lives.

The End.

 ****And that's it, fellow readers! The end to Jon Moxley and Jecina Shaw, who is now Jecina Moxley haha! I'm really sorry about the delays with this story, but writer's block seriously SUCKS sometimes! It didn't help I had no inspiration with this man being off television with his injury. But the juices are flowing again and I'm getting back into the swing into things! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. And I look forward to seeing you all for my next adventure, which will be posted either tonight or tomorrow. Love you all and a special thank you to Maxine for kicking me in the ass and forcing me to stick this one out! Without her, I would've given up and never finished this sequel. Love you girl!****


End file.
